SPIRITS DREAMS INSIDE IV PERCHANCE TO DREAM
by The Foxlady
Summary: Spirits version de HalfBlood Prince: my take en los eventos... con Lucius en la carcel, quien puede proteger, y controlar a Draco? NUEVO: Tras Moira, Severus se ha arrancado los ojos, pero aun asi ve lo inesperado y real... y Sectumsempra!
1. Chapter 1

SPIRITS DREAMS INSIDE IV: BEYOND SPIRITSSPIRITS DREAMS INSIDE IV: BEYOND SPIRITS PERCHANCE TO DREAM By The Fox.  
PROLOGO: Dead Man Walking There's not even a demon in Heaven or Hell Is it all just human disguise?  
As I walk down the aisle El círculo no era tal, sino una serie de apretados pentagramas trazados tan juntos que el poliedro interior tenía tantos vértices por la superposición de pentágonos, que daba la ilusión visual de un circulo perfecto. Había sido hecho pacientemente con sesenta y seis pentagramas finos hechos de madera, cada uno de sesenta pulgadas de largo. And I'm gone gone gone- Now I'm older than movies Let me dance away- Now I'm wiser than dreams Superpuestos, formaban una pared que le llegaba a la rodilla, pero no importaba. Draco se quitó la capa: a pesar de que era junio, la noche era helada y cruel como una de invierno. Los ojos de Draco eran aún más fríos cuando encendió el fuego bajo el caldero con un movimiento de varita, y la poción, de un blanco sucio, empezó a burbujear, manchándose de rojo oscuro.  
Let me fly fly fly -While I'm touching tomorrow And I know who's there- When silhouettes fall Draco se arrodilló junto a la tumba, y con las manos cavó hasta que las uñas se le desprendieron, los dedos destrozados, hasta encontrar la tierra húmeda. Luego, tomó un puñado, y se levantó con la mano apretada goteando sangre.  
And I'm gone Like I'm dancing on angels And I'm gone through a crack in the past Caminó hasta el caldero, y dejó caer un puñado de tierra húmeda y ensangrentada. Le echó el último ingrediente, el rostro blanco como un espectro, y cuando el contenido del caldero de pronto se volvió rojo vibrante, lo derramó en la tierra, las manos siseando al contacto del caldero de hierro hirviendo. De inmediato gritó un hechizo, un hechizo lleno de palabras crueles y guturales casi imposibles de pronunciar, y los pentagramas de madera de ciprés y siempreviva se encendieron en una llama en un rojo negruzco, chisporroteando alrededor suyo, mientras la poción devoraba la tierra con un siseo audible. Entonces el dolor llegó, y lo inundó de pies a cabeza, haciendo que cayera de rodillas con un aullido escalofriante, el aullido del Crucio. Like a dead man walking Antes de que acabara de gritar, cayó inconsciente.   
CAPITULO UNO:  
End of The Spinner.

In the shape of things to come.  
Too much poison come undone.  
Cuz there's nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you.  
Spinner's End.  
El nombre es perfecto para una vieja araña como yo dejándose caer exhausta enredada en sus redes.  
Severus había perdido varios kilos en el verano, aunque la fuerte armazón de sus hombros seguía sosteniendo su manto como era usual. El sol no había tocado su rostro pálido, y las ojeras destacaban negras en su rostro, un rostro que no veía más que la luz de la luna, inmisericorde.  
Había sido un verano eterno, fijo como una mosca en ámbar: un verano que había pasado encerrado en la casa de Spinner's End, en donde el verano avanzaba como un segundero por las habitaciones: pero ni siquiera en su mayor, solstícica insolencia se atrevió el sol a tocar sus botas.  
A pesar del verano, tenía frío: un frío que calaba los huesos, como si el frío de las manos cadavéricas de Voldemort empapase sus huesos por dentro como moho. Y estaba solo, en esos días interminables, aguardando.  
No me iré. No saldré. No me moveré, hasta que volvamos a reunirnos.  
Porque soy lo que soy y hago lo que tengo que hacer, pero no puedo ocultarme.  
Y el hambre de mis poros y de mi piel es un hambre tan terrible, tan imposible de satisfacer hasta que pueda beberme tu piel entera otra vez.  
... aguardando a quien sabía que no vendría, no podría venir.  
No eres tú el encerrado entre barrotes de acero y guardias estrictos, mi amor. Soy yo.  
... pero ahora estás a salvo. Sé que no te hundirás en la locura, no más de lo que ya te has sumergido: pero ahora tienes una excusa válida para estar lejos de Voldemort. Estás a salvo, en donde ni siquiera él puede alcanzarte. Te he guardado en una vitrina como se guardan las joyas en una caja fuerte, demasiado valiosas para usarlas: demasiado frágiles para estar expuestos al viento y la lluvia de la tormenta que es el Oscuro Señor. Lo comprendes, verdad? Me entiendes?  
Me amas aún? He sacrificado mis ojos, mi corazón; pero aunque no pueda verte estás a salvo, amor mío. A salvo.  
... de todo, incluso de mí.  
Severus cerró los ojos y echó el rostro hacia atrás, mientras la memoria de Lucius lo inundaba como una ráfaga. Lucius; su Lucius, y el mortífago hedonista y exigente una vez que había sido, esa parte de sí que se parecía a Lucius, que aún se quejaba en su interior:  
Pero él es lo que necesito, aquí y ahora, y no puedo vivir sin él! Si no podemos estar a salvo, al menos moriremos juntos! Juntos!  
No.  
Él debe vivir, él debe sobrevivir, aunque me cueste la cordura.  
... no es eso amor? Dime tú, mi experto: no es esto amor?  
Cuando estoy solo en casa estas noches, a veces casi puedo olvidar todo. Son sólo unos meses de paz en esta caída libre.  
Me odias. Me odias pero estás a salvo. A salvo.  
Voldemort me ha calzado con Peter Pettigrew como espía. Sospecha de mí, aún, y lo ha puesto a mi servicio para que en verdad me espíe. Si Peter Pettigrew no fuera el idiota integral que es, más obvio que un accidente de carretera muggle, y con una cabeza tan trasparente como una pecera ( e igual proporción de burbujas adentro) me hubiera preocupado; pero así como es, no es más que otra oportunidad de asegurarle mi lealtad al oscuro señor.  
Al menos mientras cae el knut. Estamos al final de este oscuro, oscuro, oscuro juego, y los enigmas están a punto de ser develados. Y garantizo que cuando Voldemort acabe de darse cuenta no sólo será muy tarde para que haga nada, sino que se caerá de traste.  
Dumbledore es so much more devilish que él... qué dicen del diablo? Más por viejo, que por diablo? Amén a eso. Si después de todo Voldie no tiene aún cincuenta y cinco, y si descontamos los que pasó muerto, pues tiene más o menos mi edad.  
Cuando paso la noche en ironías, brandy y lectura, a veces logro dejar de pensar en ellos. En Lucius, encerrado. Mientras más me consiento, de formas que antes hubiera considerado sólo dignas de él, me siento más cerca... y a la vez más libre, más corrompido, como si pudiera convencerme de que no me importa.  
Es sólo una corta agonía, me repito. Me parece eterna porque estoy sufriendo tanto, como un condenado a la hoguera se retuerce entre las llamas, pero cuánto es esto en retrospectiva? Un año? Dos, a lo sumo, de vida? Moriré, y se habrá acabado, al fin. Sólo apretar los dientes, y aguantar, y pasar el tiempo tan indoloramente como pueda.  
Muerte, que no te sienta venir, porque el placer de morir no me vuelva a dar la vida... Repaso mis libros, en búsqueda de algo que me haga dejar de pensar en Lucius esta noche. La Milla Verde. Claro. Justo lo que necesito, gente fugándose de la cárcel y ejecuciones.  
Shogun... no. Kikú me recuerda demasiado a Lucius, la muy puta, y Mariko es tan... Stefanística para sus cosas.  
Las Mil y una Noches. Menos: cada maldito cuento al estilo del Adulterino Simpático me deja pensando en un Lucius en caftán. Pantuflas. Y nada debajo. Y siempre que hablan del " maravilloso adolescente, cuya belleza supera a la luna y haría enrojecer de envidia al ángel Harut" veo a Djeri mentalmente, brillante y hermoso, desnudo y pícaro.  
Mujercitas ( sí, lo tengo, y qué?) No me hagan decirlo. Dios, malditas coincidencias... (sí, la trepa de Meg, y qué)  
Out of Africa. Lo leería, pero me hace llorar.  
Los Tres Mosqueteros. La primera vez que lo leí fue en el regazo de Djeri, en voz alta, turnándonos: lo acabamos con pasión febril, para la época es atrapante. Me gustó tanto que Stefan me regaló Veinte Años Después, que también leí en voz alta y se lo agradecí tanto que Lucius, por no ser menos, me regaló El vizconde de Bragelonne.  
Lloré tanto que hasta Sirius Black trató de consolarme, y luego por el papelón le di una paliza a Lucius.  
Justine, del Marques de Sade, ni pensarlo: si leo eso, me paso la noche insultando al que me lo regaló por no estar aquí conmigo.  
Memorias de un Geisha. Nope. Hatsumono es tan Lucius. Cumbres Borrascosas. Fijo que si lo leo me paso la noche buscando un árbol y gritando "Cathy"  
Libros, tachado. La televisión muggle. Sus mierdas de programas me han mantenido despiertos algunas noches: y no me avergüenza confesar que me encanta Dr House, The Awful Truth, South Park, Nip/Tuck, Carnivale y me encantaba That 70 Show... Qué hay en la televisión esta noche? Hago zapping: Sin City, no. Jessica Alba se contonea igual a... Sense / Sensibility. La misma cosa. No, Dios me libre, no un quiz show... oh, mierda. Es sábado. Los sábados nunca encuentras una mierda.  
Creo que tengo que resignarme al brandy. Es la única cosa que jamás me ha fallado.  
Estoy destapando una botella, las que mantengo con un práctico Fidelius para que esa asquerosa rata no se beba mi brandy, y buscando un libro de texto ( el Vermiis Mysteries, si quieren saberlo) cuando golpean la puerta.  
Tras esperar unos momentos a Pettigrew, Snape se levantó, estirando sus largos piernas y brazos en un gesto de cansancio y algo de su antigua irritación.  
Que no lo dejen a uno balar en paz... Abrió la puerta, para mirar quién golpeaba su puerta tan jodidamente tarde en la noche.  
Aún tras tantos años, abro la puerta tan sólo un poquito, porque aún odio a esa gestapo del Auror's Guild.  
Y maldijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón cuando vio a una figura vestida de oscuro y auroleada de brillante rubio pálido, destellando en la noche. La prima-esposa de Lucius, tan parecida vestida en sus ropas que tengo que cerrar los ojos un momento.  
Maldita sea. Ahora no hay forma de que no piense en él esta noche.  
Maldito seas, Lucius Malfoy. El diablo te lleve a ti y a tu familia!  
Narcissa. Mi rival, mi sombra, mi amiga. Narcissa Malfoy, antaño Black, se apoyó en la puerta con el cuerpo envarado y cansado. - Severus. Puedo hablarte? Es urgente-  
Snape asintió, haciéndola pasar, así como a su sombría hermana, que aunque menos loca que el verano pasado seguía teniendo muchos gramos faltantes para el pesaje. Snape le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a Bellatrix, cuya locura le permitía claramente recordar a quien había amado el hombre que jamás quiso amarla, y que odiaba a aquel que había gozado del amor y la poesía del antiguo Lord Cruciatus a manos llenas. Snape apartó un libro y una copa con sencillez, haciéndoles los honores con tanta calma como si en vez de la vieja y vulgar casa fuera el Snape Manor que debería haberle correspondido por nacimiento. Casi nunca ocupaba esta casa, y Lucius la detestaba: todas las comodidades que el Malfoy había procurado para su amante estaban en sus aposentos de Hogwarths, en donde el Lord podía ir con más discreción.  
Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
Hinchando pelotas. En serio, Sev, nunca oíste hablar de acolchados? No me gustan esos.  
Se llaman sillón reclinable. Con acolchados para el culito.  
Me gustan mis sillas!  
Es porque yo siempre estoy debajo, espérate y verás.  
Y qué demonios es eso?  
Se llaman Sábanas. Sábanas que no rascan la piel y son del color original. Novedoso, no?  
Lucius, tengo sábanas.  
Sí. De lino, pesan una tonelada, pican y son del gris más feo del mundo. Pero eran lindas... o al menos, a los Nundus de Hagrid les encantaron!  
Hijo de.  
Narcissa y Bellatrix entraron a la sala, mientras Severus las precedía y se instalaba aparentemente con completo relajo en un sillón bajo algo apolillado. Narcissa se sentó frente a él en el sofá, pero Bellatrix, como un pájaro vigilante de ojos fijos y extraviados se colocó tras ella, apenas apoyada en el respaldo.  
Snape la miró fijamente. Aunque la locura había recedido un poco, aún vibraba tras sus ojos esa llama azulada e insana que Djeri le había contagiado como si de sífilis se tratara. La locura que Mordaunt y Voldemort le habían dado a él: Bellatrix era un horror en camino a suceder.  
- Bien, que puedo hacer por ustedes?- dijo tranquilamente.  
- Estamos... solos, verdad?- susurró Narcissa. Su agitación era tanta que las venas de su cuello latían pálidas como alambres bajo la piel. Tan parecida a Lucius como si los años juntos los hubieran mimetizado. Se ha vuelto tan hermosa.  
...casi como él.  
- Sí, desde luego.- sonrió Snape.- Bueno... Wormtail esta aquí, pero no contamos a las ratas, verdad?- Su varita dio un golpecito y una puerta escondida mostró al pequeño, encogido, corrompido Peter Pettigrew, con sus tics nerviosos.  
Escuchando mis conversaciones? Este miserable hijo de puta... me odiabas con toda tu alma cuando éramos pendejos, Pettigrew, porque yo no sentía la necesidad... no tenía la necesidad... de arrastrarme a los pies de Potter para ser alguien, no tenía que doblar el espinazo- de más de una forma- ante Sirius Black para protegerme. Te gustaba estar cerca para tratar de humillarme con tus amiguitos, pero ahora te asustoi, no Pettigrew? Ahora tras una semana, sé que preferirías cuidar a la serpiente caníbal de Voldemort a vigilarme a mí, aunque te cueste la mano que te queda.  
Témeme, hombrecito, porque yo no olvido.  
Yo tenía a los míos, y aunque disfrutabas llamándonos pervertidos y enfermos sé cómo babeabas al mirarnos, sé que tenías patéticas erecciones cuando Lucius y Djeri se besaban frente a ustedes sólo para hacerlos rabiar... sé que deseabas a Djeri y a Lucius, como tantos. Pero antes de te dejara tocar un solo cabello de sus peines te hubiera matado, gordinflón asqueroso. Antes de ver esas manos rapaces tuyas y tu sudor cerca de lo que yo amaba, hubiera preferido matarlos a ellos. Y ahora Voldemort te ha entregado a mí, para vigilarme, lo sé. No me importa. Me divierte torturarme. Eres el perfecto canal para darle información a Voldemort sin que parezca forzada, para probar mi lealtad, y también eres un agradable, torturable recuerdo, de la época en que caminaba con orgullo porque había tres juegos de pasos a mi lado y tres al tuyo. Pero yo era amado, entiendes, rata? AMADO!  
...Y como tú, también yo los traicioné. Sé que no te da el cerebro para entender la justicia poética, pero yo sí la entiendo.  
- Como te habrás dado cuenta, Wormtail, tenemos invitadas,- dijo Snape perezosamente.- Wormtail nos traerá bebidas, si lo desean, y luego volverá a su dormitorio.  
Sus chillidos me divierten... también a Bellatrix, que desprecia profundamente al repulsivo Gryffindor que ha tomado su lugar como mano derecha de Voldemort. No te preocupes, Bellita... dudo mucho que él comparta su cama.  
Brindemos.  
- Por el Dark Lord-  
Hay un silencio mientras bebemos. Las manos de Narcissa están temblando, y sé porqué está aquí. No es por Lucius: si bien no tiene manera de saber que fui yo quien lo mandó a Azkaban, aunque lo supiera, no diría nada. Sabe que no puedo ayudarlo ahora, que no quiero ayudarlo, y que todo lo que suceda entre nosotros es entre nosotros.  
Sí. Narcissa Malfoy sabe que Lucius y yo hemos sido amantes desde mucho antes de que ella apareciera. Lo supo a la mañana siguiente de su boda, cuando Lucius se lo dijo.  
Nunca olvidaré la noche que Voldemort se sacó de la manga a la amiguita de Rose Lestrangue, la prima de Djeri y Bellatrix, una chica francesa de familia muy pura y con genes veelas, para que fuera la prometida de Lucius. No fue una petición; fue una orden. Voldemort estaba extrañamente obsesionado con nosotros inseminando todo lo que se moviera: la mayoría no se quejaba en absoluto. A veces me pregunto si tiene que ver con su incapacidad para tener hijos, tras alguna de las estupideces que hizo buscando la inmortalidad.  
Nunca olvidaré a la muchacha pálida, flaca, tan deslavada que no era nisiquiera hermosa, con un vestido muy caro que colgaba como una percha, sus pequeños senos caídos, casi inexistentes por su flacura, sus enormes ojos. Lucius aceptó graciosamente, y sé cuán amable, cuán dulce fue con esa niña de colegio de monjas, aterrorizada. Sé que se hizo su amigo, mucho antes que su amante, su único amigo. Pero también hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, lo que sabe hacer con sólo una sonrisa y una agitada de su maldita melena: se ganó el corazón de Narcissa como siempre lo ha hecho, completa, fieramente, para siempre. Haciendo caer a los justo y los injustos, los débiles y los fuertes, los corruptos y los puros en su maldita red de oro. Narcissa lo amó, desesperada y completamente, y Lucius fue honesto con ella y le dijo que me amaba.  
Sé que Narcissa debe de haberme odiado: luego trató de ignorarme: intentó luchar conmigo por su corazón. Pero con los años, supo que era inútil. Lucius elige dónde coloca su corazón. Y después de todo, la amaba: la amó cuando le dio hijos, la amó cuando cumplió con ser su esposa día tras día, año tras año.  
Lucius fue su devoto esposo, pero nunca dejó de ser mi ardiente amado. Y Narcissa acabó en una paz silenciosa conmigo, sabiendo que al menos, la mujer de Lucius, la única mujer que él amaría jamás, sería ella.  
Aún me culpas por Belial, Narcissa, como yo lo hago cada noche?  
Me culpas por Draco?  
Es por él que estás aquí hoy, verdad?  
Es por Draco.  
- Severus, siento venir aquí de esta forma, pero tenía que verte. Pienso que eres el único que puede ayudarme-  
Mi garganta se aprieta. Perdí a uno de tus hijos, y aún así me confías el que te queda? Oh, Narcissa.  
Lucius te ama, y yo te amo también por haberlo hecho feliz. Me recibías en tu casa en Navidad, me sonreías a pesar de todo... y los dos éramos felices viendo a Lucius reír y amarnos a ambos. Lo amabas tanto como yo.  
... y te lo arrebaté. Perdóname mi amargo triunfo. Perdóname, amor.  
- Severus, sé que no debería estar aquí, me han dicho que no debo decir nada a nadie, pero .  
-¡Entonces deberías cerrar la boca! - gruñó Bellatrix. -¡En particular con la presente compañía!  
-¿Presente compañía?- repitió Snape sarcásticamente. -¿Y qué se puede entender por eso, Bellatrix?  
-¡Que yo no confío en tí Snape, como muy bien sabes!  
No me digas.  
No, Bellita, yo no comparto el lecho de Voldemort: no es por eso que me odias, como odiabas a Lucius.  
Pero me odias, por el amor de Djeri, que nunca te dio. Me odias, por el amor de Oliver, al que odias y deseas.  
Y a pesar de todo lo que te hizo Djeri, no esperes que te perdone el hecho que tú y Blaise hayan enloquecido a Oliver, y sean responsables que tal ves en este mismo momento esté aullando mientras la verga horrible de Voldemort le destroza la garganta.  
Te tengo lástima, y te odio a la vez, mujer loca y destrozada, miserable adelanto de la bruja de los cuentos... una vez fuiste como Djeri, casi como Djeri: veneno y rosas, poesía y misterio: gritos silenciados, una cuerda implacable de violín. Ahora, no eres nada, sino óxido y corrupción. Djeri nunca se corrompió. Nunca dejó de ser la luna, y prefiero verlo muerto que en la grotesca parodia que eres tú ahora.  
Qué son tus acusaciones para mí, sino amenazas con una espada roma, si yo bailo entre las garras como navajas de Voldemort? Y sin embargo, tienes razón; Djeri te enseñó bien. Pero no tienes pruebas. Pobrecita. Me reiría si tuviera ganas. Pobreciiilla.  
Piensas que he engañado al Señor Oscuro?  
Oh, Bella. Cuando todo haya terminado, sé que te arrancarás el pelo a mechones de rabia si aún estás viva. Como sé, que, gane o pierda, al final serás tú probablemente mi última enemiga. Cuando mi última traicón esté hecha y consumada, quién si no tú, buscará mi cabeza?  
Sé que presientes que de alguna forma somos uno el verdugo del otro.  
Crees que no estoy acostumbrado a que susurren detrás de mis espaldas? Camino solo: siempre camino solo. No me importa lo que hablen o no: desde que fallé en ganarme en la aprobación de mi madre ( qué freudiano!) me interesa muy poco la de nadie más.  
Dios, necesito ese vino élfico, si vamos a discutir esto. Preferiría algo más fuerte, pero con el brandy que yo tomo Narcissa y Bellita darían con la cabeza antes que los pies en el suelo.  
Es hora de que Severus Snape, mejor actor que Sean Penn y Tim Robbins, haga su performance again, para los aplausos de la galería.  
No pienso decirte porqué me atrasé dos horas en volver al Señor Oscuro. No tengo porqué darte explicaciones a ti, Bella, y me duele que me hagas hablar de esto frente a Narcissa, que además de loca de angustia por lo que puedo ver le recuerdas cada minuto que Lucius no está.  
Cómo eres tan cruel con tu propia hermana?  
- ... si Lucius no hubiera -  
Narcissa saltó aún antes que Severus, pero la mirada de ambos fue hirviente: -No te atrevas!... No te atrevas a culpar a mi marido!- - No hay ninguna razón para inculpar - dijo Snape suavemente. -Lo que está hecho, hecho está.- agregó sombríamente. Las traiciones están hechas...- Entonces... ¿veniste a pedir ayuda, Narcissa?  
Su rostro tembloroso. Oh, Dios, no puedo soportarlo: Belial y Lucius me miran a través de esos ojos... Narcissa. Tras arrebatarte a tu hijo y a tu esposo, tendré que arrebatarte también a tu hermana? Porqué tengo que ser tan cruel contigo, la última persona que querría lastimar?  
Severeus hizo un movimiento involuntario, como si fuera a atraerla a sus brazos. Bellatrix siseó.  
- Sí, Severus. Yo ... pienso que eres el único que puede ayudarme, no tengo a nadie más que me ayude. Lucius está preso y...- Dos grandes lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Los ojos de Snape se agrandaron y por una vez, sus ojos negros se humedecieron al unísono de los de Narcissa, que lloraba tanto por lo que él amaba más en el mundo. Se miraron, y en ese segundo de empatía, estuvieron en un momento de arrojarse el uno en los brazos del otro. -El Señor Oscuro me ha prohibido hablar de esto. Desea que nadie sepa del plan. Es... muy secreto. Pero -  
Los ojos de Snape se cerraron. Sé lo que vas a decir. No me lo digas delante de ella! Ven cuando nadie te vea, cuando estemos, solos, y te daré mi vida si la pides!  
-Si te lo prohibió, no me lo debes decir. –  
Bellatrix, te sientes triunfante ahora? Crees que puedes, con una palabra, hacer desaparecer todo lo que hay entre tu hermana y yo, todo el amor, el dolor y la maravilla de Lucius, todo lo que ella y yo amamos y que hemos perdido, Belial, Draco? Crees que eres algo, cuando ella y yo hemos mezclado nuestras lágrimas tantas veces?  
No. Ella es más mi hermana de lo que nunca fue la tuya.  
No puedo negarle mi apoyo. No después de todo lo que le he quitado.  
Severus se puso de pie y revisó la calle opaca, sucia, de Spinner's End. Los neones se reflejaban en el macadán pequeño y mezquino del callejón: silencio absoluto, nada afuera, nada adentro. Las dos mujeres aguardaban como mesmerizadas, en silencio.  
Nada.  
No puedo negarte un poco de consuelo, mi amor.  
-Sucede que sé del plan.- Snape la miró a los ojos mientras hablaba, viendo la paz expandirse por sus facciones, y sintió por primera vez algo de calor en sus venas, por primera vez desde esa lluvia de abril que le había arrebatado para siempre la calidez. Narcissa, que lloraba como si la virgen de hielo estuviera descongelándose.  
Mi mater dolorosa. Sé del plan, y sentí el mismo horror que tú. Pero me he jurado que Draco... vivirá.  
No te arrebataré lo único que te queda, lo único que queda de Lucius. Porque es mi hijo tanto como el tuyo, y no toleraré que de Lucius nos quede nada más que recuerdos.  
-¿Por qué, Severus¿Por qué mi hijo¡Es muy peligroso¡Esto es una venganza por el error de Lucius, lo sé!- Snape no dijo nada. Apartó su vista de la mirada llorosa de Narcissa como si fuera indecente, pero no pudo evitar tener que oírla.  
No puedo soportar tus lágrimas, Narcissa, por favor. Por favor, no me hagas esto. No lo soporto. Me dan ganas de abrazarte, de besarte y de llorar yo también, y de confesarte todo, todo lo que le he hecho a Lucius, a Belial, a Draco y a ti... Todo es mi culpa.  
No es una venganza por el error de Lucius. Yo ensalzé a Draco, estúpidamente, para protegerlo de la caída de Lucius, y me equivoqué. Voldemort ahora lo considera su sucesor.  
- Severus... por favor... tú eres, tú has sido siempre, el maestro favorito de Draco... eres el viejo amigo de Lucius... te lo suplico... eres el consejero favorito en el que más confía el Señor Oscuro... ¿Hablarás con él, lo convencerás -  
Aún confías en mí. Hace años, Lucius cayó con una fiebre producida por una poderosa maldición. Lo intentaste todo: era la época en que él y yo aún no nos hablábamos, aunque tú sabías de mí. Y fuiste tú, Narcissa, quien tuviste el valor, mientras Lucius se te moría en los brazos, de llamarme a Hogwarths y decirme lo que sucedía. Fuiste tú quien esperó de pie en mi oficina, hasta que te entregué el antídoto.  
Fue por mí que pediste cuando Draco nació, entero amoratado por su condición, para que le hiciera un exsanguinus.  
Fue en mí en quien confiaste cuando empezaste a sangrar cerca de tus treinta años y no te detuviste.  
Confías en mí, y yo tengo las manos atadas.  
Pero cuando me miras al rostro, aferrada a mi ropa, Dios, te pareces tanto a ellos, aunque podría amarte por ti misma. Estás llorando, otra vez, y Dios, no puedo soportarlo. Basta, por favor, basta, o no podré soportarlo más, y confesaré todo y me vendré abajo como un castillo de naipes. Me había anestesiado a todo este dolor y toda esta locura: porqué me arrancas la costra de la herida que tanto me ha costado secar? Snape la tomó de las muñecas y sacó sus manos. Mirando hacia abajo, a la cara cubierta de lágrimas habló muy lento.  
Ella se desplomó a sus pies, sollozando y gimiendo en el piso.  
- Mi único hijo... mi único hijo-  
El hijo que te queda. El hijo que nos queda, mi amor.  
Está bien. Tendrás de mí lo que quieres. Todo, todo, con tal de no verte llorar más. Eres como Maberley que viene a ver a Scrooge... no puedo negarme. No, cuando se me quiebra la voz. No te quedes allí en el piso: la cabeza me da vueltas. Es como ver a Belial allí destrozado: ver a Lucius.  
Se me ahoga la voz, y por un momento, pierdo el control cuando te alzo- pesas tan poco- y te sostengo temblando, hasta poder sentarte y ponerte el vaso en la mano.  
-Narcissa, es suficiente. Bebe esto. Escúchame.Podría ser posible... que ayude a Draco-  
Todo podría ser posible, por ti, por Lucius, mi amor... qué soy yo?  
Ella se levantó, con su cara blanca como el papel, y sus ojos enormes. -Severus – oh, Severus - ¿Lo ayudarás¿Lo protegerás de que nadie lo lastime-  
- Podría intentarlo.- dijo Snape, su voz baja, casi ronca. Narcissa arrojó su vaso; éste se deslizó por la mesa, mientras ella se levantó del sofá y se puso de rodillas a los pies de Snape, tomó sus manos, y las besó.  
No hagas eso. No es necesario. Soy tan padre de Draco como Lucius... más, quizá... Narcissa, levántate... -Si estarás allí para protegerlo... ¿Severus, me lo juras¿Harás la Promesa Inquebrantable?  
-¿La Promesa Inquebrantable?  
La expresión de Snape se tornó pálida, vacía No otra vez. Ya hice una, Narcissa: me estás destruyendo... pero tienes derecho a hacerlo. No puedo fallar otra vez... no puedo fallarte otra vez.  
No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti, no ahora.  
Snape no miró a Bellatrix. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en las lágrimas de los ojos azules de la mujer que le agarraba sus manos.  
- Ciertamente, Narcissa, debo hacer la Promesa Inquebrantable - dijo Snape tranquilamente. -Quizás tu hermana consienta en ser Testigo.  
Snape se bajó por lo que quedó de rodillas frente a Narcissa. Bajo la mirada asombrada de Bellatrix, se tomaron de ambas manos.  
Por ti, por Lucius, por Draco, y por Belial... me destruiré si es necesario. Aquí, de rodillas ante ti, te pido perdón por todo lo que te he quitado.  
Y ahora que veo ese amor que late en tus ojos, que veo tu gratitud, me siento, quizá por primera vez en mi vida, absuelto. Narcissa habló.  
-Severus¿Vas a vigilar a mi hijo, Draco, mientras está cumpliendo los deseos del Señor Oscuro?  
-Lo haré - dijo Snape.  
Y te cuidaré a ti, por Lucius.  
Una fina lengua de llama brillante salió de la varita y ató alrededor de sus manos una especie de cuerda roja caliente.  
-¿Y vas a protegerlo del dolor, con tu mejor destreza?  
-Lo haré,- dijo Snape.  
Y te protegeré a ti del dolor, aunque me cueste la vida. Tras todas las heridas que te he infligido, al menos te protegeré de esto, aunque sea con mi carne y mi corazón, si me queda algo.  
Una segunda lengua de llamas se disparó de la varita y entrecruzó con la primera, haciendo una cuerda más brillante.  
-Y, si necesariamente... si Draco fallase...- susurró Narcissa (la mano de Snape se movió ligeramente dentro de la de ella, pero no se separó) -¿Llevarías a cabo la acción que el Señor Oscuro le ordenó a Draco que realizara?  
-Lo haré - dijo Snape.  
La cara pasmada de Bellatrix brilló con color rojizo ante una tercera llama, que salió disparada de la varita, y se unió con las otras, y se ligó compactamente en las manos entrelazadas, como una cuerda, como una serpiente ardiente.  
Hubo un silencio, y luego, lentamente, Narcissa, su rostro aún manchada de lágrimas, bajó su rostro, y apoyó sus labios en sus manos unidas, mientras la cuerda se desvanecía lentamente, como absorbida por la piel.  
- Narcissa...- dijo Snape: le temblaba la voz.  
Narcissa alzó su rostro, entre las hebras de cabello rubio blanco, y susurró una palabra: podría haber sido gracias: tal vez, te amo; quizá nada. Un momento después Narcissa estaba en los brazos de Snape, que la apretaba contra su corazón en un momento de descontrol, hasta que la mujer quedó de rodillas en sus brazos, los dos meciéndose levemente como víctimas de un naufragio. Y eso eran: en medio de la Inglaterra que se hundía en la desesperación, no habían botes salvavidas para ellos.  
- Déjala!- gritó Bellatrix, su rostro púrpura de rabia.- SUÉLTALA O TE MATO, CABRÓN-  
Snape no se movió, ignorando a Bellatrix. La mujer se abalanzó y aferró un brazo de su delgada hermana, poniéndola de pie, y apuntando a Snape con la varita en la otra mano.  
- Bellatrix! Si le haces algo a Severus te las verás conmigo!- soltó Narcissa, cruzándose entre ambos.  
- No confío en ti, Snape! Y tú no sabes lo que haces pidiéndole ayuda a este bastardo-  
- Bellatrix-  
- ESTE HIJO DE PUTA SE ACOSTABA CON LUCIUS!- gritó Bellatrix.- no quería decírtelo, pero tu marido... tu marido te engañaba con él-  
- YA LO SABÍA!- gritó Narcissa, y su pálido rostro se llenó de color de pronto, mirando a Bellatrix a la cara, mientras Snape se quedaba en silencio tras ella, poniéndose de pie.- Y no es tu asunto, estúpida!- soltó, cruzándose de brazos, dejando de ser por un momento la madre desconsolada para ser la mujer que se hacía llamar Lady Malfoy.-Ahora déjanos.- agregó, recuperando su voz normal, aún un poco quebrada.- Vete y déjanos-  
- Prefieres quedarse con ése-  
- Lo prefiero por sobre todos.- dijo Narcissa secamente.- Al menos sobre ti.- agregó.  
Bellatrix los miró iun momento, y la mano de Snape se apretó en su varita, temiendop en cualquier momento que la loca homicida empezase a disparar. Pero con un siseo y una maldición, bellatrix abrió la puerta de un tirón con su varita y se fue, dejando la puerta azotándose con el viento. Pronto llovería.  
Snape la cerró, lentamente. Luego se volvió, para ver a Narcissa de pie junto a su mezquino fuego, abrazándose a sí misma, tan pálida y delgada como un fantasma, los ojos cansados y enrojecidos mirando las llamas.  
Severus fue a su lado, y sin tocarla, se quedó de pie junto a ella, también mirando los pocos troncos que ya eran sólo envejecidas brasas. - Te quedas?- susurró muy bajo.  
- Me quedo.- dijo Narcissa suavemente.  
Es tan parecida a Lucius de espaldas. El cabello del mismo color, espeso y suave, aunque el de ella es más fino. Los huesos delicados.  
... ha aprendido a sonreír como él. Narcissa apoyó su peso en el fuerte hombro de Snape: su cabeza se apoyaba fácilmente en el hueco de su cuello. Se giró, y levantó la vista, y Snape bajó la cabeza como ante una orden, sintiendo un olor a colonia inglesa y a lavanda que conocía bien.  
Sus labios son finos, casi mezquinos, y su beso tímido: no hay nada de la generosidad, del dominio de Lucius en su beso. Pero lo abro como abriría una flor, con paciencia y delicadeza, hasta que nuestras bocas se dilatan y la tenue turgencia de sus pequeños pechos se presiona blanda contra mi pecho.  
Quiero que, como en las películas, se abra la puerta y entre el marido presidiario que recién ha conseguido la libertad de alguna forma para encontrar a su esposa en los brazos traidores de su mejor amigo.  
Pobre solitaria, dulce, amarga, fría Narcissa. Tú nunca comprendiste cómo te amaba, porque estás cegado al amor cuando no es un amor que se exprese igual al tuyo. Esperas rosas cuando te dan alimento.  
No es dulce, más dulce que nada? Tú, que has amado a Lucius y has forjado a Belial y a Draco en tu vientre. Si pudiera hundir mi miembro en tu vagina las suficientes veces, si eso los reviviera, te llenaría el útero de tanto semen como fuera necesario. Estallaría dentro tuyo una y otra vez hasta morir de agotamiento, mi miembro bien al fondo de tu vagina, apuntando y frotándote hasta lograrlo.  
Cuánto les costó concebir. Fueron mis pociones al fin, recuerdas?  
Deslizo mis manos por su vientre, blando y casi hundido de liso, tibio y delicado. La deslizo hasta su pelvis, en donde su monte de venus se acopla en mi mano y ondula tembloroso en respuesta a mis caricias.  
Has pasado todo el verano sin un hombre. Sin ese hombre. Te has aliviado tantas veces como yo, mordiendo al almohadas, soñando con su olor?  
Si pudiera hacerte el amor hasta que olvidaras, como pago por el amor que me cediste con tanta amabilidad. Si pudiera invocar a Lucius entre nosotros, sólo una vez.  
Y de pronto hay fuego en tu beso - Te deseo... Severus...- susurró Narcissa.- Quiero que me poseas como lo poseías a él-  
Snape emitió un sonido bajo, y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretada contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la frágil cintura de esa mujer que apenas había cargado dos hijos del delicado Lucius y cuya matriz no había soportado más. La mano grande y sensible, venosa, de Severus casi cubría su cintura: y mientras respiraba hondo en su cuello la subió por su espalda, apretándola contra sí mientras ella le rodeaba el fuerte torso con sus brazos tan finos.  
- Narcissa.- susurró él. Le besó el cuello, los hombros demasiado delgados, como alas de pájaro, y se quedaron un momento con las frentes unidas, el cabello como cuervo de Snape mezclándose con el liso casi plateado. Narcissa respiró hondo, y deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Severus: aunque no podía sentir sus pezones por la áspera ropa, deslizó las manos cuidadosamente por encima y luego lo tomó por la cintura, atrayéndolo a ella, mientras alzaba el rostro, como si demandase otro beso.  
La garganta de Snape se contrajo.  
Ese gesto... tan Lucius. Demandar un beso, mientras me tiras de las caderas contra ti, diciéndome que no es lo único que quieres, y que lo quieres aquí y ahora. Te amó suficientes veces, o te dejó insatisfecha muchas otras? Nunca quiso hablarme de su vida conyugal contigo. Te amaba como a una hermana y sólo te impregnó para tener a sus hijos, o era contigo tan tibio, tan apasionado, tan ardiente como era conmigo? Disfrutaba amarte, o te dabas cuenta que era sólo deber? O ternura? O amistad?  
Cuánto lo has ansiado este verano?  
Te lo debo, si me quieres. - Si me quieres, soy tuyo...- susurró Snape con voz decidida, tomándole la cara con ambas manos para uno de sus trademark besos profundos y dominantes. Narcissa se derritió contra él, como lo hacía Lucius, como una vez lo había hecho Belial, cuya boca era tan parecida a la de su madre. Tras el beso, ella se quedó quieta, respirando hondo, como si nunca antes la hubieran besado así.  
- Háblame de él.- dijo Snape, con voz firme. Narcissa asintió, aún mientras, con pasos que eran envolventes, seguros, Severus la guiaba a su dormitorio.  
El dormitorio de Spinner's End no tenía el aire cuidado que tan pacientemente Lucius le había dado a través de los años al cuarto del Head de Slytherin House. Era una pequeña celda monástica- la cama ni siquiera era de dos plazas, y las oscuras cortinas la dejaba en aunténtica noche a la que sólo una pobre vela temblorosa dibujaba las sombras. Severus no la apagó mientras, de pie frente a Narcissa, que quitaba el viejo manto y el sweater con la camiseta, la luz bailando en su pecho pálido y enflaquecido aún fuerte.  
- Lucius era... todo blanco cuando estaba desnudo.- dijo Narcissa con voz temblorosa, su mano en la clavícula marcada de Severus.  
- Lucius tiene sangre veela. Yo soy celta.- dijo Snape, echando atrás delicadamente el pelo de Narcissa. Ella tenía las mano temblorosas, pero las apoyó decididamente en su pecho, acariciándole los fuertes pectorales, duros tras años de años de revolver pociones espesas y porfiadas.  
- Es tan... duro... y cálido.- susurró ella, yéndose a su francés original. Snape oprimió las manos de ella, tan delgadas, en las suyas.  
- Lucius era mucho más hermoso-  
- Me hacía sentir segura.- dijo Narcissa suavemente.- Era tan... delicado.- añadió, con una nota de terrible nostalgia en la voz.  
- Sí.- Severus asintió.- Conmigo también estás segura-  
La mujer pareció indecisa por un momento: luego se sentó en la cama, y con un movimiento delicado se quitó el fino chaleco de cachemira que llevaba, revelando debajo un vestido cerrado gris oscuro muy años cincuenta. Se llevó las manos a la nuca, su collar de perlas brillando a la luz, y lo desabrochó.  
- Porqué haces esto?- susurró Snape, muy cerca, tomándole la muñeca antes de que se deslizara el vestido por los hombros.  
- Es lo que quiero.- dijo Narcissa con voz segura.- No quiero estar sola-  
- No tienes que recompensarme por cuidar de Draco.- dijo Snape, ahogadamente.  
- No soy una recompensa.- dijo Narcissa, y una lágrima tembló en sus pestañas.- Nunca lo he sido. Siempre he sido una obligación.- Una obligación para Lucius y otra para mi? Eso es lo que crees?  
Con una palabra inaudible, Snape le tomó la cara y oprimió sus labios con suyos, antes de levantarla del lecho de pie contra él, bien pegada contra su cuerpo. Se giró, y se tendió en el lecho bajo ella, con movimientos vagos e ansiosos a la vez, hasta tenerla a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, bien abrazada, el vestido formal arremangado en las caderas. Severus se quedó quieto, y luego, aferrándole los muslos, movió las caderas levemente para hacerla sentirlo.  
- Se siente como una obligación?- preguntó secamente. Narcissa lo miró a los ojos, antes de soltarse el pelo, de su moño ya medio deshecho. - No lo es para mí.- dijo en voz baja.- Debí haber venido antes.- agregó. Severus se enderezó, para tocarle los hombros ya desnudos.  
- Ha sido muy difícil?- preguntó, suavemente.  
- No puedo vivir sin él.- dijo Narcissa en un susurro, sus manos heladas en el pecho de Snape.  
- Tampoco yo.- dijo Snape roncamente.  
Se besaron una vez más, sin cerrar los ojos, hasta que cuando los cerraron al fin los dos soñaron con el beso de aquel que extrañaban tanto y que estaba lejos para siempre.  
Si supieras que yo lo traicioné, no me besarías así, no me confiarías a tu hijo.  
... y es por esas traiciones que te debo todo, Narcissa.  
- Qué quieres de mí?- susurró Severus, de pronto sin aliento.  
- Sé él, tú que lo amabas y lo conocías más que yo. Haz que me sienta viva de nuevo, Severus.- respondió Narcissa, quitándose el vestido de un tirón .- No me dejes sola. No nos dejes solos-  
- Si tú quieres.- dijo Snape, tendiéndose de nuevo pero llevándola con él mientras su mano bajaba y se desabrochaba los pantalones.- Si tú quieres-

CAPITULO DOS:  
Snow You.

And she'll tease you, she'll unease you All the better just to please you She's precocious, and she knows just what it takes to make a pro blush She's got Greta Garbo's stand-off sighs She's got Bette Davis eyes 


	2. 2: OZ

  
CAPITULO DOS:  
RETURN TO OZ   
He said: Is this the return to Oz?  
The grass is dead, the gold is brown and the sky has clouds.  
Blaise Zabini subió al carro que era tácitamente Slytherin en el Expreso de Hogwarths, una mirada vacante en sus ojos negros, el pesado bolso colgando de su mano como si fuera ligero, sus pasos yendo al tercer compartimento como obedeciendo una misteriosa llamada. No saludó a nadie, no habló con nadie: sus gestos eran seguros y rápidos, y sin embargo... poseían una extraña cualidad de insecto, una intensidad de atención, una gestualidad directa e inquietante, que sólo se ve en los internos mentales monomaniacos sin esperanza o en los niños pequeños.  
Blaise Zabini no era ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero cuando se sentó junto a sus compañeros, nadie pareció notar nada fuera de lo usual. Nadie excepto Draco Malfoy, que lo observaba como un halcón blanco sentado frente suyo, y que lo había estado esperando.  
- Hola.- dijo Draco con suavidad. Su voz hubiera sonado normal, casi indiferente, si no la hubieran desmentido dos ojos como fuego en su pálido, afilado rostro.  
- Hola.- dijo Blaise. Su voz retumbó de forma extraña en el compartimento y los otros tres Slytherins en él lo miraron desconcertados, por un segundo con miedo: luego, ese miedo visceral se fue, cuando sus cerebros convencieron a sus instintos de que no estaban viendo lo que estaban viendo. Pero mientras charlaban normalmente, bromeando y riendo, notaron un cambio en Draco y en Blaise, un cambio que no había estado allí el año anterior. El año anterior, cuando Blaise acosaba a Draco y Draco luchaba por quitárselo de encima. Habían manoseos, gritos, discusiones y bofetadas en esa época: ahora, lo que había era un silencio cargado, en que la mirada del uno nunca abandonaba al otro: la de Draco brillante, hambrienta, intensa, como si devorase a Blaise con la mirada: y la del otro era quieta, serena, algo burlona, pero nunca esquiva, fija en Draco, siempre volviendo a él como un a un faro silencioso.  
La ropa de Blaise parecía algo húmeda, como esas ropas de invierno que sacas del closet demasiado cerca de la fecha para ponérsela. La de Draco arrugada, como si no le hubiera importado qué se ponía... alguien tan creído como él! La verdad estaba más guapo que nunca, como si su niñez se hubiera esfumado en un golpe de viento o como si una tormenta hubiera descubierto rocas duras ocultas bajo suave arena. Era un hombre, aún atrapado en carne joven y formas demasiado delicadas. Draco era un hombre.  
Blaise... era otra cosa.  
Las conversaciones continuaron, finalmente, mientras el movimiento del tren los arrullaba. El sol trazaba veloces destellos en el compartimento, destacando los perfiles de la gente que lo ocupaba en sombras veloces, efímeras y cambiantes. Poco después de la comida, que Draco apenas probó, un muchacho de tercero que apenas podía hablar por la impresión de estar frente a ellos les comunicó que el nuevo profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn, quería ver a Blaise.  
En el momento en que lo dijo, un temor horrible hizo presa del corazón de Draco:  
Profesor nuevo de POCIONES?  
Dónde estaba Severus Snape?  
Dónde?  
Snape no había visto ni escrito a Draco en todo el verano, aunque había tratado de mantenerse al tanto de lo que le sucediera, esperando darle algo de tiempo para curar su herida. Una herida que incluso él no podía entender a cabalidad: al menos, el amor que yo tuve lo gocé por completo y no me refrené de hacerlo. Tú despreciaste la fruta podrida, y ahora con shock te diste cuenta que deseabas vino, un vino que ya no puedes obtener sin ella.  
Sabía que el dolor de Draco había sido intolerable y silencioso: que tras el encarcelamiento de su padre, la transformación de su idealizado Oliver y la muerte de Blaise, de todas las cuales Severus era culpable, se había pasado el verano en una extraña quietud de agua estancada, leyendo libros y encerrándose casi como si huyera del sol, a pesar del deseo de su madre de mandarlo a un lugar más seguro. Hasta que Voldemort lo mandó llamar, y habló con él. Habló con él, y el contenido de esa conversación, aunque no desconocido, era críptico para Severus.  
Una vida por una muerte.  
Qué había querido decir Voldemort? La vida y la muerte de quién?  
No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, averiguando y suponiendo, Severus supo con un escalofrío de la muerte de quién se trataba, y asumió que la vida se refería a perdonarle la vida a Lucius, el que había fallado a Voldemort: y el castigo usual de fallar era la muerte. Severus se maldijo en noches insomnes, los dedos hundidos en el pelo, meciéndose en la silla, al darse cuenta que al hacer encerrar a Lucius sí, lo había protegido de Voldemort y la derrota: pero, quizá inadvertidamente, había condenado a su hijo.  
Traiciones y traiciones... la única constante en nuestro amor.  
Y la última traición... tu mujer, mía.  
Narcissa temía locamente por la vida de su hijo. Severus la había tomado como si hubiera recogido una flor caída del ojal de Lucius, como un recuerdo que protegería: pero no era ciego como para no saber que los mortífagos hablaban a su espalda. Y le importaba muy poco.  
Pero si algo había llegado a oídos de Draco, quería saber su reacción.  
De alguna forma, dudara que Draco lo odiase.  
... pero quería estar seguro.  
Y por ello rondaba la entrada del colegio esa noche, esperando que al llegar los carruajes, un muchacho espigado y pálido con el pelo como oro blanco corriese a sus brazos, como un abrazo de Lucius de más allá de las verjas.  
Severus esperaba tras las verjas del colegio. Lucius esperaba tras las rejas de Azkaban.  
Separados por dos pares de rejas, sólo los brazos y los labios de Draco podía unirlos.  
Y esta vez no tenía dudas, ni restricciones: si Draco tan sólo expresaba un gesto, lo tendría. No volvería a detenerse, sin importar lo que sucediera, para condenar a otro hijo de Lucius. A un tercer Lucius.  
-So, Blaise- dijo Draco - ¿Qué quería Slughorn-  
Su voz era serena: había un temblor en su mirada, pero muy leve. Draco casi no había hablado el rato que Blaise dejó a sus compañeros, pero en cuanto Blaise trató de cerrar la puerta infructuosamente, aparentó descuido, echado en el regazo de la esquelética, nerviosa Pansy, aún de civil.  
Había una tensión en sus hombros, que Pansy intentaba inútilmente aliviar: parecía que masajeaba hierro. - Solo trataba de congraciarse con gente bien conectada. No es que haya encontrado a alguien.- dijo Blaise, con esa sedosa voz monótona que usaba ahora. Sus ojos eran vivos y sarcásticos, sin embargo. Casi demasiado vivos. - Potter, el querido Potter, obviamente el quería ver a "El Elegido"- dijo Draco con voz sedosa y burlona -¡pero esa chica Weasley¿Qué hay de especial con ella-  
Había una vibración semejante al miedo, y también a la excitación en la voz del menor- y ahora único- de los Malfoy, y Pansy sintió una tensión extraña en su cuello que estaba apoyado en el muslo esquelético de la chica. Draco miró fijamente a Blaise, y el silencio se hizo pesado. Había tal densidad en la mirada de ambos, que Pansy se sintió como parte del mobiliario, y eso no le gustó. Aunque acariciaba el cabello de Draco, aunque lo tenía en su regazo, Draco no era suyo. Cuando mucho, ella era una comodidad.  
-A muchos chicos les gusta. Incluso algunos creen que es guapa¿A ti no Blaise¡y todos sabemos cuán difícil eres de complacer!- agregó sarcásticamente. Aunque la mayor parte del colegio ignoraba que hasta el año pasado Blaise había sido la prostituta de Slytherin, Pansy sabía lo suficiente.  
-Yo no tocaría a una traidora de la sangre como ella… sin importar cómo luzca- agregó con sequedad, aunque había algo eléctrico, como acariciar un gato en una noche de tormenta. Pansy se sintió insultada: donde el año pasado Blaise había sido amable con todo el mundo, ahora había una misoginia apenas velada. - … y Nott tampoco tuvo una invitación¿o si? No creo que Slughorn esté interesado en mortífagos.- acabó Blaise, volviendo sus ojos incandescentes a Draco. Era un dardo cierto: una casi acidez en la voz de Blaise. Nunca habían visto a Blaise zaherir, ni siquiera en broma, a su amado Draco: ahora su ataque era claro, pero no frontal, sino tan sinuoso como podía ser una víbora en el pasto. Draco acusó el golpe, pero no hizo ni un gesto ni un respuesta para la indignación de Pansy; aunque estaba enojado, también parecía, si algo, más triste. Rió sin humor, y forzó unas palabras, insinuando que no estaría en Hogwarths el próximo año, sólo para ver la reacción de Blaise. Le importa? Quiere que esté con él, o no?  
Oh, Blaise, mi Blaise redivivo que se parece y no se parece al mío, un dibujo idéntico con diferentes acuarelas. Él era púrpura y violeta en la noche: tú eres rojo y naranja tras un postigo cerrado y hieres la vista… El próximo año, cuando haya cumplido la misión, te llevaré lejos, y nos iremos juntos, para siempre…  
-¿Qué quieres decir, con que tal vez no estés en Hogwarts el próximo año?- - Bueno, uno nunca sabe...puede que me dedique a hacer cosas más grandes y mejores-  
Blaise lo miró con algo como curiosidad, y el corazón de Draco dio un salto, pero Blaise volvió a sumirse en una arrogante contemplación, los brazos cruzados, su cabello perpetuamente húmedo bordeando sus mejillas afiladas. Donde antes había sido claro como el cristal, ahora era un misterio sombrío, que se burlaba de él como un espejo en su elusividad. Draco se mordió los labios y continuó hablando. - …Cuando el Señor Oscuro tome el control¿Se va a preocupar por cuantos TIMOS o EXTASIS obtuvo alguien? Claro que no… Todo será acerca del servicio dado, el nivel de devoción que han mostrado-  
Blaise lo miró de pronto, pero más que sarcasmo, había franca diversión en su voz.  
-¿Y tu crees que serás capaz de hacer algo por él, con dieciséis años y ni siquiera totalmente calificado-  
Incluso al decir simplemente él, había una familiaridad que hizo estremecer a los demás, porque era muy claro de qué él hablaba. No había una inflexión de miedo o de respeto en su voz, sólo de franqueza algo extraña. Esta vez Draco acusó el golpe con claridad, pero luego se forzó a hablar con voz calmada. Cuál era el nuevo misterio en los ojos de Blaise? Pansy lo observó, observó el intercambio con los ojos entornados, No, no presumía de ser la más lista de las chicas de Slytherin, ni la más bella: sabía que su propia belleza no era más que una pálida sombra de la intensa, entintada belleza de Blaise, y aunque él hubiera sido horrible y ella una belleza, tanto daba: no había forma de que pudiera cambiar lugares con Blaise en su corazón. Sin importar lo que ella sintiera por Draco, el pálido y bello Malfoy que se vestía de orgullo. Antes, la devoción de Blaise la había conmovido.  
Ahora, que la intensidad de los ojos de Blaise se había concentrado en un punto como se concentra la salmuera al secarse, que había una burla misteriosa en su voz y simple, absoluto secreto en sus ojos, ya no estaba conmovida. Estaba inquieta.  
Qué había cambiado? Qué había convertido a Draco en algo tan semejante a veneno y a Blaise en un absoluto misterio?  
Un misterio amenazante, como una sombra en la que destellaba algo afilado. -Tú adelántate. Sólo quiero verificar algo-  
Lo miró: luego miró a Blaise, que le daba la espalda a Draco y se retiraba sin mirar atrás, con un paso seguro y masculino que nunca había tenido antes. Pansy sintió la tensión, el odio, el deseo evaporarse de la piel de Draco como traspiración, aunque sus ojos intentaban mantenerse tranquilos, innaturalmente serenos.  
Confundida, lo dejó. Pero mientras enfrentaba a Blaise sentada en el carruaje, su mente daba vueltas. Algo había sucedido, algo que había cambiado todo: algo que olía a podredrumbre, y que sin embargo le apretaba el estómago de miedo.  
Y parecían tan normales.  
- Sabes porqué Draco se quedó en el tren?- preguntó a Blaise, dándose cuenta con un sobresalto de que Blaise no dejaba de mirarla, a pesar de las sacudidas del carruaje que los llevaba al castillo al tirón de los thestrals. Se agitó, incómoda bajo la mirada rojiza, casi anaranjada que antes... no había sido negra?  
- No.- dijo Blaise indiferentemente.- Te has puesto bonita este verano-  
Pansy se sonrojó, turbada. No sabía si Blaise se burlaba: Pansy nunca había sido bella, sino más bien desabrida, y envidiaba el carisma de Draco tanto como la belleza de Blaise de un modo que si hubieran sido chicas habría desembocado en una pelea a tirones de pelo. El chico sentado ante ella era bello de un modo descuidado, delicado: no necesitaba arreglos. Era natural, mientras que Draco cuidaba hasta el último detalle de su apariencia, hasta su último cabello, aunque este año se había relajado mucho. Pansy había intentado para gustarle tener ese cuidado en los detalles: pero su belleza distaba mucho de ser clásica, y con la nariz respingona, el pelo desgreñado y rojizo y su cuerpo sin curvas, a lo más que podía aspirar era a ser coqueta.  
- Gracias...- dijo vagamente indecisa. Blaise sonrió con una sonrisa que a Pansy no le gustó nada, aunque era extrañamente seductora. Inquieta, miró por la ventana, y vio a una muchacha morena que cruzabaa pie las verjas del colegio. No fue más que un relámpago de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, con una capa negra desteñida, pero su perfil gatilló algo en su memoria: lo había visto antes?  
- Blaise, viste...?- preguntó. Pero el silencio parecía haber adquirido vida propia, y por primera vez Pansy deseó que Crabbe y Goyle hablasen más, hablasen cualquier cosa, porque la mirada de Blaise en ella no se detenía y empezaba a asustarla.

Por el amor de Dios, pensó Snape con irritación mientras la lámpara se balanceaba en su mano, el lobo ridículamente parecido a Remus Lupin desvaneciéndose al paso de su capa mientras con exasperado gesto se dirigía a la reja del colegio. Si no hubiera estado esperando a Draco tan ansiosamente como para estar en la misma entrada, el primero en ver el maldito patronus de Tonks habría sido cualquier otro gil de la Orden, no que hubieran muchos, pero no tenía cómo excusarse de ir a buscar a Potter, sin importar en qué idiotez se hubiera metido. Se había quedado en la entrada observando entrar a los niños, en una postura muy poco característica suya, con las cejas fruncidas por la ausencia de Draco: a pesar de la llegada de sus encantadores sidekicks, aún ni luces del Malfoy, y diferentes teorías, cada una más improbable que la otra empezaban a formarse en su cabeza, cada una también más inquietante que la anterior.  
Pansy pasó a su lado, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle vio entre los carruajes una figura que lo distrajo el segundo preciso Qué le era familiar de esa muchacha? No podía decirlo. No era hermosa en un sentido clásico, aunque tenía lo que los griegos describían con epítetos grandilocuentes como "estatuario": rasgos finos y marcados, frente noble, nariz aquilina, una larga melena negra y espesa como marco de un rostro sin maquillaje, de labios pálidos que contrastaban por su claridad con la fuerza de ojos oscuros como el carbón, relucientes y vivos que hacían juego con unas cejas finas y arqueadas que le daban una expresión dura, casi insolente.  
Había algo en ella que le era extrañamente familiar. En el segundo en que dudó en llamarla, la muchacha pasó, cruzando una mirada no con él, sino con Pansy. Cuando las dos chicas pasaron de largo, Snape las miró un momento, antes de registrar que la chica nueva llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin.  
Llevaba un crucifijo de plata al cuello. Curioso, sobre el símbolo druida de la serpiente. Snape las vio entrar y se dio cuenta que eran de los últimos, con Draco – y Potter- aún ausente: empezaba a inquietarse, porque todo, o casi todo Slytherin ya se había sentado a la mesa y los rezagados serían, seguramente, castigados. Y ni el hecho de que Potter también fuera a ser castigado podía condonar un castigo para Draco. Se habrían peleado? O se habrían?  
Su irritación se elevó al ver la mirada envenenada que le echó Potter al verlo llegar: no sólo venía sin Draco, sino que su mirada revelaba claramente en dónde le gustaría meterle el farol. Le daban unas ganas locas de dar media vuelta y dejarlo allí: no sólo allí, en el frío y en la noche oscura, sino a él y a todo lo que significaba.  
Dumbledore... pensó, los ojos cerrados un momento, cargado de ira. Luego suavizó su gesto, y permitió que su irritación fluyera, ardiendo como una llama baja de crisol, lentamente al rojo, en vez del estallido que amenazaba ser. No puedo desertar, aunque lo desee. Traidor sólo una vez: ése es mi juramento.  
... y queda tan poco. Tengo que aguantar.  
- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Que agradable que hayas aparecido, Potter, aunque evidentemente has decidido que el atuendo de la túnica de la escuela disminuiría tu apariencia.- sin escuchar lo que Harry barbotaba, rojo de rabia, Snape se volvió a Tonks, a la que dominaba con su estatura ampliamente. La pequeña, esbelta, sin curvas Aurora lo miró ydesvió la mirada de inmediato: Tonks siempre se había sentido vagamente incómoda ante Severus Snape, cuya presencia la intimidaba de una manera extrañamente física. Daba la impresión de que Snape sabía mucho, muchísimo, sobre mujeres, y que no hubiera sentido incomodidad alguna si ella hubiera estado desnuda.  
Ese conocimiento bastaba para poner a Tonks horriblemente incómoda. - No hay necesidad de esperar, Nymphadora.- dijo Snape acariciadoramente, inclinando la cabeza levemente como si deseara observar mejor su rostro.- Potter está… más … que seguro en mis manos.- agregó, sin quitarle la vista de encima.  
Tonks volvió a apartar la mirada, su rostro tenso por el esfuerzo, sintiendo la ira crecer al saber que Snape sabía lo que provocaba, y cómo jugaba con ello. Normalmente parecía inconsciente de ello, pero algo le había hecho, hoy, enfocar su habitual acidez en una malicia femenina, cruel, mientras su voz descendía a sus registros más seductores. - Estaba interesado en ver tu nuevo Patronus.- agregó con un retintín en la voz. La Aurora lo miró de hito en hito, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Snape cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando que las cadenas volvieran a su lugar como serpientes, y no la dejó terminar. - Creo que estaba mejor el anterior. El nuevo se ve débil-  
Tonks se puso fucsia, y dando media vuelta, se desapareció de golpe, con torpeza, la oscuridad tragándola, su rostro contorsionado de ira y vergüenza. Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago al ver el dolor en el rostro de Tonos, mientras la desgastada Aurora escapaba hacia la noche, hasta desvanecerse. Snape, a su lado, la miraba con maligna satisfacción, pero magra, al ver su angustia. Harry lo miraba con toda la cólera que podía converger en sus ojos verdes, pero Snape, por una vez, estaba ignorándolo, concentrando toda su artillería en Tonks. El silencio de la chica parecía satisfacerlo tanto que Harry se quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de la siempre bocona primita de Sirius, pero lo achacó a la vieja inquina de Snape por Sirius.  
Estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Tonks sabía lo suficiente para temer y odiar, pero no para comprender: sabía lo suficiente para que la incomprensión doliera.  
No podía entender porqué lo que amaba aún sin entender se le negaba tras ofrecerse a su peor enemigo: no podía ver nada humano en los ojos de quien llevaba la marca oscura. No comprendía, y ésa era su maldición. Y Snape la despreciaba, por su ignorancia, su incapacidad, más que por su parentesco con Sirius. Era extraño que una prima de Narcissa comprendiese tan poco, cuando Narcissa lo comprendía todo. Comprendía el amor y la desesperación: Tonks sólo veía la perversión, lo disgusting de un Remus destrozado tras la muerte de Sirius que le había ofrecido una mano a Severus, una mano y unos ojos apagados y doloridos que Snape había rechazado con extraña suavidad. Sólo veía los ojos dolientes, la cansada cabeza y la nobleza del hombre que cargaba el peso del lobo, veía los restos de lo que una vez hubiera sido un festín para un amado- un amado que para Remus tenía sólo un nombre- pero no veía al lobo, al que Snape veía con claridad, y a quien aún odiaba y despreciaba.  
Aún inconscientemente, Tonks sabía en silencio que nunca podría ser la luna, y el pensamiento la llenaba de amargura.  
Snape volvió con Harry pisándole los talones sombríamente por el sendero empedrado del colegio, la linterna arrancando destellos de sus rostros, uno contorsionado de ira y el otro de desprecio. De desprecio que iba levemente cargándose de odio.  
Es por él, que un hombre como él va a donar su vida, que todos nosotros arriesgamos la apuesta más alta, el último sacrificio? El maldito elegido, un adolescente de dieciséis años va a salvarnos a todos? Acaso vas a salvar a Djeri, o a Stefan, o a Lucius, para mí, Potter? Me vas a salvar a mí, acaso!  
Habla. Habla para poder estallar y sacar la varita y acabar esto aquí, para los dos.  
Sin Dumbledore, creo que te hubiera matado a ti a tus amiguitos, hace tiempo. No es personal, Potter. Es política, como antes: es lo que significas, el triunfo de la individualidad inconsciente sobre el consenso liberal. O eso era antes de conocer tu adolescente, insoportable, creída personalidad. - ... Puedes caminar a la mesa para que todos te vean, que es lo que querías. Estoy seguro de ello-  
Snape lo observó atravesar el Gran Salón delante suyo, ansioso por alejarse de él. Lo siguió, con paso tranquilo, casi lento, sus ojos revisando la Mesa de Slytherin automáticamente en búsqueda de Draco. Allí estaba Pansy, y la chica de cabello negro que era nueva alumna, y gracias a Dios, allí estaba la cabeza de un rubio pálido, tan semejante a Lucius, tan mágica: los ojos bajos, parecía ignorarlo hasta que levantó la vista y sus ojos relucieron extrañamente al fijarse en Snape. Snape maldijo: se había perdido la posibilidad de hablar con él por escoltar a Potter. Pero hablaría con él más tarde: hablarían, porque no perdería a otro hijo de Lucius por negligencia, hablarían hasta que Draco no le guardase ningún secreto, hasta que el hijo de Lucius estuviera tan a salvo como era posible que lo estuviera. Aunque fuera en sus brazos, sin secretos.  
Entonces Snape sintió que se mareaba, que manchas grises bailaban en su visión y que se contraía el estómago, a punto de soltar sus esfínteres. Sus rodillas eran de lana, y su garganta se tensó como tratando de contener el vómito o de tragar algo, al punto del dolor.  
Y era sólo por el horror. Por el horror de ver de pie en la escalera a alguien que no debía, no podía, no había forma de que estuviera allí. Con algo entre un jadeo mudo y un grito ahogado, Snape, que nunca había carecido de valor animal se apoyó en la pared, al ver al muerto Blaise Zabini sentado junto a Draco, mirándolo con ojos diabólicos. 


	3. Chapter 3

Persefone Snape  
CAPITULO TRES On Heaven's Door   
Are you too blind to see Feels like I'm knocking on heaven's door?  
Draco Malfoy no podía respirar, a pesar de que las manos de Snape lo tenían aferrado por las clavículas y no por el cuello. Los frágiles huesos empezaban a doblarse y amenazaban con romperse bajo las fuertes manos, y la presión se hacía insoportable mientras él lo sostenía contra la puerta, los pies del muchacho apenas rozando el piso mientras el rostro de Snape estaba a pocos centímetros del suyo. Apenas había acabado la cena, y cuando él se dirigía a sus habitaciones al Nido de las serpientes, el profesor lo había alcanzado, lívido, y lo había arrastrado al ritmo de sus largas zancadas a su oficina, en donde tras cerrar la puerta de un portazo había alzado a su estudiante y lo había proyectado contra la madera con tal violencia que Draco se había quedado sin aire y estaba seguro que su espalda sería un moretón de arriba abajo a la mañana siguiente.  
BLAISE ESTÁ AQUÍ. BLAISE ESTABA MUERTO.  
- QUÉ HAS HECHO! QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE HAS HECHO-  
- SUÉLTEME-  
BLAISE ESTÁ MUERTO, Y SIGUE AQUÍ.  
- Qué hiciste, Draco!- gritó Snape en su cara, el rostro desencajado.- Cómo demonios lo has hecho! QUIÉN TE AYUDÓ!- agregó gritando.- Ningún mago de dieciséis años levanta un muerto-  
QUIÉN SE HA ATREVIDO? QUIÉN SE HA!  
- El Oscuro Señor me dijo que el hechizo funcionaría, y funcionó!- soltó Draco de regreso, gritando tan fuerte como Snape. El profesor miró en los ojos de Draco, perlados de verde insano, y el horror tomó un nuevo giro que casi le aflojó los esfínteres.  
Snape lo soltó. Retrocedió tambaleándose a su sillón, y se dejó caer en él, los ojos dilatados de horror, mientras Draco tosía doblado en dos, aspirando aire en grandes jadeos.  
-... me prometió... me lo devolvió...- jadeó Draco, tosiendo.- ... por-  
Una muerte por una vida. Hipotecaste tu alma por que Voldemort te enseñara a traer a Blaise- no lo iba a traer él, por supuesto, era tu alma la que se perdería, Voldemort ya no tiene alma que le sirva que sacrificar- y encima te perderías intentando matar a Dumbledore. Nunca se trató de tu padre. Es a Blaise a quien tratabas de salvar.  
Maldita sea, no crees que si se pudiera, yo no tendría a Djeri y a Stefan en mis brazos! No crees que si fuera posible, todos lo harían! Lo que has traído no es Blaise! Es un cadáver, ocupado por esos espíritus que como gusanos se prenden de los cadáveres para burlarse de tu agonía. - Draco.- susurró Snape, sin voz. Se miraron a los ojos, y Snape vio los ojos tercos y marginalmente insanos de Lucius, esa voluntad que era pura perdición y pasión desmedida.  
Ya no puedo salvarlo. Está perdido. Tu hijo se perdió antes de que vinieras a mí, Narcissa, y ninguno de los dos lo supo: y ahora, soy impotente de protegerlo del dolor, y te he vuelto a fallar.- ... no se puede revivir a los muertos-  
- Ya lo hice.- dijo Draco con arrogancia.- Voldemort sabe desafiar la muerte, y lo hizo para mí-  
- No importa lo que te hayan dicho, eso no es BLAISE! Blaise está muerto, y la aberración que has traído no es más que carne muerta-  
- Se equivoca...- dijo Draco, enderezándose.- Es Blaise, no es un espíritu ni un zombie. Es Blaise, me conoce... y me ama!- gritó.  
- MALDITA SEA, PENDEJO ESTÚPIDO!- gritó Snape.- Voy a mandar a esa aberración al infierno donde pertenece, y se acabó-  
- Inténtelo.- dijo Draco con los dientes apretados.- Inténtelo, y le juro que lo mataré-  
- Crees que puedes detenerme!- dijo Snape con arrogancia e ira. Y los ojos de Draco destellaron con tan pura malicia que Snape se detuvo en seco, porque era súbitamente Lucius de pie en su estudio.  
- Tal vez no. Pero me suicidaré.- dijo Draco con una lenta sonrisa. Y tras eso, se fue. El Nido estaba sumergido en total oscuridad cuando entraron, y unas pocas velas pálidas eran la única protección, flotando sobre el pasamano de la escalera, contra la oscuridad. Todos los niños y jóvenes de Slytherin subieron a sus habitaciones con sus temblorosas sombras bailando en las paredes como una danza africana: había una prisa, una agitación adicional en sus pasos, un leve temor en sus miradas bajas que era diferente, como corderos que oyen el hacha afilarse sin saber lo que significaba.  
Sólo unos pocos se quedaron levantados, mientras se oía un espectral silencio en el Nido sólo roto por el susurro de sábanas siendo llevadas a barbillas temerosas o de puertas siendo cerradas herméticamente. El aura de miedo permeaba el Nido extraña, y a la vez seductoramente, en su silencio casi perfecto, y la oscuridad sólo rota por las simétricas y pequeñas velas, como estrellas pálidas en un mundo oscuro.  
Blaise permaneció sentado junto a la ventana mientras todos se apresuraban a su espalda, y se quedó quieto hasta que no quedó nadie. O casi nadie: pansy aguardaba a Draco con temor mezclado con agitación, y una maleta que nadie había reclamado permanecía junto a la puerta, solitaria y expectante. Sólo cuando Pansy creyó que estaba sola, se permitió exhalar un suspiro: había visto a Draco entrar y luego desaparecer de nuevo con Snape, y no sabía cuánto podría esperarlo sin dormirse. Pero deseaba hacerlo. Algo dentro le decía que Draco estaba en problemas, y sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo, Pansy haría lo que estuviera en su mano para, si no podía ayudarlo, al menos estar allí.  
Se había enamorado de Draco en primer año: y ni siquiera la obvia obsesión de Draco por Blaise había sido antídoto suficiente para el dulce veneno. Sólo el año anterior había empezado a tener esperanzas, al ver a Draco rehuir a Blaise: pero este año, en que Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima, este año, Pansy había decidido enterrar sus esperanzas tras observarlos diez minutos.  
Pero lo esperaba.  
Draco: una mirada de orgullo, ese cabello como mantequilla, y los ojos grises como plata virgen que caracterizaban a todos los Malfoy. Pansy lo había querido en el total silencio en que se quiere lo intangible, con la delicadeza de una figura de porcelana que se sabe sólo una decoración. Y sin embargo, esperaba, esperaba lo que sabía que no iba a tener, porque Blaise y Draco parecían atados por cadenas ardientes. No estar aquí el próximo año? Habla de él, o de ambos? Blaise hablaba en serio cuando no sabía de qué hablaba? Qué significa esa frialdad de Blaise? Hay una posibilidad... de que Draco haya intentado y haya perdido?  
Si pudiera... si yo pudiera.  
Pansy dio un salto cuando Blaise se levantó de súbito a su encuentro, en el mismo momento en que ella alcanzaba el ventanal mientras caminaba, cruzando la sala del Nido de un lado a otro en sus pasos inquietos. - Te asusté?- dijo Blaise con esa nueva voz suya, tan gentil y a la vez tan fría y formal.  
- No.. – ante su obvia mirada de incredulidad, Pansy corrigió, sintiendo que se ponía roja, y agradeciendo por la oscuridad.- no te sentí... no sabía que estabas aquí.- - Estaba distraído. Me quedé... pensando. Fue como si hubiera dejado mi cuerpo por un rato.- dijo Blaise suavemente. Pansy pensó que era una manera extraña de decirlo: pero luego abandonó el pensamiento, porque Blaise estaba incómodamente cerca suyo.  
- Yo...- la voz de Pansy sonó aguda.- Me pregunto si Draco se irá a tardar mucho con Snape-  
- Seguramente.- dijo Blaise: aunque su voz era despreocupada, sus ojos eran fijos y tranquilos.- Sabes que la madre de Draco se acuesta con Snape-  
Pansy estaba demasiado ocupada retrocediendo para registrar la información.- En serio-  
- El padre de Draco también se acostaba con Snape. Cuernos, todos los amiguitos del padre de Draco y sus hijos se acostaban con Snape. Siempre me he preguntado qué le encuentran...- - Cómo-  
- Me gustas mucho, Pansy.- susurró Blaise, echándole el pelo rizado atrás con un susurro de su aliento frío, sin tocarla, aunque la fijeza de su mirada en la suya se sentía mucho más íntima y atrevida que cualquier caricia.  
- Gracias- dijo Pansy, helándose sin saber porqué. Dio un paso atrás, pero sus muslos encontraron el brazo frío y sedoso de un sillón, y casi cayó, perdiendo el equilibrio: pero Blaise alargó las manos y la cogió de la cintura, atrayéndola, su cadera pegándose a la suya y su rostro inclinándose con un gesto grácil y calculado. Ella se paralizó. El cuerpo de Blaise se sentí frío, anormalmente frío, pero una ola de calor que no era normal tampoco se extendió de pronto bajo su piel, como si pretendiera quemarla. Sintió la dureza de su cuerpo, rígida como una estatua: sus manos, que parecían palpitar, abarcándole la cintura. Nunca se había dado cuenta que Blaise fuera tan alto, ni que sus manos fueran tan enormes: Pansy era flaca, casi esquelética, pero su cintura no era especialmente estrecha para su frustración, más recta y flexible que la de otras chicas. Blaise la abarcó, y se pronto sus manos, sus dedos, moviéndose allí, se sintieron mucho más indecentes, mucho más atrevidos, mucho más violadores que si hubiera hundido su miembro en ella.  
- Déjame!- exclamó, pero no le salió la voz. Blaise inclinó la cabeza e inhaló su pelo, antes de que su lengua, fría y viscosa, le culebrease por la oreja.  
Pansy emitió, no un chillido, sino ese jadeo mitad grito y mitad hipido del terror y la abyección, y se echó atrás con tanta fuerza que rodó sobre el sillón, se volteó, aterrizó de rodillas y se golpeó la cabeza. Pero a pesar de ver todo borroso y del dolor que le latía en las sienes, medio se arrastró, medio reptó, medio gateó con toda la velocidad que fue capaz, la piel erizada de pies a cabeza, hasta su habitación, sintiendo que jamás había sabido antes lo que era el pánico.  
Los pasillos estaban hundidos en total oscuridad cuando al fin Draco cruzó el tapiz de la serpiente que disimulaba la entrada del Nido, un tapiz egipcio magníficamente tratado de verde y plata cuyas líneas y arabescos parecían culebrear bajo la tenue brisa que siempre lo agitaba. Tras el tapiz, negro en la noche, había más negrura, y el olor de las velas de cera consumidas por completo, pero Draco conocía a la perfección el Nido tras cinco años y la falta de luz no le molestaba: podía incluso reconocer las texturas de las diferentes alfombras bajo sus pies. Lo cruzó con seguridad, con pasos rápidos que traicionaban aún lo furioso que estaba: y sin embargo en el fondo de esa rabia había miedo: un miedo que se le movía dentro del estómago como se mueve la bilis que tarde o temprano te hará vomitar.  
Eso no es Blaise.  
Sí lo es! Es Blaise, y me ama!  
No, no lo es. Parece... pero no lo es. Es diferente.  
Por supuesto que es diferente! Lo mataron, y volvió!  
No, no es un Blaise diferente. Es algo diferente, y punto.  
Yo lo sabría.  
Yo creo que lo sabes!  
No! Es el cuerpo de Blaise, y nadie excepto él sabría lo que sabe! Nadie sabría... todo de mí... él dijo que nunca me dejaría!  
El camino del infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones, no?  
Draco movió la cabeza, los ojos sintiéndose irritados y calientes, y de pronto dio un grito: un grito agudo, que traicionó cuán aterrado estaba en el fondo, porque había tropezado con algo.  
Con algo vivo.  
- LUMUS!- gritó, su mano crispada en su varita, saltando atrás. Pero para su shock, lo que había en el centro de la habitación, si bien no totalmente normal, no era ninguna aberración ni un oscuro secreto. Era algo simple y sencillo: una muchacha, de melena y ojos oscuros, sentada en medio de la habitación, con una maleta al lado y aún envuelta en su capa de viaje.  
Draco se dio cuenta que el sobresalto lo había dejando sin aire, y respiró hondo, jadeando, la luz temblando un poco en su mano. La muchacha lo miró con placidez, aunque con curiosidad.  
- Qué mierda... qué... cuernos haces aquí?- - Espero a Draco Malfoy.- dijo la chica sin moverse de la silla.- Eres tú Draco Malfoy-  
- Yo...- las cejas de Draco se fruncieron de inmediato en una parodia de irritación.- Yo soy Draco Malfoy, cómo cuernos no lo sabes-  
- Soy nueva.- dijo la chica con sencillez.- Si eres el prefecto Draco Malfoy, se supone que deberías indicarme mi habitación-  
- Debería haberlo hecho Pansy.- gruñó Draco para sí, con más exasperación que otra cosa. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- La cuarta puerta a la derecha del segundo piso está vacía. El desayuno a las siete.- agregó secamente. La chica se puso de pie, y tomó su maleta, claramente esperando que la guiara. Era tan alta como él, pero más huesuda: los fuertes planos de su rostro eran más estatuarios que bellos, inexpresivos y severos excepto por los ojos negros. El rostro de la chica era tan pálido que a la luz del fuerte lumus podía ver unas tenues venas bajo sus ojos, en el lóbulo de la oreja.  
Draco subió los escalones de tres en tres y le abrió la puerta del cuarto vacío que una vez había sido de Ariadna Avalon: el Cedar Room. La muchacha entró, y dejando su maleta observó la cama estrecha con dosel, la ausencia de ventana, el tapizado apagado. Se volvió a Draco, y él notó con sorpresa lo ásperos y delgados que eran sus dedos en la varita.  
- Incendio-, dijo, y la lamparita del velador se encendió, el antiguo aceite perfumado a cedro liberando su dulce olor mientras la llama se elevaba suave.- Gracias, joven Malfoy-  
Joven? Pensó Draco con burla Pero qué se ha creído esta pendeja? No creo que sea mayor que yo. No creo que siquiera tenga mi edad.  
- A qué curso vas-  
- A sexto, y me llamo Moyra Poe Neselff.- dijo, echándose el pelo atrás.- Buenas noches, joven Malfoy-  
Draco se halló ante una puerta cerrada con tanta rapidez que le tomó un segundo de más sentirse insultado al darse cuenta de que había sido despedido como un botones. A pesar de le agradecía el breve interludio de normalidad en medio de.  
Su cuarto, al frente, tenía la puerta entreabierta y se colaba un rayo de luz. Rodeó la baranda de la escalera con tanto cuidado como si se tratara de una serpiente viva: se acercó, despacio, sus pies sin ruido, hacia la tenue luz que era lo único que brillaba en la oscuridad del Nido, hasta convertir todas las demás formas en absoluto negro.  
Cuando empujó la puerta, le temblaban las manos. Pero lo único que vio fue una visión muy normal: Blaise de pie en el baño, con unas tijeras en la mano.  
Se acercó, y algo horroroso le sonrió en el espejo. Fue un segundo.  
Blaise se giró antes de que Draco gritara, y todo era normal. Excepto que el piso estaba cubierto de pelo.  
Draco miró a un Blaise diferente, con el pelo cortado- bastante bien, por cierto- en un peinado de estudiante, correctamente sobre las orejas, que ya no le sombreaba el rostro ni los ojos, los que le brillaban alegremente. - Me lo corté.- dijo Blaise sonriendo como una calavera.- Me acostumbré a llevarlo corto-  
El amanecer encontró a Snape sentado aún en su escritorio, las sienes en las manos, los ojos entrecerrados, con una botella de brandy junto a su codo. A pesar de que la mañana era plateada y luminosa, el estudio seguía a oscuras, las cortinas sombrías frenando la llegada de la luz.  
Snape se enderezó, lentamente, apoyándose en la silla porque sus manos temblaban un poco y su paso era inseguro, mitad por el brandy, mitad porque le dolían todos los huesos al moverse. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, y tomando una pequeña botella de vidrio de un verde oscuro derramó dos, tres, cuatro gotas de su interior con un pulso que controló sosteniéndose una muñeca con la otra, sobre su jofaina llena de agua limpia.  
Un pulso en el agua, como una vibración o un paso lejano. Entonces, Snape habló.  
- Ari-  
Pasaron unos momentos. Luego, el agua volvió a temblar, y en vez del reflejo de Snape que miraba de regreso en el agua verdosa, apareció el rostro de una mujer muy joven, cuyo rostro alargado y pálida cabellera rubio grisáceo no hubiera sido bella si no hubiera estado animada de una inteligencia aún más atractiva que verdadera belleza.  
- Profe.- un parpadeo.- Profe, el mundo se va a caer, que aún no son las siete y ya revivió-  
- No me he acostado.- a pesar suyo, o tal vez porque el horror llevaba demasiados años estacionado en su vida, Snape se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.- Tengo un trabajito para ti-  
- Tengo trabajo-  
- Pues mala suerte. Te vienes a reemplazarme: necesito que me cubras, porque tengo algo que hacer-  
- Use a su ayudante estrella. No que Draco Malfoy es su nene adorado-  
- No te metas con Draco.- Snape emitió un gruñido.- ya te está viniendo, y no quiero más historias-  
- Prooofeee-  
- No más llantos. Hazlo por Belial.- dijo Snape de súbito, su gesto sombrío.- Draco se ha metido en un lío espantoso y tengo que salvarlo-  
El rostro de Ari se ensombreció.- es que no pueden mantenerse a salvo, maldita sea-  
- Ari-  
- Ya voy-  
El profesor vació el agua de la jofaina y luego se sentó, quedándose un momento quieto, la cabeza echada atrás. La luz del sol no se atrevió a tocar sus pies: no se atrevió a tocarlo, ni siquiera a rozarlo, como si su sola presencia aún cargase la noche. Y sus párpados actuaban como barreras que no permitían que amaneciera. Snape parecía un viejo allí sentado, solo y entristecido, la carga que él había elegido quebrándole la espalda.  
Por Dios, Draco.  
Con qué espíritu necrófago duermes ahora? Porqué te has condenado, excepto por amor? Esa condena no debería cargar una redención, acaso?  
Lucius, te lo salvaré, cuésteme lo que.  
Hubo un crujido, un susurro en el aire.  
Snape no se movió un momento, su mano simplemente empuñándose en respuesta.  
Y entonces se giró: no ya como un viejo, sino como una sombra, con la facilidad con que una espada deja su vaina bien aceitada, con la terrible gracilidad de un asesino. Su varita giró y se extendió en el aire, el Avada reluciendo en la punta, para reflejarse extrañamente en ojos como la noche sin luna.  
- Oliver.- susurró.  
Oliver estaba de pie ante él, el largo cabello negro mezclándose con sus ropas fúnebres para semejarlo desnudo y envuelto en sombras de líquido. No se había movido, aunque el giro de Snape le agitó el cabello. Lo miraba fijamente, y no apartó su mirada firme y enajenada de la suya ni siquiera cuando Snape tiró su varita y en dos pasos lo tuvo en sus brazos, su boca en la suya, su lengua en la suya, besándolo con el hambre y la ansiedad de un amante abandonado.  
El muchacho estaba envarado y frío como si fuera de fino acero: su cuerpo no cedió bajo la presión del de Snape a pesar de su delgadez, no se movió, aunque su boca no le negó entrada al hombre una cabeza más alto que él. Su boca era tibia, mientras que el resto del cuerpo era helado: y Oliver empezó a temblar de pronto, cuando Snape rodeó la espalda frágil como una ramita y la apretó contra sí. Oliver no respondió a su abrazo, pero apoyó todo su peso en él, y de pronto, se aflojó entero, vacilante, como si todos sus huesos se hubieran fundido en una última putrefacción.  
Snape se inclinó y lo alzó en brazos con la facilidad de un niño, para dar dos zancadas y tenderlo en su cama, en donde el antiguo Slytherin asumió posición fetal, el pelo como hilos negros cubriéndole la cara, las piernas tan delgadas y tan frágiles como ramas secas envueltas en ajustada y vieja tela, y entre el cabello un ojo abierto y desorbitado, tan negro que casi parecía pizarra.  
El profesor lo miró, sintiendo un nudo cerrarle la garganta al tocar la piel, que era helada y sin resistencia al tacto. Oliver caminaba entre el borde la locura y la histeria, y su respiración inaudible y superficial era un anuncio. Le echó el pelo atrás, para ver sus ojos desenfocados, desorbitados, y supo que Oliver, el hijo de dos locos psicópatas, no había hecho más que reclamar su herencia de insania, resbalando ala locura tan inevitablemente como cae una flor para dar paso a un amargo fruto. - Oliver.- susurró, pero no hubo respuesta; su temblor se intensificó, y Snape adivinó el grito que estaba por venir, la caída final en el abismo. No, se dijo. Perdí a tu padre ante la locura, no perderé al hijo también! Con decisión temperada por habilidad, abrió las ropas, sucias y rígidas, tan sucias que era increíble, casi pegadas a lapiel con abundantes costras desangre y mugre: tanta sangre, que Snape adivinó no era sólo de Oliver. Cómo el destino había sido tan cruel para convertir una vez más a Djeri en el perro asesino de Voldemort, su espada y esclavo? Oliver se resistió con manos torpes y agudas como un pájaro atrapado: pero Snape emitió sonidos suaves, calmándolo, aunque podía imaginar muy bien, estremecedoramente bien, el motivo del pánico animal de Oliver. Si había compartido el lecho de Voldemort, el horror no tenía límites: no para eso, que hacía incluso a Snape, que creía estar de vuelta de todo, temblar de miedo.  
Sus manos, tibias y callosas se deslizaron por el pecho de Oliver, que se retorcía en pánico, calmando, presionando. Y entonces dijo la única palabra que podía traer a Oliver de regreso del profundo valle:  
- Belial-  
Qué había sido Bill sino la niebla que se desvanece con la mañana, se preguntó Snape, viendo la cabeza de Oliver erguirse, su rostro despertar como el de un ciervo que encuentra una salida. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Snape vio la comprensión correr parejas con la locura, y luego, tras un enorme silencio, un jadeo tembloroso, y el reconocimiento.  
- Pro… fesor…- su susurro, y luego sus manos rodeándole el cuello mientras el despojo de Voldemort lloraba a gritos.  
My darling, cling to me…  
El mismo amanecer encontró a Draco aún despierto observando a Blaise durmiendo- con sueño tranquilo y regular- boca arriba, las manos plácidamente a los lados sobre la colcha. En el rostro de Draco estaba escrita la noche insomne: en cambio Blaise no abrió los ojos hasta que no sonó el despertador, para girar la cabeza y observar a Draco con ojos muy vivos y despiertos, con fijeza, como si hubiera estado esperando verlo.  
- Buenos días.- dijo con calma.  
Draco se levantó de donde estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y muy despacio rodeó la cama de Blaise. Apoyado en manos y rodillas, se colocó a horcajadas del muchacho tendido boca arriba, hasta que sentado en sus talones pudo estudiar sin parpadear el rostro, hermoso y fino del chico, entrecerrando los párpados como si buscara conexiones, parecidos. Blaise esperó sin signo alguno de incomodidad, hasta que Draco habló.  
- No te pareces a él-  
- No sé qué quieres decir, Draco-  
- Con el pelo así... ya no te pareces a él...- dijo Draco levemente.- Quién eres-  
- De veras quieres saberlo...?- Blaise se sentó en el lecho, y enfrentó a Draco con el rostro levantado hacia él, mirándolo largamente.- No creo... no soy tu Blaise, acaso-  
- Demuéstramelo.- susurró Draco, y de pronto lo aferró del cuello, sujetándole la cabeza: sus ojos de plata ardían.- Hazme el amor como él-  
Blaise sonrió, como si hubiera esperado esa petición: pero con una fuerza que no se hubieran imaginado en su cuerpo delicado, una fuerza que Blaise jamás había tenido volteó a Draco de espaldas en la cama, irguiéndose sobre él, ya posicionado entre sus piernas, separándoselas con violencia.  
Draco lo miró, y luego cerró los ojos, los bazos sin vida a los costados, como si toda duda hubiera desaparecido por la fuerza de su voluntad: ni siquiera se movió cuando Blaise le quitó el pantalón del pijama, o le abrió la chaqueta de un tirón, sus jóvenes pezones endureciéndose al aire frío de la mañana.  
La sonrisa de Blaise hubiera sido aterradora su Draco la hubiera visto: pero él mantenía los ojos cerrados, cerrados aún cuando una mano firme y nada delicada aferró su miembro casi con crueldad, apartándolo del camino mientras su mano bajaba profundo entre sus piernas. Draco emitió un sonido, que se convirtió en un quejido cuando Blaise inclinó la cabeza y su mediar besos clavó los dientes en su cuello, manteniéndolo sujeto, buscando el ángulo hasta que mordió un sitio que hizo que a Draco se le fuera la cabeza, un mareo incontenible inundándolo…  
Blaise…  
… su Blaise entregado y dulce, los ojos cerrados mientras le repetía sin ambages cuánto lo amaba, cuánto amaba esta o esa caricia, sin ninguna inhibición para decirle cuán maravilloso se sentía Draco dentro suyo, llenando ese pasaje insaciable, incansable en el placer, moviéndose sin dudar en la búsqueda desplacer para Draco. Lo que le había parecido una vez el colmo de la perversión ahora se le antojaba inocencia: la inocencia de un Blaise hambriento y sensual, lleno de amor, corrompido por su propio deseo…  
… y aún así, cien veces más dulce que la áspera penetración con que una mano fría y áspera forzó su recto, abriéndolo sin contemplaciones, mientras los dientes en su cuello presionaban más fuerte, parejos y duros, hasta que el olor de la sangre llenó la habitación.  
-… ah, una sola vez… la tentación demasiada hasta donde yo tuve que controlarme, para no perder… mi espada por… una noche…. Una noche….- Blaise hablaba, pero no con esa voz suave y jadeante que Draco amaba, sino con una voz serena y ronca, aún tranquila mientras Draco, el dolor recorriéndole la espina dorsal, era abierto hasta exponer la enrojecida entrada. - Blaise… - susurró Draco, los dientes apretados. El olor de la sangre llenó la habitación, junto con uno dulce y ácido a la vez, como duraznos podridos.  
- Mi querido Draco.- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes con insana alegría.- Vamos a comparar-  
La inspiración de Draco sonó como un gemido cuando Blaise devoró su boca sin dejar de mirarlo, como desafiándolo a detenerlo: pero las manos de Draco cayeron inertes a los costados, rindiéndose a su asalto. Blaise le mordió los labios y agitó la cabeza hasta que la carne suave se abrió y pudo beber a lametones la sangre que corría por la piel suave: y su mano, más invasiva y ansiosa que antes, se movió para alzar las piernas de Draco, dejándole los tobillos enredados en el pijama mientras se las apoyaba en el hombro y se inclinaba sonriendo, algo rígido ya rozando la entrada.  
Draco cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás, los ojos cerrados, antes de hablar con los labios sangrantes no al frío muchacho listo para penetrarlo, sino que al aire, al cielo, quizá a Dios o a sí mismo:  
- Te amo, Blaise-  
- Bien.- dijo Blaise con esa nueva sonrisa suya, los ojos entrecerrados, y empujó.  
Desesperanza: necrofilia, amar desesperadamente lo muerto y enterrado a pesar de su podredrumbe.  
Quién eres, pensó Draco, los restos y cenizas de su mente racional estremeciéndose bajo las embestidas firmes y continuas de ese Blaise que lo magullaba como alambre de púas. Quién eres, que tras los ojos de Blaise ardes y me quemas con su cuerpo, que me das una ilusión de su amor y de sus besos con otro espíritu?  
Es Blaise? Es Blaise diferente, o es Blaise con algo diferente, o es sólo algo diferente animando un cuerpo arrebatado a los gusanos? Qué anima sus dedos, sus labios en mi piel, que me estremece como el toque de un insecto que anestesia antes de beber sangre, araña sedosa y blanca correteando en mi interior?  
No, se repetía. Blaise: mi Blaise: es Blaise en sus besos, su cuerpo, Blaise devuelto por mi voluntad. Porque no cedes a los ángeles, ni te entregas a los gusanos si no es por flaqueza de una débil voluntad.  
- BLAISE!- gritó Draco cuando un orgasmo frío y agotador lo sacudió, arrancándose el placer de la carne como se arranca una espada de la carne sangrante. Blaise, apoyado en la cabecera, las piernas de Draco que temblaban y se estremecían apretadas contra su hombros lo miró, el pelo en los ojos, la fuerza del arco de su cuerpo manteniendo a Draco doblado en dos, fuertes embestidas agitando la cama.  
- Cállate.- dijo Blaise suavemente, inclinando la cabeza para morderle los labios otra vez, lamiendo la sangre con una lengua hábil y rápida. Y devoró su grito mientras la semilla de Draco se derramaba como un surtidor entre ambos, fluyendo imparable como sangre, la oscura risa de Blaise resonando contra el corazón salvaje de Draco.  
Las nubes cubrían cada rincón del cielo, y una lluvia fría, fina y tenaz perlaba el aire, haciendo las veces de niebla: daba la impresión de estar encerrados en el castillo, de que nada, excepto lo que contenían esas paredes, era real. Los vidrios opacos por la lluvia y la niebla provocaban una extraña sensación de claustrofobia: y la misma quietud de la imparable lluvia azotaba los nervios, porque afuera no se movía una hoja, una rama bajo la lluvia inmaterial, como si esperasen la tormenta.  
Draco había faltado a la primera clase y Pansy no podía dejar de preocuparse, no cuando vio a Blaise sí en clase, extraño y tan diferente que le costó un momento reconocerlo. Aparte del pelo cortado, había una corrección, una extraña y terrible simetría que antes había estado totalmente ausente de su figura. Sí, sus ojos aún eran gatunos, y aún había esa leve curva en su cuerpo que era deliciosa y a la vez inquietante: pero todo lo demás había desaparecido. No se equivocó una vez al levantar la mano y responder: Blaise, que antes se hubiera hecho un test de sangre y hubiese fallado. Y había tanta corrección en él, tanta cuadratura, con la chaqueta perfectamente cerrada, la túnica planchada, hasta el último botón correctamente abrochado, la corbata de una perfección relamida y masculina que era tan puritana como antes Blaise había sido un desvergonzado a quien la ropa desabrochada se le mantenía en el cuerpo por pura suerte.  
Si el Blaise de anoche había sido inquietante, el de esta mañana- perfecto, atento, correcto- era aterrador. Pansy se preguntaba porque le temblaban las rodillas al verlo, porqué cada vez que él volvía la vista a ella y le sonreía tenía que luchar con la bilis alojándose en su garganta.  
Pero estaba preocupada. Y cuando tras la segunda hora, Draco no apareció, Pansy empuñó las manos y se dirigió a Blaise, con la misma voluntad con que se expone un brazo a una inyección o los ojos a unas gotas: no quieres hacerlo, todo tu cuerpo se niega y desea correr, pero dominas el impulso por el sólo ejercicio de pura voluntad.  
Pero lo miró a los ojos, a esa placentera sonrisa mientras charlaba con un Gryffindor, y casi echó a correr.  
- Hola, Pansy.- dijo Blaise, sus ojos bailoteando de alegría al verla.- No te había saludado. Qué bonita estás esta mañana-  
Era una burla? A Pansy le hubiera gustado enfadarse a la burla y no sentir ese vacío en el estómago. Sabía que no era bonita, ni siquiera agradable con su flacura y sus rasgos de pájaro desnutrido: pero no era eso lo que le importaba. Habló, aunque su voz sonó aguda.  
- Has visto a Draco-  
- Creo que se le pegaron las sábanas.- dijo Blaise con su mejor sonrisa.  
Pansy dio media vuelta y partió al Nido. No le importaba si le quitaban puntos por no llegar a tiempo a la siguiente clase: tenía que ver si Draco se encontraba bien. Un presentimiento seguía mordiéndole el corazón, y si Draco corría peligro.  
Lo que sentía por Blaise era más que desconfianza, era más que miedo. Era una certeza, una certeza que no podía explicar.  
Y estaba entrando al Nido cuando se encontró de frente con muchacha de cabellos negros que había visto al pasar y que tanto le había llamado la atención. Era más alta que ella, y con una complexión tan distinta que sintió los familiares celos morderla. No era que fuera una belleza: lejos de eso. Era alta y en modo alguno una sílfide: su cuerpo era fuerte, y aunque tenía la cintura estrecha tenía hombros firmes y muslos fuertes, que se marcaban claramente en unos pantalones de colegio demasiado viejos y ajustados y un sweater pelado de segunda mano bajo la túnica, también gastada. Tenía el pelo, negro, grueso e indócil retorcido con bastante torpeza en una sucesión de moños con gomas y elásticos hasta formar una maraña en la sección de la nuca, mechones sueltos enmarcándole la cabeza. Y en medio de todo ese desorden tosco y gastado, el rostro afilado y delicado de una virgen ortodoxa, no muy diferente del rostro agudo de Draco, aunque alterado por dos ojos grandes, oscuros y sombríos, que la miraron de hito en hito. Si en Blaise había algo nuevo y aterrador, en esta chica nueva había algo familiar y agradable: y Pansy le esbozó una sonrisa que nunca un Gryffindor hubiese creído de ella.  
- Hola.- dijo con suavidad.- Me llamo Pansy, perdona por no saludarte ayer. Eres nueva-  
- Sí.- dijo la chica, asintiendo, su voz pastosa en contraste con la aguda de Pansy – Voy a sexto, pero no sé qué clase tengo ahora.- agregó. A pesar de sus palabras había calma y seguridad en su rostro, mientras miraba a Pansy con sus ojos oscuros y aterciopelados.  
- Alguien debería haberte indicado en la mañana. El prefecto...- Pansy recordó de golpe a qué había venido.- No has visto al prefecto, Draco Malfoy? Es rubio, alto, muy delgado, es-  
- Lo vía anoche y se presentó.- dijo la chica.- Pero no lo he visto esta mañana-  
- Espérame un momento.- dijo Pansy, el corazón de pronto saltándose un latido. Subió la escalera que llevaba al cuarto que Draco y Blaise compartían, y supo que no se había engañado.  
Olía... a sangre.  
Pansy se llevó las manos a la boca cuando vio a Draco desnudo de espaldas, despatarrado en la cama, la cabeza colgando del borde, y las sábanas enredadas pegadas a su cuerpo con sangre. Tenía los ojos abiertos, y no parecía respirar mientras un olor a sangre y a putrefacción inundaba el ambiente.  
Una de las sábanas estaba enrrollada apretadamente alrededor de su cuello.  
Se le pegaron las sábanas, pensó, el estómago a punto de revolverse. SE LE PEGARON LAS SÁBANAS! SE LE PEGARON LAS SÁBANAS! - Ayúdame a sostenerlo!- exclamó una voz y Pansy reconoció a la chica que a su lado había entrado a la habitación y separaba de un tirón a Draco de las sábanas manchadas, soltándole el cuello, revelando bajo él una mancha de sangre enorme, más grande de lo que Pansy hubiera imaginado. La chica se inclinó y cogiendo a Draco de los hombros lo dobló sobre su cintura, golpeándolo con la palma abierta entre los omóplatos. Draco tosió, y luego jadeó, un sonido áspero, horrible, antes de vomitar bilis amarilla sobre el regazo de la chica: más sangre brotó del otro extremo, pero la chica no se movió, hasta que los dolorosos jadeos por aire de Draco se interrumpieron de nuevo con ahogo y un glogloteo. Para espanto de Pansy, Draco volvió a detener su respiración, y la morena lo tendió en el lecho bruscamente, subió sus rodillas sobre su pecho y pegando sus labios a los rotos de Draco inspiró y espiró fuertemente. Draco volvió a vomitar, esta vez sangre, y su respiración volvió sibilante y violenta, pero regular mientras se volvía gemidos. Pansy, sin importarle la suciedad, sin importarle el miedo se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la cama, y lo rodeó con sus brazos, mientras la otra chica sostenía el otro lado: y Draco, jadeando, gimiendo, se aferró a ellas entre las sábanas sucias, mientras le brotaban lágrimas ardientes de los ojos, que se convirtieron en sollozos. 


	4. 4 Possesion

  
CAPITULO CUATRO Possesion   
The night companion To wipe your tears

Hubo una época en que Oliver hubiera vendido su alma por los pastelitos de mora del profe: pero ahora los masticó sin mirarlos,  
el rostro bajo y concentrado mientras comía con hambre. Severus estaba sentado junto a su silla, mirándolo, observando su esquelético cuerpo: aún mientras comía, le quitó la túnica,  
revelando una camiseta demasiado vieja pegada a la piel con mugre y unos pantalones desgarrados en peor estado aún.  
- Oliver-  
Oliver no respondió, ni volvió a mirarlo hasta que Snape, observando la contracción de su garganta y su estómago le quitó el plato.  
- Basta.- dijo secamente.- O vomitarás. Desde hace cuánto que no comes-  
El no respondió. Las huellas que la locura había dejado en su rostro no lo habían afeado, pero estaban allí para cualquiera que quisiera verlas: pero su respiración: su respiración era como copos de nieve,  
ninguna idéntica a otra, alterada y nerviosa, aún mientras estaba inmóvil. Había un temblor en lo profundo de sus ojos, y un parpadeo agitado, irregular, mientras sus manos seguían quietas sobre la mesa.  
Severus se levantó y le tomó la mano: hubo un leve temblor cuando lo hizo levantarse y casi sin moverlo lo desvistió como se desviste un niño dormido, con mucho cuidado, y algo como un dolor privado al tirar de la camiseta y de los pantalones adheridos a costras de heridas, arrancándolas y haciéndolas sangrar de nuevo. Lo alzó, y lo llevó a la ducha, arrancándose su propia ropa en el proceso, hasta que desnudo pudo acunar el cuerpo de Oliver también desnudo contra él, usando sus propias manos como esponja cuando la lluvia de rocío cálido cayó sobre la piel aterida del muchacho. Oliver no hablaba,  
no se movía, ni siquiera cuando entreabrió sus heridas para lavarlas y las apretó para vaciar las infecciones que las abultaban.

Con el pelo negro mojado y empapado en la cara los dos se miraron,  
tan pálidos y desgastados. Snape no podía hablar: ni siquiera podía decirle que se alegraba de que viviera, porque no era así. No, no era justo, porque carne, juguete y espada de Voldemort, Oliver estaba sometido al límite mismo del horror que la mente y el cuerpo son capaces de soportar. Y no quedaban esperanzas para él: pero como estaban las cosas, no quedaban muchas esperanzas para nadie,  
menos que nadie para los que eran como ellos. Estaban todos condenados, sin más trucos bajo la manga: porqué sus hijos iban a salvarse más que los padres?  
Oliver hubiera podido, si no hubiera sido por Blaise. Y Bellatrix.  
El muchacho apoyó la cabeza empapada en su hombro, y emitió un profundo gemido, un solo sollozo. Severus le rodeó la cabeza con sus brazos, apretadamente, y un momento después Oliver lo empujó violentamente contra las baldosas, su rodilla aplastándole la entrepierna, sus dedos enterrándosele en la carne con un grito ahogado. Sus codos se le clavaron en el pecho: aferrándolo, lo azotó contra la pared una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que sangre manchó la baldosa mojada tras su cabeza. Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, Oliver lo golpeó, pateó, escupió, arañó sin que Snape se moviera, incluso cuando le arañó la cara, los ojos, haciendo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran con sangre. Snape soportó los golpes que le propinaba un Oliver enloquecido, encerrados en el pequeño espacio de la ducha, hasta que Severus se dobló tosiendo sangre de rodillas en las baldosas, mientras Oliver jadeaba y sollozaba violentamente,  
incapaz de golpear más, de herir más.  
Oliver vaciaba su odio, su rebeldía, contra algo que por fin era capaz de lastimar, de herir: y Severus aguantó sin una queja, ni siquiera cuando una patada le aplastó los testículos.  
Severus levantó la vista y lo miró, sangre en su rostro, de rodillas ante él, observando sus delgadas piernas temblorosas, la forma en que su contraído estómago temblaba al jadear. Le acarició las piernas, incluso cuando las manos de Oliver le aferraron peligrosamente el rostro, bailando como arañas mortales lentas en sus ojos. Severus pegó su rostro a las piernas heridas y empapadas,  
y subió, besándolas, acariciándolas, sus labios pegados a la piel húmeda.  
Oliver se quedó quieto al fin, sus manos guiándolo. Cuando Severus llegó allí donde el muchacho lo quería, hubo un gemido, un movimiento convulsivo, y estalló en un solo grito, su cuerpo cediendo hasta acogerse en los brazos de Severus, lacio como si hubiera muerto. Tendidos los dos allí en el piso de la ducha, Oliver parpadeó, y la compresión llegó a sus ojos: y Severus, apartándole el pelo, vio cordura al fin tras todas las telarañas de la locura que habían sido la protección del hijo del Lord Cruciatus.  
- Profesor…- dijo Oliver al fin, sentándose, tembloroso y frágil bajo la lluvia tibia.  
- Puedes ponerte de pie-  
- …Sí-  
Severus lo ayudó, con un gesto porque sus propios moretones empezaban a formarse, la sangre chorreándole de todos los rasguños y heridas que Oliver le hiciera. Oliver lo miró sangrar, y la palidez cubrió su rostro al verse las uñas llenas de su sangre y tejidos.  
Vomitó.

La sangre sólo había dejado de brotar cuando la poción cicatrizante,  
debidamente etiquetada con la letra pequeña y aguda de su propia mano llegó hasta lo más hondo, quemando y ardiendo, y Draco apretó los dientes para no gemir, porque sabía que Pansy y la chica nueva estaban sentadas en silencio, esperando oír un golpe o un quejido en el baño para entrar, sin importar las convenciones. Le habían salvado la vida: unos minutos más y no la falta de aire, porque Blaise no le había apretado la tráquea, sino que la precisión y la presión de la sábana en sus carótidas hubieran acabado por darle un infarto cerebral.  
Fue un accidente, se dijo. Me enredé en las sábanas. Blaise nunca me lastimaría. Nunca.  
El dolor en todo su cuerpo le siseaba, murmuraba, pero Draco cerró los ojos y golpeó la frente una, dos, tres veces contra el vidrio helado de su espejo. El frío le hacía bien: lo dejaba recuperar el aliento. Tras la cuidadosa ducha, que insistió en tomar a solas,  
sentía cómo recuperaba lentamente el control. La noche anterior había estado seguro que enloquecería, o que moriría. Los detalles estaban borrosos en su mente, cada vez más borrosos: pero de alguna forma sabía que había descendido y ascendido simas y cimas de placer y agonía. Qué le había hecho Blaise? Qué había aprendido su Blaise en Estigia, que lo había quemado la noche anterior como a una vela?  
Un mareo. Todo gris por un momento, y un grito en el fondo de su cabeza.  
No, no. Todo está bien. Blaise está de regreso y te ama, todo está bien.  
Parte de Draco deseaba hacerse un nudo en ese piso helado y llorar a gritos, o quizá sólo quedarse quieto, los ojos abiertos hasta que se le cayeran.

Inspiró, y con su uniforme limpio y bien planchado salió del baño para enfrentar a las dos chicas que le habían salvado la vida.

- No me has dicho tu nombre.- dijo Pansy, mirando a la muchacha morena.  
- Me llamo Moira.- dijo la chica: si su pelo negro antes había parecido desordenado, ahora era positivamente un adefesio.- Moira Neal Pfessy-  
- Pfessy? Es bávaro-  
- Galés-  
- Yo soy Pansy Parkinson. – Pansy bajó a la vista a sus manos, que retorcían mecánicamente las borlas del gobelino cubriendo el baúl de Draco en el que estaba sentada.- Perdona todo esto... le salvaste a la vida a Draco, no sé cómo agradecértelo. Si necesitas algo, yo-  
- Es tu novio?- Simple. Directa. Muy al hueso. Pansy sonrió: la chica era muy poco Slytherin.  
- No. Es mi... mejor amigo-  
- ya.- No, la chica era muy Slytherin, si había entendido toda la situación en dos palabras.  
Pansy agradeció que no preguntara qué le había pasado: ni ella misma se atrevía a pensarlo, aunque estaba segura de Blaise había tenido algo, o todo, que ver. Se movió incómoda, pero Moira no parecía molesta por su silencio, y observaba la habitación con interés.  
Entre las dos la habían limpiado y ordenado en silencio, y parecía casi normal, aunque no había forme de que la mancha de sangre y fluido saliera del colchón, ni siquiera con magia.

Cuando Draco salió del baño, las dos chicas estaban en silencio,  
esperándolo sentadas, conspicuamente en un baúl y en una silla, no en la cama. Draco cerró la puerta, el pelo en la cara, un momento sin saber qué decir. Era difícil. De alguna forma, era más fácil darle las gracias a la chica nueva que a Pansy, no sabía porqué. Tal vez porque ella no sabía nada y Pansy sabía, o sospechaba, todo.  
- Gracias.- dijo al fin, echándose el pelo atrás y caminando hasta Moira, que estaba quieta en la silla. Le tendió la mano, y Moira se la estrechó: para su alivio, no preguntó nada, nada en absoluto.  
- Qué fue…?- la voz de Pansy sonó a su espalda.- … quién te-  
- Fue un accidente.- dijo Draco rápidamente. La odió en ese momento por saber demasiado. Pansy se calló, y entonces Draco miró a los ojos de Moira y su irritación se desvaneció. Nada más lejos de la curiosidad que esos ojos negros que casi parecían sin pupilas, de no haber tenido un leve reborde gris plata que los demarcase. Ella asintió, muy levemente, y usó el apoyo de su mano para levantarse,  
alisándose el uniforme, preparándose para retirarse.  
Draco era, como todo Malfoy, tan interesante porque era un ser completamente concentrado en sí mismo: sin embargo, sintió por primera vez un atisbo de curiosidad. Después de todo quién, excepto él, podía ver algo semejante, intervenir y luego no preguntar nada?  
- Te perdiste la primera clase.- dijo Pansy, acercándose a los dos.  
Sus ojos iban de uno a otro, un poco inseguros, y se tocó el pelo distraídamente.  
- Nos perdimos todas las clases de la mañana.- agregó Moira. Su voz era más baja que la de Pansy, extrañamente metálica.  
Draco asintió.- Me conseguiré los apuntes. Y se los entregaré-  
- Quién te los va a tomar? Blaise?- soltó Panys, con cierta acidez.  
- Vincent y Gregory no, por supuesto.- soltó Draco de regreso. Pero cuando Moira hizo un mohín como si hubiera entendido la broma,  
sonrió.

Todo empezó cuando Draco bajó a almorzar escoltado por las dos chicas Slytherin: una morena de ojos oscuros y una pelirroja de ojos pálidos, que caminaban a su lado, una a cada lado, charlando absortos como si no hubiera nadie más. Los tres se sentaron en un rincón, y Pansy fue y volvió a rescatar los tres últimos platos de sopa, los tres últimos bollos de queso, y finalmente un postre que compartir. Todo empezó entonces, y aún cuando Blaise llamó a Draco luego del almuerzo y lo mantuvo a su lado en las clases, su sardónica, oscura mirada fija en él, Draco, aún hablándole a veces se volteaba a ver a las chicas que sentadas juntas hablaban. Tan diferentes, y tan poco interesantes a su modo cada una, pero juntas producían una química especial. Draco se dio cuenta que no era el único que volteaba a mirarlas: varios chicos se habían fijado en ellas, tan juntitas y charlando. Sintió una punzada de irritación cuando un sabelotodo ravenclaw se sentó con ellas: y luego parpadeó molesto, al sentir la mirada de Blaise en su nuca.  
- Buenos días, Draco.- dijo Blaise con su voz acariciadora. Draco hubiera querido ver celos en sus ojos, pero sólo vio diversión, un es no es de malsana satisfacción.- Cómo amaneciste-  
- Estoy bien.- dijo Draco ásperamente.- Déjame en paz, Blaise-  
- Oh.- dijo Blaise sin perder su sonrisa.- Yo podría haberte dicho lo mismo...-

- Eris era la diosa de la discordia, hija de Marte y Venus, hermana de Phobos, Deimos y Harmony.- dijo Phillip Faulkner, el profesor de Invocaciones, al reducido grupo de estudiantes de sexto que tomaban el ramo. Draco, sin Blaise, que prefería Estudios Muggles, la elección más popular, estaba sentado entre Moira y Pansy en las largas bancas. Pansy lo había tomado sólo por estar con Draco, y fallaba miserablemente cada examen: pero a Draco le interesaba casi tanto como pociones, y tenía tanta memoria para diosas, dioses,  
poderes fácticos y demonios como pudiera tenerlo para teorías mágicoquímicas, y desenrrollaba las largas madejas de mitos y leyendas en tardes enteras frente al fuego.  
Moira estaba acodada en la mesa a su lado: no había tomado más apunte que unas cuantas rayas coronadas por una letra extraña y curva, casi ilegible; Pansy, al otro lado, emborronaba y emborronaba sus cuadernos tomando notas taquigráficas virtualmente de todo, lo que no significaba que se le metiera en la cabeza.  
- Alguien puede explicarme qué significaban estos avatares-  
Faulkner los observó por sobre sus anteojos de medialuna.- Mr Malfoy-  
Pillado en blanco.- Deimos es... el dios de la destrucción-  
- Deimos era el dios del terror.- dijo Moira a su lado.- Los romanos no consideraban la destrucción como algo necesariamente divino: era una consecuencia semejante al caos. Los únicos en tener un Dios de la destrucción eran los hititas y los atlantes, el más joven Antiguo y Arioch, respectivamente-  
- Pero Arioch era un dios de la magia.- intervino Pansy.  
- Sí, pero los atlantes eran magos al cien por ciento de la población:- rectificó Draco.- El común denominador los hace comparables a pueblos no mágicos al completo, como los romanos precristianos-  
- Además.- dijo Moira, volteándose a Faulkner.- la tradición romana sólo mantuvo a Eris y a Harmony: Phobos y Deimos no tienes equivalencias romanas, por lo que es un error invocarlos como hijos de Marte y Venus: para que funcione, deberían ser invocados como Ares y Afrodita,  
\  
-  
- Muy buen análisis.- dijo Faulkner sonriendo.- Diez puntos para Slytherin. Ahora, para que sean quince, podrían decirme cómo se invocarían respectivamente a Eris y a Harmony-  
- Los hechizos se anulan mutuamente.- dijo Draco pensativo.- Se usaría en ambos un objeto consagrado, más la invocación apropiada en griego o latín, algún sacrificio de aves, y un acto previo que agrade a la invocada-  
- Para Harmony debería ser un objeto artístico, para Eris una disputa familiar. Sin embargo, creo que la verdadera oponente de Eris no debería ser Harmony, sino Hebe en el mito griego: en cambio,  
para Harmony, por concepto, debería ser Perséfone-  
- Porqué esa percepción, Miss Neal-  
Fue Draco quien contestó, asintiendo con interés.- Hebe y Eris son diosas domésticas: Harmony es, en cambio, una percepción de lo inalterable, mientras que Perséfone personifica la entropía, ciclo muerte/resurreción. Concuerdo con Moira, es una teoría muy interesante-  
- Por siglos, Eris y Harmony han sido invocadas como opuestos.- dijo Faulker suavemente.- Piensa que todos los teoristas han estado equivocados hasta ahora-  
Draco se encogió de hombros insolentemente.- es sólo una idea...-

- Quitarles los diez puntos fue muy heavy, aunque podrían haberse quedado callados.- pansy se rió cuando salieron de la clase-  
Discutieron por discutir o porque de veras creen la teoría-  
- Es lógico, pero la magia no siempre es lógica.- dijo Draco sonriendo.- Muy interesante tu teoría, Moira. Dónde aprendiste tanta mitología-  
- Me gusta leer.- Moira sonrió, apartándose el rebelde pelo negro.  
Sin embargo, su sonrisa que había sido una mezcla de suficiencia y travesura se desvaneció pronto, aún mientras Draco sonreía.  
- Veo que se está divirtiendo, Mr. Malfoy-  
Draco se volteó: a pesar del legendario susurro de su túnica, no había sentido acercarse a Snape. Pansy guardó silencio, pero Moira,  
que era nueva, parecía francamente paralizada.  
- Hay una regla contra eso-  
- Necesito hablarle. A mi oficina, Mr. Malfoy-  
- No-  
- No?- Snape enarcó las cejas.- Cómo se atreve-  
- Me vuelve a pegar en su oficina y lo denuncio.- soltó Draco en voz bastante alta en el pasillo.- Ya debería saber que la violencia no es permitida contra los alumnos, Profesor.- y en voz más baja.- Y si sigue molestándome, lo acusaré de acoso, y lograré que lo echen-  
agregó con virulencia. Snape lo miró de hito en hito un momento, y luego pareció a punto de golpearlo.  
Un momento de ojos fijos en ojos fijos: luego se volteó y se fue como un murciélago furioso, su manto revoleando.  
- Draco!- exclamó Pansy.  
- Es siempre así?- dijo Moira con aspereza.  
Draco suspiró cansado.- No. No es... mala persona. Sólo es que.  
tenemos un desacuerdo, y soy muy mayor para que me grite por todo-  
agregó con otro suspiro.- Vamos-  
Moira asintió, el rostro pensativo. Pansy, intentando aligerar el ambiente, tomó el brazo de ambos.  
- Estábamos hablando de Invocaciones. No creen que podían probar la teoría en la práctica y dejar callado a Faulker? Si sonríe, seguro que entran a la universidad derechito... sería como reinventar una teoría-  
- Pansy, lo quieres hacer porque no hay forma que entres a la universidad de otra forma-  
- No me interesa la Universidad: yo quiero casarme y ser esposa y madre.- dijo Pansy alegremente.- Y tú, Moira-  
- Nunca pienso en el futuro.- dijo la joven suavemente.  
Draco la miró, y sonrió de súbito, con una leve tristeza.- Deberías.  
Eres muy bonita, Moira-  
Moira se sonrojó.

- He estado...- Oliver se arrebujó más en la frazada.- en todas partes. Él me ha enviado... a asustar más que a matar, pero aún así ha sido...- su voz tembló.- Era como si su voluntad me moviese. He hecho-  
- Oliver, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, no te acercas a tu padre,  
y no será peor de lo que yo he hecho-  
- No se puede combatir. Usted sabe. Una vez que él estuvo... allí conmigo, yo...- se atragantó.- Fue como si me borrara todo. Todo.  
desapareció. Estaba él allí, y yo, y de pronto ya no recordaba ni mi nombre, nada excepto sus ojos-  
Severus movió la cabeza. Una vez Djeri había usado casi las mismas palabras para describir el abrazo de Voldemort: Lucius, en cambio,  
se había negado a describir la única vez que Voldemort lo llevó a su cama, para luego aparecer lívido, lleno de marcas, y casi catatónico por tres o cuatro días.  
- Oliver, hay formas de bloquear eso. Pero son difíciles y-  
Severus pesó cuidadosamente sus palabras.- La locura es la venda que coloca la mente sobre las heridas que no puede soportar contemplar.  
Cuando traspasas la locura con cordura, es... es más de lo que la carne y la sangre pueden soportar a veces. Es el límite mismo. Si quieres puedo enseñarte a defender tu mente, pero es difícil. Y no te aseguro que no lo hará peor-  
Oliver agitó la cabeza.- Cómo lo soporta-  
- Voldemort nunca me ha llevado a su cama.- dijo Severus.- Y yo ya era Occlumens antes de que todo empezara. Pero a veces no lo soporto.- agregó despacio.- El alcohol es un buen anestesiante-  
- Pero es posible? Es posible engañarlo-  
- Yo lo he hecho. Puedo enseñarte-  
- Puede llamarme en cualquier momento-  
- No te llamará.- dijo Severus, el entrecejo fruncido de pronto-  
Está planeando algo, y esta vez, su espada no eres tú...- suspiró, y lo miró a los ojos.- Tienes que hacerlo, porque necesito que me ayudes-  
- A qué-  
- A salvar al hermano de Belial.-

Draco se despertó sobresaltado en la mitad de la noche. Se había dormido sin que Blaise llegase aún, vestido sobre la cama: en sus sueños extraños y mudos habían aparecido Moira y su madre, Snape y Blaise en caótica confusión, y una sombra y un roce: su padre, y su sonrisa de cuchillo. Pero no habían sido pesadillas, sino sólo algo que había acelerado su pulso.  
Qué lo había despertado?  
Draco se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos. Las cortinas oscuras estaban corridas, y no podía verse ni las manos frente a sus ojos, a pesar de que había luna en la noche.  
Y había alguien con él en la habitación. Alguien cuya aura era tan oscura y poderosa que le quitó la respiración, un ente oscuro de tal poder que se quedó sin aliento y a punto de orinarse de miedo. Qué era? Un demonio, un súcubo?  
No. Era algo peor.  
La voz era sedosa, suave, seductora. Pero cuando dijo su nombre,  
Draco sintió su corazón dispararse y su cerebro bloquearse de pánico.  
Voldemort estaba allí con él, en la habitación.  
- Draco.- dijo la voz.- Querido Draco-  
Intentó hablar: no tenía voz. Intentó moverse: no podía. Estaba paralizado en su cama, y una mano sedosa le acarició la mejilla y rozó su frente antes de que la voz volviera a resonar.  
- Mi fiel Draco. Te he devuelto a tu amor, no es así? Ahora es hora de que me pruebes tu fidelidad, niño querido-  
A Draco le temblaron los labios. Quería gritar, estaba al borde de perder el control, pero no dijo nada.  
- Tu padre estará muy orgulloso de que laves su falta con honor-  
agregó la voz, más suave sedosa, casi un susurro hipnótico. – Claro que si fallas, es muy probable que Lucius no vuelva a estar orgulloso de nada, nunca más-  
Draco emitió un gemido tembloroso, aire inundando su garganta como si se ahogara. El susurro era hipnótico, y sin embargo tan poderoso que Draco estaba seguro que bastaría para reventarle los tímpanos si se elevaba.

La presencia hizo que Severus se enderezase en la cama, los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, sintiendo el aleteo de alas negras rozar su mente. La cerró de inmediato, protegiendo a Oliver que, dormido a su lado con poción, la sentía también, sin embargo, su espalda esbelta temblando, los músculos moviéndose bajo la piel en respuesta a esa aura oscura. Severus saltó de la cama, sin rozar a Oliver,  
alejándose su presencia física, sintiendo la sombra que pasaba por Hogwarths como una nube cubriendo la luna. Fue un momento, un suspiro: luego un segundo quieto, y la sombra pasó, dejándolo todo igual que antes, excepto por la sombra en el corazón de Severus.  
Había pasado muy cerca, pero no los buscaba ni a él ni a Oliver.  
Se volteó con la varita en la mano, su gesto veloz y preparado, para encontrarse sólo con que la chimenea había rugido de regreso a la vida, las cenizas volviéndose chispas y las chispas llamas, hasta que en la luz que inundó su habitación apareció el rostro de una mujer, pálido entre la flama roja y amarilla.  
- Narcissa.- dijo Severus bajando la varita con un suspiro.- Qué sucede-  
Narcissa estaba pálida y cansada.  
- He estado... viendo a Lucius-  
- Te han dejado entrar a-  
- No. En la casa.- dijo Narcissa, sus ojos cansados y tristes moviendo la cabeza despacio.- Perdona que te llame a esta hora-  
Severus sonrió tristemente y movió la cabeza,  
- No te preocupes. Yo también lo veo todo el tiempo.- añadió en voz baja.- En todas partes-  
Narcissa lo miró a los ojos y entendió. En su intenso e idólatra amor, había olvidado que Severus, igual que ella, estaba encerrado en un lugar donde había vivido años con Lucius. Y que así como ella lo veía en todas partes, en la mesa, en la cama, cargando a un Belial bebé o pasando al galope junto a su ventana, Severus tendría semejantes memorias, quizá peores por los años pasados.  
- No me dejan verlo, pero tengo tanto miedo que lo hayan matado!  
Quizá no quieren decirme... quizá-  
- Con Wainwright en el poder, imposible que lo dejen salir.- dijo Severus sombríamente.- hazte a la idea, Narcissa-  
Si Narcissa hubiera sido otra mujer, hubiera prorrumpido en llanto:  
pero ella pareció sacar energía de los ojos negros de Severus,  
apretando los labios.  
- Cómo está Draco-  
Severus abrió la boca para contarle y la cerró: no se sentía suficientemente bastardo para decirle lo de Blaise, encima de todo,  
pero sí frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza.  
- Porfiado. Insoportable. Y eso que aún no acaba la adolescencia-  
dijo, justo antes de frotarse los ojos.- Lo cuidaré, Narcissa,  
aunque me cueste la vida: ya te lo dije-  
- No quiero que te cueste la vida.-dijo Narcissa suavemente. Lo miró con dulzura, antes de que sus ojos se entrecerraran, mirando por encima de su hombro.  
- Es Oliver.- dijo Severus con una leve sonrisa.- El hijo de Djeri.  
Octavius-  
- Está salvo-  
- Tan a salvo como nosotros, lo que no es mucho-  
- No tienes cómo-  
- Voldemort ya lo marcó.- dijo Severus con derrota. Narcissa cerró los ojos, sintiendo esa derrota: ella no había conocido a Djeri,  
sino al lord Cruciatus: pero Lucius había hablado lo suficiente y con la suficiente elocuencia para borrar al asesino de su mente,  
sustituyéndolo por una brillante mariposa hindú.  
- Severus.- dijo Narcissa al fin, con la voz apagada.- Perdona por despertarte: no podía dormir. Buenas noches-  
- Buenas noches, Narcissa.- dijo Severus suavemente.- Descansa.- 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco.  
What Dreams May Come

To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect That makes calamity of so long life;  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The undiscover'd country from whose bourn No traveller returns, puzzles the will And makes us rather bear those ills we have Than fly to others that we know not of?

La nieve caía pesada y firme justo antes de Navidad y Draco, sentado en la rama más baja de un tejo que dominaba el borde del lago, bien abrigado, observaba las ondas y crispaciones del agua, ya congelada en algunas partes, en otras resistiéndose a la muerte y prisión del invierno.  
Aquí estaba a salvo de Blaise: Blaise parecía odiar ahora el aire libre, y se pasaba los días encerrado en el dormitorio cuando no estaba ocupado pavoneándose entre los demás. Su Blaise había sido popular, pero este nuevo Blaise era la sensación de Slytherin, más carismático y varonil de lo que había sido antes. Draco lo dejaba solo, divirtiéndose a su sabor: y aunque antes se le hubiera pegado como engrudo y hubiera lloriqueado por las tardes solo, ahora Blaise lo dejaba irse, con sus ojos bailoteando maliciosamente, disfrutando de la vida en el colegio con tal fruición que los dejaba a todos un poco desconcertados. Draco solía pasar las tardes solo, o, cuando la soledad se hacía intolerable, en la biblioteca, ayudando a la tranquila Moira a meterle en la cabeza a Pansy los adverbios franceses. Draco la escuchaba, aconsejaba, y mientras ellas leían sentadas a su lado, Draco ponderaba el problema que, como un enigma mágico, devoraba sus días y sus noches. Cómo puedes matar a Dumbledore?  
Draco sonrió para sí mismo: malvado y perverso como lo creían los demás, nunca había matado antes, y todas las ideas que se le ocurrían eran ridículas. Sólo tenía una chance: si fallaba, estaba listo.  
- Draco.- Pansy, con un chal muy bonito y muy inefectivo contra el frío, una taza de café en su mano para él. - Hola.- dijo Draco sin volverse, pero una presencia junto a Pansy le dijo que no estaba sola. Se giró, y como esperaba junto a Pansy estaba la silenciosa Moira, con sus ojos oscuros y quietos observando el lago.  
- Se está bien aquí?- le preguntó Pansy, inclinando la cabeza a un lado con una sonrisa. Se veía muy linda y muy niña cuando hacía eso: y normalmente Draco le hubiera contestado una pesadez del tipo de muy bien cuando quieres estar solo, pero sin saber porqué se contuvo y habló con voz más suave:  
- Demasiado solitario.- - En primavera debe de ser precioso.- dijo Moira con voz profunda, inclinándose junto al agua. Su reflejo en el agua oscura era claro como un espejo, y Draco sintió una sonrisa en su voz, aunque su rostro estaba quieto.  
- Me gusta el invierno-  
- Pero si está de congelarse...- Pansy se arrebujó más en su delgado chal: Moira estaba más abrigada con un sweater grueso muy feo pero que daba calor, guantes y gorro, amén de gruesas medias: Draco, que llevaba sweater y abrigo se quitó la gruesa bufanda y la enrrolló alrededor de Pansy.  
- mejor-  
- Mucho mejor.- dijo Pansy sonriendo, sus ojos brillantes porque Draco había dejado un brazo en derredor suyo.- En qué pensabas-  
- En el proyecto. Moira, se te ocurre cómo hacerlo-  
- Sí.- dijo Moira, asintiendo. Cuando habló, se hizo obvio que lo había estado pensando.- Va a costar mucho trabajo. Y mucho tiempo-  
- Tenemos algo mejor que hacer?- preguntó Pansy, alegremente.- ya está. Ustedes hacen el proyecto, y yo me comprometo a pasarlo en limpio, que la caligrafía de ustedes dos es un desastre-  
- Tu ortografía igual-  
- Lo copiaré con cuidado...- Pansy hizo un mohín y le sacó la lengua a Draco.- Hasta nos puede servir de proyecto para Inverness.  
Draco iba a responderle, cuando se volvió y vio una figura acercándose entre la niebla. Un hombre subía por el sendero. Draco lo miró con interés, y luego su rostro se contrajo. El hombre llevaba el uniforme negro de los Hit Wizards, el swat mágico, cruzado con descuido, una Firebolt último modelo pero muy usada en la mano, y el pelo de un rubio claro y rizado atado atrás en una coleta. Era alto y fuerte, su paso el paso atlético de los que no están acostumbrados a quedarse mucho tiempo en un sitio: y la varita que colgaba de su cintura, sujeta con una cadenita, no tenía nada de bonita: era funcional, y para el ojo mágico, el equivalente a una Uzi.  
- Un Hit Wizard?- preguntó Draco, su voz un poco temerosa.- Porqué un Hit Wizard?- - Debe venir a hablar con Dumbledore-  
- Los Hit Wizards no hablan, los Aurores hablan. Los Hit Wizards disparan.- dijo Moira seriamente.- Si no viene a arrestar a nadie, viene en algún asunto personal, me imagino.-

La reposada Moira tenía razón en ambas: Hugh Mitchell venía en un asunto oficial, un arresto, pero era algo muy personal. Su paso era rápido y elástico, pero se detuvo cuando pudo ver el frente del edificio, con la Torre de Astronomía apuntando hacia el cielo nublado y neblinoso. Tan alta.  
Era toda una caída.  
Hugh cerró los ojos un segundo, la mirada fija en un recuadro del patio empedrado en donde la misma sangre que corría por sus venas se había esparcido con generosidad, como en un rito pagano. A pesar de los años transcurridos, siempre recordaría el grito de Kirsten, el ruido que hizo Oliver- ni llanto ni grito, algo entre los dos- y el horror en el rostro de Bill.  
Pero Belial parecía tan sereno.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, dio un paso atrás. De pie en ese mismo recuadro estaba un muchacho tan semejante - tan aterradoramente semejante- que le cortó el aliento. Pero enseguida se percató de las diferencias... y de los parecidos. Cabello como plata a la luz de la luna, pero más pálido, más claro el rubio ceniza de Belial. Ojos más pequeños y más suspicaces: una figura de huesos más finos, más delicados, diferente a él. No tenía la apostura alta y deliciosamente flexible de Lucius Malfoy: tenía la fragilidad de Narcissa Malfoy, sus pequeñas articulaciones. No había heredado la nariz recta y los hombros elegantes de Lucius, que había heredado Belial. Y él mismo.  
Hugh Mitchell, que debería haberse llamado Malfoy, lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de pronto con quién se enfrentaba. Cómo se movió tan rápido?  
- Draco Malfoy, verdad?- preguntó, observando a las dos chicas que lo flanqueaban con tanta decisión como un pequeño terrier pelirrojo y un afgano negro cuidando de su amo.  
- Sí.- dijo el muchacho con veneno innegable en la voz. Y había algo de miedo también en sus ojos.  
Es por tu padre en Azkaban, verdad? Hugh contuvo un gesto de conmiseración. No tienes que temerme, niño... qué culpa podrías tener tú posiblemente? Qué culpa tendría Belial? Qué culpa tengo yo, a fin de cuentas?  
El único culpable está en Azkaban ahora, y el verdadero culpable.  
... un día, Voldemort pagará, te lo juro.  
- Busco a Severus Snape.-

Los pasillos no habían cambiado nada desde que los recorriera siendo estudiante: y tuvo un momento de deja vu al bajar la amplia escalinata y sentir el calor y los vapores de las pociones inundando los subterráneos, la mezcla de aromas y hedores, humo blanco y glacial y caliente vapor humedeciendo las paredes. La familiar sensación de disgusto: incluso de un poco de temor, la anticipación de algo desagradable que nunca había fallado cada vez que había puesto el pie en los subterráneos, que eran el terreno de Oliver y Belial.  
Oliver y Belial. Se apoyó en la puerta de una sala de pociones abierta y recordó como, junto a esa gárgola de agua fría, Oliver y Belial una vez lo habían torturado, acariciándose y jugueteando delante suyo, hasta casi hacerlo estallar. Los ojos almendrados de Oliver y los malvados y claros de Belial, en él, mientras lo miraban abrazados.  
Oliver era el otro- el único otro- que había amado y había dejado a Belial atrás. Pero cuando Hugh lo dejó, Belial había reído. Cuando Oliver lo dejó, Belial había.  
- Puedo ayudarlo, joven?- la voz suave y untuosa era puro Slytherin, pero no era Snape. Hugh se volteó, para encontrarse frente a un hombre regordete, que casi parecía un escarabajo, casi una cabeza más bajo que él. Lo miraba con curiosidad, y algo en sus ojos era tan netamente calculador, tan fríamente científico, que Hugh frunció el ceño, molesto.  
- Soy el capitán Hugh Mitchell.- dijo con sequedad.- Busco al Profesor Severus Snape-  
- Severus es actualmente arriba: ahora utiliza las habitaciones de la cátedra de Artes... de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.- dijo flojamente el hombre regordete.- Soy Horace Slughorn, el actual profesor de Pociones... seguramente has oído hablar de mí a tus superiores... a Florence Decker, por supuesto, una bruja tan talentosa, solía ser-  
- Gracias. Buenas tardes.- dijo Hugh con poca cortesía, dando media vuelta. No había caminado siete pasos cuando la voz suave de Slughorn volvió a sonar, esta vez mucho menos bobalicona.  
- Mitchell, verdad? El hijo único de Mariah Mitchell y... no recuerdo su nombre...?- agregó, lentamente. Hugh se volvió, y sus ojos relucieron peligrosamente.  
No te metas.  
Horace Slughorn había visto ojos como ésos en más de una ocasión, y cada vez había estado seguro de que no viviría para contarlo. - Mariah era una bruja muy brillante, a pesar de su herencia, así que debes ser un Hit Wizard muy considerado...- balbuceó. Hugh se volvió a la escalera y la subió con pasos rápidos, su manto negro de Hit Wizard siguiéndolo, la pesada tela casi sin hacer pliegues. Pero Slughorn se quedó allí un largo rato, murmurando y haciendo cálculos en su cabeza mientras paseaba.  
Y recordando ojos como ésos, y cabello como rayos de luna.  
Las habitaciones de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras eran remarcablemente más cómodas que las de la cátedra de Pociones. Tradicionalmente estaban decoradas en rojo oscuro y negro, los colores del ramo, pero Snape había hecho retirar casi todo el rojo y acentos de un gris pálido y verde opaco eran lo único que alegraba la funeraria habitación. Hugh se quedó de pie observando el paisaje de Hogwarths. Si había una mejora a las antiguas habitaciones de Snape que fuera apreciable, eran los enormes ventanales, con sus pesadas colgaduras, por los que la luz entraba a raudales en halos brillantes a través de cada rendija. En la época de Mordaunt habían estado echadas siempre, día y noche, reluciendo rojas de día y negras de noche. Luego, durante los años de Quirrell, habían estado cubiertas por visillos pálidos, y en los años posteriores, habían estado drapeadas en encaje, completamente abiertas, o acogedoramente recogidas con lazos. Pero ahora estaban a medio echar, envolviendo la habitación en contrastes de luz y espesa sombra.  
El Hit Wizard sonrió al ver sobre la mesa una carpeta de cuero con el nombre de Snape, y su nuevo cargo: Profesor Titular de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Se imaginaba muy bien que esa carpeta debía ser regalo de Ari o Kirsten, las dos siempre tan apegadas a su profesor: no se imaginaba a Snape comprando algo tan lujoso. Y sin embargo, casaba muy bien con su personalidad, así como el puesto. Porqué nunca entregárselo a él antes, se preguntó de súbito. Seguramente no había nadie más experto que él en.  
- Mitchell.- dijo la voz sedosa y vibrante a la vez, que recordaba tan bien. Podías olvidar muchas cosas de esos siete años, pero no esa voz. Y allí estaba, más pálido y desgastado que la última vez, y sobre todo más viejo. Si algo parecía, era que había sufrido una larga y penosa enfermedad. Pero sus ojos eran claros y fríos, firmes, aunque cuando encontraron su mirada Hugh se sorprendió al notar que se suavizaban. Por un minuto de vértigo, casi pensó que Snape iba a abrazarlo.  
Luego, su mirada se clavó en su uniforme negro, y Hugh pudo sentir disgusto, irritación, temor, y hasta humor, cuando le señaló una silla y se sentó en el amplio bergere de cuero que estaba colocado tras la gran mesa de madera tableteada en ébano.  
- Profesor.- dijo Hugh, con una inclinación de cabeza.- Buenas tardes. Vengo en un asunto oficial-  
- Comprendo.- dijo Snape suavemente.- Vienes a ejecutar un arresto-  
- Sí.- dijo Hugh, con otro asentimiento, y luego, se puso de pie. Snape cerró los ojos un momento, y luego lo miró con una rendija negra que relucía.  
- Me alegro que seas tú.- susurró, casi para sí mismo, con una sonrisa de burla de pronto, como si opinara que todo no era más que una broma cósmica o un chiste privado. - No necesitas leerme mis derechos... dudo que Rufus Scrimgeour me deje alguno... aunque si lo deseas puedes esposarme.- agregó, con un suspiro de alivio, revelando unas muñecas fuertes pero delgadas.  
Entonces Hugh hizo un sonido, y rodeó la mesa para quedarse de pie en la luz, mirándolo confuso.  
- No vengo a arrestarlo a usted.- dijo rápidamente.- Vengo a arrestar a Oliver Lestrangue, mortífago y colaborador de El-Que-No-Debe-ser-Nombrado-  
Si Hugh necesitaba una confirmación, no la obtuvo del rostro de Snape. Pero en realidad, no la necesitaba.  
- Oliver?- dijo Snape, sus ojos negros fijos en los de Hugh.-Y porqué lo buscas aquí?-

Moira y Pansy no hablaban, sólo lo flanqueaban cuando regresaron al castillo, con un viento frío mordiéndoles los dedos y los rostros expuestos, el sol blanco del invierno casi completamente oculto tras las colinas que rodeaban Hogwarths. Draco subió la escalinata con su paso leve y elástico, pero se detuvo al llegar al escalón superior: Blaise estaba allí, apoyado con desgano en una gárgola, sus largas piernas estiradas, aparentemente esperándolo. Su antigua tez tostada había dado paso a un color plateado enfermizo cubriendo sus mejillas, pero su rostro parecía más firmemente trazado, como con un pincel más grueso y exacto, eliminando toda infancia y juventud de un rostro hermoso pero frío.  
Sus ropas, ahora siempre impecables, estaban algo desordenadas: pero había un brillo alucinado en sus ojos, un filo en su sonrisa, cuando se acercó a Draco y a las chicas, con una sonrisa que helaba para los tres.  
- Draco, necesito hablar contigo un momento.- dijo lentamente - Si quieres pueden acompañarnos.- dijo Blaise por sobre el hombro, sus ojos rasgados fijándose un momento en el cuerpo de Pansy, en el rostro de Moira.  
Draco sintió un impulso imparable de sacar a las chicas de su cercanía, ya. Con una sensación de naúsea, agitó una mano con rudeza.- No! No. Hablemos a solas, ahí, en la salita de trofeos-  
- Como quieras...- dijo Blaise, llevándolo hasta allí y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Y fue con una sensación de desmayo, disgusto y familiar desesperanza que Draco sintió los labios de Blaise de inmediato en su cuello, presionándolo contra la puerta cerrada, una rodilla firme y delgada separándole las piernas mientras sentía su mirada, aguzada a media luz, las pupilas dilatadas en los ojos rojizos.  
- Empezaba a extrañarte. Cómo es que pasas tanto tiempo con esas niñas, Draco? Te están gustando las chicas ahora? Te gustan más que yo-  
Draco se negó a responder.  
- Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa, y sujetándole la mandíbula empezó a besarlo, abriéndole la boca con una presión en sus mejillas y succionando la lengua de Draco en su boca, Inmediatamente la mordió, hasta que Draco dejó escapar un gemido y la sangre inundó sus bocas, metálica y fresca, el muchacho rubio temblando de dolor.  
- parece que no han sido los ratones... pero si no la necesitas, me la comeré yo!- añadió alegremente, dejando marcas rosadas en la camisa mientras le besaba el cuello. Draco cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas de dolor, y levantó la cabeza, apoyándola en la puerta, entregándose a las manos y los dientes de Blaise.  
- Qué quieres-  
- A ti. Por ti volví de la muerte, no?- susurró Blaise, su mano metiéndose expertamente, como un ansioso insecto dentro de la ropa de Draco, yendo directo a su entrepierna bajo su cinturón. Draco se tensó pero lo dejó hacer, y enseguida Blaise lo volteó y lo colocó de bruces contra la pared, tironeándole rápidamente la ropa para desnudar sus nalgas. Draco no se resistió, sin emitir más un gruñido de incomodidad cuando, con los pantalones atrapándole las rodillas no pudo separar los muslos más unos centímetros, haciendo la penetración en el mejor de los casos poco confortable: pero no era el mejor de los casos, y se mordió su propio brazo para no chillar cuando Blaise lo levantó casi en vilo contra la puerta y se introdujo en él con un raspado seco que no parecía acabar nunca. Draco aplastó la cara contra la puerta, y se quedó helado al darse cuenta que exactamente tras ella escuchaba a Pansy y a Moira murmurando, quizá tratando de escuchar que sucedía con él y Blaise: y no hizo ni un sonido, casi ahogándose con la manga en su boca mientras Blaise se movía tras él con brutal ferocidad.  
Por un momento creyó que no aguantaría, pero todo acabó rápidamente, y Blaise sólo se permitió un gruñido que parecía de satisfacción más psicológica que física antes de soltarlo. Draco se quedó sin aliento cuando Blaise se separó de él con un sonido áspero, su mente blanca de dolor: pero luego se hizo soportable, y se arregló la ropa con rapidez que era casi disgusto en cada gesto, naúseas.  
Cuando levantó la vista, pálido de desagrado, Blaise lo miraba fijamente, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Espero que haya sido tan bueno para ti como lo fue para mí.- susurró suavemente.  
- Vete a la mierda, Blaise-  
- Fue tu amor el que me trajo de regreso, Draco querido.- dijo Blaise despacio, acercándose a él. Draco observó el amado rostro, el extraño reflejo plateado en la piel morena, su pelo más vivo que antes, el gesto sereno que mezclaba frío y ardor en lo que antes había sido fuego claro y oscuro, ojos que rebosaban humanidad ardorosa. Ahora sólo el frío de al tumba en aquello que había sido arrancado a la muerte.  
Ahora sólo el toque de un cadáver putrefacto por dentro.  
Había olvidado a Blaise, acaso? Porqué el deseo por ese nuevo Blaise moría inexorablemente?  
Draco cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas picarle más fuerte de lo que había picado el dolor en su intimidad. - Blaise-  
- Sí?- dijo el otro. Pero Draco calló, porque no le hablaba a él, sino a Blaise, al verdadero, que era cálido y apasionado y risueño, que lo había amado con tanta intensidad, a quien había amado tan torpemente, y que estaba muerto y perdido en algún sitio.  
Abrió los ojos, y miró al otro Blaise. Y con un sentimiento que mezclaba naúseas y pánico supo lo que llevaba semanas forzándose a no ver: ése no era Blaise.  
Yo lo traje y es mi responsabilidad! Es Blaise, mi Blaise!  
No, dijo la parte racional de su cerebro, eso no es más que carne, carne que debería estar putrefacta, y algún demonio o espíritu que no es Blaise! Voldemort te engañó, y tú caíste como un idiota porque deseabas tanto... no a Blaise de regreso, sino aliviar tu culpa por todo lo que lo hiciste pasar, por que fue su amor por ti lo que lo perdió, porque querías aliviar tu culpa! Y porque eres hijo de solipsista, eres capaz de creerte la ilusión que elijas, como un imbécil!  
Draco se cubrió el rostro con las manos, temblando.  
Snape tenía razón. Snape siempre había tenido razón, al llamarlo abominación.

- Sé que está aquí.- dijo Hugh en voz baja, observando a Snape con los ojos entornados. Había un aura de tensión peligrosa en el viejo, y de súbito Hugh se dio cuenta que la primera impresión de un viejo acabado que tenía al frente estaba equivocada. Había un brillo en sus ojos, una fuerza secreta y disimulada que arqueaba sus brazos y piernas cuando se sentó frente a él, ocupando su sillón con las largas piernas cruzadas al frente. Hugh sintió como lo observaba, calibrando cuánto sabía, sin parpadear como una culebra: y se sintió frente a una anaconda echada sobre sus huevos, la cual tenía un falso adormilamiento ocultando una amenaza muy real.  
Hugh era, como había sido su madre, el más capacitado de los Hit Wizards, pero por un minuto tuvo miedo de Snape y se culpó por no haber traído back up.  
Algo así como un tanque.  
- Sabes? Esa es una acusación muy seria.- dijo Snape: y su voz derrotada era de pronto como veneno suave y perfumado.  
- Profesor.- dijo Hugh con cierta sequedad. - No crea que me va a hacer estúpido. Usted sabe que Oliver se volvió loco de remate desde que se fue con... él. Y sabe que es un peligro. Porqué va a protegerlo? Tengo reportes de cuán loco está. Si no le importa lo que pueda hacer, al menos déjeme colocarlo en donde no lastime a nadie ni a otros-  
- En una tumba, quieres decir.- Snape entrecerró los ojos, completamente negros.- Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos-  
- No siga. Usted no sabe porqué pedí recogerlo yo y no otro Hit Wizard: pero puede imaginarse que mis compañeros se lo hubieran llevado con los pies por delante-  
- O hubieran tratado al menos.- Snape cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio, tan blancas y sensitivas. Se observó las uñas.- Y me imagino perfectamente porqué viniste tú. Nunca pudiste perdonarle a Oliver que tuviera todo el amor de Belial para él solo. -  
Hugh se quedó sin palabras. Había pensado que tantos años atrás, esa aventura que quemaba como fuego y ese dolor de corazón cuando Belial, su medio hermano, lo había seducido y luego dejado había sido un secreto entre los dos. Aparentemente no, y la ira y la vergüenza le quemaron la cara tiñendo su pálida piel de rojo sangre, mientras Severus lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Todo el amor?- escupió Hugh.- Si, y de mucho que le sirvió... tanto que Belial prefierió romperse la cabeza a quedarse con él-  
Snape se irguió de golpe, observándolo con los ojos dilatados, un hechizo de ataque en la punta de la lengua, su complacencia desvanecida de un solo picotazo. Pero Hugh se quedó observándolo allí con el rostro cargado de ira y malignidad, vibrando de rabia, ya sin miedo. Por un momento pareció que iban a luchar, y de pronto a Severus, en medio de esa ira blanca ( quién había recogido astillas de hueso del cráneo de ese muchacho de las piedras bajo la Torre de Astronomía sino él?) se dio cuenta de algo al ver ese rostro alterado de ira y deseos de devolver las heridas:  
Dios mío, se parece tanto a Lucius.  
Y ese tableau de deseo y añoranza que aleteó de súbito en el corazón de Severus se rompió por la única cosa que podía romperlo.  
- Hugh!- dijo Oliver, de pie en la puerta.

Sólo había querido estar solo, ya salvo, donde Blaise no pudiera encontrarlo. Se paseó por el pasillo nerviosamente, temblando, temiendo ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento, con las piernas aún húmedas y temblorosas: y en las sombras del pasillo su corazón parecía enloquecedoramente violento. Golepeó las paredes con los puños, una y otra vez, y al fin se derrumbó de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, sintiendo que sin importar a dónde huyera, ese Blaise que no era Blaise lo encontraría con sus manos fría, y que Voldemort.  
... que el oscuro señor.  
... tarde o temprano.  
Voldemort quería que matara a Dúmbledore. Cómo? Cómo? Cómo! CÓMO!  
Cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus uñas romper la piel al apretar los puños, y deseó con toda su alma estar a salvo, lejos, en silencio, y solo.  
Mi padre morirá mi madre morirá y es imposible, imposible imposible imposible imposible matar a Dumbledore, si ni él puede cómo yo? Y Blaise... muerto y putrefacto y eso que no es Blaise mirándome de sus ojos y tocándome... TOCÁNDOME... su olor... su OLOR!  
Sáquenme de aquí! Sáquenme deaquí o me moriré me volveré loco! Por favor... algo... alguien! POR FAVOR! No puedo más... no puedo.  
Draco ahogó un sollozo, sintiendo el profundo peso de la histeria envolviéndolo y entonces.  
Y una puerta se abrió tras él.

- Hugh-  
Snape se irguió cuando Oliver entró a la habitación, mirando a su antiguo rival con los ojos brillantes. Hugh se enderezó, se quedó tieso, pero con la misma fluidez de su túnica negra y su largo cabello liso, Oliver le echó los brazos al cuello y lo oprimió contra sí, estrechamente, cálidamente.  
Y en tropel volvieron los recuerdos, casi como una invocación: un muchacho esbelto y rubio, de cabellos largos casi blancos, que sonreía como un demonio pero que tenía ojos de ángel, de pie entre los dos, la camisa por fuera de los pantalones pero la corbata perfectamente arreglada, riendo.  
- Oliver.- dijo Hugh, y se rindió, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Los dos ex compañeros se quedaron allí un momento, y Snape, discretamente, guardó la varita.  
- Estás bien? Qué haces aquí? Me da... tanto gusto verte.- dijo Oliver suavemente, y puso las manos en los rizos de Hugh, tan cortos ahora, sus ojos hundidos y sus pómulos marcados aliviándose con una gran sonrisa.- Sabes algo de los demás? Ari... Stephen, Kirs-  
- Ari y Stephen están muy bien.- dijo Hugh, sin poder controlar una sonrisa en respuesta, una sonrisa dolorida pero a la vez sonrisa.- Kirs en Irlanda... Oliver, tenemos que hablar.- dijo sujetando unos antebrazos que parecían huesos desnudos.  
- Está bien... cómo has estado? Dónde has estado?- Oliver se enjuagó la cara.- Perdona... ahora lloro tan fácilmente... Hugh, me da tanto gusto verte. Estás hecho todo un Hit Wizard... me imagino lo que te ha de haber costado-  
- Estoy bien.- dijo Hugh, y cerró los ojos un momento cuando Oliver le acarició la cara. Oliver era un resto de lo que había sido: pero aún sus hermosas facciones se trasparentaban, la mezcla de sangre hindi, francesa e inglesa dando lo mejor de sí en su estructura, que perduraba aún con Oliver en los huesos, porque los mismos huesos eran bellos. Hugh se mordió los labios al mirar sus ojos como miel.- Oliver, tenemos que hablar. Me enviaron para-  
- Sabes algo de Bill-  
- Se va casar.- dijo Hugh automáticamente, y luego se mordió los labios.  
Los ojos de Oliver su suavizaron.- Comprendo.- dijo lentamente, y se volvió a la puerta que comunicaba la oficina de Snape con la sala de Pociones. La abrió, y se adentró en la sala sombría, encendiendo la luz a su paso, como si necesitara un momento a solas.  
Snape miró a Hugh, y si las miradas mataran, Hugh hubiese caído muerto en la alfombra.  
- Yo lo cuidaré, ahora vete. Oliver ya no es peligro para nadie.- dijo Snape apresurada, secamente.  
- Eso no es suyo para decidir.- siseó Hugh de regreso, frunciendo el ceño.- Tengo que llevármelo-  
- Quién más piensa que está aquí?- dijo Snape con voz teñida de amenaza. Hugh se volteó a él, la varita en la mano.  
- Sólo yo. Y si planea pelear conmigo, venga, viejo, porque no lo temo.- soltó, la irritación volviéndose desafío. Snape salió de detrás del escritorio, casi sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver a Hugh tomar la varita con dos dedos, tal como solía hacer Lucius.  
Por un segundo de preguntó qué mas de Lucius estaría escrito en ese código genético, junto con el cabello dorado y la boca floja. Sería Hugh puro fuego entre las sábanas, o tendría esa lengua talentosa para provocar pasión así como ira?  
- Te das cuenta que si te hago callar, Oliver estará a salvo?- Snape tomó la varita, observándolo aún fijamente, su alta estatura y peso dominando al esbelto Hit Wizard cuando se enfrentaron a menos de un metro. - No me diga. Y qué va a hacer? Sacudirme grasa del pelo en la cara?- ladró Hugh, más listo que nunca. - Pendejo de...- Snape estaba sonriendo cuando alzó la varita. Y en ese mismo momento, Oliver dio un alarido desde la sala de Pociones.

Draco había oído hablar del Room of Requirement antes: incluso sobre su ubicación. Pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía ser tan espacioso, tan agradable, tan familiar.  
Estaba solo en una habitación ni muy pequeña ni muy grande. Los sillones eran de tupida felpa suave, verde oscuro, su color favorito, y estantes de libros se alineaban en las paredes. Junto a los sillones habían pequeñas mesas y apliqués, y en una humeaba un gran tazón con café de higo, cuyo solo olor hacía agua la boca. En otra mesita, agua de hierbas y varios pañuelos muy suaves: y una jofaina de agua fría, y pepinos para bajar la inflamación de los ojos tras llorar, asumió con una sonrisa.  
En alguna parte, sonaba una de sus canciones favoritas: And I would be the one to hold you down Kiss you so hard I'll take your breath away And after I'd wipe away the tears Just close your eyes dear Secándose la cara, se sentó en uno de los sillones, que recibió su peso con calidez, y recogiendo las delgadas piernas echó la cabeza atrás y miró el techo, forzándose a no pensar nada, a aclarar su mente.  
Un recuerdo feliz, calidez... belleza.  
Draco cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, había una fotografía en la pared opuesta. Una fotografía extraída de lo más hondo, de sus recuerdos y deseos más secretos e intangibles.  
Oliver, con un manto gris, de pie frente a una fuente de hielo y agua trizados por el sol, los ojos como pozos de ternura. Oliver, a quien casi había olvidado en medio del horror que un Oliver muerto y revivido por las sombras le había hecho.  
Pero ese recuerdo, aún intacto, aún bello, permanecía. Y Draco al fin pudo llorar de verdad, con lágrimas abundantes e incontables, observando el retrato de su primer amor.

Snape se lanzó antes de que los reflejos de Hit Wizard de Hugh siquiera reconociesen el grito. Pero se frenó en seco cuando una oleada de magia negra poderosa inundó la habitación, viniendo de la Sala de Pociones.  
El vello de su piel se erizó cuando la luz de la Sala de Pociones de apagó. Hugh avanzó entonces, pero Snape lo frenó. ..and not be satisfied... musitó una voz, suave y terrible, en una cadencia perfecta. Una mano pálida como una araña se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, saliendo de la oscuridad, y la túnica semiabierta, sangre goteando de su sien, algo que no era Oliver volvió de esas sombras, el pelo en la cara y una sonrisa terrible que no alcanzaba sus ojos alucinados al mirarlos.  
La varita estaba firme en su mano, y en el pecho, la Marca Tenebrosa, la marca de los amantes de Voldemort relucía.  
- Profesor. Hugh.- dijo arrastrando las palabras, como si los viera por primera vez.- Qué agradable sorpresa. No sabía que podía encontrarlos juntos... el hijo es un buen sustituto del padre, Sev? Ten cuidado... ya sabemos que te duran menos...- dijo con malignidad. Snape no pudo retener a Hugh, que atacó con la varita en alto, no a la palabras, sino a la voz. Era otro Oliver: el Hit Wizard en Hugh respondía no a la magia negra, sino al deseo de herir, de torturar, quizá de matar, que se traslucía en esa voz.  
- Hugh, no!- gritó Snape, al ver a Oliver moverse imposiblemente rápido esquivando dos rayos de luz, y girando con un revoleo de túnica y cabellos negros, cruzar un brazo y atrapar a Hugh contra su cuerpo, la varita en su cuello. Oliver sonreía, su rostro contra los rizos, y su otra mano bajó y se cerró como una trampa de acero sobre la entrepierna de Hugh, que se retorció en agonía.  
Oliver le lamió la sien.  
- Podrías reemplazar a mi Belial por un tiempo.- susurró.- o tal vez debería arrancártelo por haberte atrevido a soñar con quitármelo!- agregó con una voz terrible. Hugh gimió cuando algo se fracturó y cayó de rodillas, y Oliver le puso un pie en la espalda y cargó su peso, apuntando con la varita a su nuca, riendo.  
- Expelliarmus.- La varita saltó de su mano.  
Y algo como un tigre vestido de negro le cayó encima con todo su peso. Oliver se revolvió, pero el peso lo superaba, y cada uno de sus fútiles manotazos fueron derrotados con una mano que bastó para aferrar sus dos muñecas juntas. Gritó, y entonces algo como una aguja se clavó en su brazo, y no vio nada más.  
Snape se levantó, sus articulaciones crujiendo, y se apoyó en el escritorio, dejando la hipodérmica en su cajón, antes de frotarse el cuello. Estaba fuera de práctica, viejo y anquilosado, pero no era tan imbécil como para tratar de para a un favorito de Voldemort, cargado hasta las orejas de magia negra, con sólo magia. Afortunadamente, aunque Oliver volase más alto que volantín con magia negra, seguía pesando cincuenta kilos y un tranquilizante muggle seguía siendo algo que Voldemort y los suyos no se les ocurría prever.  
Novaaaatos, pensó sonriendo.

De inmediato avanzó a la sala de Pociones, y prendió la luz de golpe.  
Nadie.  
Aunque la puerta al pasillo estaba abierta.  
Qué, sino Voldemort había enloquecido a Oliver... así?  
Y sin embargo, si Voldemort hubiera entrado en el colegio, Dumbledore lo sabría. Todos se hubiesen dado cuenta. Era su magia, tanto como su persona, lo que habría alertado las alarmas del colegio: incluso una proyección o un hechizo. Snape frunció el ceño, aunque ahora estaba un poco ocupado, con las manos llenas con dos adolescentes inconscientes, un psycho y otro varita feliz. Habían peores opciones, se dijo con una leve sonrisa, antes de echar flu a la chimenea y buscar un viejo juego de esposas y grilletes.

Cuando Hugh despertó, vio un techo panelado de madera oscura y un baldaquino verde oscuro. No tenía la menor idea de dónde estasba, ni como había llegado allí: sobre todo porque no tenía costumbre de despertarse en lechos tan lujosos, ni menos de no saber con quién se había metido allí.  
- No hay nada que hacerle, profe: tarde o temprano, todos acabamos en su cama. - dijo una voz. Hugh se sentó de golpe al reconocerla.  
- Ari-  
- Hola, Puffie.- dijo la alquimista, sentándose en la cama, Stephen de pie tras ella, y al otro de la cama junto a Snape estaba sentado vigilándolo al mismo tiempo que a una forma oscura, bien tapada en un diván. - Estás bien, Hugh?- preguntó Stephen con un gesto amable. Ari y él apenas habían cambiado con los años: Hugh los había visto intermitentemente a través del tiempo, así como a la mayoría de sus ex compañeros. Ari estaba más delgada y alta, su figura de estrecho torso y caderas marcadas haciéndola verse muy bien con la larga túnica verde oscuro y morado de los alquimistas, su largo pelo rubio ahora sin diadema ni cintillo suelto y cortado muy recto en la espalda haciéndola verse mucho mayor que sus veintiséis años. Stephen parecía un hombre ya, alto y bien proporcionado, sin músculos abultados pero fuerza sugerida por sus firmes tendones, los ojos de ese azul penetrante y acristalado herencia de su padre y su rostro agudo e inquisitivo de mandíbula afilada, regalo de su madre, su voz firme, dominante y convincente de aspirante a juez.  
- Estoy... viejo de mierda! Me bajó por la espalda-  
- Nadie te bajó por la espalda. Te desmayaste cuando Oliver te fracturó el cartílago de tus joyas familiares.- Dijo Snape despectivamente, alargándole un vaso lleno de algo color té pero que cambiaba de color y se retorcía.- Bébetelo todo: si no, olvídate de usarlo alguna vez para otra cosa que no sea ir al baño-  
Hugh lo observó con desconfianza, pero tras una mirada a Ari lo bebió. Sabía a fruta pasada y sal de mar, pero una vez que pasó, se dio cuenta de que recuperaba la sensibilidad, porque le dolía mucho.  
- Como Hit Wizard eres pura mierda, sabes.- dijo Stephen sentándose en la cama conversacionalmente. Con su túnica púrpura y plata de abogado, no se veía mucho mayor que cuando era el smug Head Boy de Ravenclaw.  
- Vine... por Oliver. Es... peligroso!- Hugh se sentó en la cama, buscando su varita, que no estaba por ninguna parte. - Hugh, quédate ahí, que lo que te hicieron haría chillar de dolor a cualquier hombre.- dijo Ari serenamente.  
- Viniste a cuidarme a mí?- agregó Hugh, levemente sonriente, viendo a la pragmática pero divertida alquimista inclinarse para empujarlo de regreso a la cama.  
- No. El profe se basta solo para arreglar tu problemita. Si me disculpas, vine a ver a Oliver.- dijo la alquimista, dejándolo con Stephen mientras Snape y ella rodeaban al inconsciente Oliver, que era la forma oscura del diván.  
Oliver abrió los ojos despacio, y los miró confuso, antes de enderezarse lentamente, llevándose las manos a las sienes - Ya está!- gritó Hugh de la cama.- ya le vuelve a dar-  
- Cállate, Mitchell, estás exasperante!- le gritó Stephen sin volverse.  
- Profesor, usted lo vio! Se vuelve completamente majaretas a ratos, no pueden dejarlo suelto, es-  
- Oliver...- Snape se arrodilló a su lado.- Te sientes bien-  
- Yo... dijo Oliver, empezando a temblar.- Tengo tanto frío...- agregó antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse abrazar por Snape. Ari le entregó otra taza humeante, esta oliendo a chocolate y mantequilla, y Oliver la bebió con confianza, aunque le castañeteaban los dientes.  
- Gracias... Ari, me hace muy feliz verte.- agregó con dulzura. Ari le sonrió, los ojos velados, pero Stephen cruzó los brazos y habló de inmediato.  
- Así que has estado mandándote numeritos-  
- Stephen!- protestó Ari, echando atrás su pelo largo y ceniza como un látigo para mirarlo con reconvención.  
- Es verdad, y mal más encima, para que hasta la Oficina de Des- Inteligencia haya mandado a Hugh tras él-  
- Oi!- Hugh intentó volver a sentarse, para sentir un dolor inconfesable y derrumbarse derrotado en la cama.- Soy el mejor de mi promoción... ay... qué demonios me diste-  
- Crececartílagos.- dijo Ari al descuido, antes de inclinarse y acariciar el rostro de Oliver.- Te sientes mejor-  
- Sí.- dijo Oliver con ternura, tomándole las manos, antes de atraerla hacia sí, abrazarla y besarla.- Ari, me alegra tanto que estés bien, estás tan bella, te he extrañado tanto-  
- Oliver.- dijo Stephen con sequedad.- Te pregunté si es verdad que te has vuelto el Lord Cruciatus de Voldemort-  
- No digas el nombre!- siseó Hugh.  
- Déjalo en paz.- susurró Ari bajo y peligroso. Oliver fue a hablar, a decir algo, pero Ari puso una mano sobre sus cabellos con tal obvia protección y amenaza, mientras Snape se desdoblaba lentamente hasta erguirse en toda su estatura, que Stephe calló y apretó sus labios, un destello beligerante en sus lentes.  
- De todas las estupideces que has-  
- No te metas, Stephen.- la voz de Ariadna resonó sarcástica.- Es lo que mejor haces-  
- Van a esconder a un mortífago torturador? Y cuando Dumbledore o ese viejo nazi de Rufus Wainwraight los pille creen que les vana dar confites? Todos a Azkaban, más bien-  
- Stephen, no pretendo ponerlos en peligro. Voy a irme...- empezó a Oliver, intentando levantarse, pero las manos de Snape y Ari volvieron a empujarlo al diván.  
- Tú te quedas ahí. Y cállate-  
- Por el amor de Dios!- estalló Hugh.- estamos hablando de un psicópata peligroso, usted lo vio, este desgraciado está completamente chiflado y es psicópata! Oliver, ya sé que nunca nos llevamos bien en el colegio, pero esto no es por ser malvado, es porque eres un jodido peligro hasta para ti mismo-  
- Húgh, quédate quieto, o te va a quedar que va a parecer un Dadá!- ladró Ari. Hugh se sonrojó y se tapó hasta la barbilla, mirando a Oliver con rencor.  
- Tiene razón. No pensé que lo diría, pero Hugh tiene razón.- dijo Stephen severamente. Oliver se mordió los labios, los ojos cerrados, pero Snape y Ari parecían proverbiales Gog y Magog. - Yo buscaré una solución: hasta entonces, Mitchell, te vuelves con las manos vacías y les dices que no tienes pistas.- dijo Snape fríamente. - O qué?- amenazó el joven Hit Wizard.  
- O le digo a todo el mundo que tu padre es un mortífago convicto, y que tengo pruebas.- remarcó Snape, sus ojos negros fijos en él. La rabio dejó sin habla a Hugh, mientras Stephen se cubría los ojos con las manos y Ari sonreía con satisfacción, mientras seguía acariciando los hombros de Oliver.  
- VIEJO HIJO DE PUTA, LO VOY A MATAR!- Hugh saltó de la cama y se lanzó contra Snape, pero se encontró con Stephen , que lo retuvo por las manos y opuso la fuerza de su cuerpo esbelto y nervudo al atlético del muchacho de rizos rubios y ardiente sojos oscuros.  
Los de Stephen solían ser de hielo, pero ahora había algo de lástima en ellos.- Hugh, acuéstate y quédate quieto, o te lamentarás toda la vida-  
- Déjame, Stephen, lo voy a-  
- Aparte de sangrarle encima, no hay nada que podamos hacerle tú o yo.- dijo Stephen con sequedad.- Y cuanto antes lo aceptes mejor. Ahora, te vas a tranquilizar o tengo que fracturarte algo más-  
Hugh se tendió, el rostro rojo de ira. Le dolía, y tenía miedo: pero a la vez la imposibilidad de olvidar lo que había visto --cómo había visto a Oliver. Ni Ari ni Stephen habían visto nunca a Oliver enloquecido, pero Bill le había contado...- lo dejaba con la difícil elección de dejarlo libre siendo semejante peligro o quizá de perder su puesto y su futuro y esfuerzo cuando se revelase que su verdadero padre era un mortífago convicto.  
Hugh había pensado muy poco en Lucius Malfoy, sino para dedicarle un pensamiento de intenso odio de vez en cuando. El único motivo por lo que no había hecho público lo que tenía contra él había sido amor por el recuerdo de Belial: eso y el que tampoco tenía pruebas, ninguna. Pero su odio por Lucius Malfoy y lo que le había hecho a su madre era tan agudo como el primer día, y le habría gustado hundirlo: aunque más debajo de lo que estaba ahora el hijo de puta, imposible... Pero aún así, si se sabía y como estaba en el clima del Ministerio Rufus Wainwraight lo hacía echar... sería como sentir al hijo de puta riéndose de ser aún su desgracia. Sería como si volviera a violar a su madre.  
Habría ganado.  
- Lo odio de verdad.- dijo Hugh con acidez, mirándolo a los ojos. Snape se sobresaltó, no por el odio de esos ojos verdegris, no por la ferocidad súbitamente fría de ese gesto, sino porque sintió un brusco reconocimiento y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato. Ese rostro teñido de apasionada ira y desengaño, dolor y furia, era el de Lucius que había surgido en el rostro de su hijo ilegítimo, y lo miraba como con una máscara, haciéndole doler las entrañas de desesperado deseo. Era como rozar inadvertidamente una quemadura con agua caliente: olvidada, aparentemente curada, y entonces la sorpresa duplicando el dolor y la añoranza.  
Oh, Lucius. El deseo. El deseo y la decepción.  
- Quédate quieto y cállate Mitchell.- dijo, obligándose a ser frío.- Stephen, Ari, gracias por su ayuda: los llamaré mañana de nuevo para que escolten a Hugh a su cuartel y se queden con Oliver por la noche: tengo algo que hacer-  
- Algo que hacer? No está muy viejo para citas calientes-  
- Cállate, Mitchell.-

El Room of Requeriment resultó ser un buen amigo cada vez que deseaba estar a solas, u ocultarse de Blaise. Su pesadilla era vivida en incontables horas y días eternos y grises, en los que los únicos intervalos de luz eran las horas que pasaba con Pansy y Moira, con la nerviosa viveza de Pansy y la tranquila ironía de Moira. Mientras los tres paseaban o trabajaban en su proyecto, Blaise intervenía rara vez: pero las noches eran intervalos de horror. Draco se curaba las heridas, los mordiscos, las ásperas penetraciones en la ducha tibia de la mañana: pero los días de tensión y las noches de horror se acumulaban en su rostro, haciéndolo cada vez más pálido y afilado, su rutina tan cargada de espanto y enloquecedores contrastes que no podía comprender cómo podía soportarlo, sin enloquecer, o si ya lo estaba. No tenía a quién pedirle ayuda. Nadie. Snape le diría que ya se lo había dicho. Y aún así estuvo muchas veces afuera de su oficina al atardecer, preguntándose si debía entrar, si debía decirle, si debía llorar y pedirle ayuda.  
Cuán maravilloso era que te envolviese en sus mantos como en la oscuridad, donde al fin poder descubrir su culpable cabeza y llorar, contándole todo, todo?  
El orgullo lo retuvo. El orgullo y el temor de que Voldemort se enfadase si revelaba lo que le había sido confiado sólo a él: la misión de matar a Dumbledore, a solas, solo.  
Draco le daba la espalda a la oficina de Snape, a pesar de su angustia. Y cada día se acercaba más al abismo de la locura, cada noche que la carne muerta de Blaise se movía con ferocidad en su interior y cada día en que actuaba normalmente, con las palabras de Voldemort resonando en su cabeza, su amenaza y sus terribles palabras de afecto, y los ojos de Blaise y de Snape fijos en él: unos alucinados, los otros inquisitivos, ambos fríos.  
Y cada día Moira y Pansy, mostrándole lo que podría haber tenido, lo que podría tener, si sólo... Tienes que matar a Dumbledore.  
A qué, pues, sentir afectos si en seis meses estaré muerto o lejos para siempre? Pero habré salvado a mi padre. Y quizá entonces Voldemort acepte ayudar a librarme de Blaise. Él lo trajo, él puede devolverlo al infierno, sea lo que sea, bendita sea su voluntad por los siglos de los siglos.  
Blaise pasaba la noche afuera a veces: Draco prefería no saber en qué, aunque había escuchado de un muchachito de Hogsmeade que había encontrado con los dedos cortados y el interior destrozado. Tenía miedo, pero más alivio cada vez que sabía que el monstruoso puñal de carne fría no se envainaría en él esa noche: encontraría otra carne que destrozar y romper, otro hombro al que arrancarle pedazos de carne. Pero es anoche, solo en el cuarto, no podía dormir, inquieto y nervioso, y se levantó para ir al Room of Requeriment, a pesar del miedo que pudiera inspirarle la soledad de los pasillos. Estaba bajando la escalinata del Nido cuando vio a una figura en camisón, tan frágil que parecía traslúcida, subiendo la otra escalinata con una vela en la mano, que relucía a través de sus delicados dedos. Draco sonrió tristemente.  
- Pansy-  
- Draco!- la niña pelirroja se volvió a él, - Pues...- dijo pansy sin sonrijarse.- Podrías dormir con nosotras-  
Draco la miró desconcertado un momento, y luego sonrió.  
- No molestaré a Moira-  
- En absoluto-  
Fue con un poco de timidez que Draco se dejó conducir al Blackberry Room, el cuarto de Pansy y Moira. Sólo tenían encendido un apliqué que revelaba la amplísima habitación con una ventana al nivel del suelo, cortinajes, alfombra y edredones color mora oscura o ciruela y clara madera en contraste, el verde de Slytherin sólo presente en los marcos de los cuadros, y los libros en un efecto extrañamente cálido.  
Moira estaba incorporada en el lecho leyendo: las dos camas gemelas eran amplias, y sobraba bastante espacio a pesar de la estatura de la muchacha, cuyos oscuro cabello estaba suelto y recién lavado, y que se cubría con una vieja camisola llena de piquetes y manchas de color indefinido en la familia de los naranjos. Si la sorprendieron, no lo demostró, ni siquiera cuando Pansy movió con magia su cama para pegarla a la de Moira, y colocó unos cojines en la juntura, cubriéndolo invitadoramente con las mantas.  
- ven acá.- le dijo a Draco con firmeza. Draco se trepó a la cama, no sin mirar a Moira primero.  
- Puedo-  
- Por supuesto.- dijo ella, sin emoción, pero tampoco sin preguntas. Pansy me acostó de inmediato y apagó la luz antes de abrazar a Draco bajo las mantas, y Draco sintió con shock que Moira lo abrazaba también por el otro lado, hasta que quedó hundido en dos cuerpos femeninos y tibios, una cintura de sílfide bajo una mano, una espalda como seda firme bajo la otra. Draco aspiró sus aromas, las sintió dormidas inconscientemente enrollando sus piernas alrededor de cada una de las suyas, sus senos contra los costados, y por primera vez en años cerró los ojos y durmió en paz, en sitio aún más seguro que el Room of Requeriment.

Snape volvió de la clase de DADA, exhausto y sólo vagamente satisfecho. Por agradable y laudatorio que fuera que Dumbledore reconociese al fin su proficiencia en la materia, que fuera su favorita de joven, su verdadero amor eran las pociones, y dejar al fantoche de Slughorn al frente de su amado ramo le provocaba una irritación difícil de expresar.  
Tenía tanto que decirle a Dumbledore de todas formas. Y de tres en tres, subió la escalinata del Fénix, rogando porque Hugh y Oliver estuvieran a salvo en sus habitaciones mientras le contaba la verdad, toda la verdad, a Dumbledore.

- Te acostaste con él, verdad?- preguntó Oliver de pronto. Llevaban largas horas en silencio mientras Snape hacía clase, la varita cerca del alcance de la mano de Hugh. Los dos estaban aún adoloridos, Hugh en la cama y Oliver en el diván, los dos arropados. Habían leído, dormido y hablado muy poco, de sus recuerdos: pero era inevitable que llegasen al de Belial, recuerdo pálido y esbelto entre ambos como la hoja de un cuchillo, delicado y cruel.  
Oliver había sido amado por largo tiempo en silencio, y lo había amado de regreso, sólo una vez.  
Hugh había sido burlado por él, pero luego lo había amado confusamente, por un tiempo aún más largo. Pero Belial estaba más allá de sus amores u odios ahora, y sólo quedaban los dos heridos, cuidados y ocultos por el mismo hombre, mirando cómo el viejo empapelado de la pared se ensombrecía según caía la noche.  
- Con Belial-  
- Si sabes, porqué preguntas-  
- Estaban jugando-  
- Sí. Igual que en 9 semanas y media-  
- No duraste ni tres semanas-  
- Y tú con Bill, cuánto fue que duraron-  
- Dos años, ocho meses, dos semanas y dos días.- dijo Oliver con voz monótona. Hugh calló, y luego dijo, volviéndose a Oliver, auténtico remordimiento en los ojos:  
- Perdona.- habló, luego calló, y finalmente se hundió en las almohadas.- él me hirió tanto, Oliver. Y de veras lo amaba... pero cuando supe que era mi hermano, enloquecí-  
- Te pareces a él.- dijo Oliver suavemente, y se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.- Cada vez que hacía alguna tontería, me miraba con esos mismos ojos y me pedía perdón.-suspiró.- Y nunca, nunca, nunca, dejó de obtenerlo. -  
- Excepto la última vez.- dijo Hugh en voz muy baja.  
- Sí.- dijo Oliver, aún más tenue.- Eso aún no puedo perdonárselo.- agregó, antes de levantarse de la cama y quedarse mirando el atardecer por la estrecha ranura que quedaba a nivel del césped de Hogwarths. Hugh lo miró, súbita pena al recordar la belleza, la delicadeza que había tenido a ese muchacho, ahora pálido y consumido como una vela vieja, con la fragilidad de las espirales de cera de un cirio dejado al viento. Ahora que el frío empezaba a inundar la habitación, Hugh se levantó tras él, su paso aún lento y adolorido.  
- Qué te hice?- preguntó Oliver, sus ojos pensativos.  
- No te acuerdas-  
- Nope-  
- Olvídalo.- dijo Hugh, notando que Oliver llevaba una bata de Snape que le daba tres vueltas y que él llevaba un camisón sobre sus calzoncillos.- De veras no te acuerdas de nada-  
- No.- Oliver se acercó a él, y le puso una mano el hombro. Nunca nadie había parecido tan poco peligroso.- Lo siento, Hugh-  
Hugh echó una mirada abajo.- Está bien-  
Oliver le levantó la cara, y con gran gentileza le limpió una mancha de poción de la nariz. Y Hugh se sintió extrañamente conmovido al verlo tan de cerca, porque la belleza de Oliver no había desaparecido, aún latente bajo sus ojos consumidos, cuando sonreía.  
Se estremeció. Más aún con los ojos de Oliver tan cerca, que dijeron : perdóname.  
Lo había odiado en el colegio, siempre tan formal y atildado, tan seguro de sí mismo, tanto orgullo y sombría dignidad junto al resplandeciente Belial, que cegaba a las mariposas. Pero ahora era suave y vulnerable, peligroso y trágico, herido y temible a la vez, y Hugh observó fascinado el juego de luz y sombra en el cabello de cuervo y los pómulos como cuchillos. Oliver, que también había amado a Belial, a quien él tanto había amado.  
- Yo... no soy gay.- dijo Hugh en un jadeo.  
- Ya.- dijo Oliver suavemente, y lo besó. 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis

**DREAMS I DREAM INSTEAD.**

_How many times do I have to try to tell you_

_That I'm sorry for the things I've done_

_But when I start to try to tell you_

_That's when you have to tell me_

Severus dejó caer su manto en el respaldo de su sofá y tras cerrar la puerta de su estudio – el nuevo- avanzó, sus pies sin ruido, hasta dejarse caer tras su escritorio en el sillón de cuero que había sido su favorito por tantos años. Se sirvió una copa de brandy y se echó atrás en el respaldo, mirando el techo sin verlo, una leve tensión en su rostro afinando sus labios, arrugando la piel en finas líneas junto a sus ojos.

Morgeuse dio un maullidito y saltó al escritorio y luego a su regazo, con sus hábiles patitas negras finas como pinceles avanzando entre los frágiles contenedores de cristal, tinteros y lámparas sin rozar nada. Severus sacó de su cajón un ratón de crema blanca que se movía de la caja de Bast ' Snacks, pero Morgeuse lo ignoró y se acomodó en sus muslos ronroneando y frotándose, quedándose quieta al fin cuando Snape empezó a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente.

Afuera, el día moría. La nieve anunciaba que Navidad estaba cerca, y no había encendido la chimenea de su sala, la cual por estar orientada al norte siempre se mantenía más helada que el resto del castillo. Pero no le importaba, aunque se preguntó brevemente si Oliver y Hugh estarían cómodos en sus habitaciones, si habían encendido la chimenea allí.

Debía ir a verlos, era hora de las pociones: cartilaginosa y calmante para Hugh, antipsicótica y antimágica para Oliver. Iría en un momento.

Pero la cabeza le zumbaba de pensamientos. No: no sólo eso: le zumbaba de preguntas y dudas, de un extraño mal presentimiento, una sensación ominosa que se había destilado más de los gestos que de las palabras de Dumbledore. Su reunión con el director había sido... contenida. Dumbledore había hablado mucho más con la expresión que con las palabras, y mucho más con la mirada. Había un algo resuelto, firme y calculador en sus ojos, en su rostro.

Su entrevista había sido justo mientras el sol se ponía, bañando las habitaciones del director con un resplandor suave y anaranjado. Ciertos hechizos en las ventanas difractaban la luz en una miríada de rojos y oros, y su suavidad recordó a Snape, violentamente, del sol en el cabello de Djeri, sobre sus coloridas túnicas. Ese recuerdo suavizó su rostro y calmó su temperamento, si bien la actitud misteriosa que Dumbledore había adquirido desde el verano lo irritaba sin comparación.

- Quería verme, Director?- preguntó con formalidad, antes de obedecer a un gesto del director y tomar asiento en la silla de brazos, confortablemente tapizada, frente al escritorio.

Dumbledore estaba de pie junto a la ventana, su rostro soñador, el sol poniente reflejándose en los cristales de media luna de sus anteojos, su mano ennegrecida y correosa oculta por la manga, una expresión difícil de descifrar mientras observaba el lago y los campos de Hogwarths, que parecían faéricos bajo esa luz.

_Mira los terrenos con tanto amor en su rostro, una leve melancolía y una tenue sonrisa que no me deja adivinar si piensa en el pasado o en el futuro; pero sí deja que mi Legilimens capte el intenso amor que siente, no sólo por Hogwarths y sus alumnos, sino por todo lo que vive. _

- Creo que nunca es tan bello Hogwarths como durante el atardecer, no estás de acuerdo, Severus?- me dice suavemente. Yo me repantingo en la silla y no me molesto en mirar afuera.

- Lo prefiero a la luz de la luna, Albus... _sin _colegiales, idealmente.-

- Tiene sentido que yo lo prefiera bañado de oro y rojo y tú de verde y plata, no es así?-

- ... querías verme, Albus?- repito, mi voz implicando el _supongo que me llamaste para algo útil y no para apreciar el paisaje._

Albus aprieta los labios con ese humor que le conozco bien: nunca he entendido porqué disfruta tanto sacarme de quicio.

- Tenemos muchísimo que discutir para este año, Severus. Me imagino que tus primeros días como profesor de DADA habrán sido satisfactorios?-

- Si te refieres a darle detención a Potter en el primer día, él se lo buscó.-

- Jamás he sugerido que seas un educador injusto o falto de sentido de la equidad.- me dice, con los ojos bailoteándole maliciosamente.- Pero algunas cosas que deseo discutir son... más bien extracurriculares.-

- En qué te has metido? Ya sabes que el Oscuro Señor apenas y me ha llamado: sabes que ha encargado tu muerte... a qué estás jugando con Potter? Porqué no me dices de una vez lo que vas a hacer?-

- Por ahora, sólo debes continuar con tu trabajo de espía, Severus... y si puedes, tenemos que salvar al joven Malfoy.-

- Draco es asunto mío.- dijo Severus secamente.- Pero quiero saber qué planeas.-

- Necesito tu ayuda.- dijo Dumbledore tras una pausa, sus ojos vivos fijos en él.- Necesito tu ayuda, y la necesitaré una vez más, hijo, antes del final.-

- Qué estás planeando, Albus?- había demandado.

- No planeo: espero. Espero al hombre.-

- No me vengas con citas. No quiero citas de Thomas Mann. Quiero la verdad, Albus: o es tan mala que no puedes decírmela de frente?-

- Tú tienes que jugar el papel más difícil de todos, Severus: pero mi confianza en ti es absoluta. – su mirada atraviesa cuando dice esas últimas palabras.- Si hay algo que deseas condonar... que deseas hacerte perdonar, Severus, con esta última tarea, no habrá nada que hayas hecho que no sea reparado.-

Pienso en Lucius y muevo la cabeza.- No hay nada que pueda reparar lo que hice. No hay nada que pueda ser redención, Albus, ni siquiera matar a Voldemort. Sabes que te ayudaré, y que haré lo que quieras: no tienes que ofrecerme nada a cambio. Sé muy bien lo que he hecho, y es irreparable.- susurro.- Pero quiero que me hables claro de una vez.-

- Sabrás todos los detalles: serás el único que los sepa... antes de lo que crees.-

- Albus...-

- Supe que tienes invitados.- dijo Dumbledore de pronto, su mirada ensoñadora transformándose en una viva, alerta y casi traviesa.

_Hey... this kind of trouble's only just begun_

_I tell myself too many times_

_Why don't you ever learn to keep your big mouth shut_

_That's why it hurts so bad to hear the words_

_That keep on falling from your mouth_

_Tell me... why_

- Yo... no soy gay.- dijo Hugh en un jadeo.

- Ya.- dijo Oliver suavemente, y lo besó.

La boca de Hugh se dilató hambrienta bajo la suya, su lengua empujándose contra la de Oliver, ansiosamente, y emitió un gemido ronco y fuerte cuando los dedos esbeltos del anglohindú oprimieron sus tetillas a través de la tela delicadamente. Con impaciencia brutal Hugh le tomó las manos y las llevó a su entrepierna, hundiendo los dedos en su largo pelo negro para llevar la boca de Oliver a sus pezones, urgentemente. Cerró los ojos y arqueó la cabeza mientras Oliver lo lamía obedientemente, y sus manos desabrochaban su pijama y tomaban su miembro, aún tibio y tumefacto por la poción cartilaginosa, la piel tan sensible que en cuanto lo tocó y acunó sus testículos con la otra mano Hugh emitió un grito entrecortado y empezó a agitar las caderas de inmediato, su semen escurriendo con dificultad de su miembro convaleciente en gotas densas.

- Aah... si... Oliver...- ordenó, presionando su torso contra su boca, sujetando su cabeza fuerte para sentir sus dientes.- Muérdeme... duro... tus dedos... Oliver... hazlo de una vez!- rugió, tomando su mano y metiéndola profundo entre sus muslos. Oliver asintió y lo besó mientras sus dedos buscaban en el orificio que Belial había abierto por primera vez, y Hugh se agitó ansioso hasta que dos, tres dedos de Oliver se introdujeron en su estrecho orificio, dilatando el tibio tejido.

- Sí... más...-Hugh seguía con los ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera verse en semejante posición: pero seguía arrodillado en pies y manos, moviendo las caderas en amplios, violentos círculos, entre las manos y la boca de Oliver que lo penetraban y acogían a la vez, perverso y obsceno en su necesidad animal. Oliver lo aferró con abandono, lo succionó ferozmente, y Hugh se vino con un quejido y un gruñido. Un momento después se besaban, y Oliver le sujetaba los muslos antes de acomodarse ansiosamente, y empujarse en una larga y torturante ondulación de sus caderas. Hugh emitió un gemido al sentir la plenitud de su cuerpo, y entones Oliver echó la cabeza atrás, cerró los ojos y jadeó el nombre de Belial.

_I may be mad_

_I may be blind_

_I may be viciously unkind_

El maligno viejo estaba planeando algo, y la peor parte le tocaría a él, podía jurarlo.

Podía estar loco, podía ser cruel, malvado, todo lo que quisieran: pero esta inquietud, el casi, casi miedo que lo había invadido ante las palabras de Dumbledore era una refinada crueldad mucho peor que los fríos hechos. Qué había dicho para inquietarlo tanto? O había sido sólo su mirada...?

Severus se quedó acariciando a Morgeuse hasta que se durmió y la colocó en su cama de fieltro: luego se sirvió un vaso de brandy, apoyándolo en su mejilla mientras miraba hacia la noche, en donde la luna ya cubría el campus. Como a él más le gustaba.

La conversación con Dumbledore ... no lo dejaría dormir. Dumbledore incluso había mencionado que " grandes acontecimientos muggles recientes" le habían dado... ideas. De qué estaba hablando ahora? La segunda guerra del golfo? El juicio de Michael Jackson? Brokeback Mountain? El tsunami? Dios, ese viejo estaba tan completamente loco...

... y era brillante. Pero porqué tenía este temor, esta inquietud, que no le dejaban confiar a ciegas?

Bueno, confiar a ciegas no estaba en su naturaleza: lo suyo era planear todo hasta el último detalle antes de poder dormir tranquilo. Si sólo quería morir, sin Lucius, porqué planear?

Porqué esta terrible sensación?

_El amor, emanando de Dumbledore, amor... amor que a él lo destrozaba._

_El odio, que inundaba a Voldemort, que lo inundaba a él cada vez que estaba cerca, desgarrándolo._

Dumbledore y Voldemort. Dos prensas: blanca y negra, que lo aplastarían entre ambas hasta matarlo, una vez que le hubieran sacado hasta la última gota de sangre, dolor y agonía. Podía escapar? Podría irse, dejar todo atrás, olvidar ...?

_But I can still read what you're thinking_

_And I've heard is said too many times_

_That you'd be better off_

Podría irse lejos? Podría olvidar a Lucius, Stefan y a Djeri, olvidar a Dumbledore y sus promesas de redención, olvidar el amor y el dolor y las pesadillas y dedicarse a cuidar sólo a Oliver, sólo a su Oliver, cuidarlo y amar su cuerpecito herido hasta que todas las pesadillas se disipasen y sus pecados fueran perdonados?

Llevaba días sin pensar en Lucius, al menos no de forma consciente: Oliver había ocupado sus pensamientos. Si había algo que podía colegir, era que nadie, excepto tal vez Oliver, podría tomar el lugar de Lucius y hacerlo feliz.

Narcissa? No, su amor era un tributo a Lucius, no algo nacido de la pasión de sus corazones ya abrasados y requemados por ese perverso, apasionado, demonio de ojos de plata.

Podía irse, tendría el valor? Podría dejar todo, sólo para cuidar del hijo de Djeri, negarse al oscuro destino que parecía tener decididos hasta sus menores movimientos?

Lucius sabría acaso, que intentaba olvidarlo, ese conocimiento lo heriría allá en sus celdas, o pensaría que ya lo había olvidado?

Podía tratar de olvidar a...?

- Lucius.- dijo con un jadeo, y se puso de pie de un salto, derribando la silla.

Lucius estaba de pie en la puerta de su estudio, macilento y pálido, mirándolo fijo, sin parpadear. Tenía la ropa hecha jirones, el pelo largo, despeinado y sucio: tenía las puntas de los dedos en carne viva, y los ojos con profundas ojeras, hundidos en las cuencas.

En ese momento, uno de los vidrios de su ventana se trizó solo de arriba abajo.

Snape tuvo un sobresalto, y cuando volvió a mirar, Lucius ya no se encontraba allí.

_Why can't you see this boat is sinking_

_Let's go down to the water's edge_

_And we can cast away those doubts_

_Some things are better left unsaid_

_But they still turn me inside out_

_Tell me... why_

Djeri llevaba un manto hindú étnico, con brillantes naranjas, rojos y rosados, cubriéndole los hombros, a pesar de que el atardecer, magnífico rosa y oro no era frío. Snape se quedó mirándolo un momento, bebiendo la belleza del atardecer y de Djeri, con su brillante y largo cabello suelto de ondas de caramelo, miel y canela ondulando suaves y rebeldes en su espalda mientras de perfil el hindú observaba el sol desvanecerse. Su túnica se agitaba lentamente, así como algunos cabellos sueltos a su alrededor, y el aire era fresco y perfumado en la colina de espeso césped verde que se volvía gris en las sombras.

_This is the book I never read_

Subía la colina hacia él, sus pies sintiendo la blandura del pasto. Subía, la mano extendida a él y aunque sabía que era un sueño y no una memoria, todo era tan increíblemente real, tan claro que la incredulidad estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

Él se volvió y lo miró, y le extendió una mano, a la vez demandante y cálida. Severus avanzó y la tomó, sintiéndola cálida y viva, y cuando miró a sus ojos de miel, sintió que sus pesados fardos caían como viejas pieles de serpiente resecas y muertas.

_These are the words I never said_

No quería hablar, no quería romper ese momento, ni siquiera para decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto lo había extrañado, ni para llorar o reír.

Era un lugar tibio, un lugar feliz y perfecto en su fugaz belleza: y sin embargo, la mente matemática y científica de Severus se rebeló.

_This is the path I'll never tread_

_Yo nunca he estado aquí contigo. No me merezco estar..._

- Djeri.- susurró sin voz.- Te vi morir. Estás muerto... esto es un sueño.-

- Estamos exigentes hoy.- dijo Djeri con una risa.- Se hace lo que se puede, Sev.-

- Qué haces aquí?-

- Me estás haciendo pensar que no soy bienvenido...-

**THESE ARE THE DREAMS I'LL DREAM INSTEAD**

Severus se abalanzó sobre Djeri, lo alzó, lo oprimió contra su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas y lo besó hasta quedar sin aliento, lo besó introduciendo su lengua en su boca y bebiéndolo con tanta ansiedad que cuando se separó, jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una carrera, los ojos húmedos.

-... aunque puedo estar equivocado.- completó Djeri sonriendo.- Vine a advertirte...- dijo, volviendo a sus pies, aunque sin apartarse de Severus, el sol haciendo relucir sus ojos como oro líquido.- Sev, tú sabes que de todos nosotros, te ha tocado cargar con la corona de espinas...-

**THIS IS THE JOY THAT'S SELDOM SPREAD**

- No me importa. Dios, te he extrañado tanto...- Severus no podía soltarlo, no podía dejar de besarlo, apretarlo, palparlo, mirarlo. Estaba temblando de una elación que dolía como agonía, su rostro dulcificado y rejuvenecido, aún mientras le corrían las lágrimas, satisfaciendo su hambre de tantos años, su vacío, en ese interludio de luz dorada. Cómo podía un sueño ser tan poderoso?

- Escúchame, Sev, por favor. Queda muy poco tiempo, quedan sólo unos momentos, tienes que ser fuerte... has aguantado tanto, por favor no tomes los caminos que sabes que están errados. Tienes tareas muy importantes que cumplir, y tienes que tener valor... por mí, por todos. No puedo decirte más, pero sé que puedes... eres el mejor de nosotros. Siempre lo has sido, y siempre lo serás...-

- No quiero. Quiero ir contigo, ya.- dijo Severus, su voz imperiosa y exigente.- Estoy cansado, Djeri, estoy harto... no quiero más ajedrez sangriento, no quiero más juegos... quiero irme de una vez. No he pagado ya suficiente? Déjame ir a ti, ahora...-

- No aún. Severus, sólo un año más, te fe en mí... me crees, verdad? Soy tu Djeri... no te mentiría... vas a dejar solo a Lucius?-

- Lucius... finalmente lo quebré. Finalmente logré que me odiara. Djeri...-

- Lucius no te odia. Lucius te ama, y te amará hasta que estemos todos juntos.- Djeri puso sus manos tibias en las mejillas mojadas de Severus.- Ten valor...-

- No puedo más...- sollozó Severus.

- Ten valor.- agregó suavemente, besándole las lágrimas- Y ahora deja de hablar y hazme el amor, Sev... me muero por volver a tenerte para mí...-

_These are the tears... the tears we shed_

- Pero nunca te hice el amor a ti solo.- murmuró Snape, sintiendo sus labios rozarle toda la cara.

- Lo hiciste miles de veces en mis sueños, Sev. Incluso en mi último sueño. Me llevé tu recuerdo conmigo, para soñarlo hasta que Siva me reviva o todo en mí se deshaga en el Tao. Hasta entonces, siempre he sido tuyo...- susurró Djeri en su oído antes de besarlo. Severus lo rodeó con sus brazos, bebiéndolo ansiosamente, hasta que la respiración del anglohindu se agitó, y abriéndole la camisa a tirones empezó a besarle y morderle el cuello apasionadamente.

_This is the fear, his is the dread_

Era un sueño, un sueño que se acabaría: pero no se acaba la vida, no se acaba también todo, incluso el amor y la realidad? Severus devoró ese momento con codicia y hambre incontenible, lo tomó a manos llenas, lo bebió y reclamó con tanta fuerza, con tanta ansiedad, sabiendo que jamás sería suficiente, que nunca estaría satisfecho.

Tendido de espaldas en la hierba, Severus no cerró los ojos, ni siquiera cuando Djeri lo penetró con un suave jadeo, para luego amarlo con ferocidad desmedida, haciéndolo arrancar puñados de pasto, la savia corriéndole verde y jugosa entre los dedos, sus gemidos roncos y honestos, los de Djeri más dulces que una música mientras se lo comía vivo. El rostro hundido en su cabello, temblando de pies a cabeza, Snape se aferró a él, deseando morirse en ese instante y llevarse este sueño a la tumba: pero sintió a Djeri soltándolo, y su susurro:

_These are the contents of my head_

_And these are the years that we have spent_

- Sev... ten fuerza... ya casi...-

- No me dejes... no sabes cómo ha sido... estos años... solo...llévame contigo... llévame contigo y Stefan... no me hagas volver...- sollozó, Djeri escapándosele de entre las manos como si fuera agua.

- No. Es la última vez que vendré a ti, luego tú irás a nosotros... falta tan poco, Sev...- su voz, sus besos- Oliver te necesita. Hugh te necesita. Y Lucius aún te necesita una vez más, antes del final. Volveremos a estar juntos otra vez, antes del fin, te lo prometo.-

- Los cuatro? Pero cómo?-

- Lo sabrás... te lo prometo, y entonces serás libre y yo siempre te estaré esperando...-

_And this is what they represent_

_And this is how I feel, do you know how I feel ?_

Y Severus se despertó sollozando, pero consolado, el miedo volviéndose una resolución extraña, extraña y cruel, dándose cuenta que había pasado la noche hecho un ovillo en una esquina de su oficina, la botella de brandy cerca, su cuerpo adolorido por el piso duro, pero su alma en paz mientras el sol empezaba a reptar por la alfombra. Tenía que decirle a Dumbledore que confiaría en él, y que...

... que ahora sí podía preferir el oro y el rojo del atardecer...

_Because I don't think you know how I feel_

_I don't think you know what I feel_

_You don't know what I feel..._

Draco envolvió cuidadosamente el paquete que recibiera en la posta de Hogsmeade, bajo nombre supuesto. Era una pequeña cajita rectangular, perfectamente forrada en papel, que contenía algo pequeño y delicado, que sonaba argentinamente al moverlo.

_Cuando lastime a alguien, lo primero que harán será llevárselo a Dumbledore para que lo vea. Y cuando el viejo lo toque... _

- Moira, Pansy.- dijo suavemente, volviéndose a ellas en la entrada de las Tres Escobas.- Podrían hacerme un favor?-

Hugh se había vestido tras una incómoda revisión con Snape: todo parecía en orden, y al menos, funcional.

Por lo menos él sabía que era funcional.

Oliver estaba en la habitación, las piernas cruzadas, apoyando la mejilla en el incómodo fieltro verde oscuro del sillón de Snape frente a la ventana, observando. Los días se había vuelto helados y cortantes en las proximidades de Navidad: la nieve trazaba espectaculares remolinos fuera de la alta ventanita.

- Oliver...-

- No digas nada.-

La cama, estirada atrás para cambiar sábanas parecía un recordatorio húmedo de lo que habían compartido. Tras el placer. Hugh se había levantado, y le había dado la espalda a Oliver, rígida y antinatural. Cuando Oliver preguntó qué le pasaba, Hugh había reído, y luego se había echado a llorar en sus brazos.

No había cruzado ni una sola palabra desde entonces, y ahora, Hugh se iba.

- No quieres saber si te delataré, o si volveré mañana con un escuadrón?-

- No me delatarás.- dijo Oliver sin mirarlo.

Si era la ira lo que se necesitaba para que Hugh hablase, ésa fue chispa suficiente.

- Y qué te hace estar tan seguro, Mata Hari? Crees que porque me acosté contigo, ahora protegeré tu preciosa cara de todo daño sin importar que seas más peligroso que una víbora? Crees que todo el que se acuesta contigo se enamora de ti tan perdidamente que puedes conseguir lo que quieras? Ya sé que tenías agarrados como idiotas a los mortífagos, a Bill, Belial, Snape y al que se te antoje, pero te tengo una noticia, Lestrange: el que te hayas aprovechado de mi momento de debilidad no significa que mi juramento de Auror se haya ido a la mierda, y el que Snape me esté chantajeando...-

- Deja al profe fuera de esto. Insúltame a mí si quieres hasta que te canses, pero el profesor sólo te amenazó con decir la verdad. Si no te gusta, es tu problema.-

- Eres tú el que debería estar en Azkaban! Eres tú el que debería tener miedo de...-

- PUES NO TENGO MIEDO!- la apatía de Oliver desapareció, irguiéndose de pronto, enfrentando a Hugh en toda su estatura: Hugh había crecido y se había llenado por los rudos ejercicios, pero Oliver, delgado como un espectro y delicado como una porcelana parecía mucho más amenazante, mucho más siniestro que el Auror. Hugh dio un paso involuntario atrás, y apretó los dientes. Y allí estaba la diferencia entre Hugh y Belial: en donde Belial cedía, recuperaba terreno, esquivaba y recibía, con suaves toques que suavizaran su miedo y ansiedad, hasta que de dos lados sólo quedaba uno, Hugh confrontaba sin piedad ni dulzura, sin temor a herir, sin guardarse nada.

- Deberías tenerlo. Cuando te entreguen a Azkaban, de nada te servirá tu linda cara. – añadió vengativamente.- Ahora, me voy, y si te mandas la más mínima vendré y te llevaré a Azkaban a rastras. Hasta entonces nos vemos. Le daré a Bill tus felicitaciones cuando se case con Fleur... o quieres mandarle un regalo!?-

Oliver no atacó como Hugh esperaba. Sólo lo miró a los ojos, con tanto dolor, que Hugh dio media vuelta y se fue, apretando los dientes para no remediar todo con una frase amable. Qué tenía Oliver que no importaba lo que hiciera, podía romperte el corazón con una mirada? Qué sabía nadie de ello?

Tomando su capa, Hugh se fue. Y un momento después de que la puerta se cerrara Oliver se sentó junto a ella, los ojos cerrados, esperando nada.

Las manos sobre el rostro, una cólera vivísima en su espalda inclinada y tensa, en su cuello rígido, Snape vigilaba el sueño de Katie Bell. La joven dormía con un Sleeping Death Draught, inconsciente de cuán cerca le había pasado la muerte, y de cuánta loca y absurda suerte había tenido. Y no sólo ella.

El collar de ópalos había pertenecido en primer término a Catalina la Grande, que tenía un sentido del humor verdaderamente repulsivo, y la sifilítica y sarcástica emperatriz lo había usado para su colega, María Teresa. Se suponía que ahí había empezado la mala suerte de los Habsburgo, para acabar en el pobre Francisco Fernando. Snape lo había visto varias veces en la vitrina de Borgin y Burkes, y recordaba que Lucius adoraba el brillo de esos ópalos, y había tratado de comprarlo como juguete varias veces, a pesar del potente conjuro de magia salvaje. Severus le había pegado en las manos más de una vez.

" Pues los desmonto y me hago una tiara! Como Audrey Hepburn!"

_Cállate de una vez, tarado, _pensó irritado. Aún con esa suerte loca, la chica estaría meses fuera, hasta que pudieran sacarle la maldición del sistema. Y aún con su suerte, si no hubiera podido pillar las trazas del hechizo Asesino Fantasma y haberlo desactivado con un Disipar Magia nivel 11, Katie hubiera muerto de shock.

Estaba agotado por la poderosa magia que había tenido que lanzar, y luego luchar con una niña histérica para meterle casi un litro de reconstituyentes y sleeping potion por la garganta había acabado de drenarlo. La niña había chillado y pataleado y Snape no tenía tiempo para gentilezas: pero luego la había acunado contra su pecho, y Katie había cerrado los ojos al fin, completamente drogada, llamándolo papá.

Snape la miró, apoyando la mandíbula en las manos juntas, los ojos entrecerrados. En la mesita de la enfermería, sumergida en un jarro de baba de dragón para bloquear la maldición, estaba el maligno collar, destellando en la noche de invierno como un pez exótico en una pecera. Su maligna belleza de verdosos destellos atraía las miradas: el violeta verdoso era, después de todo, el color de la magia.

- Profesor?-

Severus se volvió, listo para echar a gritos al que se atreviera a venir a curiosear. Pero allí estaban Pansy y Moira, sus muy correctas y aplicadas estudiantes. O al menos Moira lo era: Pansy podía ser poco despierta, pero había ganado enteros desde que se reuniese con Draco y Moira.

Y aquí estaba su confirmación. Draco sabía que siendo niñas, no iba a lastimarlas a ellas. Pero era demasiado obvio lo que se proponía.

_Draco, enviaste a tus servidoras a averiguar qué había fallado? Pero es que entonces sí has sido tú? Pero es que eres idiota?!_

_Eres igual de caliente, descuidado, idiota que tu padre!!_

- Qué pasa?- ladró, viendo a Pansy encogerse y tratar de ocultarse tras Moira. Eran un contraste agradable: los rizos rojos de Pansy, completamente vulgares e indóciles, habían sido convertidos en un amasijo de suaves espirales con reflejos de bronce, supuestamente gracias a las pociones de Draco: y su palidez se había curtido seguramente por los largos paseos al viento frío a los que había escuchado que los otros dos eran tan aficionados. Y Moira, cuya palidez cerúlea también había adquirido más color, tenía el cabello negro muy limpio en un moño flojo, y un gesto más amable. Además de que por fin habia desterrado esa horrible ropa vieja y llevaba un lindo sweater delgado ajustado a su cuerpo, que tenía más curvas de lo usual.

- ... nos preguntábamos... si podíamos ayudarle en algo. Se perdió la cena, Profesor. Le dejamos algo en su oficina?-

- No!- dijo Snape con más violencia de lo que pretendía: Moira se mordió los labios.- No, niñas, no es necesario.- añadió, sabiendo que Oliver debía de tenerle comida esperándolo.- No se molesten. Estoy bien.-

- Se salvará?- preguntó Pansy, los ojos húmedos. Snape la miró por sobre el hombro. _Draco, has usado la inocencia de Pansy para tus propios fines? No te da vergüenza?Ahh, tan hijo de tu padre... eres tan bastardo..._

- No lo sé.- dijo con acidez, observando el juego de sombras y luces en los rostros de ambas: Pansy abiertamente horrorizada, Moira con una expresión vigilante, cuidadosa.- Díganselo a Draco.- añadió. Las dos se demudaron, y salieron tan rápido como pudieron. Moira se quedó un momento, mirándolo en la puerta, y Snape enfrentó su mirada. Qué había allí? Temor?

_No, _Pensó Snape con un súbito shock. _Me desprecia. Y me odia. Qué les ha dicho Draco? Qué saben?_

_Qué está pasando aquí?_

- Duérmete...-

Habían sido horas insomnes, abrazado por sus niñas. Acomodado entre sus piernas y sus brazos suaves, Draco se quedó despierto mucho después de que las dos se durmieron, sin soltarlo. Ahora, casi no volvía a su habitación con Blaise: había traído parte de su ropa, y se pasaba las noches oculto bajo los cuerpos de Pansy y Moira, que nunca le cerraban la puerta ni le daban la espalda. Habían dejado los pijamas pronto: hacía mucho calor para dormir con ellos, incluso en la mitad del invierno, porque las dos niñas emitían calor suficiente para hacerlo sudar cuando dormían abrazados en la pequeña cama transfigurada a partir de dos camitas. Draco había descubierto que si lograba apretarlas bien contra sí, que si cada una lo abrazaba y casi cubría hasta que desde los pies a la cabeza estuviera sepultado bajo curvas suaves y carne tibia, las pesadillas se iban, y dormía profundamente.

_Así me recordaréis cuando esté enterrado._

Había soñado que estaba enterrado y que ellas eran tierra tibia a su alrededor, y le había parecido dulce. Había sido un alivio.

Pero esta noche no podía dormir. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en los cabellos ásperos de Moira y los rizados de Pansy, apoyados en la almohada a su lado, cubriéndole los hombros mientras las dos reclinaban las cabezas contra su cuello, sus alientos tibios e hipnóticos. Se concentró en sus senos, el de Pansy delicado y pequeño contra sus costillas, el de Moira suave y abundante en el hueco de su brazo, sus vientres suaves que palpitaban contra sus costados, sus muslos sedosos envolviendo cada uno de los suyos, sus pubis blandos y acquiescentes acomodados contra los huesos de sus caderas con abierta entrega. Las manos de Draco les rodeaban la cintura, las nalgas, la espalda, pero ellas dormían sin moverse, sus brazos rodeándole el pecho, juntas, unidas, la mano de Moira sobre su vientre, la de Pansy contra su pecho.

No. No podía dormir. Jugueteó por un momento con la idea de reclamarlas, de tomar lo que le era ofrecido con tanta inocencia: se imaginó quitando la camiseta que oprimía los pechos de Moira, quitándole a Pansy esa breve chaqueta de pijama rosa, y sacándoles del cuerpo la intimidad de sus pantaletas de dormir, flojas y sensuales. Se imaginó dándoles placer, y descubriendo lo que hubiera que descubrir en ellas, lamiendo a Pansy mientras poseía a Moira, los cuerpos de ambas envolviéndolo...

_Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Qué hice?Qué tanto me he ensuciado, qué tanta inmundicia dejó Blaise en mí? _No. Nunca las mancharía con su contacto, que sabía demasiado, que había hecho y sentido demasiado, que había devorado a Blaise como a una fruta y había recibido de regreso su putrefacta semilla en las entrañas. _No, jamás las tocaré, _pensó, al fin apretando los ojos, empuñando las manos hasta hacerles daño a las niñas, que gimieron en sueños.

No. No podría dormir.

_Me he equivocado... qué hice? Voy a acabar en Azkaban con mi padre? Ese Auror que buscaba al profesor... tiene que ser por mí! Seguro que es por mí!_

Finalmente no pudo más. Se levantó, el paso inseguro, las dejó bien arropadas. Las dos se abrazaron, con un gemido de descontento hasta que se amoldaron la una a la otra, la mano de Pqansy descansando inocente en el pecho de Moira, y él las miró largamente, casi dolorosamente.

_Quiero protegerlas. Quiero cuidarlas, y llevármelas a un lugar soleado: y lo único bueno que podría hacer por ellas es alejarme y dejarlas en paz, pero soy demasiado débil para tener esa fuerza, para dejarlas en paz._

_Son mi placer culpable, mi vicio, y soy tan incapaz de dejarlas como podría un adicto al opio. Y las idolatro, y las llevaré conmigo a la profunda sima, en la oscuridad._

_Me doy **asco**._

_Muy bien. Tenemos que hablar, Profesor._

Cuándo fue Draco Malfoy uno de los grandes pensadores del mundo, preguntó Harry una vez. Pues no definitivamente cuando envió el collar a una alumna al azar de Hogwarths. Pero cuando se ganó el premio Nobel a la mala estrategia, fue la noche que entró a las habitaciones de Snape en silencio, desactivando sus conjuros de protección, en vez de ir a la enfermería, en donde Snape aún cuidaba de Katie Bell. Porque al entrar a la habitación, al único que vio sentado junto a la puerta, aguardando pacientemente con un libro, un sweater de Snape que le quedaba grande y el pelo suelto sobre los hombros, fue a Oliver Lestrangue, su una vez amante y una vez torturador, que se quedó mirándolo sin palabras.

- Hola.- dijo Oliver, muy quieto.

Draco se quedó sin habla, sin aire, mirándolo, mirando a ese joven que era y la vez no era el Oliver cuya imagen llevaba tan a fuego grabada en la oscuridad.

- Tú.- fue todo lo que pudo decir. Oliver se levantó y se acercó a él, pero no lo tocó: sus ojos negros, aparentemente sin pupilas, lo miraban con fijeza, una leve sorpresa en ellos.

- El profesor me dijo que estabas bien.- dijo Oliver con su característica dulzura. Y entonces algo se quebró dentro de Draco, y se dobló en una carcajada histérica, se rió tanto que cayó de rodillas en la alfombra, se rió hasta que las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas. Bien? Qué estaba bien?! Pero qué mierda tenía ese viejo en la cabeza?! Violado sistemáticamente por un demonio en el cuerpo muerto de su ex amado, su padre en Azkaban, Voldemort visitándolo y enviándolo en una misión suicida, todo fallando, todo enloquecido y sucio e inmundo...

Las lágrimas dieron paso a los gemidos y los jadeos de la histeria en toda regla: un momento después estaba en los brazos de Oliver, que lo mecía, le echaba el pelo atrás, le susurraba sin palabras, tratando de calmarlo. Draco inhaló su olor, y luego levantó la vista para mirarlo a la cara: y aunque estuviera muy delgado era Oliver, Oliver con su olor exótico y su cabello en hilos finos de tinta, y esos ojos que eran tan tibios como la oscuridad bajo las mantas una noche lluvia y frío...

Draco le echó los brazos al cuello a Oliver y bebió sus labios con ansiedad, sintiendo su sabor familiar, hambriento y cálido, las lágrimas de Draco mojando las mejillas de ambos mientras lo aferraba con desesperación. Oliver emitió un ruido de protesta y se echó atrás, enderezándose: pero Draco, apenas más bajo ahora, seguía colgado de su cuello como una sierpe, sin dejarlo respirar, pegado contra él respirando ansiosamente.

- Draco... no...-

- Me dijiste lo mismo esa vez. Y luego me violaste. No puedes rechazarme! Me lo debes! No me dejes, Oliver, te necesito!- gritó Draco furioso.

- No te...- la voz de Oliver se tensó.- Draco, no recuerdo!-

- Mentiroso! Blaise murió por tu culpa, me debes eso, maldita sea...!- gritó Draco en su rostro. Entonces los ojos de Oliver, usualmente dulces, destellaron de cólera, y aferró los brazos de Draco, arrancándolo de su cuello.

- Blaise me mató a mí! Él me llevó a Bellatrix Lestrangue y a Voldemort, y ellos hicieron de mí lo que viste! Blaise servía a Voldemort... era su amante!- rugió.- No te atrevas a culparme por su muerte, cuando fue él quien me hizo torturar por celos! Por ti!- acabó, irguiéndose, tenso de rabia. Draco lo escuchó, pálido y espantado, los ojos dilatados.

- mientes!-

- No miento!- gritó Oliver, que ya no era su dulce Oliver: el espejismo se había ido como en una ilusión, y sus ojos afiebrados y enloquecidos eran desconocidos. Draco avanzó hacia él de nuevo, pero Oliver retrocedió como ante una serpiente.

- Oliver...- jadeó Draco

- Draco, no, vete... no quiero lastimarte pero ya... ya no estoy cuerdo. Vete...-

- No me importa.-

- Draco, si te violé...-

- Hazlo otra vez.- susurró Draco, respirando hondo.- Hazme doler... Oliver...-

La última vez que había visto a Oliver, y que había sido abusado por él, Oliver había estado vestido de seda negra, los labios rojos, un algo poético y terrible a la vez en sus ojos, un deseo y una lujuria perversa que era metálica y fría y ardiente a la vez, y había sido hermoso y aterrador a la vez. Esa vez, con la muerte de Blaise, y el pánico, y la huida, y el saber a su padre en Azkaban, la noche se había fundido en una sola pesadilla turbulenta: pero después de las horribles noches con el cuerpo caliente e inmundo de Blaise dentro suyo, después de sus siseos reptilescos y sus besos dulces como una fruta en el borde de la putrefacción, el dolor agudo y el terror de Oliver se le antojaban algo limpio, algo que seguía siendo amor por Oliver en su corazón, no muy distinto al niño ingenuo que había amado a una aparición que lloraba en la fuente de su casa. El amor no había cambiado: era él quien lo había hecho, y quien necesitaba ese castigo.

- No!- exclamó Oliver.- No sabes lo que he hecho... por favor, vete!-

- No me hagas irme, o les diré a todos que estás aquí!- dijo Draco con fiereza, aferrando las mangas del viejo sweater para atraer al chico más alto a él. Draco tenía los ojos dilatados de los locos o los adictos cuando volvió a devorar la boca de Oliver, y la mordió, el muchacho rindiendo sus labios al fin con un gemido.

- Lo ves?- susurró Draco, metiendo las manos bajo el sweater.- Tócame, yo también... – susurró, llevando las manos de Oliver a su brazo. Un sollozo y un gemido de impotencia escaparon de la garganta de Oliver al palpar la familiar forma de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo juvenil, y luego movió la cabeza, sin voz.

- No... no tú también...-

- Los dos ahora. Perdámonos juntos... no me dejes solo... es todo tan horrible...- jadeó Draco, intentando recuperar su boca, su cuerpo ansioso, embriagado de horror en un elixir peligroso, que borraba la mente: qué importaba ahora la muerte, la agonía, Blaise y su aliento de muertos, incluso Voldemort, si al fin tenía al que había soñado tanto tiempo? No podía quedarle al menos un poco de amor, con el que irse juntos al infierno?

-Draco... no. Estoy con el profesor.- dijo Oliver, apartando su rostro. Draco lo soltó, sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

- Estás con...-

- Draco, por favor.-

- No! NO! No es justo!-

- Queremos irnos... puedes venir con nosotros...-

-Con...?- Draco rió amargamente, antes de gritar, la voz temblorosa de histeria.- VETE A LA MIERDA, LESTRANGUE!-

Tanto Pansy como Moira se quedaron en Navidad: Pansy porque no quería dejarlos solos, Moira porque aparentemente no tenía donde ir. Pansy hizo torta de chocolate: Moira se las vio sola con un hacha y un pino de dos metros, que arrastró pacientemente hasta la sala común de Slytherin, virtualmente desierta. Draco les compró todo lo que se pudiera comprar en Hogsmeade y por correo: nadie le había dicho que no puedes comprarle a una chica veintidós regalos de Navidad a cada una y dominar el espacio bajo el árbol con descaro.

- No me compraste nada, Draco?- dijo una voz cuando acababa de meter el último paquetito con papel oro y blanco bajo el árbol. Draco se levantó para ver a Blaise, que bajaba la escalera de madera del Nido con su gracia usual.- Has estado poco cariñoso últimamente...-

- Estoy ocupado. Lárgate, Blaise.-

- Una pena que lo del collar haya salido tan como las reverendas, no crees?-

- No es asunto tuyo. Y no digo que haya sido yo.-

- El Oscuro señor preferirá probablemente que la próxima vez lo hagas bien.-

- O qué? Me matará? Pues que lo haga. Si no quiere quedarse sin gente acá, más le vale esperar con paciencia, porque tengo un plan sin errores esta vez.-

- Sí?- siseó Blaise. Draco lo miró por sobre el hombro mientras alineaba los paquetes en dos montoncitos.- Cuántas porquerías les compraste?-

- Veintidós porquerías.-

- Cuento dieciseiete. Y el resto?-

- bajo sus almohadas, en sus estantes de la ducha... y si te metes con ellas, Blaise, te juro que será lo último que harás.-

- Qué te hace pensar que haría eso?- dijo Blaise enigmáticamente.

- Sé lo que le hiciste a Oliver.-

Blaise siguió sonriendo.

- Andaaa. Qué me vas a comprar? Podrías haberle regalado a Pansy un par de pechos y a Moira una magilipo, pero a mí... me gustaría que volvieras al cuarto, Draco.- dijo Blaise con voz cantarina.- Te extraño mucho.- agregó acariciadoramente, aunque su voz era fría. Era casi una parodia de cómo lo hubiera dicho antes, con súplica, amor y coqueteo: era una petición de un hombre que intentaba pasar por un niño.

- No.-

- Entonces no me dejas más remedio.- dijo Blaise sonriendo.- sabes? Estoy invitado a la fiesta de Slughorn. Y nos dijo que lleváramos pareja.-

- No pienso ir contigo a ningún sitio, Blaise.-

- No pensaba en ti, bombón. Pero seguro que a Pansy o a Moira les encantará. No les regalaste un vestido decente, por casualidad?-

Draco se giró como una peonza, surgió adelante como una cobra y aferró a Blaise de las solapas. Blaise no se resistió, y los dos quedaron tendidos en el sofá, mirándose intensamente, Blaise despatarrado sin tensar un músculo, su cabello como tinta rojiza desparramado líquido y sedoso, su sonrisa leve jugueteando en los suaves labios mientras Draco, sobre él, tenía la rodilla contra su entrepierna y el rostro pálido de rabia, los ojos clavados en los suyos.

- No te atrevas a meterte con ellas! Te mataré, Blaise, te lo juro, si las tocas!-

- Te va a ir mejor con miel que con vinagre.- dijo Blaise sonriendo. Además, Moira ya dijo que sí.-

El cuarto tenía la propiedad marfileña de las mañanas muy temprano: había una delicadeza que no era fría, sino temperada, como la de la porcelana o la de las flores blancas cuando justo empiezan a abrirse.

El aroma de los pétalos de lirio se mezclaban con el de la cera, y la luna convertía la blancura de la habitación en misteriosos celestes y lilas, la brisa nocturna habiendo apagado la mayor parte de las velas que habían bañado la habitación horas antes. Ahora, en montones de blanda cera tibia, consumida y perfumada, mantenían un aroma a espliego y jazmín, sensual pero delicado, después de su muerte: pero aunque atestiguaban las horas transcurridas, las dos figuras en el lecho aún se movían, lenta y suavemente, el baile de tendones y músculos fuertes bajo la piel un roce en las sombras blancas, la palpitación de un vientre ansioso o la crispación de una mano en prístinas sábanas lo único que traicionaba la secreta fuerza de movimientos en apariencia tan plácidos. Casi un absoluto silencio. Casi.

- Sev... Severus...-

- Dime más.-

- Cuando... Belial estuvo enfermo y... nos dijeron que necesitaba sol nos... fuimos a la Costa Azul todo un verano. Lucius allá usaba sólo ropa blanca... camisas de lino y pantalones sueltos que flameaban, y se le aclaró el pelo de tanto sol... me compraba vestidos de tirantes, uno cada día, nunca se cansaba de los mercados y de los paseos... hizo cuanto tour ha pasado por la zona, y se sentaba en una hamaca... toda la tarde a dormitar con Belial en brazos. Me compró un sombrero de paja con una cinta azul con puntos blancos, pero casi siempre lo usaba él para no quemarse la cara, y se veía de lo más tonto... allí al sol con el sombrero. Sólo hicimos el amor dos veces... en ese viaje. No lo hacíamos mucho pero... él era divertido o tierno a veces, nunca fue brusco conmigo, nunca... la primera vez fue en el barco, que me hizo tenderme sobre el equipaje, y apenas me subió la falda, me hizo reír contándome chismes sobre el barco, y hacía gestos aún... dentro mío, y la otra... fue la última noche en la playa, que en el bungalow me cubrió de crema helada y la comió, me dio un masaje con sales y cuando me dormí me poseyó con tanta... dulzura... Severus!- jadeó Narcissa, incapaz de hablar. Severus no reía ni mostraba dulzura: tendido sobre ella, Narcissa estaba completamente envuelta en sus fuertes músculos, que se contraían y aflojaban en oleadas, encerrándola como una prisión de carne caliente, apretadamente hundida en ella.

Ella estaba recogida, apenas apoyada en los hombros que Severus retenía con los brazos, sus piernas dobladas, las rodillas contra el pecho, sus finos tobillos alrededor del cuello de Severus: sus nalgas se apoyaban en los fuertes muslos del hombre, que un poco sentado en los talones usaba sus brazos para alzarla y apretarla contra sí, sin darle espacio apenas para respirar.

Llevaban hablando un largo rato: habían intercambiado historias sobre aquel que amaban, detalles y recuerdos, y durante todo ese rato Severus no había dejado de moverse, húmedo y caliente, su autocontrol haciéndolo transpirar mientras la usualmente fría Narcissa se distendía y humedecía en oleadas como nunca antes. Ella echó la cabeza atrás cuando Severus al fin aceleró el paso: pero él siguió hablando en su oído, su profunda y acariciadora voz sólo interrumpida por la caricia de su lengua en su oído a veces.

- No quiso nunca contarme qué hacía contigo, porque sabía que así me moría de celos. De sólo imaginarte con él, haciéndolo estallar entre tus pechos... o jugando con sus dedos en tu interior... era perverso, verdad? Era tan perverso contigo como conmigo?-

- Sev...! SEVERUS!- Narcissa se agitó como pudo: pero sólo su cuello, tenso como un alambre pudo agitarse locamente, su cabello de lino revolviéndose en la almohada.

- Alguna vez te ató? O te hizo darte placer mientras él miraba? O te hizo daño mientras te hacía el amor?- sugirió Severus con voz tranquila y perversa, mientras Narcissa, inmersa en su orgasmo no podía contestar. Severus lamió y mordió su cuello mientras hablaba.- Alguna vez te hizo sangrar para él?-

-...ah...ah... sí...-

- Cómo? Así?- dijo Severus, y retirándose bruscamente la volteó en el lecho, poniéndola de bruces, y penetrando un orificio que no había preparado ni atendido. Narcissa dejó escapar un grito ronco, pero aferró las sábanas y se empujó a sí misma en la verga que la violentaba, y emitió un gemido de placer cuando la fuerte mano de Severus reemplazó su sexo en el húmedo pasaje de ella.

- Sí!- jadeó ella, moviéndose sobre Severus, haciéndolo jadear. Severus se dejó llevar por la más salvaje pasión por un momento, clavando sus dientes en el hombro marfileño hasta que la sangre brotó abundante: y luego retuvo a Narcissa, y siguió hablando, su cuerpo quieto aunque su mano se movía con brutal violencia.

- Le gustaba darme placer y dolor.- dijo Severus en su oído, lamiéndolo. – Una vez me poseyó, luego me llenó de sal y me succionó aunque me vine loco por el ardor. Y otra vez usó el mango de un enorme puñal clavado en la cama, usando su lengua para suavizar la entrada... esa noche sangré tanto como el día que me tomaron por primera vez.- añadió riendo suavemente.- Él disfrutaba tanto... otra vez me cantó... me cantó "Endless Love" mientras ,me dejaba caer cera caliente entre las piernas...-

Narcissa rió, ahogadamente, sin aliento.- No sé si cuenta... nos depilábamos juntos...-

Un susurro. Un suspiro, y el pequeño piano en las habitaciones de Narcissa pareció emitir el fantasma de una nota.

_Amor._

Severus levantó la vista, y vio a Lucius en la puerta. No supo si Narcissa podía verlo: habría tenido que voltearla. Lucius, de pie, tan macilento como la última vez, sólo miraba hacia el dormitorio de su esposa, su rostro inclinado como si tuviera que forzar su visión para ver lo que sucedía, de pie entre las cortinas que se agitaban camino a la puerta.

Severus lo miró fijamente, y la oleada de amor, anhelo, remordimiento y agonía se transformó en algo amargo y ácido en su pecho, aún mientras Narcissa jadeaba en su oído su tembloroso placer. Miró a Lucius a los ojos, su mano aún profundo dentro de la vagina de la mujer, y sus ojos negros se entrecerraron. _Venga. Sé el esposo celoso. Ven a golpear, ven a matar al que maldito amigo que se folla a tu mujer mientras estás en la cárcel... que ese no es un tango?_

Y tendiendo a Narcissa bruscamente de bruces en la cama, aferró sus muslos, los separó, los colocó alrededor de su cintura, y procedió a poseerla con tal violencia que ambos apretaron los dientes y dejaron escapar gemidos de dolor mientras el áspero miembro de Severus se empujaba sin detenerse en el estrecho, pliable pasaje de Narcissa. Las uñas de ella dejaron marcas ensangrentadas en las sábanas: los dedos de él dejaron marcas oscuras en su pálida carne. Severus echó la cabeza atrás, los ojos entrecerrados mientras el cabello le golpeaba la cara empapado de sudor, mirando los ojos en esa figura difusa que no dejaba de mirarlos:

_Ven y ódiame! Ven y mátame! Tengo a tu esposa moviéndose como una prostituta bajo mío, pidiéndome más, ofreciéndomelo todo mientras tu te pudres por mi voluntad, así que ven y ódiame si puedes! Ódiame! He bebido todos tus sentimientos y sólo me queda el odio, y lo quiero, Lucius, quiero todo lo que quede de ti!_

Narcissa arruinó todo. Su voz resonó, salvaje e incontenible, en un jadeo violento: -LUCIUS!- gritó, con los ojos cerrados, sangre en la boca. Y Severus sintió sus ojos cerrarse contra su voluntad, sintió sus labios entreabrirse y su semen derramarse aún contra su voluntad en una marea inacabable, sintió la vida escaparse de su cuerpo y espasmos eléctricos sacudirlo como a un muñeco cuando Narcissa gritó: sintió su espalda arqueándose y los músculos de sus piernas estirándose a punto de romperse, cuando una caricia inmaterial se hundió en su pecho y sintió, bajo la piel de Narcissa, sangre y carne que conocía bien...

- LUCIUS!- gritó él, su voz rota, casi en un aullido. Un momento después, Narcissa y él estaban abrazados en el lecho, apretadamente unidos, temblando azogados como dos agonizantes, sollozando, estremeciéndose, sus jadeos dolorosos mientras Severus sentía que su corazón dolía como en un infarto y Narcissa gemía abandonada en sus brazos.

- Lo sentí!- dijo Narcissa, sollozando descontrolada.- Lo sentí en ti! Era él! Era él!- gritó histéricamente. Severus la abrazó, acalló sus balbuceos contra su pecho: y luego se mordió los labios para no decir la verdad, para decir una mentira en una palabra que era al fin, la verdad.

- Sugestión, Narcissa... – susurró.- Sugestión...-

No, _se dijo al cerrar los ojos_. No sugestión. _Solipsismo!_

- Estás completamente loca.- dijo Draco con calor al ver a Pansy ayudar a Moira a arreglarse: había un vestido y unas medias sobre la cama, y la linda túnica de gala que Draco le regalase, verde esmeralda – la de Pansy era color turquesa- colgaba de la percha.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama, su expresión más que sombría: las chicas estaban en el baño, en donde Pansy llevaba de la mañana tratando de conseguir el grueso e indócil pelo de Moira en una masa de elegantes tirabuzones.

Moira había aceptado inesperadamente la invitación de Blaise: y no había habido fuerza que la hiciera variar su opinión. Draco había gritado, había insultado, había amenazado y había suplicado: lo único que había logrado eran diferentes versiones de " di mi palabra". Ahora, había recurrido al sarcasmo.

- Tengo mis motivos para ir con él, Draco.- dijo Moira serenamente.

- Claro que tienes motivos. Se llaman " death wish", en jerga psiquiátrica, sabes.-

Moira emergió del baño seguida por una seria Pansy: la delgada niña le temía a Blaise, y no se hubiera atrevido a rechazarlo de haber este preguntado, pero agradecía que no hubiera sido así.

- Basta con que tenga cuidado. Es sólo una fiesta de Navidad, qué tan malo puede ser?-

- No tomes nada que no busques tú misma, ni comas nada. Y no dejes que te lleve a otro sitio. Y por favor no te emborraches.-

Moira sonrió.- Draco, suenas como una madre.-

- No sabes de lo que es capaz Blaise. No ves que no tiene porqué haberse fijado en ti? Sólo lo hace para molestarme!- exclamó Draco, paseándose por la habitación.

Moira lo miró fijamente, allí de pie en enaguas, colocándose un collarcito de cinta negra.

- Trataré de sentirme halagada por tu preocupación y obviar ese comentario, Malfoy.-

Sólo entonces Draco, que había sido criado para ser galante, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se volteó para disculparse. Pero entonces se distrajo al darse cuenta de que Pansy había, en efecto, logrado que Moira se viese bastante hermosa: la verdad, tanto que lo sorprendió. Su figura, que solía verse tosca bajo las carpas que usaba de sweaters, se veía agradablemente curvilínea bajo la enagua de satén negro con encaje: su tez pálida estaba avivada por un poco de brillo, y Pansy había ido tan lejos como para delinear los grandes ojos negros con plateado, destacando lo angular de su rostro y su afilada barbilla. En cuanto al cabello, se había rendido y lo había dejado suelto en una pesada cortina que caía sobre sus hombros, en vez de rizarlo o recogerlo.

- Perdona, Moira. Estás muy bonita... la verdad, me gustaría ir yo contigo, y no Blaise.-

- Slughorn no nos invitó.- dijo Pansy filosóficamente.- Ánimo, podemos acostarnos temprano y comer algo. Te esperaremos despiertos.-

- Gracias.- dijo Moira, colocándose la túnica por la cabeza con cierta torpeza antes de cerrarla y ajustarla, su escote más lleno que el de la colegiala habitual.- No se preocupen por mí.-

- Le puse un conjuro de doble soporte a los zapatos, son muy altos.- dijo Pansy entregándole unos coquetos tacones verdes de su propiedad. Moira sonrió, y le besó la mejilla.

- Gracias, Pansy.-

La delgada chica pecosa asintió, y la abrazó cariñosamente. – De nada... ojalá te diviertas.-

Draco hubiera añadido alguna acidez, pero verlas abrazadas le hacía sonreír. Moira estaba tan hermosa así, y Pansy, curiosamente, sin arreglos mostraba su mejor aspecto: una sentadora falda corta, un sweater flojo y medias de lana que añadían suavidad a su figura angulosa la agraciaban mucho.

- Sigan, sigan que yo no me quejo.- bromeó Draco, tendiéndose en la cama con las manos tras la cabeza.- Ahora, si añaden un poco de pimienta...-

Pansy se echó a reír y fingió comerse a besos a Moira, que riendo echó atrás a la delgada chica como una pareja de tango y la hizo reír poniendo su rostro en su pecho. Draco disfrutó del espectáculo de las dos chicas jugando para él, y se había incorporado para participar cuando tocaron la puerta.

Ninguno necesitó decir nada: la diversión se apagó como una vela. Draco abrió la puerta, el ceño fruncido, y apretó los labios al ver a Blaise con su mejor traje gris, la túnica negra, una estola prístina y su guapísimo rostro brillante de alegría, sonriendo como un cuchillo.

- Buenas noches, y feliz nochebuena... Moira está lista?-

Moira asintió, y poniéndose una bufanda de seda verde besó a Pansy, asintió a Draco y salió, tomándose del brazo de Blaise, que les dirigió una gran sonrisa a los otros. Pero cuando se fueron, Pansy y Draco se quedaron en silencio, Draco clavado en el mismo sitio en que estaba antes.

- Draco...- dijo Pansy, levemente temerosa.- vamos a dormir un rato? O te traigo algo de beber? O...?-

- Pansy.- dijo Draco, volteándose, su voz muy tensa y controlada.- Acuéstate y descansa. Yo vendré en un minuto. –

- Draco...-

- No te preocupes.-

La fiesta de Slughorn estaba seguramente entre el top five de los sitios en los que Snape hubiera preferido jamás pisar en la vida, y eso incluía la cama de Sirius Black y la de Harry Potter ( Dios nunca lo permitiese!) Severus, con una de sus cinco peores caras, la toga más cara que Lucius le regalase ( tenía los pliegues de los costados prendidos con serpientitas de plata: el efecto era tan innecesariamente adelgazante que incluso el vampiro Sanguini lo había mirado con desprecio) y un repulsivo vaso de ponche en la mano, observaba a sus colegas, algunos alumnos, y el eclético y absurdo grupo de favoritos de Slughorn volverse más y más ruidosos a más alcohol y espíritu navideño inundaba la fiesta.

Era una característica de los tiempos de guerra: te divertías como si te fueras a morir mañana, porque, en fin, eso pasaba con cierta alarmante frecuencia.

Narcissa había tocado el piano para él al comienzo de la noche, mientras él le besaba la desnuda espalda, dejando sus caricias volverse un consuelo mientras ella seguía tocando _If I Can't Be Yours._

_I think is time_

_I fear to tell_

_I've been holding it back so long_

_And this song inside of me is happening_

_I feel unlike I've ever felt and it's making me sad_

_Why can't I be yours?_

_Why to live_

_If I can't be yours..._

- Tienes que ir?- había dicho él, su mano vagando por sus muslos delgados, sus labios ocupados con cada uno de los fascinantes huesos de su espalda, la sedosa piel como papel mantequilla tenue y húmedo. Narcissa había dejado de cantar para él, y luego le había echado una mirada de inteligencia, su rostro perfectamente maquillado, el collar de topacios brillando suavemente en su cuello.

- Bromeas? Todas esas mujeres llevan años odiándome en silencio. Ahora crees que se perderán una oportunidad de apedrear a la Lady Malfoy, cuyo marido se pudre en Azkaban? Quién soy yo para quitarles el gusto?-

- Narcissa...- dijo Severus, su rostro hundido en su espalda. Narcissa irguió sus frñágiles hombros.

- No importa, Severus. Pienso en él, y todo lo demás...- dijo suavemente.-... ya no importa.-

- Yo tengo que ir a esa maldita fiesta de Slughorn, pero después de dejar a Oliver dormido, vendré a verte aunque sea al amanecer.-

- Te estaré esperando...-

Snape dejó el vaso de repulsivo eggnog y se volteó al ver pasar a Moira, que parecía muy tiesa y seria, sin comer ni beber nada: a su lado estaba Blaise, elegantemente vestido, charlando animadamente con un grupo de chicas. Snape contuvo la ola de náusea que le invadía siempre ver a Blaise: pero Moira lo miraba a él fijamente, y eso le provocó un extraño desasosiego. Le hizo un gesto y se acercó a ella, la que dejó a Blaise con un movimiento silencioso, y lo encontró junto a una ventana desde donde podía verse la noche nevada.

- Qué haces aquí con él?- le soltó, frunciendo el ceño.- Dónde están Draco y Pansy?-

Ella lo miró con serenidad, pero Snape tuvo por primera vez la certeza de que había una mal disimulada hostilidad en ella hacia él.- En el Nido. Blaise me invitó.-

- Y viniste? Draco no te ha dicho que te mantengas lejos de él?!- gruñó Snape.- Vuélvete a las doce al Nido, y no quiero que estés cerca de Blaise ni en broma. Si intenta algo, llámame. O mejor aún, quédate conmigo: yo no traje a nadie, y te llevaré luego al nido.-

- Eso no califica como acoso?- le soltó Moira con frialdad.- Permiso, profesor: como estoy en una fiesta y no en clas,e no estoy obligada a seguir sus indicaciones. Vine con Blaise Zabini, y me iré con Blaise Zabini. Feliz navidad.-

- Pendeja de...- Snape la vio irse con unas ganas irresistibles de dar patadas. Qué le pasaba a la pendejería este año, que estaban todos tan alzados?!

_Mocosos de mierda, Lucius tenía razón, debí dedicarme a la investigación, en vez de educar mocosos tarados...- _

La presencia de Potter ya hacía bastante horrorosa la fiestita, pero cuando Slughorn lo sacó de una interesante conversación con la bandeja de pastelitos de papaya su humor se fue a la estratósfera de MALO. Slughorn no era santo de su devoción, y no le emocionaba de ninguna forma charlar con él: Menos verlo babeando a Potter, el que, vestido de gala, y ya sin mucha de la torpeza adolescente, se parecía más y más a James Potter: un SD de James Potter ( o Tim Hunter) era tolerable, pero una doble era más de lo que su paciencia podía aguantar sin vomitar metafóricamente, o no tan metafóricamente.

Slughorn empezó con su habitual tirada de alabanzas para cualquiera que fuera hermoso, inteligente, famoso, carismático o rico, algo que a Severus solía nausearle del antiguo profesor adjunto. Slughorn era, en su opinión, lo peor que podía sacar la casa Slytherin, las virtudes de la casa interpretadas de la forma más floja, desidiosa y egocéntrica posible. La casa de la serpiente se destacaba por su resistencia, su habilidad, su ambición y su independencia: y Slughnor se había convertido en un sapo viejo, oculto bajo una roca, en vez de una ágil y orgullosa serpiente.

Una cosa es tener un bajo perfil. Otra es vivir en las alcantarillas como un Nosferatu.

-... nunca mejor en un primer intento!- dijo Slughorn. Snape frunció el ceño. Potter, entregando Sleeping Death Draught en un primer intento?! El mocoso que tomaba un test sanguíneo y lo fallaba?

_O se la hizo Granger o... no, ni ella: el grupo de Potter juntan dos neuronas entre los tres._

- De veras?- preguntó, intrigado. Pero si ni Draco podría...

Y hablando de.

Suponía que en parte había sido por seguir a Blaise y vigilar que no le hiciera daño a Moira: pero acababan de darle la excusa perfecta.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo, Draco - dijo de pronto Snape.

- Vamos, Severus - dijo Slighorn hipando de nuevo - Es Navidad, no seas demasiado duro...-

- Soy su Jefe de la Casa, y yo decidiré que tan duro, o no, ser - dijo Snape de manera cortante.- Vamos.-

Draco siguió el rápido paso de Severus afuera: una vez saliendo de la perfumada atmósfera, Snape lo llevó, casi a la rastra, a una sala desocupada, y cerró la puerta.

Cuando se volteó, Draco se le fue encima, sus puños alcanzándolo dos veces antes de poder sujetarlo, sintiéndolo jadear en la penumbra.

- Qué crees que estás haciendo?! Qué demonios te pasa?!-

-... Oliver. Ví a Oliver. Lo está ocultando. Y me dijo que estaba con usted.- agregó en un siseo.- me dijo que se acuesta con usted!-

El rostro de Severus se tensó.- Deja en paz a Oliver: es peligroso, y no está bien.-

- Es verdad? Duerme con él?-

- No es asunto tuyo, pero sí, Draco.-

- No es asunto mío?! NO ES ASUNTO MÍO?!-

- Cállate!-

- Quién se ha creído que es, viejo de mierda?! Oliver está completamente loco, se está escondiendo de Voldemort, y yo lo ví primero!-

- No seas pendejo...- Snape volvió a sujetar a un Draco furioso.- maldita sea, cálmate! Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Moira con Blaise? Estás loco?! Qué crees que haces?!-

- Suélteme, hijo de puta!-

- Maldita sea, Draco, cálmate de una vez!-

- Déjeme! Usted no sabe nada! El Dark Lord me recompensará, y lo primero que le pediré es que me entregue a Oliver, que mate a Blaise, y que lo MANDE A USTED A LA MIERDA!-

El sonido de un bofetón reverberó en el salón, Draco casi perdiendo pie. Se volvió a Snape, una mano en la cara, y luego se acercó a él, sonriendo viciosamente, sangre en sus labios.

- Qué? También se quiere acostar conmigo? Es eso, verdad? Primero se folló a mi padre, a mi hermano y ahora a mi madre: sólo le falto yo, no es así, viejo degenerado?- susurró.- Pues venga! No será el primero ni el último! Si me lo hace y luego me deja en paz...-

Snape lo aferró de los hombros, lo levantó y lo sacudió como a un muñeco, hasta que Draco sintió que se le rompería el cuello si daba otra sacudida. Cuando al se detuvo, Draco levantó la vista, y vio los ojos negros de Snape, cargados de rabia, miedo, emoción, dolor, amor. Se mordió los labios ensangrentados, y le temblaron.

- Draco.- susurró Snape.- Déjame ayudarte. Déjame salvarte, por favor.-

Los hombros de Draco temblaron bajo sus manos. Snape bajó la cabeza a su nivel, y apoyó sus labios en la frente del muchacho, que emitió un sonido ahogado de necesidad y ahogo y al fin hundió la cara en su túnica, temblando.

- Draco... porqué dejaste venir a Moira con Blaise?-

- No la dejé. La muy perra quiso. No puedo decirle la verdad... pero no dejaré que las lastime.-

- No crees que deberíamos acabar con Blaise? Con eso que no es Blaise? Porque lo sabes, verdad?-

Draco asintió.- Lo sé. Pero... tengo algo que hacer antes.-

- Con lo del collar?-

- No tuve nada que ver.- dijo Draco ásperamente.

- Pero no entiendes que te pones el peligro?... no podemos permitir errores, Draco, porque si eres expulsado... –

- No tuve nada que ver al respecto ¿De acuerdo? –

- Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad, porque fue torpe e insensato, ya eras sospechoso de tener las manos metidas en eso –

Snape se acercó a Draco, manteniendo su mirada fija en él mientras balbuceaba. Una química misteriosa, únicamente Malfoy. Sus labios manchados de sangre, al misma forma de los de Lucius, la sedosidad de Narcissa en sus hombros...

_No necesito tomarte, Draco. Ya te he tomado, al amar a los dos que te dieron la vida, al amar al hombre cuyo remedo eres. No un hombre, un demonio..._

**¡No me mire así! ¡Sé lo que está haciendo, pero no le funcionara... Puedo detenerlo! **

Así que Bellatrix, para variar, está metiendo las manos en este... y fregándola, como toda Black.

**¡Entonces será mejor que deje de decirme que vaya a su oficina! **

Porqué tienes que parecerte tanto a Lucius?! Debería pegarte, patearte para meterte algo de sentido común en la cabezota. Porqué no eres como Belial, dulce y dócil, para que me dejes protegerte? Porqué no eres como Lucius, hábil y letal, para que no necesites que te proteja?

Porqué me exasperas así, cuando te quiero, Draco?

- Escúchame. Estoy tratando de ayudarte, le juré a tu madre que te protegería. Hice la Promesa Inquebrantable, Draco – le susurro, aferrándolo con fuerza. Algo pasa por sus ojos, y luego se aparta de mí de golpe.

- Pues tendrá que romperla entonces, porque no necesito su protección!- ladró Draco.

Se revolvió, tratando de soltarse de las manos como tenaza de Snape. Era como sujetar a un gato callejero: Snape ya veía que empezaba a morder y escupir.- Es mi trabajo, él me lo dio y lo estoy haciendo, tengo un plan y va a funcionar; sólo esta tomando más tiempo de lo que debía... -

- Cuál es tu plan? -

- No es asunto suyo! -

- Si me dices lo que estas tratando de hacer, podría ayudarte...-

- Tengo toda la ayuda que necesito, gracias, no estoy solo! –

Snape respiró hondo, y susurró casi en su boca.- Vas a usar a Pansy y a Moira? Las vas a sacrificar, Draco?-

El rostro del muchacho se demudó, cargado de ira. Tras unas pocas palabras más, salió dando un portazo, su rostro rojo de rabia.

Snape se quedó allí de pie, los puños apretados.

_Maldita sea. Draco es todo lo que me queda de alma, y lo estoy perdiendo. Lucius, Narcissa, qué he hecho?!_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete

**THE CRYING GAME**

- Qué haces aquí aún, linda?-

Pansy se despertó de golpe, casi cayéndose del sillón en el que estaba dormida, las piernas recogidas contra el pecho, la bata que envolvía su pijama enredándosele y haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Blaise alargó los brazos y la sujetó contra él con una sonrisa, pero Pansy acabó de despertar, bruscamente, cuando sus manos heladas hicieron contacto con su cuello.

Ella se retrajo, estremeciéndose, lo que no pasó inadvertido para Blaise, que sonrió al ver el disgusto en su cara.

- Moira? Dónde está Moira?- soltó Pansy, enderezándose y poniéndose de pie. Blaise la miró desde su estatura, con el traje gris y negro aún irreprochablemente ceñido, devastadoramente guapo con su pelo ahora corto sombreándole un poco la mirada intensa.

- En el baño, supongo, preparándose para acostarse. La traje de regreso temprano, soy un caballero.- dijo sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarla.- bailamos un poco... y me temo que tal vez probó más ponche del que debería.-

- La emborrachaste? Serás...-

- Se emborrachó sola. Podría haberle pasado ponche con la boca, créeme que me hubiera gustado... pero no fue necesario.-

- Le hiciste algo?-

- Es Navidad, no? Se te ocurre una cita más romántica?- Blaise sonrió ante el rubor y la irritación de Pansy.- No te pongas celosa. Siempre hay espacio para ti...-

- Te detesto, Zabini.-

- Es curioso. Quizá sea eso lo que me gusta de ustedes dos.-

- Moira también te detesta.-

- Me gustaría tenerlas a las dos a la vez, una de estas noches.- dijo Blaise de pronto en un susurro.- Me gustaría escucharlas gritar.-

Pansy se volvió, pálida, pero súbitamente llena de rabia.- Porqué dices esas cosas? Porqué no nos dejas en paz? Draco te dejó por nosotras, pero nosotras no tenemos la culpa, y tú le hacías daño...- la frágil Pansy tensó el cuello.- Si tocas a Moira, te...-

- Draco no me ha dejado. Draco es mío.- dijo Blaise simplemente.- Son ustedes las que me interesan, ahora.- agregó, acercándose a ella. Pansy se tensó: estaban solos en la sala, pero sabía que bastaba un grito, y toda la casa la oiría. Y sin embargo, se sentía tan vulnerable. Era sólo porque él estaba vestido y ella en pijama? O era la memoria de un beso... de ese beso forzado, antes...

- Déjanos en paz!- exclamó, empujándolo con las manos, pero Blaise le tomó las muñecas y toda voluntad de luchar la abandonó como por arte de magia. Vagamente pensó en las arañas, esas arañas que envenenan a sus víctimas con el aguijón antes de atacar, para luego poder comérselas vivas pero quietas, el dolor silencioso de la mutilación intolerable... exquisito...

Exquisito? De dónde venían esos pensamientos...?

Su toque era frío y seco, y a la vez extrañamente texturado: Pansy sintió el roce de sus labios en el cuello, que eran secos como la piel de una serpiente, tan lisos que eran resbaladizos. No podía moverse, ni gritar, ni golpearlo, y sin embargo su mente no dejaba de correr en círculos, como ratones, ratones sobre cadáveres, gusanos retorciéndose enloquecidamente... porqué? Porqué el toque de Blaise la hacía pensar en esas cosas? Porqué sus manos bajando, apretándola, hacía que sus músculos se contrayesen de pánico y a la vez que toda fuerza la abandonase, su estómago temblando... también contrayéndose...

Blaise le introdujo la lengua en la oreja, con fuerza, y tras agitarla susurró:

- Ven conmigo...-

-...n-no...- Pansy apretó los muslos, forzándose a aguantar de pie, a pesar de las manos fuertes y estremecedoras subiendo y bajando por ellos, tratando de separarle las piernas.

- Quieres venir conmigo, Patrice.-

- No...n-no quiero...-

Blaise subió la mano y tomó suavemente su monte de venus.- Algo me dice que sí quieres...-

- EXPLEXIO!-

Moira, el cabello mojado, una toalla verde envolviéndola como toda vestimenta, estaba allí, los ojos negros entrecerrados de ira, la varita firma en su mano. Su Explexio no hizo más que lograr que Blaise soltara a Pansy y se volteara a ella, que subía de los baños descalza, aún goteando.

- Celosa, Moira querida? No te preocupes... las quiero a ambas.-

- Aléjate de Pansy, Blaise.-

- Pensé que te había gustado nuestro beso en el pasillo.-

- No. Me dio asco. Pero tenía que agradecerte que me llevaras a la fiesta.- dijo Moira con firmeza.

- Qué calculadora. Me has lastimado, querida.-

- Largo.-

- Porqué te resistes mejor? Porqué me eres... tan familiar?- dijo Blaise acercándose a Moira, que no retrocedió, sólo tensó la varita en su mano.- Porqué te recuerdo? Porqué... te deseo?-

- Lárgate, Blaise, o te juro que...-

El movimiento fue animal, no humano: la rapidez de Blaise demasiado veloz para ser captada. Blaise le arrebató la varita, y tiró de la toalla, enrollándola en su brazo, dejando a Moira enredada en la misma tela, atrapada en sus brazos. Moira echó la cabeza atrás, aparentemente más rebelde que Pansy, pero emitió un gemido y un quejido cuando Blaise la besó entre los pechos, sobre el corazón.

- Sí.- dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa dilatándose y dilatándose.- ya sé quién eres... mi rebelde cuervo... no es esto inesperado? No es un placer?-

- Suélta..me...-

- No estabas agradecida que te llevara a espiar a Severus? Pues un beso no me basta.- dijo Blaise, riendo, antes de soltarla y empujarla al sillón, junto a Pansy. Avanzó, y las dos se recogieron, vagamente intentando protegerse la una a la otra. Blaise parecía de pronto enorme, sombrío, y terrible, algo duro, inhumano, sensual.

- Si las tocas te mato.- dijo Draco desde la puerta, la varita en su mano.- Te juro que te devuelvo al infierno de donde saliste, con permiso o sin él. Ellas son mías, Blaise.-

- Pero tú eres mío.- dijo él, mirándolo por sobre el hombro.- no es así?-

- Largo.-

- Sólo retrasas lo inevitable, sabes?-

- LARGO.-

Blaise le echó una mirada lenta, aceitosa a las dos muchachas, y luego miró a Draco, para salir por la puerta principal sin despegar su mirada de la de ellas. Draco lo observó hasta que se fue, y luego avanzó a ellas, el rostro tenso.

- Están bien? Les hizo algo?-

Moira movió la cabeza, sujetando su toalla, temblando, pero Pansy emitió un gemido, y cubriéndose la cara con las manos se echó a llorar. Draco se arrodilló junto a ella y la alzó en brazos, para llevarla a la cama, pero le sorprendió que Moira no los siguiera.

- Moira...?-

- Hazla dormir.- dijo ella sin mirarlo, estrujándose el pelo.

Draco llevó a Pansy escaleras arriba, a la habitación que las dos chicas compartían, y la acostó entre las sábanas. Pansy paró de llorar, pero aún temblaba: y Draco estaba enderezándose cuando lo aferró de la camisa.

- Pansy?-

- Dijiste que volverías enseguida... no volviste...-

- Lo siento.- susurró él, auténticamente arrepentido, sintiendo la rabia contra Snape, contra Blaise, incluso contra Moira por haber empezado todo yendo con Blaise.- Lo siento, Pansy.-

- Tengo frío.-

- Pansy...-

- Él... me dio frío.- dijo ella sin coherencia, tironeándola la camisa.- Draco, por favor...-

- Pansy.- dijo él, inclinando la cabeza, tomándole las manos.- Le diré a Moira que suba. Yo estoy... sucio.-

- No. Te quiero a ti.- porfió Pansy, antes de tomarle la cara y besarlo. Había tanta hambre y tanta ansiedad en el beso de Pansy que Draco se encontró atrapado por la esbelta niña, envuelto por un abrazo que tenía mucho de miedo y mucho de shock.

A Draco se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y siguió besándola mientras ella le quitaba la camisa arrugada. _Si me quieres, me tienes... si lo que quieres es algo tan podrido como yo, me tienes, porque no cometeré el error que cometí con Blaise no despreciaré un amor puro e inocente para verlo pudrirse... no otra vez._

- Te quiero, Pansy.- dijo suavemente, y no mentía.

Cuando bajó, abotonándose los puños, vio a Moira, ahora con un pijama verde oscuro que no le conocía, sentada leyendo sobre invocaciones junto al fuego. No lo miró: mantuvo sus ojos en el libro, aunque Draco, cansado y con los ojos enrojecidos, hubiera jurado que su espalda se tensó.

- Se puede saber qué bicho te picó para ir a la fiesta con Blaise?-

- Ya habíamos discutido esto.-

- Pues si se me antoja, los discutimos de nuevo. Repito. Porqué demonios aceptaste?-

- Porque quería.-

- Eres exasperante.-

- No necesito un guardián, Malfoy. Y entre Blaise y tú, no hay mucha diferencia.- soltó con acidez. Draco parpadeó herido, y vio sus ojos oscuros clavados en él con algo muy parecido a la ira.

- Qué quieres decir?-

- Los dos están acostumbrados a obtener lo que quieren cuando lo quieren, no?-

- Qué?-

- Cómo te fue con Pansy?-

Draco se quedó sin habla un minuto.- Qué te has... cómo te atreves...?-

- Olvídalo. Pansy, Blaise... hay alguien en este colegio con quien no te acuestes?-

La ofensa resbaló en Draco, que se apoyó en la balaustrada un momento, y luego la miró, fingiendo una sonrisa, echándose el cabello atrás con un gesto blasé.- Bien... that would be you, Moira.-

La joven frunció el ceño y se levantó, para irse a la habitación de Pansy, pero cuando pasó a su lado, Draco le sujetó el brazo.

- Suéltame!-

- Aléjate de Blaise. No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es, o de lo que es capaz de hacer.-susurró urgentemente.

- Déjame, Draco.-

- Moira...- la voz de Draco se hizo suave.- Estás celosa?-

Moira se soltó con un tirón que hizo crujir su muñeca. Luego lo miró fijamente y habló con auténtico veneno en su voz.

- Ojalá y te pudrieras con tu padre en Azkaban, Malfoy!-

La mano de Voldemort bajó, y Bellatrix enterró con todas sus fuerzas la daga en el espacio entre el hueso del hombro y la clavícula, arrancándole un gemido a Severus. Allí retorció el filo, la sangre manando a chorros, el dolor enceguecedor mientras separaba un hueso del otro, con un sonido espantoso.

- Repito.- dijo Voldemort amablemente.- Dumbledore no te ha dicho nada que pueda serme útil?-

-AAAH AHHHH... Ah... No, mi Señor.- jadeó Snape, de rodillas, el dolor mareándolo.- Sólo... sigue yendo... en búsqueda de... objetos mágicos... no comprendo ni me... ha dicho... para qué...-

- Esa es una información interesante. Déjalo, Bella.-

Bellatrix le sacó el cuchillo de un tirón, y luego le dio un tirón a su brazo herido, haciéndolo gritar al caer de bruces.

- MALDITA SEA; BELLATRIX, DIJE QUE LO DEJARAS!- gritó Voldemort con súbita ira. Bellatrix se encogió, aterrorizada como un animal, y contuvo la respiración, mientras Voldemort descendía de su sillón de terciopelo y avanzaba hacia Severus. Un toque, y el brazo estaba aparentemente curado, aunque los músculos inflamados seguían gritando de dolor. Luego, un gesto leve, y Severus se puso de pie solo, tambaleándose un poco, y luego de trastabillar se quedó quieto, erguido, pero apenas.

- Mi querido Severus.- dijo Voldemort con renovada suavidad.- perdona el entusiasmo de Bella. Creo que está un poco resentida de que hayas elegido a su hermana y no a ella.-

- Qué?- gritó Bellatrix, amoratada de rabia y miedo.- Mi señor! Yo sólo... sólo...-

- Así que te estás follando a Narcissa Black, la mujer de tu querido amigo. Cómo casa eso con tu moralidad, mi querido Severus?-

- No tengo que pagarle.- dijo Snape, con un gesto disciplente. Voldemort rió, leve, horriblemente, y se volteó a mirarlo.

- No quieres casarte con ella y hacerme un par de guerreros más? Me pregunto que saldría de tu semilla y la de los Malfoy. Seguro que algo que valiese la pena.-

Snape se quedó frío un momento. Porqué un pinchazo?

- Me gustaría.- dijo fríamente.- Pero la mujer es casi estéril, fue un milagro que tuviera a Draco y al otro chico que se mató. Por otro lado, creo que le soy más útil adiestrando decenas que haciendo un par.-

- Hablado con la sabiduría que te caracteriza, mi querido _Sev_.- dijo Voldemort pronunciando el antiguo apodo con claridad.- Siempre pensé que quien me forjaría espadas sería Stefan, no tú... pero has resultado un herrero inestimable. Quién puede ser más útil para una guerra: un guerrero que blande una espada, o un forjador de cientos...?-

Severus no regresó al colegio hasta el amanecer, sus pasos lentos, cargados de agotamiento y dolor, una leve cojera y un hombro más hundido traicionando que sólo una voluntad indoblegable le permitía llegar desde la verja hasta sus habitaciones, una hora demorando lo que debía haber sido un paseo de media.

" _Te ves como te sientes, o eres pura mierda, Sexxy Sevvy?"_

_" Lucius, métete esa sonrisa por donde te quepa"_

_" No le digas eso, que es capaz" (suspiro-risa)" Tú eres consciente que estas no son horas de llegar para un profesor decente, y encima apenas te tienes de pie... qué mal ejemplo..."_

_" No_ _me hables tú de ejemplos como las reverendas, yo editando tu historia para que tu hijo pueda escucharla sin tener un shock... su madre debe haber sido un ángel de moralidad para que haya salido algo medianamente decente de ti..."_

_" Dejen_ _de pelear... Sev, café con leche, una ducha bien caliente, y a la cama. Yo me ocupo de tu ropa... no olvides lavarte bien la herida..."_

Severus se desplomó en los brazos de Oliver, y Ariadna, que lo acompañaba, preparó el baño mientras Oliver lo desvestía a tirones y se metía con él bajo el agua caliente. Severus perdió el conocimiento tan pronto lo tendieron en la cama, y Ariadna le pasó poción por un incómodo hechizo de cánula al estómago antes de que Severus entrara en un verdadero sueño.

- Está hecho pedazos.- sijo Oliver, los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras le cosía la herida abierta del hombro.- Dios mío, Ari...-

- Tú has estado peor. La última vez que te cosí parecías un patchwork.-

- Me hiciste unas puntadas larguísimas, aún tengo las señales...-

- No te quejes, Lestrange, no soy costurera, soy alquimista!-

- Qué haces tú acá... a esta hora...?- farfulló Snape, mirando a Ariadna, que lo arropó como a un niño: un niño muy grande y mal agestado.

- Duérmase, profe.-

- Si viene Stephen... a aforrarse a Oliver... por tu culpa... te agarro a tí...-

- Duérmase, viejo abusador.- gruñó Ari, sentándose en la cama y acariciándole la cara.- Le han dicho que es muy feo?-

Severus cerró los ojos, acariciando con el brazo sano la larga cabellera rubia de la alquimista. Podía cerrar los ojos, porque el cabello era fino y lisito y suave, y se sentía muy semejante a ese que extrañaba tanto: pero el de Ari era del color del polvo o del café con leche, mientras que la melena de Lucius tenía luces de oro y mantequilla, mezclados con el ocasional mechón blanco como la nieve o auténticamente radiante como el sol. Le dolía todo... porqué? Ya no recordaba porqué...

Si pudiera llevarme un sueño tuyo, me dejaría morir muy a gusto.

Pero Severus abrió los ojos un momento antes de cerrarlos, y vio la grácil espalda de Oliver contra la luna mientras el joven preparaba, usando ambos brazos porque no tenía la fuerza de Severus para revolver las pociones que él necesitaría para las clases del día siguiente.

No podía. Una extraña ansia, una necesidad baja y ahogada, una melancolía y una tristeza nueva y diferente lo inundó, algo que tenía mucho de dolor y mucho de ternura. Era como ver la lluvia llevarse las primeras flores de la primavera: como la que te inunda una tarde solitaria junto a una taza de té y unas tostadas con miel: la que alguna smuy buenas películas y aún menos buenos libros pueden producir, o una canción que hayas oído solo, caminando en un día triste, y que te recuerde tiempos felices.

Como cierta canción, en francés, en la voz de Djeri, cantada a capella con exquisito tempo, los rizos y vericuetos que Djeri podía trazar con su voz, un exquisito dibujo que a veces coloreaba sus sueños.

- Oliver... - susurró, incoherentemente, antes de que la poción lo derrotase.-... te sabes La Mer...?-

- Mantén firme la cuerda… así.- Draco clavó la estaca, a pocos pasos del bosque prohibido, y Pansy midió la sombra que proyectaba el sol a medio día, mientras el muchacho tomaba notas, apoyado en un tronco. Golpeó un momento con el cabo de su lapicero el papel, y calculó, pensativo.

- Dos metros y medio… y tres centímetros.- dijo Pansy, la larga regla volviendo a sus manos, flexible para ser enrollada otra vez como una serpiente juguetona.

El solsticio de verano cae el 22 de agosto… estamos a 4 de enero, si en este momento la sombra al mediodía es de dos metros y medio para una estaca de medio metro, calculando los grados de variación, el traspaso entre los signos saltándonos a Aquarius, extrapolando a la era de Tauro, la sombra de una estatua de dos metros y medio en el solsticio de verano de la era de Tauro debería haber sido…

- Dos metros veintiocho centímetros, siete milímetros.- dijo Moira, apoyada en un árbol cercano. Si no vagamente contrita, parecía al menos serena.- No lo calculé yo, lo calculó Urik Von Kharkov, sólo hay que corregirlo para Inglaterra y no Valachan.-

- Así que lo harás con nosotros.- dijo Draco enderezándose y limpiándose los pantalones de tierra.- Jolly.-

- No, pero no tengo ningún problema en que hagamos la invocación juntos, sobre todo con lo distraído que estás últimamente, o en el mejor de los casos tu invocación fallará y a acabarás arruinando tu promedio y el Pansy para colmo.-

- Ése es el mejor?-

- El peor es que acabes invocando a Ares y sueltes a un Dios que haría vomitar a Jason por el colegio.-

- No soy tan tarado, sabes.- dijo Draco volviéndose a ella.- Y podría haber sacado el cálculo sin ti.-

- Posiblemente.- dijo Moira con aspereza.- Pero como has estado ocupado, y ahora tienes más motivos de distracción…-

- Moira.- dijo Pansy, mirando alternativamente a uno y luego a otro.- Estás enojada porque Draco durmió conmigo anoche? Lo quieres para ti?-

La sorprendente suavidad de la declaración de Pansy dejó a Draco y a Moira envueltos en súbito silencio. Los dos la miraron, desconcertados, pero Pansy parecía muy segura, sin su tartamudeo habitual, mientras se echaba atrás los rizos y los miraba alternativamente.

- Yo… prefiero tener dos amigos que me quieran a… un amante reluctante. Draco no me quiere, Moira, lo hizo sólo… porque yo se lo pedí.- agregó, con sencillez.- Si no quieres que lo hagamos… no lo haremos. Si lo quieres para ti, está bien.- dijo con timidez antes de tomarle el brazo con tanta delicadeza como si temiera que Moira la golpease.- Pero no te enojes conmigo! Eres mi única amiga, no lo soportaría, los quiero mucho a los dos…!- agregó, al fin hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Moira. Draco vio el rostro de la niña pasar de la irritación a la pena, la vergüenza, y la ternura; y un momento luego las dos niñas estaban abrazadas, meciéndose, sus rostros unidos, besos de bocas suaves que eran tibios y húmedos mientras las dos se consolaban. Luego, Moira levantó el rostro y miró a Draco.

- No pretendía separarlos. Yo… me porté como una niña, lo siento. Sólo quería… pensé que los dos juntos…- agregó: era obvio que le costaba un mundo explicarse, mientras que Pansy podía ser tan abierta y directa.

- Draco puede tenernos a las dos si quiere. Él también te quiere a ti!- dijo Pansy sonriendo, juguetona, como si hablara de un caramelo que compartir o una fiesta.- Verdad que sí, Draco? Verdad que no la dejaremos sola?-

Draco asintió, avanzando hacia ella. Pero se detuvo a medio camino, y su sonrisa se desvaneció, volviéndose rígida, todo su cuerpo cambiando de postura cuando con una ráfaga de viento Dumbledore entró en el claro, su larga túnica violeta y sobre túnica gris moviéndose en el viento, su paso sereno y liviano.

- Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy, miss Poe, miss Parkinson.- dijo amablemente, observando la estaca y los sextantes.- Trabajan en una tarea escolar?-

- Es para Invocaciones, señor.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa.- Un trabajo asociado para fin de año.-

- Muy interesante.- dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo a Pansy, pero observando a Draco por sobre sus lentes de media luna.- Una buena tesis es una excelente carta de presentación para Inverness. Me imagino que deseas ir a Inverness, Draco, no es así?-

Confrontado por los brillantes ojos azules, Draco no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

- Si es posible.- dijo crípticamente.

- Precisamente. Es la posibilidad lo que hace interesante la vida, pero esas posibilidades, Draco, dependen de tus decisiones.-

- Mis decisiones son asunto mío.-

- Ésa es la única verdad fundamental sobre todo el palabrerío sobre la libre elección y la responsabilidad, Mr. Malfoy.- agregó Dumbledore, remarcando el apellido de Draco. El menor de los Malfoy frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, y Dumbledore, tras una mirada mitad inquisitiva, mitad melancólica, dirigió su atención a las niñas.

- Miss Parkinson, me alegra verla tan bien.- dijo con suavidad, sus ojos azules haciendo a Pansy sonrojar: era como si supiera exactamente qué había traído color a sus mejillas y brillo a sus ojos. Pansy asintió, intimidada: los Slytherins podían abusar verbalmente a Dumbledore hasta cansarse en la privacidad, pero sabían perfectamente la opinión de Snape al respecto, y ninguno se hubiera atrevido a faltarle el respeto. Tras la sonrisa a Pansy, Dumbledore dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Moira, que guardaba perfecto silencio.

- Miss Poe. Veo que se adaptado bien al colegio. Este cumple con sus expectativas?-

- Efectivamente, señor.- la voz de Moira era fría: parecía haber una irritación mal disimulada allí, una irritación que tenía mucho que ver con objetivos no cumplidos, con frustración. Había una muy semejante en la de Draco, la misma vibración, el mismo temor: pero ella no dijo más, y Dumbledore calló como esperando una confidencia que no se produjo.

- Está paseando, señor?- preguntó Draco, una leve animación perneando sus palabras. Dumbledore asintió y se acercó más a él, poniendo la varita en su bolsillo, su tono suave.

- Así es, Mr Malfoy, disfrutando de la vida. Un hombre viejo como yo debe disfrutar intensamente de los días que le queden, sobre todo en estos momentos sombríos.-

Draco lo miró fijamente, y por un momento hubo una duda terrible en sus ojos: luego pareció arrojar todo temor por la ventana. Estaba pálido, pero habían dos manchas de color en sus mejillas, y cruzó una mirada con Moira, que para Pansy fue indescifrable, pero intensa.

Moira se colocó detrás de Dumbledore, y Pansy la vio sacar su varita. Draco sacó un estuche de su chaqueta, y retiró un largo cuchillo de metal, muy antiguo y tornado, con un torso de demonio con senos en la empuñadura.

- Una antigüedad. Un tesoro para Borgin & Burkes, sin duda.- comentó Dumbledore sin amilanarse.

- Draco? Dónde conseguiste eso?-

- Es la daga de Eris: un viejo puñal griego afilado a la piedra.- dijo Moira a la espalda de Draco.- Es para el ritual. También la llaman la Corta Lazos.-

- Se supone capaz de cortar los lazos que unen a cualquier persona a su vida.- dijo Draco suavemente.- Pero siempre fue usada para cortar a la gente de los lazos a su vida… o su magia.- agregó.

- Muy interesante. Pero muy peligroso. Tendré que pedirte que la guardes con mucho cuidado, o que le pidas la profesor Snape que te supervise.- dijo Dumbledore con gentileza y sin parpadear aunque Draco dio un lento paso hacia él, y luego otro.

- Ni en sueños.- dijo Draco con la voz baja y cargada de sombras. Pansy se quedó paralizada: no podía ser. Estaba… amenazando a Dumbledore?

Moira tras él, se inclinó un poco y con súbito pánico Pansy supo que estaba tomando impulso para sujetar a Dumbledore mientras Draco… Draco…

No le importaba Dumbledore, pero si lo tocaba, se lo llevarían, lo encerrarían, lo matarían!

- DRACO!- exclamó Pansy, avanzando sin saber lo que hacía, y lo tomó de los brazos, cruzándose en su camino.- Draco, espera…-

- Qué pasa acá?- la voz de Snape retumbó como un trueno cuando entró al claro, deteniendo a una Moira el segundo antes de saltar, aunque su postura era inconfundible, el cuerpo fuerte y resistente de la muchacha listo para saltar sobre un anciano. Snape le echó una mirada oscura, pero luego se enfocó en Draco que guardaba el cuchillo con parsimonia.

- Qué demonios es eso?- ladró Snape.

- Investigación.- dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.- Severus, necesito hablarte.-

- Después. Ahora, Draco… Moira…- empezó Snape: Draco lo miraba desafiante, aunque Pansy lo rodeaba con sus brazos y había hundido su cabeza en su hombro. Moira estaba quieta, anormalmente quieta.

- Ahora, Severus.- la orden de Dumbledore no fue ni un grito ni un gruñido, pero Snape se detuvo, los miró con ojos como hielo, y dando media vuelta en sus talones, su toga girando bruscamente, siguió a Dumbledore que lo esperaba en el camino de regreso del bosque. Con una inclinación a los tres jóvenes, el rector se alejó caminando, con Snape como un pájaro negro tras él.

- Qué… qué ibas a hacer…?- susurró Pansy, al borde del llanto.

- Lo que tenga que hacer para ser libre.- susurró Draco.- Voy a matar a Dumbledore.- agregó, antes de mirar a Moira.- Me ayudarás?-

- Sí.- dijo Moira secamente.- Si me ayudas a mí.-

- Pansy?-

Pansy se echó a llorar, y asintió.

- Estás loco!- gritó Snape, su rostro pálido, desencajado.- No lo haré! Me niego, Albus!-

- Acordamos que…-

- No acordamos nada! Y lo más seguro es que tu maldito hechizo tampoco funcione! Estás loco, Albus!-

- Funcionó con Lily y Harry.-

- Preetendes… al colegio completo…?- la voz de Snape se elevó.- No funcionará, es una idiotez! Y no he trabajado tanto… no he sufrido tanto para esto! No lo haré, estás… he hecho todo lo que has querido, pero este es el límite!-

- Juraste hacer todo lo que yo te pidiera cuando viniste a mí arrastrándote tras la muerte de Stefan.- dijo Dumbledore secamente.- Ahora, me debes lealtad.-

- Me estás pidiendo…?- la voz de Severus falló, y lo miró con los ojos heridos, cargados de ira, lágrimas en las pestañas negras.- Quieres que te mate? Me matarán luego. Han estado esperando un resbalón porque no importa lo que haya hecho, aún piensan que le pertenezco a Voldemort. He luchado tanto por redimirme, y me haces esto?-

- Te has torturado, lo sé.- dijo Dumbledore suavemente.- Pero esto… no te das cuenta que es lo estás destinado a hacer?-

- No quiero matarte. Te necesitan…-

- Severus, estoy muriendo. La maldición de Marvolo me ha alcanzado con el anillo.- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, enseñándole su mano reseca, de huesos quemados.- Hagamos que mi muerte sirva de algo, y salvemos a Draco. Me duele pedirte esto, pero no hay nadie más fiel que tú y… que sea capaz de hacerlo.-

- No soy capaz. Asumes demasiado.-

- Pudiste encerrar al amor de tu vida porque estaba loco y al otro para tenerlo a salvo? Te has hundido suficientes puñales en la carne para que yo no sepa de qué eres capaz.-

El viento agitó el sendero. Ya no había sol: el cielo era gris opaco, y la brisa era fría, haciéndolos sentir en un cementerio. Snape se movió inquieto, pero Dumbledore se quedó quieto y gris como una roca, igualmente inflexible.

- Severus…?-

- MALDITA SEA!- rugió Severus, volteándose y apuntando su varita con mano firme al rostro del viejo.- MUERE AHORA, ENTONCES!-

- No servirá de nada. Ni salvará a Draco, ni ayudará a nadie.- dijo Dumbledore fríamente, mirándolo por sobre la varita.- ni te redimirá, o liberará. Pero si haces las cosas como te indico, no sólo te salvarás tú, sino Draco. Y eso es lo que deseas, no es así? Hiciste la Promesa Inquebrantable.- agregó.- Y no puedes echarte atrás. No después de todo, esto, Severus.- acabó, antes de susurrar con voz no exenta de crueldad.- Le has fallado a todos. A tu madre, a Lucius, a Stefan, a Djeri, a Oliver, a Belial, a Draco, a Narcisa, a Perséfone… me vas a fallar a mí también!?-

Severus bajó la varita, mirándolo con ojos que hervían, heridos, oscuros y desnudos. Luego giró la cabeza cuando una ráfaga de viento arrastró las hojas muertas alrededor de ambos, agitando el manto violáceo de Dumbledore, y dándole la espalda, echó a andar hacia el colegio.

- Severus.- dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos fijos en la espalda que se alejaba, tensa y erguida bajo el manto negro.- Recuerda. He servido.-

Severus no respondió.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

**ATROCITY EXHIBITION**

_You'll see the horrors of a faraway place,_

_Meet the architects of law face to face._

_See mass murder on a scale you've never seen,_

_And all the ones who try hard to succeed._

Oliver observó desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía a Snape regresar al colegio, su manto negro agitándose en el viento como un par de alas quebradizas. El viento era heraldo y traspasaba el manto de lana de cachemira colorida que había encontrado en el fondo del baúl de Severus, pero Oliver no se movió, observando el vacío con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su pelo trazaba fantásticos juegos de tinta mientras la noche se acercaba.

Estaba de pie enfrentando el plateado patio, bordeado de verde. Verde y plata: los colores de Slytherin.

Una vez se habían teñido de rojo.

Avanzó un poco más al borde, las punteras de sus zapatos blandos rozando el vacío. El viento era tan fuerte que podía mantenerlo de pie solo, pero si hubiera soplado en contra ya lo hubiese derribado. Oliver cerró los ojos, sintiendo ese viento helado traspasarlo, casi purificándolo de alguna forma: y cerró los ojos a pesar del peligro, por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintiéndose un poco a salvo, un poco quien había sido antes del horror que Blaise había desatado.

Oliver Lestrangue, Head Boy de Slytherin, físico mágico, runista y dibujante. Seeker.

El mejor amigo de Belial y de Ari y Kirsten…

Oliver abrió los ojos, y al levantar los brazos envueltos en la lana colorida, sintió una punzada al sentir la cicatriz del pecho tironearle la piel. La Marca Tenebrosa en su cuerpo, Voldemort metido dentro de su mente como un parásito monstruoso que dormía dentro de su cerebro y su corazón. Y sin embargo, de pie en la misma almena que había sido el peldaño al cielo de Belial, se sentía libre.

Te sentiste así, mi amor?

Oliver observó desde lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía a Snape regresar al colegio, su manto negro agitándose en el viento como un par de alas quebradizas. El viento era helado y traspasaba el manto de lana de cachemira colorida que había encontrado en el fondo del baúl de Severus, pero Oliver no se movió, observando el vacío con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su pelo trazaba fantásticos juegos de tinta mientras la noche se acercaba.

Estaba de pie enfrentando el plateado patio, bordeado de verde. Verde y plata: los colores de Slytherin.

Una vez se habían teñido de rojo.

Avanzó un poco más al borde, las punteras de sus zapatos blandos rozando el vacío. El viento era tan fuerte que podía mantenerlo de pie solo, pero si hubiera soplado en contra ya lo hubiese derribado. Oliver cerró los ojos, sintiendo ese viento helado traspasarlo, casi purificándolo de alguna forma: y cerró los ojos a pesar del peligro, por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintiéndose un poco a salvo, un poco quien había sido antes del horror que Blaise había desatado.

Oliver Lestrangue, Head Boy de Slytherin, físico mágico, runista y dibujante. Seeker.

El mejor amigo de Belial y de Ari y Kirsten…

Oliver abrió los ojos, y al levantar los brazos envueltos en la lana colorida, sintió una punzada al sentir la cicatriz del pecho tironearle la piel. La Marca Tenebrosa en su cuerpo, Voldemort metido dentro de su mente como un parásito monstruoso que dormía dentro de su cerebro y su corazón. Y sin embargo, de pie en la misma almena que había sido el peldaño al cielo de Belial, se sentía libre.

Te sentiste así, mi amor?

Saltar… un paso , el vacío, y el olvido, y la paz. Hay paz donde estás, mi amor?

Seguro que sí. Seguro es un lugar cuajado de sábanas blancas, cielo azules, calor y ternura… me recuerdas, amor? Me recuerdas allí, me extrañas un poquito? Yo te extraño. Te extraño tanto que me duelen las entrañas de desear inhalar tu olor a espliego, apoyar mi cabeza en tu espalda tibia y dormir allí.

Y sin embargo, Bill aún vive en mi corazón y vivirá hasta el día que me muera, vive en mi carne. No te mentiré diciéndote que ya no lo amo, que no lo amé, que me equivoqué.

Pero te amo.

Me recibirás cuando…?

- NO! NO LO HAGAS!- la voz de Draco lo sobresaltó, tan semejante a la de Belial que casi dio un salto. Se volvió, para verlo jadeante en la puerta de la azotea, mirándolo desencajado. Oliver se volteó: no hacía tantos años, se habían encontrado de la misma forma, también bajo el fantasma de Belial.

- No voy a saltar.- dijo Oliver, moviendo la cabeza, volviéndose a él aún en el mismo borde.- No temas. Sólo quería saber… qué se sentía.-

- No puedes jugar a cortarte como todo el resto del mundo?- ladró Draco, un dejo de su antiguo humor sarcástico en su voz, aunque en su palidez las mejillas rojas por haber subido la larga escalinata corriendo se destacaban como heridas.

- No pretendía asustarte.-

- Vete a la mierda, Oliver.-

Oliver le sonrió, y abriendo los brazos con el chal como alas, giró en el mismo borde.- Como quieras…-

- No! No seas imbécil!-

- Draco…- dijo Oliver con dulzura, sonriendo.- A veces te pareces tanto a tu hermano…-

- No me digas eso. Ya tengo suficiente con que el amor de mi vida sólo me haya querido porque me parezco a mi hermano como para que me lo refriegues por la cara.-

Oliver lo miró, frunciendo el ceño levemente.- No fue por eso que te quise. Fue por eso que te dejé.- dijo con suavidad, antes de mirar al horizonte, en donde se fraguaba una tormenta.- Crees que el Oscuro Señor pueda resucitar muertos? Me trajo a mí de regreso una vez…-

Draco empalideció espantosamente, tanto que Oliver temió que fuera a desmayarse y dio un paso hacia él.

Y se tropezó con el largo chal.

- OLIVER!- chilló Draco cuando Oliver perdió el equilibrio y resbaló de la almena al vacío, el chal soltándose y flotando como una alegre mancha de color mientras el sol se ocultaba.

El brandy había hecho su efecto, pero el alcohol que había anestesiado el dolor de su hombro no había logrado nada con la punzante aguja en sus sienes. Severus tenía la frente apoyada en los dedos, que aún temblaban espasmódicamente.

El asma. De pequeño había tenido asma por tantas bronquitis, tanto asma: ahora, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le costaba respirar.

Era esto de lo que querías prevenirme, Djeri? Querías advertirme que tras ofrecerme a la muerte para no matar más, tendría que volver a matar?

Por eso viniste? Para decirme que estoy condenado sin escapatoria?

Qué elección tengo? Qué puedo hacer? Narcissa, Draco, Oliver, Hugh, Ari, Stephen… cómo protegerlos?

Ayúdame, Stefan. Tú hubieras encontrado una salida elegante y perfecta: habrías usado tus desventajas como ventajas, habrías derribado al rey opuesto con un solo salto de tu alfil de un extremo a otro del tablero… o sabías a qué te movías, o no te movías en absoluto. Yo atacaba a ciegas con sólo mi fuerza si era necesario: tú, mi elegante florete, nunca salías de la vaina si no era para un solo gesto mortal. Muéstrame la salida. Tiene que haber una salida, pero mis ojos son viejos y no pueden verla…

Djeri, guíame. Stefan, ayúdame.

Dumbledore quiere que lo mate, porque está muriendo por la maldición de Marvolo. Quiere que lo mate para así completar el hechizo de la Magia Profunda, con el que la muerte de un amante protege a su amado. Y Dios me libre, sólo yo puedo ayudarlo con un Avada lo suficientemente potente. Quiere que sea yo para no sufrir. Quiere que sea yo, para que no sea Draco.

Se lo juré a Narcissa, pero no esperaba esto.

Señor, aleja de mí este maldito cáliz… no quiero! Perderé todo lo que me queda de un golpe: no podré salvar a Oliver, ni a Narcissa, tal vez ni siquiera a Draco…

Y nunca tendré una oportunidad de escapar… la última oportunidad…

Era un sueño, eso es todo. Pero una vez que mate a Dumbledore, jamás podré escapar. Matar… hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago, pero recuerdo… sí, recuerdo. Poder, y naúseas, y placer y odio a la vez…

Dumbledore, quieres que te mate yo para que tu muerta sirva de algo, ser la reina que se sacrifica por el rey en el tablero justo antes del jaque mate… pero tras que yo me ocupe de que no sufras, quién se ocupará de mí? Crees que alguien podrá protegerme?

Si te mato, estaré más muerto que tú. Y los que amo conmigo…

Lucius… al menos tu estás a salvo. Lucius, amor mío, si hago esto nunca podré volver a verte, pero si no lo hago…

Hubo un susurro en la habitación, las cortinas se movieron. Severus levantó la vista, y se paralizó antes de levantarse de golpe derribando la silla.

Los ojos dilatados, las piernas temblándole, supo con espantosa claridad que, en la jerga de los maestros de pociones y alquimistas, finalmente se le habían arrancado las botellas del estante.

De pie junto a su escritorio estaba el hombre llamado Lucius Malfoy. No había ni una señal de su encarcelamiento ni de su último combate en su figura esbelta y elegante. Estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, no apoyado negligentemente en la oscura madera o sentado con descuido sobre la cara cobertura de cuero negro: estaba simplemente de pie, atildado como era usual, con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, su pelo perfectamente peinado liso y limpio, atado con un lazo negro. Y estaba mirándolo fijamente, aunque sus ojos parecía no ver nada.

Severus supo que se había vuelto loco al fin: supo con aterradora claridad que lo imposible materializado ante él significaba.

Otro hombre habría gritado, había luchado contra esa imposible locura, se hubiera resistido o se hubiera vuelto loco de remordimiento. Pero Severus había pasado hacía mucho tiempo todas esas etapas, y era un sobreviviente, un oportunista, un hombre que había tomado el fruto podrido de su vida y le había arrancado cuantas partes quedaran dulces para devorarlas aún así. Snape dio los seis pasos que los separaban de ese Lucius tan rápido como puso, y aferrándolo con todas sus fuerzas lo levantó en vilo, lo estampó contra la pared y lo oprimió con todo su cuerpo para besarlo sin respirar, sin que una gota de aire entrase a sus pulmones vacíos de shock. Lo besó como sólo se besa a los fantasmas, como sólo se devora la última comida de tu vida.

- Severus?- gimió Lucius, bajo su boca: sus ojos, muy abiertos y ciegos, parecían plateados, sin pupilas. Severus le tomó la cara entre las manos, aferrándole el pelo hasta hacerle daño, inhalándolo con ansiedad: sus jadeos parecían casi sollozos. Lucius buscó su boca a ciegas, y Severus la dilató para él, acariciándose, alimentándose el uno del otro con lentitud desesperante y desesperada.

Severus no preguntó cómo, ni porqué: no pidió perdón, ni dijo palabras de amor, ni dijo nada más que " Lucius" una y otra vez mientras lo derribaba sobre la alfombra de la oficina y le abría la camisa de un tirón, adorándolo con las manos, con la boca, mientras sollozos como risas se mezclaban con sus jadeos. Lucius respondía con una ferocidad, una entrega que no era extraña en él, pero que ahora parecía más desesperada, más ansiosa que nunca, y no hubieron risas, ni palabras hábiles, ni elocuentes, expresivas frases del experto Malfoy. Sólo hubo un acoplamiento brutal y desesperado que tenía poco que ver con sexo y menos con placer: tenía que ver con una prueba de vida, con una lucha, con locura, con una resignación mordiente, sangrante y agonizante. Sus cuerpos se revolvieron y revolcaron como en un combate mortal, y Severus sintió que perdía la razón sintiendo los dientes de Lucius en su cuello, sus manos inconfundibles atenazándolo mientras su interior lo aferraba caliente y vivo una vez más, mientras recuperaba una felicidad oscura y culpable que creía perdida para siempre. Severus gritó cuando el placer lo dominó, suplicándole a Dios o al Demonio que lo matara en ese mismo momento, pero el aliento volvió, su corazón rugió y latió vivo, vivo.

-… volveré…- susurró Lucius.

- OLIVER!- gritó Draco con los dientes apretados, ambas manos engarfiadas en el chal de color del cual colgaba Oliver sobre el vacío, el muchacho sin aliento sobre el patio de piedra. Oliver levantó la vista, enredado en el chal, su pálido rostro desprovisto de miedo, sólo lleno de shock.

- Draco, déjame…-

- No! A la cuenta de tres… - gritó Draco.- Uno, dos, tres, AQUILASOMBRA CHARM!-

Oliver emitió un gemido cuando sintió unas garras como acero sujetar los huesos de su espalda, levantándolo, mientras dos enormes alas de sombra que existían en un solo plano de la realidad, lo sostenían en el vacío. desplegándose y abriéndose sobre él. La figura de sombras, que semejaba mitad águila y mitad demonio lo alzó y lo dejó caer a los pies de Draco, y se desvaneció.

Draco cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas junto a él: estaba empapado en sudor, jadeando. Oliver, cuya respiración también era acezante, lo tomó de los hombros, para ver dos ojos que de plata habían tomado un brillo verdoso: pero no eran los ojos esmeraldinos de Harry Potter, sino la enfermiza fosforescencia del Avada reluciendo por un momento en la profundidad de los ojos de plata de los Malfoy.

- Draco, qué has hecho?!- exclamó Oliver espantado. Tenía razón para estarlo: el dominio de un ÁguilaSombra era alta magia negra, magia a la que sólo los necromantes y los demonólogos podían tener acceso, previo algunos sacrificios y esfuerzos terribles. Draco estaba hiperventilando en jadeos cortos y adoloridos, y Oliver loa brazo, meciéndolo, los ojos dilatados de miedo. Ni él hubiera podido lanzar semejante hechizo…

… ni Belial hubiera podido. Belial era diestro en duelo, pero práctico, y más experto en la esgrima que en la magia. Esto era como si un adolescente pudiera echar a andar un silo nuclear.

O peor.

Las pesadas rejas se cerraron con un golpe tras suyo y Severus pensó con frío masoquismo que tanto Djeri como Lucius habían escuchado esas mismas rejas cerrarse definitivamente como la tapa de sus ataúdes personales, sabiendo que era una puerta que nadie escuchaba dos veces, si venías a quedarte.

Él venía de visita. Por primera vez, venía de visita.

Gracias al favor de Dumbledore, un hombre una vez bajo sospecha podía venir a ver a un mortífago condenado.

Sólo gracias a…

- Lo haré. Pero necesito que hagas algo por mí, entonces.-

- Qué quieres?-

- Quiero ver a Lucius por última vez, Albus.- dijo Severus con la voz ahogada.- Necesito… necesito verlo.-

Dumbledore lo miró de soslayo, recostado en el sillón como invadido por un enorme cansancio.- Severus, es necesario que te tortures?-

- Mejor yo mismo que otros. Hay… algo que necesito saber. –

- Que Lucius te ama? Eso puede decírtelo cualquiera.-

- No. Necesito… necesito saber si estoy loco, o si aún él corre peligro.-

- No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Severus: pero si quieres, te conseguiré una visita. Una. Si me prometes que no intentarás liberarlo.-

- Severus esbozó una amarga sonrisa.- Yo ayudé a encerrarlo. Sólo quiero asegurarme que sigue en la jaula en que lo puse.-

Lucius se movió como un tigre tras los barrotes, mirándolo con sus ojos de gris tan pálido que parecía blanco. Su rostro estaba aguzado por las privaciones, pero sus ojos chispeaban feroces, vivos. Su pelo había perdido los toques de oro que le daba con pociones: ahora era una cortina pálida como el lino, apenas tintada de amarillo, opaca, larga y espesa, cubriendo sus rasgos. Y su cuerpo se había secado y afilado, pero su paso era aún elástico y sus gestos gráciles cuando enfrentó a Severus, mirándolo con ojos que relucían de odio.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías. Con cuántas Auroras te tuviste que acostar para que te dejaran verme? Quince? Treinta?-

- Se lo pedí a Dumbledore.-

- Me olvidaba que sigues siendo su perro faldero. Solías ser una fuerza de la naturaleza, poder y gloria y dominación, y sigues doblándole el espinazo a ese miserable viejo?-

- No por mucho más, Lucius.-

- Entonces.- dijo Lucius con los ojos brillantes.- Viniste a sacarme de aquí?-

- No.-

- Vaya, vaya vaya… mira por dónde los sitios comunes son verdad. Dicen que los asesinos siempre vuelven al lugar de sus crímenes, y, voilá.- dijo la voz de Lucius, suave y sólo algo enronquecida de la sombra tras los barrotes. Severus habló con serenidad, aunque el Dementia hacía la cabeza le martirizara.

- No he cometido ningún crimen aquí que yo sepa, Lucius.-

- Yo soy tu crimen.- dijo Lucius, dejando las sombras y acercándose a la luz, despeinado y maltrecho, pero limpio como un gato, los ojos vibrantes fijos en él mientras dejaba la penumbra protectora y lo miraba fijo a la cara sin parpadear. Abrió los brazos en un gesto decidor, y sonrió oscuramente.- Lo negarás?-

- No.- dijo Severus en un susurro.

- Viniste a sacarme de aquí, a salvarme, mi príncipe negro, Ole Cierraojos?-

- No.-

- Viniste a regodearte con tu fantasía? Al fin lograste lo que querías. Aquí estoy, encerrado en una cajita, sólo para ti. No me dejan ver a Narcissa, ni a mi hijo, ni a bloody Jesús en una cruz si entrara por la puerta: sólo al nazi de Wainwright, a Mad Eye y a la vieja gorda que parece sapo del ministerio, que viene a masturbarse cada dos días torturándome. Estás satisfecho, querido?-

- No te encerré porque eso me produjera placer, Lucius.-

- Si mal no recuerdo me has traicionado, torturado y rehuido por veinte años porque eso te produce placer: perdóname si veo un patrón en todo esto.-

Severus suspiró.

- No lo negaré. Pero no vine a discutir contigo. Vine a verte, y ya te vi.- dijo suavemente. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo enflaquecido, gastado de quien una vez había sido parangón de belleza, y se llenaron de ansia, y de deseo.

- Acércate si quieres verme mejor, caperucita.- dijo Lucius con un siseo, quitándose la camisa, revelando su torso pálido y tenso sobre los huesos, los arrugados y sucios pantalones dejando ver los huesos de su pelvis, que sobresalían creando sombras tan profundas que parecían heridas.- Quieres saber lo que me han hecho los Dementores, sus presencias? No quieres verme bien, Sev?-

- Necesito saber…- Severus se lamió los labios.- No has… no has tratado de salir de aquí?-

Los ojos de Lucius se encendieron.- Te voy a ver cada vez que puedo… cuando voy a comprar una botella de vino a la esquina…- agregó riéndose.

- Maldita sea! Hablo en serio! No intentes ninguno de tus malditos trucos, Lucius! Estás mejor, y más seguro aquí adentro!-

Lucius súbitamente se aferró a los barrotes y le enseñó los dedos con las uñas desgastadas y sangrientas.- Pues ojalá eso me conforte cuando me retuerza en las noches arañando las paredes con los Dementores en la puerta!- gritó. Severus no se pudo controlar, y le tomó las manos, los ojos ardiéndole, llevándose esa manos mutiladas a la cara: pero Lucius lo aferró como un tigre, y lo atrajo con violencia contra la reja, aplastando su rostro hasta que su boca pudo encontrar la suya y pudo besarlo con una succión salvaje y hambrienta de carne húmeda y caliente, ardoroso y decidido. Severus hizo un sonido en lo profundo de su garganta, pero separó los brazos, permitiendo a Lucius clavarle los dientes en los labios hasta la sangre fluyó como agua, su carne flexible bajo los dientes de su antiguo amante: y Lucius lo devoró, succionando la sangre con salvajismo, mientras sus uñas se le clavaban en las mejillas, en el pecho, en donde sus brazos delgados pudieran alcanzar a través de los barrotes.

- Te estás… acostando con Narcisa?- siseó Lucius, su mano aferrándolo allí, su toque experto y tan familiar que Severus, los ojos cerrados, la frente sudorosa apoyada en las rejas apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos para asentir, despiadadamente.

Lucius le abrió la camisa de un tirón violento y sus uñas dejaron un rastro sangriento al bajar por su pecho tenso, de piel pálida que parecía casi iridiscente en las sombras. Luego, su mano aferró el cinturón de Severus, las uñas clavándose dolorosamente en la carne sensible sobre su vientre: pero Severus no dio un paso atrás.

- Y Oliver? Es verdad que regresó?- su voz bajó unas octavas.- Te estás acostando con él de nuevo? –

Severus volvió a asentir, y luego se aferró con ambas manos a los barrotes cuando Lucius le dio un tirón salvaje a sus ropas y aferró su carne caliente con ambas manos, sujetándolo con violencia, tironeándolo contra el gastado, oxidado, frío metal. Cualquiera fuera su dominio sobre sí mismo, Severus emitió un gemido, y luego un jadeo dolorido, pero siguió sin resistirse: y los ojos de Lucius parecieron perder la cordura cuando pegó el rostro a los barrotes y lo devoró con un jadeo tan ronco, tan apasionado, que reverberó en la celda sombría.

Severus gimió y tensó todo su cuerpo al aferrarse a los barrotes con un gemido sintiendo un contacto amado y familiar deshaciendo con terrible facilidad todos los nudos de sus músculos. Cerró los ojos, intentó susurrar : "no", pero lo que emergió de su garganta fue un "yess" tembloroso y agitado, palpitante, pulsante, sin aliento.

Era Lucius: su toque, la seda de su boca como fuego, su aliento tibio: era Lucius, que conocía cada nervio, cada vena de su cuerpo, que podía hacer que sus arterias vibrasen como árboles sacudidos por un huracán: que sabía convertir cada movimiento, cada respiración, en seducción, placer y promesa.

Djeri se lo había dicho: él te necesitará una vez más… lo tendrás una vez más---

Lucius, susurró temblando, su garganta cerrada, blanco tras sus ojos. Lucius, mi amor…

Y entonces Lucius sacó la mano entre los barrotes con un cuchillo que se había materializado súbitamente en su mano. Fue sólo un destello, y Severus cayó atrás, la sangre mezclándose a borbotones con el semen en sus ingles, el dolor y el placer convulsionándolo, intentando arrebatarle el pensamiento. Se palpó ciegamente, sintiendo algo como una esquirla clavada en su interior, en la raíz de su punto más sensible, de donde la sangre brotaba con terrible profusión.

- Se quedará allí.- dijo Lucius con ferocidad.- Se quedará allí, mientras me queden fuerzas, y cada vez que se lo metas a alguien lo sentirás y te acordarás de mí! De mí!-

- Nunca dejo de pensar en tí, es que no lo comprendes?- susurró Severus, los ojos cerrados por el dolor. Levantó la vista y miró a Lucius, que allí erguido en las sombras, contra los barrotes, parecía un extraño animal terrible y hermoso, pero letal y cruel a la vez.

- Llevas veinte años tratando de resistirte a mi. Ni una sola vez he recibido nada de ti que no tenga que robarte. Creíste que poniendo las verjas de Azkaban entre tú y yo te escaparías de mí? Maldito seas! Ahora eres más mío que nunca! Nunca podrás escapar de mí! Te perseguiré hasta donde mi mente alcance, y si muero te acosaré después de muerto!-

- no lo entiendes. No necesitas solipsismo ni convertirte en wraith para acosarme. Me has acosado toda la vida.-

- Ódiame.-

- Te amo. Y no te veré morir.-

- Cobarde.-

- Sí.-

- Prefieres que me pudra en esta celda en vez de ir los dos... irnos juntos, con orgullo, con valor, los dos terribles y poderosos otra vez, espalda con espalda, amándonos en el último instantes? Prefieres tu mezquina vida y mi jaula? CONTESTA!-

- Lo prefiero, sí.- dijo Severus suavemente.- Prefiero arrancarte tus negras y brillantes alas para domesticarte. Prefiero verte sangrar, y agonizar... vivo.-

- Lo único que quieres es dejarme morir último! Es porque eres un cobarde! Tanto miedo le tienes a la muerte? tanto miedo tienes de morir solo!?-

- No. Pero no soporto vivir solo.- dijo Severus, con un susurro deshecho.- Te amo… adiós, Lucius, adiós.-

- Vuelve aquí! SEVERUS! – gritó Lucius, la boca manchada de sangre, los ojos enloquecidos, aferrado a los barrotes mientras Severus retrocedía y se mezclaba con las sombras, golpeando la puerta para que el guardia lo dejara salir.- NO TE ATREVAS A DEJARME AQUÍ! SEVERUUUS!-

- Pansy está dormida.- Moira movió los labios sin emitir sonido, pero Draco los leyó, y asintió, apagando el farol que llevaba en la mano. La sala común de Slytherin estaba desierta a la tardía hora, y la escasa luz de la chimenea era la única fuente de luminosidad y calor que inundaba el Nido, la mayor parte de los estudiantes en sus habitaciones como orugas en sus sacos de seda, durmiendo y soñando.

El silencio de muchos durmiendo, soñando acaso, se palpaba en las sombras tibias y complejas. Draco avanzó, quitándose los zapatos para no hacer ruido, y notó que Moira también estaba descalza, sólo con las medias de lana del uniforme, negras y tupidas sobre la alfombra verde.

Pansy dormitaba en el sofá, las pierna recogidas, su cabello rizado como fuego resbalando por el brazo del sillón, tapada hasta el cuello con una manta gris y verde en cuyos hilos plateados se reflejaba el fuego. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas: Draco sonrió al verla, acariciándole el cabello casi sin tocarla, una oleada de ternura en su pecho. Recordaba la tibieza de su carne lechosa, la engañosa fragilidad de su cuerpo elástico y tierno, la forma en que se había tragado las lágrimas como una niña para aceptar su empuje, el breve, torpe interludio de pasión que habían compartido, tan limpio, tan simple.

– No la merezco.- susurró para sí, pero Moira lo oyó, mientras doblaba pergaminos y recogía reglas y sextantes de la mesa, en donde aparentemente habían estado trabajando hasta que a Pansy la venció el sueño.

- Ese no es el punto. Ella te quiere.- dijo Moira con su voz pastosa, muy baja.

Draco la miró allí, extrañamente femenina contra las llamas danzantes, y avanzó hacia ella, quitándose el pesado sweater. Cuando la luz de la chimenea le dio en la cara, Moira lo miró fijamente.

- Avanzaste mucho en el trabajo?-

- Pansy me ayudó con…-

- Ya, sí. Avanzaste?-

- Tengo casi listo el componente vocal y gestual, aunque me temo que mi griego no es nada del más allá.- dijo Moira con sequedad, extendiéndole los pergaminos. – El componente material, en cambio, me elude por completo.-

- Tienes que cambiar estas phi por theta: si no, vas a acabar invocando a Phobos.- dijo Draco echándole el pelo atrás. Tenías rasmilladuras en manos y codos, y una ojeras como dos heridas: Moira se acercó, pero no dijo nada.- Si te preguntas porqué parezco algo que trajo el gato, tuve que hacer magia de la dura.- agregó Draco, esquivando su mirada.- Deja que yo me ocupe del componente material…-

- Cómo vas a matar a Dumbledore?- dijo Moira en un susurro.

Draco la miró, apretando los dientes.- Ya les dije que no es algo para que ustedes se metan. Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer, ustedes…-

- Yo también tengo que matar a alguien.- dijo Moira en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Draco se quedó congelado, y avanzó, para tomar con ambas manos su brazo izquierdo y desnudar la pálida piel de su antebrazo.

Inmaculado.

- Pero…-

- No es por los mortífagos. Es por mi familia.- dijo Moira, sus ojos grandes y negros fijos en los suyos.- Hagámoslo juntos.-

- Es Dumbledore?-

- No. Pero es alguien de su círculo cercano. Es de la Orden.-

- Cómo sabes…?-

- Créeme, quisiera no saber.-

Los dos se quedaron en silencio allí, quietos en la penumbra, mirándose.

- Pansy lo sabe?-

- No.- dijo Moira con calor. Draco entrecerró los ojos, y acercó su rostro al suyo.

- No te preocupes. No le diré. No permitiré que le suceda nada. No permitiré que a ti te suceda nada.-

- Tengo que hacerlo.-

- Deja que lo haga yo. Un poco más de sangre no va…- Draco quitó la mano de Moira, que ella había puesto en protesta en sus labios.- Y si es de la Orden, quizá hasta me feliciten.-

- Tengo que hacerlo yo.-

- Moira.- dijo Draco con suavidad, sus ojos suaves a pesar de las profundas ojeras.- No dejaré que vuelvan a lastimar a alguien que amo. Nunca más.-

-Pansy estará segura si…-

- No hablo de Pansy.- dijo Draco con seguridad, antes de dar un paso y presionar sus labios contra los suyos sin casi tocarla, con tan sólo el calor ardoroso de su boca uniéndolos. Moira hizo un sonido de sorpresa, un gemido de soledad y deseo que la traicionó, aún cuando giró la cabeza, se apartó: pero Draco hundió los labios en su sien, en su cabello azabache espeso y lustroso, y la sujetó, justo en el momento en que una figura silenciosa y sombría se levantaba de un sillón en la sombra y hundía la boca en la nuca de Moira, sus manos aferrando a Draco para mantenerla atrapado entre ambos.

- No es esto muy interesante? Porqué quieres matar a SeverusSnape, niña?- dijo Blaise, haciendo que Draco casi le dieran nauseas de horror. Se echó atrás, arrancando a Moira del toque de Blaise, y luego la miró desconcertado. Moira, que jadeaba del susto pero que parecía menos shockeada, frunció las cejas, una mano en su corazón.

- No es asunto tuyo, Zabini.- agregó, tomando la varita.

- Expelliarmus!- dijo Blaise con reflejos como el rayo. Moira y Draco jadearon cuando sus varitas saltaron a las manos de Blaise, que dio unos pasos, y para su espanto, metamorfoseó ambas varitas en una larga daga de aspecto cruel, y se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Pansy dormida.

- Ahora.- dijo sonriente.- hablemos de negocios?-

- Si la tocas…- gruñó Draco, sintiendo que empezaba a transpirar.

Blaise sonrió de oreja a oreja, y colocó una mano muy serena sobre la curva de la cadera de Pansy.

Moira dio un paso hacia Blaise.- Qué pretendes? Qué quieres de nosotros? Porqué no puedes dejar en paz a Draco, Blaise?-

Blaise tomó un mechón ensortijado de Pansy entre los dedos. Sin más que un susurro, un movimiento en el aire, pasó la daga por él con suavidad, y se quedó con el mechón rojo en la mano, que aspiró levemente antes de levantarse.

- Porqué?- susurró, y su voz fue cambiando, lenta y juvenil al comienzo, haciéndose más viril, más sombría, más lenta mientras avanzaba hacia ellos. Draco sintió que le subía la bilis a la garganta: a su lado, Moira le apretó la mano hasta hacerle daño mientras Blaise seguía avanzando a ellos. Pero no era Blaise. Era algo enorme, oscuro, terrible: era algo aterrador, algo que se levantó como una ola gigante de magia y de súbito se paralizó en el aire, como algo amenazante.

Draco intentó colocarse delante de Moira, pero el cuerpo no le respondía: le fallaban las piernas, y Blaise avanzó, justo cuando le fallaban las rodillas, y cuando cayó lo sujetó de la cara y lo besó profunda y apasionadamente ante los ojos horrorizados de Moira.

Draco sintió el gusto a cadáver y muerte en la boca, y cuando abrió los ojos, gritó, aulló, sin poder emitir un solo ruido. El joven que sujetaba su rostro sonreía, sonreía como una calavera de oreja a oreja, y bajo la piel fría y el rostro perfecto y apuesto latía una magia como veneno.

La magia de Voldemort.

- Tú… eres…- intentó modular Draco.

- Porqué tiemblas, mi niño, mi tesoro…- susurró Voldemort, o el Horncrux que dormía en la carne de Blaise.- Porqué tiemblas, mi valiente pequeño guerrero? Tienes mi favor, como lo tuvo tu padre, y sé que no me fallarás. Ahora, mi querido pequeño Malfoy, llévame al dormitorio… para que te muestre lo que sólo una vez pude mostrarle a tu padre.-

dijo, ampliando su sonrisa.- Y tú, pequeña Snape de alma negra, ven… es hora de que Sev y Lucius al fin se unan en uno solo, que será todo mío.- agregó, dejando a Draco tendido en la alfombra, estremeciéndose contra las piernas de una Moira temblorosa.- Muy bien, queridos niños mío. Aparéense.-

- Está sangrando!- gritó Oliver al ver a Severus llegar de Azkaban para derrumbarse en una silla, pálido y quieto. Oliver intentó verle el rostro, intentó calentarle las manos, hablar: pero no fue hasta que le puso un poco de café con brandy en las manos que Severus levantó la vista y lo miró, un dolor infinito en sus ojos.

- Huyamos.- susurró Oliver, y despacio avanzó, para arrodillarse a los pies de Snape y apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas. Su voz era suave, levemente acentuada, casi temblorosa.- Huyamos. Vámonos a un lugar soleado… profesor… los dos…-

Los ojos vacíos, casi opalescentes de Severus parecieron aclararse un poco al fijarse en el rostro pálido y delicado de Oliver. Su mano gastada tomó la mejilla de Oliver, que oprimió su otra mejilla enflaquecida contra su muslo, tibia y suave: lo miró larga, fijamente, y sus ojos parecieron enfocarse, despejarse de a poco mirando los de Oliver, que eran suplicantes.

- Tienes miedo de morir?- preguntó Severus, llevando despacio dos dedos a su cuello, descendiendo por detrás de la oreja pálida. Oliver movió la cabeza con un suspiro, pero oprimió más fuerte la frente contra la tela áspera de su pantalón.

- No. Es a lo que menos miedo le tengo y sin embargo…- su voz tembló.- profesor… Severus… no querría irse conmigo? No quiere… amarme?-

Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza: luego lo miró, y una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla, lenta y traslúcida. Su voz fue ronca y baja, dicha con esfuerzo, pero no desprovista de dulzura.

- Eres lo único que me queda, Oliver: cómo podría no amarte?-

Los dedos de Oliver temblaron cuando erguido en las rodillas hundió los dedos esbeltos en pelo oscuro de Snape y atrajo su boca a la suya, demandante, ansioso: los muslos de Severus le oprimieron la cintura mientras seguía allí arrodillado entre sus piernas, sus manos le aferraron los hombros mientras Oliver ponía todo su ser en ese beso, poniendo todo de su parte para conllevar su entrega, su promesa, su súplica. La boca de Severus se dilató bajo la insistencia de la de Oliver, y cuando Oliver emitió un gemido fue contestado: y sin embargo, Oliver sintió sus ojos inundarse y cerrándolos, cuando el beso acabó y Severus los separó suavemente, su boca aún cargada de él.

- Siempre veré a tu padre en ti, Oliver, porque lo amaba y aún lo amo como el primer día.- dijo Severus con voz ronca.- También veré a tu pobre madre, y a Rose, y Belial en ti… pero también te veré a ti siempre, siempre. Créeme que si tuviera un hijo no lo amaría más.-

- No quiero ser su hijo. Ámeme.- gimió Oliver, hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros. Severus hundió el rostro en su cabello, y lo inhaló, intensamente.

- Sé ambas cosas, pero no me ames, Oliver. Traigo desgracia y miseria, he destruido a cuantos he amado… no me ames, pero déjame que yo te ame…-

- Huyamos juntos!-

- No. Te salvaré, Oliver. Pero yo…- dijo Snape firmemente.- Al fin sé lo que tengo que hacer.-

Draco tendió a una Moira que quieta e hipnotizada lo miraba con los ojos dilatados bajo la sombra de la magia negra de Blaise/Voldemort, la tendió de espaldas en la alfombra, desnudando sus hombros mientras Blaise, medio sentado, medio acurrucado como una cobra en sus anillos junto a la inmóvil Pansy los observaba con esos ojos que no parpadeaban, un brillo rojizo más intenso que el de los carbones murientes en la chimenea. La alfombra estaba áspera y fría, y Moira se estremeció pero no dijo nada, quieta y paralizada, algo fijo en sus ojos. Pánico? Espanto? Miedo? Cálculos?

- Porqué quieres matar a Snape?- preguntó Draco sin poder contenerse, las manos temblándole mientras intentaba soltarse los botones de la camisa. Al fin renunció y se arrancó la camisa como pudo, luchando torpemente con los puños abotonados.- Porqué, Moira?!-

Blaise emitió un ruidito que los sobresaltó, como el que se usa para tranquilizar un bebé. Moira dio vuelta la cara hacia el otro lado, los ojos abiertos, y Draco vio unas lágrimas fluir silenciosamente de sus ojos quietos: pero no hubo ningún gesto que mitigara la tensión de su cuerpo mientras Draco, las manos frías miraba a Voldemort a los ojos, y todos sus tendones recogiéndose en negación, subía una mano bajo la falda por su muslo suave.

Moira se sentó de golpe, sujetándole los brazos, un miedo abyecto, un pánico salvaje retrayéndola, contrayéndola, volviéndola rígida como un resorte: y tras un segundo de lucha y de duda, Draco oyó el susurro de Voldemort, y lo sintió levantarse y avanzar a ellos. Su orden no fue menos brutal por el susurro en que fue hecha, y Draco sintió lágrimas de odio a sí mismo en sus ojos mientras se montaba sobre el cuerpo espasmódico de Moira, sujetándole las muñecas, atrapando sus muslos entre sus piernas, ignorando los manotones, las flexiones, la feroz defensa que Moira levantaba, aún mientras sus ojos seguían abiertos y ciegos y su boca muda y contraída.

- Quédate… quieta!- ordenó, hasta que con un esfuerzo logró inmovilizar su cuerpo contra el suelo, sintiendo el sudor, un sudor helado, correrle por la espalda. El rostro de Moira quedó de costado, mirando al fuego, y sus brazos se aflojaron, quedándose inmóvil aún cuando Draco inclinó la cabeza, y con los labios húmedos y fríos besó un camino de disculpas, de tristeza por su sien, su cuello, descendiendo por la blusa. Se detuvo sobre su corazón, levantando la vista a Voldemort, a ese perverso Blaise de ojos rojizos que lo miraba con jubilosa anticipación, y luego bajó la vista a Moira, cuyas manos y pie se contraían a veces, pero que estaba tan quieta como un cadáver.

- Moira.- susurró.- Por favor… no me obligues.- agregó, mientras sentía que la sangre le despertaba en las venas. Era joven, después de todo, y Moira era suave y la deseaba. Ese deseo por Moira, esa ternura por Pansy era tal vez lo único de su vida que no se había sumergido en la locura: y ahora, incluso en esa vorágine de sombras bajo el poder de Voldemort, podía mirarla a los ojos, y ella podía hacerlo sentir mejor, limpio, vivo casi.

- Moira.- suplicó otra vez, sintiendo lágrimas calientes inundarlo, derramarse, gotear sobre la mejilla inmóvil de Moira. Ella parpadeó, y entonces levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, y Draco la besó con ternura, con suavidad, sintiendo que tal vez aún existía salvación.

- Pero no es esto aún más interesante.- dijo la voz de Blaise, lenta y rencorosa, antes de suavizarse.- Apártate de ella, Draco. Ya.-

- Pero…-

- CRUCIO!-

Draco rodó por la alfombra, arqueándose como un instrumento roto: Moira se irguió de golpe con un grito, intentando sujetarlo, y en el mismo momento Voldemort, rápido como una serpiente, le atrapó la muñeca, la levantó y hundió su boca fría en la suya, su mano libre desgarrándole la blusa abierta. Moira gritó en su boca cuando una mano como una tenaza le aferró el seno y apretó, la carne desbordándose entre los dedos fríos bajo la brutal presión, y luego se aflojó desmayándose de golpe mientras Voldemort retiraba su mano y susurraba la palabra fría y brutal que había terminado las vidas de tanto: Morsmordre.

La marca tenebrosa apareció lentamente, como una herida goteante, una flama lamiendo el papel, en su pecho, sus senos juveniles, horriblemente obscena sobre la carne desnuda. Voldemort la sostuvo, una sonrisa grande y perversa en su rostro, la joven colgando de su brazo con los senos expuestos, la sangre goteando, mientras Blaise/ Voldemort se acariciaba el mentón.

- Mmm.-

- Se… señor?- gimió Draco, volviendo en sí, mareado, aterrorizado.- Señor…!-

- Aparentemente.- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa, por sobre el hombro.- Ya no te necesito, Draco.- y agregó con una sonrisa.- Para qué mantenerte vivo, si ya tengo lo que quiero?-

- Señor…- la voz de Draco se agudizó, de rodillas, confuso.- No… no la lastime…-

- Cómo se te ocurre que voy a lastimarla? Siempre cuido bien a mis mujeres.- dijo Blaise/Voldemort alzándola en brazos.- Eres tú el que ya no me sirve, a no ser que mates a Dumbledore. Y tú sabes que tengo poca paciencia.-

- Tengo un plan infalible…- jadeó Draco.- Por favor, yo…-

- Tienes hasta abril. Luego, te mataré. Por ahora.- dijo Voldemort sonriendo.- Tengo más dulces intereses.-

Draco vio con ojos desorbitados como Blaise tendía a Moira en la alfombra y se tendía sobre ella con movimientos rápidos y gráciles, separándole las piernas, dándole un suave beso en la frente mientras su mano dejaba cinco líneas sangrientas al arrancarle la falda. Vio, mareado, a Blaise levantarse para colocar a Pansy junto a Moira, y hundir con una sonrisa sus manos entre las piernas de ambas, sus dedos finos y huesudos como los de un esqueleto buscando, hurgando, hasta que hacer que las dos niñas hechizadas se movieran en sueños, gimiendo por la invasión, la incomodidad, la frialdad de esos dedos…

Vio a Voldemort erguirse en algo no humano, y apretar el cuello de Pansy mientras se acomodaba entre los muslos de Moira…

- Mi señor… por favor!- gimió Draco, paralizado de miedo, suplicante.

- Silencio!- exclamó Voldemort, y Pansy emitió un estertor, sus ojos abriéndose, en el mismo momento en que Moira despertaba y gritaba.

Y entonces, un destello de magia blanca inundando el colegio.

- Maldita sea!-susurró Blaise, levantándose. En ese momento, la puerta del Nido saltó, y en el umbral, cabellos rubios y rizados alborotados por la carrera, el negro uniforme de Hit Wizard aleteando, Hugh Mitchell se abalanzó adelante, la varita chispeando, el rostro pálido y furioso, musitando un conjuro antes de que siquiera registraran su presencia. Blaise/Voldemort cayó atrás como arrastrado por cadenas invisibles: Moira y Pansy se abrazaron, aterrorizadas, escondidas en un rincón, sus cuerpos suaves lívidos de terror mientras se aferraban la una a la otra, arrastrándose como insectos bajo un chaparrón. Draco, como si despertara de un sopor siniestro se lanzó adelante, contra Hugh, o a proteger a las niñas: ni él sabía que lo movía, odio, amor, o la voluntad de Voldemort: pero Hugh lo lanzó a un costado tan fácilmente como a un muñeco, y su varita se alzó, al mismo tiempo que el Horncrux de Voldemort que animaba la carne de Blaise gritaba una y otra vez Avada Kedavra.

Hugh se movió como una sombra girando, volteándose, echándose atrás como un ave de presa, ingrávido y letal: y fue con violencia y elegancia que saltó entre los Avada, se lanzó contra Voldemort, y gritó su Avada Kedavra.

El Avada golpeó a Blaise/Voldemort y no hizo nada: la espantosa risa de Voldemort agitó el cadáver de Blaise, que parecía más y más demoníaco a cada segunda, la locura de Voldemort amenazando desgarrarlo como un vaso demasiado lleno de agua.

- Tus Avada nada pueden contra mí, débil hechicero, sin importar qué sangre lleves.- dijo riendo.- Ríndete, y quizá te deje morir con tu alma entera!-

- Draco!- gritó Hugh.- Ayúdame!-

- No!- gritó Voldemort.- Él es mío!-

Draco permaneció allí, pálido y convulso, intentando levantarse, arrastrándose débilmente hacia las niñas. Hizo un gesto: iba a ayudar a Hugh? Como fuera, Voldemort no corrió riesgos:

- CRUCIO!-

- NO!- gritaron Moira y Pansy, y lanzándose como dos centellas, cubrieron a Draco con su carne desnuda, las dos sin soltarlo ni aún cuando el Crucio les recorrió el cuerpo. Draco gritó y trató de moverlas, pero las dos lo aferraban con la fuerza de la histeria, firmemente. Voldemort rió y girándose hacia un Hugh inmóvil, que miraba a las niñas convulsivas con horror, le apuntó y gritó AVADA KEDAVRA!

Fue con la más completa elegancia que Hugh susurró, volteándose con ojos casi traviesos, Mirror Charm, y evocó un espejo.

El Avada rebotó y golpeó a un Blaise/Voldemort incrédulo, derribándolo como una bala de cañón. Hubo un estallido de luz verde, y luego silencio, cuando las chicas dejaron de gritar a la vez, inconscientes.

- No… no!- gritó Draco, soltándose de las chicas para medio correr, medio arrastrarse al cuerpo de Blaise. Se inclinó y lo tomó en sus brazos, y Hugh, que había sentido primero desconcierto y disgusto sintió nacer su comprensión al ver a Draco mecer el cuerpo, llamándolo Blaise, besándolo.

Dio unos pasos hacia Draco, pero llegó tarde: el cuerpo de Blaise, diez meses muerto se disolvía en carne podrida, gusanos y liquefacción, y Draco observó un momento los restos en sus brazos y luego se largó a gritar.

Y Hugh lo meció en sus brazos, apretadamente, mientras Draco sollozaba a gritos, y el Hit Wizard le cubrió el pelo de besos trémulos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

FREE FALLING

- Cómo lo sentiste? Cómo sospechaste?-

- La pregunta es, viejo imbécil, dónde estaba usted?-

- Cállate, Hugh, no hay necesidad de pelear. Al menos sabemos que Draco está libre de esa abominación, y las niñas no tendrán mayores secuelas que el Morsmordre de Moira.-

- Te parece poco? Y no estoy hablando contigo, Oliver, maldito mortífago de mierda!-

- Eso no te confirma que lo que sentías de oscuridad venía de ese maldito cadáver reanimado y no de Oliver? Tu trabajo a terminado, vete a buscar una medalla, perro del Ministerio.- dijo Snape secamente, dándole la espalda. Parecía un hombre acosado, pero Hugh no tenía miramientos con él.

- Ya se le murió Belial y ahora casi Draco… enseña pociones como las pelotas y encima ni cuida a sus pendejos… y no me venga con que Dumbledore lo tiene aquí de bonito!-

Snape se giró con los ojos hirvientes.- Oliver, saca a este imbécil de mi vista!-

Oliver se levantó, y aunque en su rostro había irritación, también había afecto por Hugh.

- Cómo supiste que lo que había dentro de ese pobre muchacho era…-

- Un Horncrux de tu querido jefe? Pero te has creído que soy imbécil?-

- Esa es una pregunta que no voy a responder a la luz de tus viejos ensayos de pociones.-

- Cállese, viejo. No sabía que era Usted-sabe-quién hasta que me crucé en pelea con él… pero sabía que algo no estaba bien! Yo sabía que ese chico había muerto, y apestaba a magia Samedi!-

- Hugh, deja de gritar!-

- Que deje de gritar? Tenía a una jodida abominación en su casa jugando a la noche de los muertos vivos y enlazada a Voldemort, y qué quiere, que le dé un galvano?- Hugh le apuntó con el dedo.- Debería llevármelo a Azkaban con Lucius Malfoy, mínimo por negligencia criminal!-

- Yo había sentido algo extraño en él, pero nunca pensé que fuera un Horncrux.- dijo Oliver bajando la voz.

- Tu serás idiota, pero no me digas que él, el flamante profe de DADA no se iba a dar cuenta!-

- Cállate de una vez!- gritó Snape, y Hugh dio un paso hacia él: Severus salió de detrás del escritorio, y los dos se hubieran enfrentado si Oliver no se hubiera metido al medio.

- Maldita sea, Hugh!- gritó Oliver.- Yo he sido amante de Voldemort, llevo parte de su esencia en mi carne, y ni yo me di cuenta! La maldita cosa estaba muy bien oculta, period!-

Hugh y Snape se miraron fijamente, pero Oliver mantuvo sus manos firmes en los pechos de ambos, mirándolos con ojos irritados y brillantes. De pronto, una sonrisa entrecerró los ojos de Severus.

Dejá vu.

Si a Oliver sólo le faltaban ojos de oro y a Hugh cabello largo para presumir…

- Déjame pasar. Tengo que ver a Draco.-

- Su Head Boy acostó a Draco y las niñas…- dijo Oliver suavemente.- Yo mismo ayudé a limpiar a Draco y a acostarlo, le di un poco de Sleeping Death.-

- Se la ha estado tomando como si fuera jugo, dudo que le haya hecho efecto.- dijo Severus con un suspiro.- Iré a verlo. Y cuando vuelva, no quiero verte aquí, Hugh.-

- Qué se ha creído? No he terminado aún!-

Severus salió dando un portazo. Hugh hizo un gesto para seguirlo, y Oliver lo tomó del brazo: sus ojos se encontraron, al borde de la pelea, Hugh aún temblando de adrenalina por su peligrosa batalla, Oliver firme y frío como un trozo de cristal negro, y algo relució de pronto en los ojos de Oliver, como un resplandor de oro.

- Si molestas a Severus, te las verás conmigo, pequeño Malfoy.-

- Qué has dicho?-

Oliver sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente sorprendido a sus propias palabras. Pero en ese momento una lechuza entró volando por la ventana, y se posó en el hombro de Hugh, estirando su patita. Hugh la tomó sin dejar de mirar a Oliver, cuando la leyó, su rostro se volvió una máscara de rabia.

- Que lo deje en paz? Qué se ha creído que es Dumbledore, que esto es Hogwarthsgate!?-

- Cómo está?-

Severus cerró la puerta tras él para encontrarse con la mirada de Dumbledore. No quería que Dumbledore viese la forma en que Draco estaba durmiendo; no porque estuviera temblando, gimiendo y estremeciéndose en sueño, sino porque aparentemente tanto Pansy como Moira se habían arrastrado de sus camitas para ir a meterse a su lado, y lo tenían tan estrechamente abrazado que apenas ocupaban los tres juntos la mitad de la cama.

Había examinado el atroz Morsmordre sobre la carne suave y frágil de Moira: era indeleble e imborrable, atravesando su pecho joven y suave. Había revisado a ambas niñas, las cuales aunque claramente habían perdido su estado de doncellas bajo las manos de Blaise no tenían señales de ningún riesgo de embarazo: aparentemente, Blaise/Voldemort no había alcanzado a penetrarlas, lo que les hubiera dejado cicatrices físicas, mágicas y psicológicas imborrables. Las que acarreaba Oliver, por ejemplo.

Cuán cuerdas despertarían después de la atroz experiencia, no estaba seguro. Por una vez, dio gracias a Dios por Hugh. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto darles poción y dejarlos dormir: por la forma en que dormían abrazados, sospechaba que esas dos niñas podían curar a Draco, y viceversa, de una forma que ninguna poción podía hacerlo, ni nada que él dijera o hiciera. Verlos dormir abrazados, unidos como una camada de gatitos bebés, le produjo una extraña ternura.

Más deja vu, quizás?

- Su madre viene en camino.- dijo Severus, quitándose los guantes de examen.

- Y así otro Horncrux de Voldemort ha sido eliminado del modo más inesperado.- dijo Dumbledore suavemente, antes de mirar a Severus a la cara.- No lo sabías, verdad?-

- Cómo iba a saberlo? No tenía idea de que un Horncrux pudiera albergarse en un cadáver y servir de puente al mago vivo. Es un paso muy delante de los Inferi.- agregó, mirando a Dumbledore.- Qué pasa, quiere un paper? Antes o después de que lo mate?-

- Severus.- dijo Dumbledore con suavidad.- Paz. Tus estudiantes están a salvo, tanto como lo pueden estar en estos tiempos horribles.-

- Ni más ni menos a salvo de lo que estaba yo cuando Lupin casi me convierte en Doko. La seguridad en su colegio sigue siendo lo que era, viejo imbécil.-

- Severus.- dijo Dumbledore con la voz más serena aún.- Puedo entender tu ira y tu rabia. Pero cuento contigo.-

- Pues no cuente! Estoy harto! Debería… debería…- la voz de Severus, se controló con un esfuerzo.

- Stefan estaría orgullosísimo de ti, sabes.- dijo Dumbledore con sencillez. Severus le echó una mirada en que sus ojos negros ardieron como carbones: luego apartó la mirada y pareció enfriarse, erguirse al mirar la puerta de la habitación de Draco.

-No. Yo soy… es de Draco de quien estoy orgulloso, a pesar de todo.- dijo apoyando la frente en la madera.- De Draco… y de Oliver.-

-.. y usó un estupendo Mirror Charm evocativo, no de encantamientos.-

- Mira que es listo ese conservador desgraciado.- dijo Stephen con un leve retintín en la voz. Él y Oliver charlaban por la chimenea en las habitaciones de Severus, y Oliver zurcía una camisa de Severus entretanto, la tela blanca esponjosa en su regazo mientras asentía, los lentes de Stephen brillando a la luz de las llamas.

- Draco está bien?-

- Sacudido y deshecho: las niñas que estaban con él aún peor. Pero confío en que saldrán adelante.-

- No veo cómo pueden salir adelante con la Marca Tenebrosa en el cuerpo.- la voz de Stephen fue cortante. Oliver lo miró, y suspiró. Cualquier otro lo hubiera enviado a freír espárragos, pero Oliver tenía la empatía de su padre.

- Cuidaré de Ari tanto como pueda.- dijo suavemente. Stephen calló: la mujer que amaba tenía la misma marca en la carne. Algo que compartía con Oliver, su antiguo amor, no con él.

- Gracias.- dijo Stephen antes de despedirse. Oliver estaba levantándose y sacándose ceniza de la ropa cuando entró Severus.

- Alfredo dice que las niñas dejaron de sangrar y que se despertaron completamente desorientadas: las hicieron volver a dormir, al menos hasta mañana. Pero Draco despertará pronto, me temo, y necesito hablar con él.-

- No cree que necesita descansar?- dijo Oliver suavemente, corriendo las cortinas. Hacía un tiempo atroz, con lluvia tenaz; pero cuando encendió la lámpara de pie y con un sencillo hechizo echó la chimenea a rugir, el viejo estudio se inundó de luz cálida y suave. Severus se dejó caer en su sillón, y Oliver atrajo una silla frente a él, llevando la mano de Severus a su pelo.

- Lo dejaré descansar luego. Necesito respuestas, o al menos necesito confimar lo que infiero.-

- No confía en sus juicios?-

- Sí.- dijo Severus.- Pero necesito que me los confirmen, porque son demasiado horribles.-

- No estoy seguro de qué…-

- Oliver.- dijo Severus, con voz serena.- Ven aquí , por favor.-

Oliver se inclinó hacia él, y las manos, callosas en algunas partes, suaves como la seda por los ácidos en otras partes, envolvieron el rostro de Oliver antes de profundizar un beso. Severus fue suave y delicado, pero Oliver se encaramó encima suyo de buena gana, profundizando y devorando, su cuerpo apegándose al de Severus, lana contra tela, cuerpos cálidos uno contra el otro en una ofrenda casi ansiosa. Severus lo bebió como se bebe un café con brandy una tarde de lluvia, y Oliver se meció sobre él, frotándose con placer, rodeándolo con los muslos antes de que su beso bajase por su pecho.

- Oliver…- susurró Severus, cubriéndose los ojos un momento con el brazo izquierdo, revelando la marca bajo la manga, mientras Oliver besaba y lamía su mano derecha, llevándose los dedos callosos a la boca en un gesto inequívoco.

- No, Oliver, no puedo…- gimió Severus, aún mientras Oliver le abría la camisa y se arrodillaba en el charco que formaba la oscura túnica y su propio manto. Su cabello, negro como el brillante alquitrán contrastaba con el plumaje de cuervo de Severus cuando el maestro inclinó la cabeza sobre la de su antiguo alumno, que se había detenido en seco al liberar la carne de Severus y observar la herida tumefacta en la base de su carne enrojecida. Seberus hundió la mano en el pelo de Oliver para mirarlo a la cara, para detenerlo, esperando un sonido de revulsión y de conmiseración, pero soltó a Oliver como a un alacrán cuando Oliver dejó oír, tan incongruente como un ladrido en un reloj cu cú, un sonido de profunda excitación.

- Oliver…?- jadeó Severus, desconcertado, y luego se arqueó con un grito cuando la boca de Oliver lo envolvió, succionando su miembro con fuerza, envolviendo con dientes y lengua la herida supurante, la lengua buscando hábilmente en la herida el pedazo de esquirla recuerdo de Lucius. Severus se estremeció de dolor, de agonía ardiente y de extraño placer cuando sintió a Oliver tragarlo por entero en su garganta mientras su lengua y sus dientes desgarraban y buscaban hasta aferrar las esquirla. Gritó: no era el Crucio, sino una extraña y ardiente agonía que crecía y seguía y que a la vez no quería que acabase. Hundió ambas manos en el pelo de Oliver, y luego lo echó atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, y se quedó paralizado.

Los labios estaban rojos de su propia sangre. Pero los ojos… los ojos eran como oro puro.

Oliver echó la cabeza atrás, y escupió la esquirla. Y luego se lanzó sobre Severus, aferrándolo en un beso feroz y sangriento, antes de alzarse y acomodarse de un tirón sobre él, desgarrándose sin preparación, meciéndose ferozmente, mientras sujetaba su rostro y siseaba:

-… no se rinde a los ángeles…. Flaqueza… de su débil voluntad…- añadió, antes de besarlo sin aire, sin ilación, sin compasión, moviéndose con auténtica furia. Severus estalló bajo él, la sangre manando limpia de la herida, y el Oliver que no era Oliver rugió su nombre, y estalló contra él, jadeando en su oído palabras de amor entrecortadas que luego se volvieron sollozos, y luego gemidos de dolor, y al fin confundido llanto. Severus lo alzó, lo limpió, y lo acostó, antes de hacerlo dormir y curar su cuerpo abusado no sólo por el mismo, sino por alguien más.

Se quedó toda la noche despierto, pensando y ensoñando, mirando el rostro dormido que, con los ojos cerrados, era Oliver, su querido Oliver.

Y fue con el rostro como acero, perdido en sueños y pesadillas que caminó como un sonámbulo a vigilar la primera clase de Apariciones.

- …por última vez: si te acercas a Pansy, yo…- la voz de Draco fue cortada en seco por la orden de McGonagall, pero fue reluctantemente que el pálido, ojeroso Malfoy abandonó el susurro con que amenazaba a Vincent Crabbe. Por supuesto, el Nido hervía de rumores sobre lo ocurrido: y si bien la mayor parte no tenía la menor idea qué era lo que había provocado tan intercambio de magia como para rostizar los tapices, tener a Moira y a Pansy aún guardando cama, a Draco pareciendo un fantasma y actuando como un wraith y a Blaise Zabini desaparecido, las teorías abundaban, yendo de lo bizarro a lo inquietantemente certero. Pero Draco, que se había levantado de la cama con pura fuerza de voluntad por una conversación que ansiaba, y temía a la vez, con Snape, por el bien de las chicas, no estaba de humor para enterarse de que Crabbe y Goyle, que se sentían con ciertos derechos por su vieja amistad, trataran de meterse en la habitación de Pansy para saber más. Después de todo, eran Slytherins y la actitud de Draco ahora no invitaba, definitivamente a las confidencias: pero los nervios de Draco estaban tensos al límite, y su mirada fue tan amenazante, tan ferozmente posesiva, que Crabbe retrocedió a pesar de la interrupción como un conejo que busca su madriguera y se encuentra con un lobo allí.

Y había mucho de lobo o de vampiro en el rostro feroz de Draco cuando la maldita clase acabó y siguió a Snape por los pasillos, de camino al aula de DADA.

- Espere.- exclamó, secamente.- Usted sabe que tengo que hablar con usted, maldita sea!-

- Ahora quieres hablar conmigo?- dijo Snape volteándose cansadamente, alzando una ceja.- Draco, eres igual de bipolar que tu padre.-

- No se atreva a reírse, o yo…- Draco empezó, notando con espanto que le temblaba la voz, y no sólo de ira.Snape dio un paso como si fuera a abrazarlo, pero Draco se echó atrás y lo miró con rechazo.

Snape suspiró.

- A mi oficina a las ocho. Necesitas un trago para esto. Y por Dios que lo necesito yo también.-

Draco esbozó un fantasma de su antigua sonrisa- Invitando a un menor a beber con usted? Debería denunciarlo, Profesor.-

- Cierra el pico, Malfoy.-

- Draco…- parpadeando y sujetándose la cabeza, Moira se sentó en la cama, mareada, el cuerpo aún dormido acalambrado por las largas horas en una posición. Junto a ella, Pansy aún dormía boca arriba, los labios entreabiertos, el cabello espeso y rizado cubriendo la almohada y parte de su rostro, sin heridas visibles, los párpados levemente hinchados y sonrojados por el sueño. Parecía suave y vulnerable: Moira se inclinó hacia ella, sintiendo su calor, su cuerpo familiar, dándose cuenta que estaban las dos solas en la cama, bien arropadas, Draco habiendo dejado la habitación sin despertarlas.

Moira se enderezó mientras Pansy emitía un sonido de protesta adormilada y hundiéndose más en la cama, apoyaba la cabeza contra su cadera: pero entonces el sueño que aún velaba los ojos de Moira se disipó de golpe, porque habían dos personas más en la habitación.

No sólo era una. Moira se quedó sin palabras cuando una mujer alta y delgada, de largo cabello rubio y rostro demasiado enflaquecido pero aún hermoso cerraba el armario de Draco, tras guardar el pijama, y el gran espejo doble de la puerta cesaba de reflejar a una gemela. La mujer, envuelta en un pesado abrigo de lana negra con cuello de astracán y puños de encaje.

- Me imagino que tú también eres amiga de mi hijo.- dijo la mujer flemáticamente, cruzando la habitación para sentarse cómodamente junto a la chimenea del cuarto, cruzando las piernas. Moira, aún desconcertada, se sintió desnudada por los fríos ojos de la mujer, ojos pálidos que lentamente parecieron suavizarse al ver sus facciones definidas pero elegantes, el pelo negro como cuervo, los hombros amplios y redondos, el busto alzado y lleno, la frente amplia que denotaba firmeza de carácter, la nariz fina y los labios delicados que feminizaban un marco algo pesado. Con un gesto amable, Narcisa le alcanzó la bata de Draco, Moira dándose cuenta que la vieja camisola que llevaba se le caía de los hombros.

- Soy… -

- Moira. Severus ya me habló de ti.- dijo Narcisa con aún más suavidad sin dejar de observar sus rasgos.- Draco no ha hablado nada de ti, lo que equivale a una afirmación rotunda, no te parece?-

- No estoy segura de comprender…- Moira se puso la bata y bajó tímidamente los pies de la cama, tropezó y luego se irguió, apoyándose en el velador.

- Con cuidado. Severus me dijo lo que les pasó. Lo lamento, Moira: deberías quedarte en cama, como mi descriteriado hijo debería haber hecho.-

- Tengo clase.- dijo Moira con voz suave. No era más que una excusa: pero cuando levantó la vista y miró fijo a los ojos de Narcisa, las elegantes cejas de la Lady Malfoy se alzaron, irónicas y suaves a la vez. Moira tenía la belleza extraña de Ava Gardner o Greta Garbo: Narcisa, la elegante frialdad de Verónica Lake o Grace Kelly. Eran absolutamente diferentes, pero hubo un gesto casi maternal, casi familiar, cuando Narcisa se acercó y tomó la cara de Moira, mirándola bien, antes de bajar la vista y observar la bata bien cerrada sobre la marca que sabía que estaba allí, fresca y dolorosa, desfigurando su pecho joven, marcando su vida para siempre. Con suavidad, Narcisa habló.

- Ponte unas hojas de reyes con absenthia y amapola en la tina cuando te bañes: calma un poco el ardor. Te ayudará a que cicatrice un poco mejor.-

- Cómo lo sabe?- dijo Moira, alzando sus ojos negros a los de Narcissa.- Acaso usted…?-

- No. Pero el hombre al que amaba, sí.- dijo Narcissa, los ojos fijos en ella.

- Madre.- la voz de Draco las hizo girar a ambas. El pálido Malfoy se quedó en la puerta, el atardecer ocultando un poco lo gastado de sus rasgos: pero si le sorprendió ver a su madre y a Moira juntas en su habitación mientras Pansy dormía, no se trasparentó en su expresión. Cerró la puerta tras él, y se acercó a mirar a Pansy, que empezaba a despertar: luego se volvió a Narcissa, que lo miró de arriba abajo y pareció un poco aliviada.

- No hacía falta que vinieras hasta aquí, madre. Estoy perfectamente.- dijo Draco, depositando un beso frío y formal en su mejilla. Narcisa le tomó la cara, observando lo traslúcido de la piel, las profundas sombras en sus ojos, la sombra del horror en las pupilas: y sin embargo pareció creerle, algo confortada, al acariciar el cabello casi tan pálido como el suyo propio.

- Has hablado con Severus?-

- Esta noche.- dijo Draco con cierta acidez en la voz.- No tienes que obligarme…-

- Él era el mejor amigo de tu padre, y quiso mucho a tu hermano, Draco.-

- Y ahora los dos son muy buenos amigos, no?- dijo Draco con la misma acidez. Narcisa lo miró, y sin alterarse, sonrió levemente.

- Tan buenos amigos como espero que seas con la señorita Parkinson y con la señorita…- agregó, volviéndose a Moira, que sin saber porqué sintió que le salían los colores a la cara.

- Poe. Moira Leanne Poe Pfesse. Sin parentesco con el autor de Ulaume, y sin familiares directos con título o dinero, madre. Algo más?- soltó Draco, abriendo la puerta de una forma que hacía muy claro que apreciando la visita de su madre, lo breve, era dos veces más apreciado.

- Moira Leanne Poe Pfesse. Qué… apropiado.- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa sin quitarle la vista de encima.- Sólo puedo aceptar tu grosería por lo que acabas de pasar, y espero que la señorita… Poe te lo disculpe. Me imagino que creciste en un orfanato.- dijo Narcisa, entrecerrando los ojos, no con cruel curiosidad, sino con una amable empatía que casi parecía afecto.

-Desde los seis años.- dijo Moira, sin parpadear. Draco miró el intercambio entre su madre y la que podría llamarse su novia sin entender, y se limitó a abrir más, expresivamente, la puerta.

- Ya voy, Draco. Estoy… segura que la señorita Poe es una muy buena amiga para ti, y quiero que sepa que puede recurrir a mí ante cualquier… eventualidad.- continuó Narcisa, antes de esbozar una sonrisa que pareció francamente sardónica.- Y respecto a lo del título de nobleza, ya sabes lo que dicen…-

- Madre.- cortó Draco, con sequedad. Narcisa sonrió, y con una amable inclinación a las niñas, salió, no sin antes ofrecer su mejilla para un segundo beso tan frío como el anterior de su rebelde hijo. Con un giro de cachemira negra y cabellos de lino, descendió la escalera y salió, pero Draco ya había cerrado la puerta tras ella y tomado a Moira en sus brazos.

- Estás bien?-

- Esa era tu madre?- Pansy saltó de la cama y casi cayó, adormilada y perdida por el Sleeping Draught.- Dios mío, tu madre me vio durmiendo en tu cama, qué va a pensar…-

- Estamos bien, Draco.- dijo Moira suavemente. Su serenidad pareció calmar a Draco, que la rodeó con sus brazso apretadamente mientras Pansy se echaba encima un sweater y se unía al abrazo. Draco las sentó a las dos en la cama, cubriéndoles los pies con la manta, y se arrodilló frente a ellas, una extraña madurez en sus ojos. Era como si la muerte del extraño Blaise se hubiera llevado parte de su tortura, y a la vez la hubiera hecho tan insoportable que ya no importase: pero sus ojos eran decididos, aunque aún sombreados, al tomar una mano de cada una.

- Nunca podré perdonarme lo que pasaron por mi culpa.- dijo, su mano dejando la de Pansy para rozar el pecho de Moira. Pero ella negó, y Pansy le aferró la otra mano con las dos suyas, besándosela.

- Estamos bien. Qué… era eso? Qué pasó con… Blaise? Apenas recuerdo…-

- Es mejor así.- dijo Draco mordiéndose los labios.- Fue mi culpa. Blaise… no era el Blaise que conocías.-

- Era el Oscuro Señor.- dijo Moira, con un gesto de asentimiento. Pansy se encogió al nombre como si tuviera frío, apegándose a Moira, y cerrando los ojos un momento como quien recuerda una pesadilla: luego miró a Draco a los ojos, sin preguntar nada, sólo acariciándolo como si intuyera cuánto había sufrido. Draco cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el regazo de Moira, las manos de ambas acariciando su cansada cabeza rubia: y cuando ambas tiraron de él no se resistió, tendiéndose en la cama entre ambas, dejando que le quitaran el uniforme, apartando la bata y las camisolas como el viento arranca hojas secas desnudando los árboles antes de lluvia. Y fue como lluvia que cayeron los besos, decididos y tiernos, Draco hundiéndose en carne suave y tibia, que aún herida y cansada era tierna para él: y eran dulces en su boca, eran dulces sus besos y sus cuerpos cuando lo envolvieron como una veste hecha de niebla, algodón, placenta, agua tibia. Todo lo que quedaba de bueno y de cálido en el mundo lo rodeaba en ese abrazo, y Draco se sumergió en ellas como en un baño caliente, deseando ahogarse y morir allí, a salvo y feliz. Sus besos lavaban el toque agusanado del inferi de Blaise: sus ojos, confiados y amantes, el dolor de la pérdida de Oliver, su orgullo herido por Harry. Estaba a salvo, y era amado: y cuando las dos se tendieron bajo él, receptivas y dóciles, fue con un sonsonete seguro e inamovible que se irguió sobre ellas y tomó a Moira como había tomado a Pansy, hundiendo su miembro joven y ansioso en ella con lentitud, para luego retirarse empapado de sus jugos y hundirse en Pansy, mezclando la humedad de ambas.

_Las amo. Las protegeré. No dejaré que nadie las lastime. Son mías para siempre. Un Malfoy toma lo que es suyo, y lo cuida. Las amo. Las protegeré. No dejaré que nadie las lastime. Son mías para siempre. Un Malfoy toma lo que es suyo, y lo cuida. LAS AMO. LAS PROTEGERÉ. NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE LAS LASTIME. SON MÍAS PARA SIEMPRE. UN MALFOY TOMA LO QUE ES SUYO, Y LO CUIDA… _

Fue con férreo autocontrol que continuó esa ruleta rusa de placer, penetrando a cada una una sola vez, apreciando sus diferencias: Pansy tibia y floja por dentro, Moira estrecha y ardiente, las dos húmedas, las dos gimiendo su nombre, las dos besándose y besándolo con más frenesí según las acercaba al clímax. Pansy era tierna, tierna y apasionada cuando se aferró a ambos con brazos y piernas y gimió y jadeó un largo, desesperantemente largo orgasmo, ondulando y temblando, sollozando su amor y su adoración antes de pasar del placer al sueño: Moira se estremeció, abrió los ojos, y luego los cerró cuando se arqueó de golpe en un orgasmo veloz y extremo, su gemido casi un grito, antes de desplomarse en sus brazos amantes, casi inconsciente. Draco, sintiendo un valor y una fuerza que no había sentido nunca, una resolución inamovible en su corazón, se levantó y vistió, arropándolas bien, dejando con renuencia sus pieles tibias y húmedas como se deja un largo y reparador sueño: y tras lavarse y peinarse, las miró un largo momento de amor y decisión antes de envolverse en su capa negra y partir hacia el despacho de Snape.

- Entra.- dijo la voz, aún antes de que Draco tocase la puerta. La empujó y entró, encontrando a Snape sentado ante el escritorio, la botella de brandy ya abierta, dos vasos y una hielera encima de unas pruebas por corregir.

- Y Oliver?-

- Salió.-

- Medio Auror's Guild buscándolo y lo manda a hacer sus mandados? Será inconsciente…-

- No viniste a hablar de Oliver, Draco.- Snape le señaló una silla, que se echó atrás invitadoramente, sin siquiera mover la varita. Draco, con manifiesta rebeldía, pasó las piernas por sobre el sillón junto al juego de té de Snape con un elegante floreo de capa, y se cruzó de piernas, haciendo que vaso de brandy que Snape llevaba mediado volara a sus manos de un salto.

Snape suspiró, sirviendo un segundo y levantándose para sentarse frente al rebelde Malfoy.

- Draco, deja ya el número de James Dean. Tenemos que hablar, y tu… testarudez sólo ha logrado poner a esas niñas en peligro. Si hubieras hablado conmigo desde el principio…-

- Mi madre encontró a Moira y a Pansy en mi cama. Usted le pasó el dato, o fue otra feliz casualidad?-

Snape a pesar suyo sonrió.- No me dijo nada. Cómo reaccionó?-

- Creo que está menopáusica y loca por tener nietos, porque ni pestañeó. De hecho, insinuó que Moira era bienvenida a la familia cuando quisiera, si le faltó pedirle que la llamara Mamá.-

Snape movió la cabeza.- Tu madre te quiere, Draco, y si Moira te hace feliz…-agregó suavemente.

- No me venga con eso. No quiero que ni usted ni mi madre se metan en esto. Moira y Pansy están conmigo, y yo cuidaré de ellas, y fin del asunto.- dijo seriamente antes de añadir, mirándolo de soslayo.- Usted conoce a Moira? O a su familia?-

- No tienes que ser sutil, Draco. Ya sé que Moira me odia, y no tengo la menor idea porqué: créeme que yo no tengo ningún problema con ella.-

- Miente. Usted sabe algo. Moira lo odia por algo que le hizo a su familia, verdad? Por algo es huérfana! Mató a su familia cuando era Death Ester, verdad? O intentó hacerle algo, viejo pervertido?-

- Draco, no eres tan mayor aún que no te pueda dar unos azotes. Cierra la boca, o te la lavaré con jabón!- ladró Snape.

- Si Moira lo odia, es por algo.- dijo Draco tajante, echándose atrás, como si quisiera distanciarse de la voz suavizada de Snape, que sonaba casi paternal. Snape se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar al nervioso Malfoy.

Ni Lucius ni Belial habían sido tan difíciles de leer, ni tan complejos. Habían sido más sencillos, más amantes del placer, más inconscientes si cabe: Draco había sufrido demasiado, y se parecía más a Narcisa, contenido hielo capaz de fundirse en un alud devastador.

- Voldemort te ofreció revivificar a Blaise a cambio de que te aliaras a él?-

- Voldemort se ha quedado en mi casa en varias ocasiones. Mi madre… mi madre me mantenía a distancia, pero cuando Voldemort me hizo esa oferta fue como si leyera mi mente. Como si supiera todo sobre mí. Me pidió que me uniera los suyos… me dijo que mi padre había sido su brazo y su espada… y yo estaba tan loco de rabia, tan desesperado. Acepté, e hice un ritual, y Blaise volvió a mí. Al comienzo parecía él, se lo juro. Pero luego empezó a cambiar. Me… asustaba. Me lastimó a veces, y pronto supe que no era Blaise. Nunca fue Blaise…- dijo Draco, los ojos húmedos, pero la voz firme aún.- Y yo fui un idiota. Entonces… él empezó a hablarme a través de Blaise. Me ordenó que matara a Dumbledore…-

- O si no?-

- No lo dijo. Nunca lo dijo, pero amenazó todo lo que yo amara. Mis padres… Moira y Pansy… puede destruirlo todo con sólo desearlo, y yo… lo he intentado todo, pero cómo puedo pretender matarlo yo? Ya he fallado dos veces, no sé que más hacer…!- dijo Draco, quebrándosele la voz. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, y un momento luego estaba en brazos de Snape, que lo meció como a un niño, lo abrazó como un hijo, aferrándolo contra sí como si pudiera envolverlo en su carne y protegerlo de todo daño y dolor.

- Yo te protegeré, Draco. Te cuidaré… te salvaré, aunque sea lo último que haga.- dijo Snape con profunda emoción.- No fallaré una tercera vez.-

-No puede hacer nada… nadie puede hacer nada!- gritó Draco, antes de sollozar, estremeciéndose.- Nadie…-

- Draco.- dijo Snape, mirándolo a los ojos.- Draco, trabajo para la Orden del Fénix. Soy agente de Dumbledore.-

Draco lo quedó mirando como si no diera crédito a sus ojos. Luego se escapó de su regazo, los ojos dilatados, mirándolo de hito en hito, el rostro desencajado.

- No…-

- Draco, escúchame…-

- Usted… usted es el espía?!-

- Draco, hay una manera, si me escuchas…-

- Y yo confié en usted!-

- Draco, maldita sea, Dumbledore quiere…-

- USTED TRAICIONÓ A MI PADRE!- gritó Draco, tan fuerte que el eco rebotó en las paredes. Snape retrocedió como ante un golpe físico y Draco leyó la respuesta en sus ojos.

Con el rostro deformado de ira, Draco, levantó la varita y gritó Crucio. El hechizo pasó raspando, apenas deflectado por un rápido, instintivo Chisellius. Draco se echó atrás, y abrió la puerta, en una huida desesperada.

- Draco! Espera!- gritó Snape, y Draco se volvió, mirándolo con intenso odio.

- No voy a delatarlo a Voldemort, porque eso le costaría la vida a Oliver, hijo de puta. Pero no vuelva a acercarse a mí o a mi familia nunca más, o juro que lo mataré yo mismo! Se lo juro!- gritó, antes de salir por el pasillo. Snape alargó una mano y la dejó caer al costado, agotado y exhausto, dejándose caer deshecho en el sillón, maldiciéndose no por las amenazas de Draco, sino por los ojos heridos, el reguero de lágrimas en el rostro del más herido de los Malfoy.

_Cada vez que intento protegerte, Lucius, te destrozo. Cada vez que intento ayudarte, te torturo. Dios mío, cuándo acabará esto?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**HEART OF MADNESS**

- Draco?-

Draco se despertó de golpe: se había quedado dormido, exhausto de devorar su vivísima cólera y su desesperación sentado en el marco de la ventana, observando los alegres banderines del partido Hufflepuff/Gryffindor en el estadio de quidditch, mientras amanecía un día frío y luminoso. Pansy, envuelta en su bata, se colocó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza rubia del muchacho en su cadera estrecha, acariciándole el pelo, y Draco cerró los ojos, besándola de buena gana cuando ella inclinó sus rizos sobre él.

- Están bien?- preguntó Draco con voz un poco aguda.

- Ven a dormir con nosotras. Estás helado.-

Draco esbozó una sonrisa trágica bajo sus ojeras.- Me metería en la cama con ustedes, pero seguro que no para dormir.-

Pansy sonrió amplia, dulcemente, y se le abrazó, sus brazos delgados y delicados, y Draco se halló acariciándola cuando ella se echó a sus pies y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

- No podemos quedarnos así, los tres? No hay forma de que estemos los tres así, libres, juntos, si renuncias a…-

- No puedo, Pansy.- dijo Draco, la voz quebrada.- No tengo escapatoria, créeme que nada me haría más feliz…pero las protegeré con mi vida. Te juro que no dejaré que nada las lastime, amor.-

- Tienes que ser tú el que… mate a…?-

- Sí. Tengo que hacerlo, aunque no tengo idea cómo. No puedo contar con nadie más.-

- Pensé que Snape…-

Draco volvió a Pansy ojos como hielo, y su mano se tensó en su hombro delicado.- No vuelvas a mencionarme a ese hijo de puta.-

- Draco…-

- Yo lo mataré. Nosotras te ayudaremos a matar a Dumbledore, y ustedes me ayudarán a matar a Snape.- dijo la voz de Moira desde la cama. Parecía un sombrío cuervo con su viejo sweater negro sobre la camisola, el cabello sobre la cara: pero cuando se sentó junto a Pansy a los pies de Draco, su rostro se suavizó bajo sus caricias. Draco las miró largamente, acariciándolas con tanto amor que las mejillas de Pansy se tiñeron rosa de felicidad y los ojos de Moira se volvieron casi suaves ópalos: pero luego Draco se irguió, y las hizo levantarse.

- Vístanse. Tengo que enseñarles algo.-

- Pero…-

- Vamos.- dijo Draco, quitándole el sweater a Moira y la bata a Pansy.- Ahora, que todos están en el partido!-

- No preferirías quedarte a hacer otras cosas?- dijo Pansy con travieso resentimiento. Draco las miró, las dos deliciosas y diferentes en sus camisolas, Pansy delicada y pálida, Moira curvilínea y despeinada, y apretó las mandíbulas, tratando de no echarse a reír.

- Vístanse, par de súcubos!-

Las dos lo siguieron, no de muy buena gana, acabando de arreglarse la una a la otra mientras Draco apretaba el paso por los pasillos desiertos. Moira acababa de trenzar el cabello de Pansy y Pansy de ajustar el cierre del vestido negro de lana de Moira cuando al fondo de un pasillo, y viniendo hacia ellos, a Harry Potter.

Draco se detuvo un momento, y luego, moviendo la cabeza, soltó una risa áspera y siguió caminando, mientras Moira y Pansy le echaban una mirada al joven capitán de ojos verdes y se colgaban cada una del brazo de Draco, como si adivinaran que alguna vez, había habido algo allí.

- Adónde vas?- preguntó Harry, secamente. Draco siguió caminando, dándole la espalda.

Una vez, pudimos haber sido amigos. Ahora es tarde. Pero a pesar de Blaise, con los brazos de Moira y Pansy a su alrededor, Draco no se sentía perdedor.

- Claro, por supuesto que voy a decirte adónde voy, porque es asunto tuyo, Potter.- bufó Draco.- Mejor te apresuras, tienen que estar esperando al " Capitán Elegido" " El Niño que Goleó" o como sea que te dicen ahora…-

Pansy soltó una risita. Harry la miró y ella se sonrojó, pero Moira le echó una mirada larga y curiosa a Harry, que hizo que Draco la tirase del brazo.

- Vamos!-

Tras asegurarse de que no los seguía, Draco se apresuró hacia un pasillo poco usado en el séptimo piso. Las niñas esperaron un momento, sorprendidas al verlo detenerse ante un trozo de pared vacía: las dos inspiraron fuertemente al ver una puerta aparecer de la nada, y a Draco avanzar hacia ella y abrirla, antes de mirarlas por sobre el hombro.

El cuarto olía a rosas, pálidas rosas té y bellas rosas anaranjadas. Cuando las dos lo siguieron, y Draco cerró la puerta tras ellas, le echó llave.

- Este es el cuarto de las peticiones.- dijo a modo de explicación. Pansy tocó las rosas, maravillada: floreros y macetas, montículos y pétalos.

- Y qué pediste?- dijo Moira, los ojos muy suaves mientras olía una rosa té sin tocarla.

- Que las hiciera felices.-

-… tarde de nuevo, Potter. Diez puntos de Gryffindor.-

Snape no estaba de humor: todo el castillo y hasta Mrs. Norris lo sabían, y todo el mundo evitaba su camino como el de la peste. Incluso Ari le había gritado por chimenea que era un viejo insoportable: sólo Oliver soportaba sus explosiones y malhumores con impertérrita calma, aguantando las tormentas y animando sus días negros.

Las clases de DADA nunca habían sido tan sombrías como esos días de tormenta en que Snape, el rostro macilento y los ojos inyectados en sangre hablaba de los más inescapables horrores sin una inflexión de misericordia en la voz, sin perdonar los más espantosos detalles, con clínico detallismo. Su voz era firme, y más de una alumna se había desmayado en su clase, superada por descripciones y diapositivas gore: pero Snape había declarado con voz sarcástica que si no eran capaces de escucharlo en clase, no tenían nada que hacer tratando de aprender a defenderse contra ello, y reprobado ya a tres alumnos automáticamente.

- Es necesario que sea tan… explícito, Severus?- había gruñido una molesta Mariah Sinistra cuando Snape le entregó despreciativamente a una alumna de quinto que había caído en un incontrolable ataque de histeria ante una ilusión de un Chisellius. Snape se encogió de hombros.

- Si la niña Lovegood puede sacar un Crucio decente para frenar un Chisellius, no veo porqué tu… mejor alumna…- agregó observando con sarcasmo a la niña, que correspondía al estándar usual Ravenclaw, de hermosos cabellos rizados, rostro delicado e inteligente e intrínseca elegancia, muy semejante a su profesora, y a Luna, que distraída aguardaba al lado.- Es incapaz de una imperdonable decente.-

- Tú sabes que Umbridge no los dejó aprender nada el año pasado!-

Snape se encogió de hombros con una risa oscura.- Igual en mi época. Pero los que quieren aprender, Mariah… aprenden.-

- Como ustedes con Mordaunt, verdad?- dijo Mariah, que había sido una joven profesora cuando Stefan Wilkes había roto todos los récords en Astronomía, pero había rehusado convertirse en un Star Mage. Severus se volteó de golpe, la varita en su mano: Luna retrocedió un paso, y Mariah Sinistra no pudo evitar un sobresalto, porque por un momento, Severus había parecido listo para atacar, rápido como el pensamiento. Luego, inesperadamente, sonrió, enseñando sus dientes.

- Exactamente.Aprendimos.-

- … cómo diferenciamos un Inferius de un fantasma?-

La pregunta de Seamos Finnegan hizo que Snape levantase la vista del escritorio en donde empezaba la clase para los alumnos de sexto año. Sin poder evitarlo miró directamente a Draco, que sentado en la tercera fila entre Pansy y Moira se había puesto pálido, pero no había dado ninguna otra señal de mostrarse afectado.

Aunque hubiera jurado que las chicas le habían tomado la mano bajo la mesa. Miró a Draco directamente a los ojos mientras escuchaba murmullos en la clase: y Draco le devolvió una mirada cargada de frialdad, casi de odio. Snape dejó que la daga de ojos grises lo traspasara: no era el primer ni el último Malfoy en mirarlo con odio, aunque el recuerdo de los ojos de Lucius en la cárcel se reflejaba dolorosamente en la mirada cargada de ira de su hijo.

La clase de DADA era la única hora del día en que lo veía: Draco había puesto tanta distancia como le fue posible entre ambos. Snape sabía que Draco lo rehuía, y pensaba con no poco humor negro cuántas veces él había rehuido así los avances de Lucius: pero en clase de DADA, en que Draco no podía rehuirlo, el muchacho mostraba una negligencia que rayaba en la insolencia. La antiguamente torpe Pansy Parkinson había mejorado enteros, volviéndose una experta en barreras de protección; aunque sus ataques no fueran muy potentes, su Patronus, un gran dragón plateado, repelía cualquier bestia oscura: Moira, en cambio, era siniestramente hábil en el duelo, una experta en las Imperdonables, capaz incluso del Avada Kedavra.

En cambio Draco, siempre entre ambas, entregaba flojamente lo justo necesario para ser aprobado y nada más. Snape hubiera querido testearlo, hubiera querido saber exactamente qué tanta magia, qué tanto poder manejaba Draco, pero Draco se negaba a revelarse ante él, manteniéndose en un anonimato intolerable y fingiendo que un mediocre Destrucio era su mejor esfuerzo.

Como si el hijo de Lucius no pudiese dominar el Avada. Seguro.

Maldita sea! Confía en mí, Draco! Si me dejaras explicarte… si me traicionas, todo se irá al infierno!

-… preguntémosle a Potter cómo podemos diferenciar un Inferius de un fantasma.- dijo Snape con su usual acidez, deseando apartar la atención del pálido Draco. Vio a Moira susurrarle al oído mientras Potter balbuceaba su respuesta: cuando la miró, la niña clavó en él ojos cargados de odio.

Porqué me odias tanto, niña? No te das cuenta que sólo yo puedo salvar a tu querido Draco?

- " Los Fantasmas son trasparentes"-

Pansy fue la primera en echarse a reír: Draco incluso sonrió. Snape los miró, y continuó, con suavidad, mirando a Draco a los ojos.

- El Inferius es un cadáver que ha sido reanimado por un mago oscuro. No está vivo, es simplemente usado como una marioneta para cumplir las órdenes del hechicero.- se detuvo, y continuó, al ver el remordimiento en los ojos de Draco - Un fantasma, como confío que todos estén conscientes de ello, es el rastro que un alma que nos ha abandonado deja en la tierra… y como Potter nos ha dicho tan sabiamente, trasparente.

Draco bajó la vista, y Snape hubiera jurado que vio cierta humedad en sus pestañas: pero Moira volvió a susurrarle al oído, y Draco alzó la vista para clavarle ojos fríos.

Maldita sea!

- Déle un poco de tiempo. Todo ha sido muy difícil para él, y usted no es precisamente sutil.- dijo Oliver cuando Snape volvió, furioso, a su oficina, para encontrarse a su fugitivo ex alumno preparando té flemáticamente.

- Tiempo es precisamente lo que no tenemos, Oliver. Y con esa… maldita mocosa mirándome como si fuera el Dark Lord en persona colgada de su brazo y susurrándole, no creo que Draco de su brazo a torcer pronto… tiene la misma terquedad insoportable de Lucius. Una vez se peleó con tu padre y nos tuvo a mí y a Stefan viviendo un infierno por casi cuatro meses.-

- Mi padre tampoco era una barrita de dulce por lo que he escuchado.- dijo Oliver sentándose unto a él y alargándole una taza de café caliente.- Y está seguro de no haberle hecho nada a esa niña? Su familia?-

- He tratado de leerle la mente, pero la maldita mocosa tiene que haber estudiado Oclumencia, al menos lo básico… a lo único que puedo acceder es a memorias recientes, no a pensamientos. Y antes que digas nada, el único Poe que conozco es el de las aventuras de Arthur Gordon Pym.- Snape se encogió de hombros.- Puede ser, sin embargo: me llevé tanta gente por delante en la guerra que es como preguntarle un apellido específico a los jefes de Auswichz. Qué quieres que haga? No puedo acordarme de todos…- dijo bebiendo su café.- Y tu padre cuadruplicaba mi número, no me mires así… simplemente no me suena ni Poe ni Pfessen. Poe, Poe… nope, sólo El Barril de Amontillado.-

- Y El Cuervo. Y Annabel Lee. Y Ligeia.- dijo Oliver sonriendo.- Recuerda? La más bella de las historias de amor…- dijo levantándose, la taza en su mano, acercándose a la ventana y dándole la espalda para mirar el atardecer.- "El hombre no se rinde a la muerte, ni cede por entero a los ángeles, si no es por la flaqueza de su débil voluntad…"-

Snape levantó la vista y miró la espalda de Oliver, la boca seca. Oliver no se movía. La voz se había suavizado, sin embargo, y hablaba con un tono diferente, más profundo, más dulce.

- Tu favorita era la Caída de la Casa de Usher, con la hermana muerta levantándose del féretro. A Stefan le encantaba el Barrill de Amontillado, porque era una venganza perfecta. " Por el amor de Dios, Montresor!" Recuerdas? A Lucius le encantaba La Máscara de la Muerte Roja, hasta se disfrazó una vez, y quería una casa igual. Pero a mí me gustaba Ligeia. Me la sabía de memoria. Te acuerdas? Ligeia muere, y él se casa con Rowena. Pero cuando Rowena muere y el pasa la noche con el cadáver amortajado, se sueltan de pronto esa nube de rizos negros, negros como ala de cuervo, no rubios.- dijo Oliver sacudiendo su espesa melena, volviéndose con el cabello en la cara, avanzando hacia un petrificado Snape.- Te acuerdas lo que pasa entonces, Severus? Te acuerdas?-

Los labios de Severus se movieron, pero no dijo nada, paralizado de una emoción extraña semejante al espanto y a la esperanza más atroz.-N-no…-

Y entonces la puerta del estudio de Severus resonó, golpeada brutalmente por un puño al otro lado. Severus se levantó de un salto, para mirar la puerta retemblar bajo los golpes y luego abrirse, lentamente. Cuando volvió el rostro, Oliver estaba a centímetros de él, el espeso cabello negro en la cara.

- Quién golpea las puertas? Eso es de la Casa Usher…- dijo Oliver, sonriendo. Entonces levantó el rostro, y las palabras vinieron solas a la boca de Severus, al ver relucir dos ojos de oro y locura que debían haber sido negros.

-" En esto nunca, nunca podré equivocarme!! Estos son los hermosos ojos de la amada, la perdida… de Lady Ligeia!!"- jadeó, cuando Octavius, un Octavius tibio y real le tomó la cara y lo besó feroz, salvajemente, mordiéndolo. Una presencia y un susurro a su espalda: Lucius. Y los dos lo arrastraron, loca y perversamente, a la cama, como se arrastra a una presa, desgarrando sus ropas, haciéndolo gritar sus nombres, hasta que convulsivo gritó que era suyo en medio de la tormenta y las pesadillas.

… y el escudo de plata cayó a los pies de Ethelred con un terrible fragor…

- Nunca hubiera pensado en el Armario de Desaparición.-

- Oh, Montague no callaba nunca al respecto.- dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, besando el hombro desnudo de Draco, mientras Moira, sentada junto a ellos, miraba por la ventana la tormenta bañar de reflejos de agua las ventanas de la habitación de Draco. Se habían hecho el amor con ternura, con romanticismo, con travesura y con ferocidad: pero esta noche parecía haber sido especialmente intenso, mientras terminaban los últimos toques del hechizo de Eris que demostrarían en Invocaciones. Moira había estado muy callada todo el día, y nada que hubieran hecho Draco o Pansy había conseguido más que ausentes asentimientos: y había sido para romper ese mutismo que la habían llevado a la cama, hasta al fin arrancarla de lo que fuese que la atenazaba. Y los había amado con todo su ser, hasta que ahora, en la penumbra, hablaban saciados en susurros azules.

Pansy había tenido la idea: Draco y Moira, la magia para ponerla en práctica. Cuando los dos realizaron el complicado hechizo de magia salvaje y abrieron un portal – aprovechando uno ya existente- para crear un puente dentro de otro en el Armario de Desaparición que ocultaron en la Sala del Requerimiento, ambos quedaron agotados, pero satisfechos. No podrían nunca contarlo ni hacer un paper al respecto, pero haber hecho un complejo hechizo de magia salvaje sobre un objeto ya encantado sin romper el encantamiento anterior, había sido un tour de force de magia e inteligencia.

No había sido fácil completar el hechizo, ya que se trataba de metamagia, la magia que actúa sobre la magia: y requería mucha más precisión y poder que simples ingredientes o hechizos.

Y ellos no tenían aún diecisiete años.

- Yo sé que podrán.- había dicho Pansy, sosteniendo el libro de conjuros cubierto de cálculos y garrapateado de correcciones. Había hablado con tanto orgullo, tanta seguridad, que Moira y Draco se sonrieron por sobre su cabeza: con Pansy creyendo así no podían fallar, verdad?

Pansy se arrodilló junto al armario, el libro sostenido en sus brazos desnudos alzados para dar más potencia al hechizo: magia sostenida por magia. Se había arreglado para la ocasión, con un vestido negro sin mangas adornado de bordados rojos gitanos: sus rizos rojos, bien peinados, le caían por la cara demasiado delgada que parecía extrañamente pura contra el rojo y el negro. Draco la miró, allí de rodillas con el ruedo extendido con el brillo de la seda, su delgado torso frágil en su elegante posición, y por primera vez se dio cuenta que Pansy, amada o no, era hermosa, o al menos había adquirido una belleza, una fuerza y una prestancia que jamás había tenido. Bastaba con ser amada? No lo sabía. Pero tras cinco años a su lado, por primera vez veía a la mujer en la niña flacuchenta y sin pecho que había sido su fiel adoradora: y estaba tan sorprendido como podía estarlo por la diestra y dócil desconocida arrodillada a unos pasos como si hubiera encontrado una estatua de perlado mármol en lugar de carne y sangre y ojos brillantes.

- Confíe en mí.- dijo Moira con voz suave, quitándose el pesado sweater para quedarse con la blusa arremagada y la falda del uniforme plegada cuando colocó una mano a centímetro del armario y la otra con la palma hacia ella misma. Ella no se había arreglado: su espeso pelo negro, grueso e indócil, le caía en la cara, sombreando la boca sensual y los hombros firmes. Su cuerpo era curvo y vivo, palpitante y animal de un modo que no era Pansy: Moira no era porcelana y reflejo, sino llama, furia, cálida sangre. Draco la observó tensándose, la magia, feroz, potente e imparable fluyendo de ella y se preguntó no por primera vez de dónde había venido la apasionada desconocida, qué había en su carne que le hablaba con semejante, perentoria voz a su propia carne y a su alma, de dónde venía la magia, primal y fuerte, intensa y definida, que fluía de sus manos para sostener el hechizo Vanishing en el armario con la fuerza de un hombre adulto. Era una desconocida casi, y sin embargo, le era tan familiar que aún en sueños, la reconocía…

Draco echó su capa atrás, y con un descuido, una sencillez cargada de arrogancia pero no exenta de fuerza y de dominio alargó la mano, realizó el elegante movimiento de abanico y echó la varita atrás con la mano izquierda. La lluvia de chispas multicolores de la magia salvaje la bañó la cara: y cuando la oleada salvaje se soltó, agitando su cabello color de plata, Draco no se permitió parpadear. Ni Moira ni Pansy se movieron, Pansy estatuaria con la oleada flameando su vestido en su cuerpo rígido y tan delgado, Moira tensa y erguida como un potro salvaje que tira la cuerda a punto de romperla. Draco levantó la cara, y entrecerrando los ojos, fijó con un solo movimiento elegante de su varita un pentagrama dentro del armario, abriendo un indetectable portal de magia salvaje dentro del portal de encantamientos que Moira sostenía, frágil como una tela de araña dentra de otra. Pero un momento de esfuerzo, una gota de sudor, y los hilos se hicieron de acero.

Draco bajó el brazo, vaciló, y se mantuvo de pie, mientras Pansy recibía en sus brazos a una Moira que se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, transpirando. Ninguno dijo nada: pero Draco por primera vez tuvo esperanzas, porque con ellas a su lado, podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Y ahora, con Moira sentada junto a la ventana con la luna en el cabello negro y con Pansy envuelta en sábanas pálidas con el cabello como sangre, las dos mirándolo, sus cuerpos satisfechos, sus rostros vueltos a él, Draco se permitió fantasear con que había un futuro: un futuro para los tres, con Moira brillante envuelta en tafetán negro, Pansy resplandeciente en seda roja, las dos de su brazo, a sus costados, sirviendo al Oscuro Señor, él con suficiente poder y fuerzas para protegerlas y mantenerlas a su lado.

Para siempre.

- Moira?- dijo Pansy, dejando el lecho, su cintura imposiblemente estrecha cuando con sólo una corta camisola traslúcida se sentó frente a la muchacha morena y le echó los brazos al cuello.- Ven. Vamos a la cama… tenemos que dormir…-

- No puedo dormir, Pansy.- dijo la joven, apoyando la cabeza en los pequeños senos de la pelirroja.- No hoy.- susurró, con un suspiro. Pansy la rodeó con sus brazos de buena gana, pero Draco, sentado en la cama, se incorporó, la luna perlando su largo pantalón de pijama de satén plata.

- Porqué no puedes dormir?-

Moira lo miró desde los brazos de Pansy, sus ojos tan negros que no parecían tener blanco en ellos.- tengo miedo, Draco.-

- No puedes tener miedo si estamos nosotros.- dijo Pansy con intensa dulzura, su brazo blanco rodeando la cabeza oscura.

- De qué tienes miedo?- dijo Draco con voz severa, poniéndose de pie junto a ellas.

- Tengo miedo de tener miedo. Tengo miedo de que me falte el valor.- la voz de Moira se suavizó, pero luego sonó firme, casi enmascarando su temblor.- Draco, tengo que matar a Snape: lo he jurado.-

- No nos has dicho porqué.-

Moira sacudió la cabeza. Draco se arrodilló a su lado, los tres en un indeciso tableau semidesnudo: luego rodeó a las chicas con sus brazos, antes de susurrar:

- Dinos porqué, y lo haré por ti. Dime porqué, y lo haremos esta misma noche.-agregó con una sonrisa.- Que el esbirro de Dumbledore le pavimente el camino al infierno: nos servirá de práctica.-

- Draco?- dijo Pansy, su voz algo asustada.- Esta noche?-

- Sí.- dijo Moira con voz temblorosa.- Sí, que sea hoy!-

- Yo quiero vengar a mi padre.- dijo Draco suavemente.- Es la venganza lo que te mueve también, verdad? Qué te hizo?-

Moira los miró a ambos, alternativamente. Y luego tomó su varita, una varita antigua, de brezo y colacuerno.

- Él destruyó a mi familia.- dijo suavemente, y mientras hablaba, de su varita surgieron figuras y sombras, ilustrando sus palabras vacilantes.- Él odiaba a mi madre y a mi tío… y cuando era Death Eater, él y sus amigos… ellos violaron a mi madre y la dejaron por muerta, y torturaron a mi tío… cuando mi madre murió, él me crió unos años, pero también murió. Estaba roto por dentro…- agregó, la voz quebrada.- Él me mostró lo que pasó, me dio sus nombres. – dijo apretando la varita.- Me dio la varita de mi familia, para acabar con él.-

- Lo hizo por órdenes del Oscuro Señor?- preguntó Pansy, su voz precavida mientras seguía con los ojos las formas neblinosas de hombres encapuchados lanzándose sobre una joven y un niño.

- No. Fue por venganza.- dijo Moira, su voz ronca. Luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y fijó la vista en Draco.- Yo…-

- Moira?-

Moira se levantó, apartándose a ambos, echándose la capa por los hombros. Su mirada estaba cargada de un odio febril, pero también de una pena inmensa.

- Voy contigo.- dijo Pansy, levantándose.

- No.- dijo Moira con suavidad.

- No, yo iré.- dijo Draco colocándose su propia capa por los hombros, y dando un paso decidido hacia ella. Pero Moira se giró, y súbitamente en un revoleo de lana y seda negras la varita apuntó directamente al pecho desnudo de Draco.

- Moira…?- gimió Pansy. Pero Draco miró a dos implacables ojos negros, y cerró los suyos.

- Ya entiendo. Mi padre estaba entre los que atacaron a tu madre, Moira?-

Moira movió la cabeza, y dos lagrimones le corrieron por la cara, pero no soltó la varita: Draco, por su parte, no se defendió, mientras Pansy los observaba aterrorizada.

- Mi nombre es un acrónimo.- dijo Moira despacio, irguiéndose.- No me llamo Moira, Draco.-

- Moira…- la voz de Draco se volvió lenta, y entrecerró los ojos, antes de que se dilataran.- Moira Poe Neal Pfessy…por el amor de Dios, mi padre violó a tu madre?!-

- Qué?- dijo Pansy temblorosa.- Moira!-

- No me llamo Moira, Pansy!- gritó la joven, sin sacar la vista de un Draco demudado.- Me llamo Perséphone, como mi madre, a la que Lucius Malfoy torturó y violó y dejó para que muriera! –

- Y el sádico de tu tío te dio el apellido Malfoy de todas formas?!- ladró Draco.

- Lo hizo para que no olvidara. Para que no perdonara! Ni a los Malfoy, ni a Severus Snape!-

- Pero….- la voz de Draco se ahogó.- Perséphone Malfoy SNAPE? Cómo?-

- Perséphone…- dijo Moira, dando un paso atrás con los ojos vibrantes de odio.- Era su propia hermana! CRUCIO!-

- NO, MOIRA!- gritó Pansy, cruzándose en el camino del Crucio. Con un esfuerzo de voluntad, Moira lo retuvo: y la explosión resultante los derribó a los tres. Draco fue el primero de pie, y aferró la muñeca de Moira, levantándola del suelo, arrebatándole la varita, aferrándola contra sí, su boca húmeda en su sien entre el cabello desordenado:

- Me importa una mierda lo que haya hecho mi padre, me importa una mierda lo que haya hecho Snape, o tu madre! Yo te amo, Moira, no te dejaré odiarme! Tú me amas, lo sé!-

- Draco…!- gimió Moira, no antes de que Draco le cubriese la cara con las manos y la boca con la suya, besándola con intensa, feroz fascinación. Perdieron pie, golpeándose contra la pared: y pansy los miró con sus ojos grandes y tristes, comprendiendo lo que siempre había sabido: entre las llamas ardientes de Moira y los destellos helados de Draco, ella no era más que una vela, una lucecita pobre empequeñecida por los que eran ferales y completos. Había sido seda y algodón entre las aristas de los que eran terribles y agudos, pero ahora que al fin se unían, ella no era más que la paja y las envolturas que retiras de tus cuadros antes de colgarlos en la pared.

Y los amaba igual.

- Pansy…- dijo Moira con voz suave, mirándola por sobre la cabeza de Draco, que tenía el rostro hundido en su cuello.

- Sólo ten cuidado, quieres. Tengan… mucho cuidado.- susurró Pansy, secándose la cara con una mano, esbozándole una suave sonrisa.

- No podremos volver después de matar a Snape. Tendremos que irnos.- dijo Draco, volviéndose. Pansy abrió la boca y la cerró, antes de pedirle que la dejaran ir con ellos, antes de decir nada.

- Yo cuidaré del Armario de Desaparición.- dijo, bajando la vista.- Tengan mucho cuidado.-

- Gracias, Pansy.- dijo Draco sin voz.- Estarás más segura aquí si…-

- Adiós.- dijo Pansy, en voz baja, los rizos cubriéndole la cara. Y fue entonces que su mirada se cruzó con la de Moira, y los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas, justo antes de que saliera.

- Ve tras ella!- dijo Moira empujando a Draco.

- Moira…-

- Ve tras ella!-

- No te vayas sin mí!-

- No.- dijo Moira, suavemente.- Ve!-

- Te amo.- susurró Draco.- Te amo, y lo haremos juntos, pero ella…-

- Yo también la quiero.- dijo Moira con voz enronquecida.- Por favor, encuéntrala!-

Draco salió tras Pansy, la luna ocultándose tras las nubes como si quisiera esconder más aún a la niña que huía. Y mientras las tinieblas envolvían el colegio en un manto impenetrable, Perséfone Malfoy Snape, hija de un asesino, hija de una víctima, descendiente del corazón negro, orgulloso y rencoroso de los Snape, se preparó para una venganza que no tendría nada que envidiarle a la de su tío hacía dieciséis años. Las sombras la cubrieron, y como una sombra negra cruzó los pasillos, la varita apretada en su mano, los ojos negros fijos en un solo propósito. Podía perdonar a Lucius Malfoy por amor a Draco: podía olvidar a aquel cuya violencia la había creado. Pero no a su verdadero creador, al gestor y ejecutor de

Una venganza que había borrado a una antigua y orgullosa familia de un plumazo, con tal habilidad clínica y tal crueldad que todo lo que quedaba era esta niña llena de odio cuyo único sueño era la venganza. Si una ira incontrolable había movido a Severus hacía tanto tiempo, una ira no menor que la suya, negra y burbujeante, sólida e intensa, guiaba a Moira. Como una abeja reina alimentada al nacer con acíbar en vez de miel, Moira había borrado todo de su mente excepto la venganza, henchida de rabia y odio como sólo un Snape podía empaparse y chorrear un rastro de oscuridad. En medio de esa borrachera de furia y ferocidad, Moira avanzó, dejando un rastro de odio palpable como un caracol: y cualquier fantasía o recuerdo del amor de Draco y de Pansy se fundió por unos momentos en que enajenada avanzó como un espectro más, pero corpóreo y terrible, hasta golpear la puerta de Snape, la varita firme en su mano, apretada hasta que los nudillos estaban blancos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Moira avanzó como una serpiente, la velocidad de los Malfoy mezclada con el poder de los Snape, tan potente que irradiaba luz verde. Pero su feroz estocada con la varita y su grito de Avada encontró aire, y la luz rebotó verde en la pared, porque alguien demasiado veloz y fino para ser Snape la había atrapado de la muñeca, había tirado de ella adentro y había cerrado la puerta. Moira alzó la vista trémula, y sintió un grito formarse en su garganta.

- Mala noche para venir a molestar a Severus. Muy, muy mala noche.-

Porque el hombre que la sujetaba no era Severus, sino que era rubio y corpóreo, desmejorado pero aún devastadoramente guapo, ojos grises como los de Draco fijos en su rostro con una sonrisa más aterradora que todas las amenazas del mundo.

- Tú eres…- dijo Lucius, con una gran sonrisa.- La hija de Perséfone Snape, verdad?-

- Lo soy.- susurró Moira, soltándose de un tirón.- Snape entregó a su hermana a los mortífagos para que la violaran y a su hermano para que lo mataran, y he venido a vengarme! He venido a matarlo por lo que le hizo a mi familia! Él…!-

- Hija querida.- dijo Lucius, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Siempre quise una niñita!-

Moira dio un paso atrás, estremeciéndose en shock, el rostro pálido, los ojos dilatados. Y una sombra emergió tras ella, la aferró del cuello, y hubo un solo movimiento, un borbotón de sangre.

Moira cayó al piso, el cuello abierto limpiamente. Su sangre inundó oscura las anticuadas maderas, mientras se le cerraban los ojos. Lo último que vio fue a un hombre de larga melena negra y ojos de oro que la miraba, la miraba inclinando la cabeza con un suspiro, hasta que la luz se apagó.

- Severus se va a enojar.-comentó Lucius, cruzándose de brazos.- Eres tú, Djeri?-

- Soy yo.- dijo Oliver, con una voz suave que no era la suya.- Nadie amenaza a Severus y vive para contarlo si yo tengo algo que decir al respecto.-

- Era mi hija, sabes. Debería estar enfadado… es lo más cerca que llegaré a tener hijos con Sev.-

- No seas ridículo. Era nieta de esa vieja bruja. Y quieres a una hija tuya como amante de Voldemort? Esto fue misericordia.-

- Tu concepto de misericordia siempre ha adolecido de ciertas falencias, mi querido Djeri, pero- Lucius se balanceó en los talones como cuando era adolescente.- te quiero igual.-

Oliver/Djeri sonrió, avanzando hacia Lucius y echándole los brazos al cuello. Su voz se hizo tenue y suave, aún mientras dejaba pasos ensangrentados en la madera, y sus manos rojas manchaban la camisa blanca de Lucius. Los dos ignoraron la sangre, ignoraron el olor metálico y el cuerpo de Moira, para besarse con fruición y ansiedad, disfrutando el roce de esas dos bocas sensuales. Lucius fue el primero en emitir un gemido, y luego sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- Dime que esto no es solipsismo. Soy tan bueno en eso que cuando algo es tan bueno como esto, normalmente no es cierto.-

- Tu solipsismo te ha permitido llegar al aquí/no aquí, Lucius. No me preguntes cómo… Stefan podría explicártelo, yo no tengo idea de esas cosas, pero… viniste a Severus. Viniste, sin dejar Azkaban, sólo por la fuerza de nuestro lazo. Tú viniste de la condena, yo vine de la muerte. Cómo dejar a Severus solo, ahora que nos necesita más que nunca?-

- Djeri… cómo? Pensé que estarías en el infierno… pensé que…-

- No sé dónde estaba, ni si han pasado años o un día. No sé lo que hay más allá del velo, ni siquiera sé si soy un fantasma, un pedazo de alma atávica y visceral aferrada a Oliver o si sólo soy algo atrapado en el limbo. No sé si hablo a través de la habilidad de médium de Oliver o si es por que es mi hijo: No sé quién o qué soy.- dijo Djeri, hablando en el cabello de Lucius.- Pero te amo, y estoy aquí, y tú estás aquí. Qué importa lo demás?-

Lucius emitió un gemido, y le echó los brazos al cuello con tanta hambre y desesperación que los dos perdieron pie y tropezando cayeron sobre el sofá de Severus, a pocos metros del cadáver de Moira que se enfriaba, besándose y oprimiéndose el uno contra el otro sin dejar de decirse incoherentes palabras de amor.

Cuando amaneció, Severus sólo encontró a Oliver dormido, ojeroso y exhausto en el sillón. Pero sabía que no había sido un sueño.

La sangre de Moira estaba seca en la madera. Snape sintió que le fallaban las piernas, y entonces sintió a Draco aporreando la puerta.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

THE BLINDFOLD

Severus se quedó allí de pie, quieto, mirando a Moira, muerta, a Oliver, dormido, los ojos completamente negros e idos, tras esa larga, erótica, pesadilla. Tambaleándose, avanzó hasta la puerta, que Draco golpeaba con frenesí, tropezando en la daga que Moira había dejado caer. Con manos pesadas descorrió el cerrojo, y luego levantó la vista, apoyado en el marco, mientras la puerta se abría con lentitud.

Draco acabó de abrirla de un tirón, e hizo ademán de lanzarse dentro, pero frenó en seco al ver la brillante mancha de sangre, perlada a la luz de las velas, bajo Moira. Levantó la vista, a Snape que le bloqueaba el paso, y observó su rostro paralizado, los ojos como dos manchas de sombra, su terrible silencio.

Draco abrió la boca para gritar, pero Severus le aferró de pronto la cara con ambas manos y le hundió el rostro en su pecho, ahogando los gritos que pugnaban por salir, roncos e histéricos. Sintió a Draco aflojarse hasta caer de rodillas, su cuerpo lacio, aún mientras su cara seguía rígida en un rictus de horror absoluto, y cuando levantó la vista, vio a Snape inclinándose sobre él como la más negra de las sombras, y perdió el sentido.

- Sangre.- dijo Hugh, apoyado en la ventana que daba a Hogwarths. En la noche, el resplandor del colegio era perlado e irreal, lejano y a la vez claro como el resplandor de una ciudad blanca en la lejanía.

No se atrevía a alejarse más del colegio: no quería acercarse más, el miedo a Oliver permeándolo. No: no sólo a Oliver: a lo que Oliver era, y a lo que le hacía sentir. Era el más terrible de los seguidores de Voldemort ahora, y cuando Hugh lo miraba, se sentía otra vez con catorce años en una primavera.

No! Era una imbecilidad! Qué tenían en común más que lo amado y lo perdido? Stephen se partiría de risa si se enteraba, retorcido bastardo que era.

Como se reiría Belial de él, no que no se hubiera reído bastante ya. Lo que había sentido por él podía ser descartado fácilmente como lujuria, como locura, como esa especie de salvaje abandono que Belial parecía haber sido capaz de exigir como tributo, y que la gente estaba encantada de darle. Pero ahora, quemada hacía mucho su mariposa en la llama, qué quedaban sino cenizas?

Hugh se mordió los labios. Había sido esa aterradora, devoradora primera experiencia lo que parecía haberlo invalidado para volver a sentir? Lo ignoraba. Pero sabía que, aún teniendo novias para guardar las apariencias, aún bromeando con sus colegas, queriendo entrañablemente a Bill y a los Weasley, aún extrañando a Stephen y a Ari y a Kirsten, a pesar de todo, nada había revivido su corazón, que parecía muerto y destrozado con Belial.

Y ahora, una mirada, un tono de voz, y había caído en los brazos de Oliver... no, no era así. Había tomado a Oliver en sus brazos, como si algo de la exquisita inacción del moreno incitase a actuar, a dominar, a pecar. Oliver era un secreto, un tipo de tentación, una mezcla de perversión y candor, y la oscuridad no había sido suficiente para detenerlo, la locura no había frenado sus besos. Hugh hundió los dedos en sus sienes, repitiéndose que se había vuelto loco, y sin embargo, aunque una parte de él se retorcía en risas histéricas, la otra agradecía volver a sentir, aunque el dolor fuera como un cuchillo.

- Hugh Mitchell, supongo.- dijo una voz.

Hugh se volteó como un relámpago, a pesar de que la voz había sido amable. Se giró con los rizos agitándose, la floja camisa de batista blanca flameando, la varita, como una extensión del hueso de su brazo extendida lista para atacar: pero la mujer a la que la punta de la varita rozó el flequillo no se movió, sus ojos fijos en los de Hugh sin parpadear.

Debía de haber sido hermosa: aún quedaban suficientes sobras de ese banquete para un festín. Pero sus ojos, abiertos y quietos, eran firmes como dos iceberg helados, y Hugh sintió un miedo irrazonable.

- Te pareces demasiado a tu padre.- dijo la mujer en voz baja. Hugh se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y bajó la varita, aunque la mantuvo en su mano, y se echó atrás, mirando a la mujer pálida envuelta en un abrigo oscuro.

- Qué quiere, Lady Malfoy?-

Oliver volvió en sí de golpe as sentir una ola de magia oscura, no cerca, no lejos, pero resonando dentro de su cabeza. Voldemort: el oscuro señor llamaba, ordenaba, aunque no a él. Las pociones que Snape le administrase para calmar su influjo eran poderosas, pero nada podía borrar el Morsmordre de su carne, la serpiente de su corazón, o de su cabeza. Pero podía sentir su presencia, y otra más cercana, que parecía palpitar lentamente.

- Profesor?- preguntó sin voz. Aún era de noche: no había más que un tenue resplandor en la ventana. Oía un ruido tenue, húmedo, y un olor a algo seco y a la vez líquido le inundó el olfato. No era alcohol, no era nada orgánico: era algo que había olido antes, áspero y...

A tientas, encendió la vela. Y se quedó de pie, temblando, al ver a Severus de rodillas con una esponja espumeante, teñida de rosa, los pantalones sucios de tierra y las manos manchadas, limpiando una mancha que se había corrido de las baldosas a la alfombra.

Sólo entonces reconoció el olor: peróxido, lo mejor para quitar manchas... de sangre.

- Qué pasó?- preguntó temblando.- Está... herido...?-

Snape lo miró, los ojos negros y muy quietos. Cuando habló, su voz era opaca, rasposa.

- No, Oliver.-

- Pero toda esa sangre... qué pasó? Está bien?-

Severus pareció medirlo con la mirada, con gran cautela. Luego se levantó, y con las manos ensangrentadas y espumosas, cogió su cara y lo miró a los ojos, como si quisiera leer en el fondo de su alma.

- Oliver...- susurró casi sin voz.- ... me amas?-

- Usted sabe que sí...- empezó Oliver, espantado del enorme vacío en los ojos de Snape. Cuando Snape se deslizó hasta quedar de rodillas junto a él, Oliver percibió, bajo el olor del peróxido, el olor de la tierra fresca, el olor de la tumba recién cavada, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, a preguntar nada. Sólo le acarició el cabello espeso, húmedo de rocío, y lo oyó susurrar:

- Sálvame, Oliver... Oliver, sálvame...-

- Vámonos.- repitió Oliver, temblando.- Hágame caso, y vámonos de aquí!-

Los ojos de Snape parecieron recobrar la lucidez un momento para luego volver a esa espantosa opacidad. Y su rostro hundido en el regazo de Oliver, asintió frenéticamente.

La mujer a la que llamaban Lady Malfoy se movió con fácil elegancia, cruzando la habitación en un arco mientras el ruedo de su abrigo se arrastraba suavemente. Hugh la observó fascinado: Narcissa tenía una magia etérea que venía de sus genes veela, pero aunque Hugh sabía de su ascendencia, no se hubiera esperado ojos tan fijos, tan afiebrados, que lo clavaban al sitio. Era algo semejante al odio, y al deseo.

- Qué quiere de mí? Le advierto que estoy armado, y que soy un Auror: la arrestaré y la mandaré con su marido si intenta algo!- exclamó Hugh, inquieto por esos ojos anormales. Pero Narcissa no se detuvo, hasta colocarse tan cerca suyo que Hugh podía notar qué tan claros eran esos ojos, qué tan pálidas las pestañas.

Qué tan pequeñas las pupilas.

Qué afilados son tus colmillos y qué grandes tus orejas, abuelita.

Pero un momento después, Narcissa se había suavizado: su gesto era sencillo y gentil al sentarse en la deshecha cama.

- No hay necesidad de ponerse tan paranoicos, Oficial Mitchell. Comprenda que cuando me enteré que usted tenía un... parentesco... con mi amado esposo, sentí que debía conocerlo.-

A Hugh se le secó la boca. La Lady Malfoy lo sabía? Lo sabía? Pero cómo podía haberlo sabido? Quién, cómo?

Hugh se mordió los labios: había, claro, un abismo de diferencia entre esa mujer pálida y elegante como un lirio blanco, y su pobre madre, una guerrera maltrecha y derrotada, hermosa porque estaba viva, gastada y suave a la vez. Narcissa había preservado su belleza en inacción, pero ahora, el rostro que había visto alguna vez tan sereno que parecía muerto, parecía arder quietamente, como una pantalla oculta el fuego rugiente de una chimenea en un resplandor amable. Pero podía sentirse el calor.

- No soy hijo de su marido en ningún sentido, para nada que importe.- dijo Hugh con la voz fría y cargada de odio.- Su marido es un monstruo, y no necesito ese tipo de padre. Y no veo en qué le importa eso a usted. Ahora váyase: no quiero relación los de su calaña, nunca.-

Narcissa no pareció ofendida, e ignoró su exabrupto, volteándose para observar por la ventana a las distantes luces de Hogwarths.

- Has visto a Severus? Cómo está?- preguntó Narcissa suavemente, como a un amigo. Hugh abrió la boca para contestar y la cerró, mirándola fijamente.

- No me diga que ese viejo la consuela mientras su marido está en cana!-

Narcissa le dirigió una mirada límpida.- Severus quería mucho a Belial.-

Hugh calló. Como si supiera que había tocado un punto doloroso, Narcissa se volvió a él, y avanzó, sus pasos leves. Pero cuando Hugh levantó la vista, sintió miedo de pronto. Porqué? Porqué temerle a una frágil mujer, que no podía bajar de los cuarenta años? Una mujer que nunca había alzado la varita para hacerle daño a nadie?

Pero cómo, pensó en un momento de lucidez, puede una mujer normal haber vivido junto a ese loco asesino sin enloquecer también? Si el simple toque de Voldemort convirtió a Oliver en un demoinio, y a Blaise en podredumbre, cómo el toque de su mano derecha no iba a corromper a esta mujer?

Aléjese, quiso decir, pero de pronto no le salió la voz. Narcissa era bella y terrible, y su caminar tenía un algo majestuoso, dominante, mientras avanzaba hacia él. Algo como lo que había en los ojos de Belial: un peligro, una dominación, que nadie podía derrotar o desobedecer. No: aún más claro, brillaba en sus ojos una llama que era el reverso del amor, el amor por el que matas y cometes crímenes. Ese amor que es obsesión y desespero. Y agonía dulce que todos apuran hasta el final de la copa.

Pero no había locura. Había un terrible voluntad lúcida e inteligente cuando Narcissa alzó la mano y Hugh vio el resplandor de su varita. Se lanzó hacia un lado, y el destello rojo e inconfundible del Imperius trazó una larga quemadura en la cama. Rodó por el suelo, poniéndose de pie, y entonces alzó la varita:

- Slashing Charm!- gritó con voz firme: pero emitió un gemido incontenible al ver a Narcissa seguir avanzando, aún cuando cortes profundos aparecían en sus manos, su rostro, su cuerpo, manchando de sangre el vestido, sin hacer un gesto. Que no sentía el dolor? Qué era, un berseker?

- Qué quiere? Tendré que matarla si no se detiene!- gritó, intentando dar a su voz la autoridad de un Auror. Pero Narcissa no se detuvo. No se detuvo, y en esa habitación sombría en que la magia destellaba como fuegos artificiales Hugh conoció el miedo a esa mujer enajenada.

Sí, se dijo, Auror que había combatido más de una vez contra Bellatrix Lestrangue. No son tan diferentes.

- Qué quiero?- dijo Narcissa con voz suave. Hugh sintió un mareo, y con pánico se dio cuenta que esta mujer había mantenido un antepasado veela bien oculto en su árbol genealógico, gracias al dinero Malfoy, pero que ahora no se avergonzaba de usar ese poder. Un Glamour espantoso, que fascinaba y aterrorizaba mientras su cabello se erizaba como plumas y sus manos parecían crueles como garras de pájaro. _Cómo no lo ví antes? Belial tan pálido, tan fino, los ojos de Draco tan grandes, el cabello como lino de esta mujer… sangre de veela! La fascinación de las veelas!_

Hugh cerró los ojos, entrenado para resistir, cruzando su varita frente a él. Pero la voz de Narcissa parecía atravesarle la cabeza.

- Quiero lo que quieren todas las mujeres. Quiero lo que las mujeres han querido desde que el mundo existe, desde antes de que fuéramos esposas. Quiero a mis hijos vivos y a salvo. Quiero a mi marido en mis brazos. Quiero mi hogar.- susurró, y de pronto estuvo casi encima de Hugh, su voz densa y terrible.- No puedes devolverme a mi hijo? No puedes devolverme a mi marido?-

- Atrás, perra loca, o te mato!- gritó Hugh, el pánico dominándolo cuando Narcissa agarró su varita, quemándose las manos, sin que sus ojos dilatados siquiera parpadearan. Su susurro le erizó el cabello a Hugh, y cuando habló, algo dentro de su mente pareció estallar, cegándolo, mareándolo.

- Puedes ser mi hijo… un buen hijo y devolverme a mi marido… no quieres, Hugh? No me quieres como madre?-

- NO! LÁRGATE! SUÉLTAME!- gritó Hugh, prisionero del Glamour mientras todo parecía bambolearse.- Qué demonios quieres de mí?!-

- Te quiero a ti.- susurró Narcissa, tomándole la cara entre las manos, hundiéndole las uñas en la sien. Hugh trató de gritar, pero de pronto Narcissa ya no parecía una mujer, sino un pájaro, el ave rokh de las pesadillas hindi. Y entonces, Narcissa tocó sus ojos y todo se puso negro.

_Belial, ayúdame._

Draco despertó en su cama, oyendo a alguien llorar. Alguien muy cerca suyo sollozaba, meciendo la cama, sollozaba como con el corazón roto: su perfume a flores silvestres la traicionaba. _Pansy._ margaritas y lirios, quizás limones al sol… fresco, flores en primavera. Aunque estaban extrañamente agriados por los sollozos, que no parecían detenerse.

_Pansy llora… porqué llora? Se ha muerto alguien?_

_Blaise está muerto… lloras por él? _

_Porqué esta sensación de finalidad, de muerte, que me hace preguntarme de inmediato qué cadáveres me rodean en su quietud? Cuando todos sean cadáveres, ya no despertaré, porque no habrá nadie llorando a mi lado?_

_Porqué estos pensamientos? _– Pansy…-

_Porqué se sentí tan débil?_

Giró la cabeza, el cabello ticándole la mejilla, y vio a Pansy levantar dos ojos doloridos y cálidos de la colcha que había mojado con sus lágrimas, enrojecidos, inflamados, y cargados de miedo por él.

Draco la miró, y el recuerdo lo inundó terrible y frío como una cascada en invierno, que te hace gemir y boquear. Se sentó de golpe, llevándose las manos a la cara, Pansy esperando allí con los ojos grandes de un animalito. Pero cuando Draco cerró los ojos, apretándolos en las palmas como si quisiera hundírselos en el cráneo, y emitió un gemido, Pansy se subió a la cama y de rodillas lo abrazó a pesar de su rigidez, lo abrazó hasta que su delgado cuerpo se amoldó a Draco lo mejor posible. Los dos eran angulosos, rígidos: Draco emitió un gemido al darse cuenta que su abrazo requería a ese chica que se había ido para ser confortable: requería su cuerpo siempre envuelto en ropa gruesa, su figura firme y suave a la vez, que era sólida y real, y que ahora…

… ahora estaba muerta. Ahora era pasto de gusanos. Ahora los insectos depositarían sus huevos en sus ojos, y caminarían por su pelo espeso en donde ayer había hundido el rostro. Ahora la carne sería blanda, cada vez más blanca, hasta explotar…

Draco se sacudió en una risa silenciosa e histérica. _Muerto y podrido Blaise, muerta y podrida, Moira, todos en los que coloqué mis manos, mi cuerpo, mi amor. No soy el gusano que los devora hasta que no son nada sino podredumbre? No soy yo el peor de esos insectos? No besé a Blaise e intenté tenerlo a mi lado, con su negro corazón muerto? Qué hice?_

_Porqué sigo vivo, Dios, maldito bastardo? Porqué sigo respirando? Mátame! Mátame!_

Pansy seguía llorando, en un sonido suave y repetitivo como la lluvia. Draco aspiró su olor, su calor, su abrazo: y luego la derribó sobre la cama con violencia, tendiéndose sobre ella con tanta fuerza en sus brazos que los músculos del cuello se tensaron como cables. Pansy no se resistió, no luchó: su cuerpo se quedó tendido como una muñeca en sus brazos, mientras Draco la miraba con ojos hirvientes y de los de Pansy seguían cayendo lágrimas gruesas y tibias.

- Porqué? – exclamó Draco.- Porqué sigues viva? Porqué no mueres tú? Cuándo vas a morir?- exclamó, su voz ronca. Pansy lo miró, con ojos cargados de dolor, pero no de miedo, ni de odio.

- A dónde se la llevaron? Qué pasó?- preguntó, voz temblorosa.

- No lo sé.- dijo Draco, los ojos cerrados.- No recuerdo.-

- Snape te trajo en brazos y dijo que Moira estaba muerta. Qué pasó?-

- No recuerdo!- gritó Draco, su voz cargada de agonía.- No lo sé! Dios, no lo sé! Porqué?! Qué me hicieron? Qué le hicieron?-

- Tal vez fuiste tú.- susurró Pansy, mirándolo a la cara. Draco la miró, los ojos dilatados, y luego empezó a reír, antes de colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Pansy.

- Tal vez fui yo.-

Y apretó.

- Una multijugos?-

- Sin completar. Necesito… necesito cambiar mi aspecto.- dijo Narcissa suavemente, los ojos bajos. Severus, pálido y desmejorado, estaba semi sentado, semi tendido en el sillón frente al fuego, con una manta en las piernas, el rostro abotagado apoyado en el sofá, los ojos cansados y enrojecidos. Narcissa lo miró con una ternura amarga: el hombre que había sido suyo, protector y fuerte ahora parecía un anciano deshecho, más viejo que Dumbledore, cuidado por Oliver como por una enfermera. Severus era un despojo de sí mismo, una caricatura huesuda y a la vez deformada, tendido allí con sus rodillas enflaquecidas como huesos de un muerto bajo la manta. Oliver parecía una hermosa gárgola, ángel de la muerte, esperando a ese anciano: y Narcissa sintió un temor áspero y amargo al ver el tableu profano, casi indecente, de degradación.

- Estás bien, Severus?-

El antiguo mortífago la miró, con algo de su antigua chispa en los ojos negros, como si estuviera a punto de soltarle un _no preguntes estupideces, Cissy, _ pero luego suspiró, y no respondió, los ojos opacos otra vez.

- Vas a huir de Inglaterra con Draco? Me parece bien. Es el mejor consejo que podría darte.-

- Tú también te vas?- preguntó Narcissa, y sus ojos se iluminaron en una mezcla de decepción e incredulidad.

- Sí, Cissy. – dijo Snape suavemente.- No soporto más. Me voy con Oliver, a algún lugar en paz. Debí hacer esto hace años.-

- Pero…-

- Que Voldemort… o Dumbledore, por lo que a mí respecta… me cace y mate si tiene ganas. Me cansé de ser un peón, Narcissa… la sangre ha sido demasiada. Y Dios sabe que voy a tener que pedirte que me liberes de nuestra promesa, porque…- su voz tembló.- No soy capaz de salvar a Draco. No cuando ni siquiera puedo salvarme a mí mismo.-

El rostro de Narcissa se demudó, y por un momento sus ojos desplegaron tanto odio que Oliver deseó buscar su varita.

- Me lo prometiste! No te liberaré de tu promesa, Severus!-

- Pues mátame si te da la gana.- dijo Severus sin siquiera parpadear.- Pero estoy cansado, Narcissa. Estoy demasiado cansado, demasiado harto… déjame en paz, si alguna vez me quisiste un poco.-

- Y qué hay de Lucius?- gritó Narcissa.- No has sentido su presencia acaso? No crees que quizá…?-

- Cállate.- dijo Snape con voz derrotada.- No me importa. Colgaré amuletos, si es lo que toma mantener mis pesadillas lejos de mí. Pero Lucius está mejor en Azkaban, lejos de mí.-

- Lo vas a dejar morir como dejaron morir a Octavius?-

- No.- susurró Severus.- No, lo olvidaré como nunca pude olvidar a Octavius. Olvidaré todo, y me iré. Ya basta de pesadillas y de agonía. Estoy volviéndome loco, Narcissa: eso no significa nada para ti?-

- NO! Maldita sea, tú eras el fuerte, tú eras el que nos sostenía! Qué crees que haces?-

- Me voy.- dijo Severus.- Tengo una última posibilidad de ser feliz, y que Dios me maldiga si voy a desperdiciarla. Te prepararé la poción, y adiós, Narcissa.-

El rostro de Narcissa se deformó: por un momento, más semejante a un buitre en ataque que a una mujer furiosa. Cuando apagó la chimenea de un tirón, el vapor negruzco inundó por un momento la habitación: pero Severus ni siquiera apartó el rostro, mientras Oliver corría a abrir las ventanas.

- Profesor…- dijo Oliver, sin volverse, el humo escurriéndose a su alrededor haciendo picar los ojos.- Está seguro?-

- Prepárame todo para una Multijugos y un antídoto de Ojos de Hechicero. Hay un vial con sangre de vampiro en mi estante.- dijo Snape, levantándose muy lentamente. Su rostro cansado revelaba su agotamiento: pero Oliver sintió un impulso de pena al ver sus manos blancas y fuertes, cuyo pulso hacía años podía derramar gota a gota en una botella a un metro bajo su mano sin derramar el veneno de los colmillos de una runespoor, temblar y aferrarse convulsivamente a la jarra de brandy. Con el rostro pálido, Oliver empezó a preparar todo en la sala de pociones, la habitación contigua.

Sólo cuando sostuvo en las manos la piedra antigua, un trozo de dolmen, y un trozo de placenta seco, que supo para qué era el antídoto. No era para nadie que hubiera recibido el don de los ojos de hechicero, que permitían ver más allá del velo de la realidad.

Snape buscaba cegarse, y probablemente cegarlo a él. Cegar al vidente en él, y dejar de ver cualquier manifestación, imaginaria o real, de espíritus, posesiones o solipsistas. Quería arrancarse los ojos.

El cabello de Pansy era semejante a un acolchado lujoso, una almohadón forrado de hilos de seda rizada y roja, lo único exhuberante de su cuerpo. Estaba quieta, completamente quieta: entre los labios finos y húmedos había una gota de sangre, roja y fascinante sobre la piel púrpurea. Los labios estaban amoratados, pero no tanto como los verdugones que se formaban en su cuello, en donde Draco había retirado las manos hacía un momento, arreglándole la falda arrugada.

Había apoyado la cabeza en su pecho huesudo, en donde su corazón aún latía, el pulso regularizándose de a poco. Se calmaba, pero no se apagaba. Pansy vivía en sus brazos, pero no porque hubiera luchado por su vida. Pansy se había aferrado a sus manos, y había soportado la asfixia sin que siquiera el instinto de supervivencia hiciera nada más que dilatarle los ojos. No había luchado.

No había siquiera suplicado. Había aguantdo el tensión la quemazón de la asfixia, y al fin se había aflojado en sus brazos, como una flor secándose en un florero.

Draco emitió un gemido, y hundió los dedos en la delgada blusa de Pansy. No tenía la fuerza para matarla, no a ella, que se entregaba a él tan idólatra, tan confiaba, tan sumisa como Blaise. Era tan parecida a Blaise. Moira hubiera luchado, hubiera peleado como una fiera con ojos negros como alquitrán ardiente: era fuerza en donde Pansy y Blaise se aferraban a él como dos ahogados, tirando de él hacia abajo, inexorablemente…

Hacia abajo…

Draco se sentó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Moira se había ido para siempre: y con ella, algo de esa extraña fortaleza que habían invocado los tres.

Estaba seguro que nunca nadie había sentido ese dolor. El dolor de una conjunción perfecta de almas y cuerpos rota, algo más denso y dulce que el amor de dos, más complejo y generoso, más intenso y adictivo. Ahora estaba solo, y seguiría solo. Más solo de lo que nunca había estado, porque nunca antes se había sentido completo. Su amor por Oliver y por Blaise lo había hecho derramar incontables lágrimas: pero la paz, la verdadera paz, la había hallado en los brazos de Moira y Pansy, tan amantes, tan orgullosos.

Y ahora estaba solo. No, más que solo: destrozado. Y le quedaba Pansy, pero ahora, los dos, no serían sino un vil remedo. Con ellas a su lado, se había sentido capaz de salvar a sus padres, de reclamar sus derechos, de complacer a Voldemort, derrotar a cualquiera, sacarse a Snape, a Oliver y a quien viniera de encima, convertirse en un hombre, un veneno, un poder. Pero ahora, como si ellas hubieran sido lupas magnificadoras para verse a sí mismo, la ilusión se desvanecía, y veía sus propias manos tan frágiles e inútiles para salvar a Moira, y que casi habían acabado con la vida de Pansy, y se sabía inútil, absurdo, superfluo…

Incapaz.

Impotente.

Inútil.

Draco huyó de la habitación, del Nido, su paso veloz y torpe, corriendo como si le persiguiesen, el pánico subiéndole por la garganta como unas náuseas incontenibles y amargas, su corazón latiendo en sus oídos, tropezando en los escalones, su cuerpo desarticulado por el espanto como si ni una traza de la elegancia Malfoy le quedara en el cuerpo. Corrió, esquivando a los alumnos que lo miraban, sorprendidos de ver al siempre burlón Draco Malfoy huir como si lo persiguiera el mismo demonio: pero Draco, los ojos ardiendo, la garganta en llamas, se precipitó a un baño en el tercer piso y se dejó caer sobre los viejos lavatorios, devolviendo el estómago convulsivamente, sollozando entre las arcadas. Cuando al fin las arcadas fueron secas, echó a correr el agua y sollozó histéricamente, el cuerpo doblado en las baldosas húmedas, abrazándose el convulsivo estómago.

Apoyó la frente en el suelo helado, y sus lágrimas le subieron por las sienes hasta sumergirse en su pelo. Hubo un susurro y un chapoteo, y luego, vio la sombra de una chica robusta, borrosa, cuyos pies con zapatos con correa avanzaron imateriales hasta detenerse frente a él. La miró, helado, mudo: temblando tan violentamente que sus dientes castañeteaban. Le puso una mano en el hombro, y Draco miró a ese espíritu entre el velo de las lágrimas y por un momento pensó que sería Moira, Moira de regreso, mirándolo a los ojos en los suyos negros y profundos, su dulzura un poco quieta, un poco gótica y silenciosa a la vez.

No era Moira. Era una chica con pigtails, ojos pequeños, rostro corriente: pero por un momento se permitió pensar que era ella, firme y maternal y extrañamente amazona, tan fuerte en sus brazos y tan sumisa. Anheló ese contacto que ahora había perdido para siempre: carne suave y firme, y un abrazo que era tibio y pasivo a la vez. Draco sollozó: no sólo por Moira, sino por Blaise, tan amante y mancillado y a la vez tan perdido, tan lejos.

Y Oliver. Tan lejos, tan cerca. Una cabellera negra y fina, que flotaba como hilos de seda de un misterioso chal: o rizado y espeso como la noche, pesado y brillante como la cabellera de Moira, o perlado de rojo y fino como lluvia sobre un cuello delicioso como el Blaise…

Negro, negro. El negro y el rojo de los ojos de Voldemort.

Draco se estremeció, sin oír a la niña fantasma que hablaba. Voldemort quería que él matara a Dumbledore, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería era morir. Y sin ellas… no era capaz. Toda la fuerza que le habían insuflado, todo el valor que le había dado protegerlas, se desvanecía en la idea de Moira enfriándose bajo tierra. Era incapaz. Moriría, y con él sus padres, fallaría y… Dios, de qué sirve todo esto?

_No llores…_

Draco se levantó, apoyándose en el laboratorio, con lágrimas cayendo en la porcelana blanca. La chica seguía susurrándole, un arrullo femenino de consuelo: pero el consuelo que Draco quería había muerto o se había ido cuando los brazos que amaba, Blaise o Moira, habían caído yertos, muertos.

Nunca estás tan solo que cuando aquellos que amas están separados de ti por el velo…

Víctimas. Todos eran víctimas, opacos y perdidos. Idos.

Draco cerró los ojos, apretándolos, tratando de respirar, de soportar, pero no podía. Y entonces sintió un ruido a su espalda, y al voltearse, vio a la última persona que esperaba o deseaba ver: de pie allí, blanco y rojo y negro, los ojos verdes como dos sombrías esmeraldas, estaba Harry Potter, mirándolo desconcertado, con algo que más que odio era puro desconcierto.

_Creo que puedo darme cuenta solito de quienes no valen la pena, gracias._

Las palabras de Harry, hace tanto tiempo, hace tantos años, volvieron sarcásticas y parecieron flotar entre ambos, mirándose a los ojos: el exhausto, enajenado Draco, el desconcertado, confuso Harry. Draco lo miró, y una ola de odio lo sumergió y ahogó en su seno como si su sangre se volviera negra cual la tinta, como los ojos de Moira. Draco apenas contuvo un inarticulado gemido, un grito de rabia, una ira tan poderosa que asfixiaba y le hacía temblar en adrenalina, al pensar que ese muchacho que era amado por todos lo había despreciado con tal crueldad e ignorancia, en la época en que él aún era puro – lo había sido alguna vez?- y que ahora lo miraba con la misma expresión.

_Quién te has creído que eres, Potter? Quién crees que eres, a salvo en tu mundo limpio y decente y expurgado, que me juzgas sin siquiera conocer a mis demonios? Estoy suspendido entre el amor, el horror y la locura mientras tú comes mashmellows y te preguntas por la corrección de siquiera pensar en una chica, mientras que yo he amado y devorado como una tarántula monstruosa a Moira, a Blaise, a Pansy y hasta a Oliver? He ido a lo más profundo del infierno por ellos y con ellos, hundido en la carne de alabastro ardiente de Blaise, en los ojos de noche de Moira, he atrapado un sueño en la red de los cabellos de Oliver, y no cambiaría mis lágrimas de sangre por tu estúpida inocencia. He gritado con cada célula de mi cuerpo la agonía y el éxtasis, y he sido amado como nunca lo has sido no lo serás._

_Y te atreves a juzgarme? Estoy a punto de perder mi vida, he perdido todo lo que amaba, Voldemort me ha pedido lo imposible sólo para verme agonizar, y te atreves a juzgarme?_

Harry era rápido, y capaz: Draco estaba enfurecido, y quería matar. Los hechizos rebotaron en el baño, las baldosas explotando en filosas esquirlas blancas, la rabia estallando en la magia de dos duelistas furiosos. Uno quería protegerse, y herir: el otro quería matar, o morir.

Y tuvo su deseo.

SECTUMSEMPRA!

Draco sintió un dolor tan agudo que le cortó el aliento cuando cayó hacia atrás, la sangre manando a chorros de sus arterias cortadas. Era una nube roja que flotó por un momento sobre él y luego cayó encima suyo como una lluvia carmesí: al mezclarse con el agua que salpicaba las baldosas, flores rojas y rosadas florecieron a su alrededor, su sangre caliente como un manto que lo arropaba. Oyó a Potter gemir y tropezar espantado: oyó al espíritu chillar, pero sonaba lejos, tan lejos.

Parte de él pidió ayuda en silencio, y supo que moría, porque todo dolor, toda agonía, desaparecía en una ola que no era fría, sino tibia, tibia como su propia sangre. No, no quería ayuda. Si era asesinado así, no sería vengado? No sería perdonado?

Ni siquiera Voldemort podría culparlo ahora, porque ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de fallar.

Si hubiera podido, hubiera sonreído: _Gracias, Potter. Acabas de solucionar todos mis problemas._

La poción despedía un vapor blanco y espeso como niebla, pero tan pesado que se arrastraba por el suelo, chorreando del caldero como si de leche se tratara. La textura era espesa y turbia, y era un esfuerzo removerla con la cuchara de madera: la poción, que tenía azúcar pura entre sus componentes, así como ortiga, sangre de alerce y huesos de mooncalf, salpicaba a veces y quemaba como ácido, el fuerte olor a ortiga dulce llenando la estancia. En una botella cuadrada, ya preparada, reposaba la Multijugos: pero en cambio, la poción BlindFold había hervido toda una noche de plenilunio, y ahora, al caer el sol, Severus apagó el hornillo y esperó a que el vapor reposara.

Un ruido. Un paso leve.

- Oliver?- dijo, volviéndose a su estudio, en donde el médium y asesino había dormitado la mayor parte de la tarde, una neuralgia dominándolo. Snape le había dado poción de sauce y lo había dejado dormir: pero tras mezclar por horas, Severus se encontraba cansado, más agostado y viejo que nunca. Se giró sobre sí mismo, observando los rincones con los ojos suspicaces del indefenso: nadie lo observaba, ninguna sombra amenazadora se ocultaba, más que los quietos ojos de las gárgolas, fijas sobre los lavatorios. Estaba solo.

Movió la cabeza, pensando cuán viejo y temeroso se había hecho, tanto que su paso era más rápido de lo habitual al dejar la sala de pociones y asomarse a su estudio. Pero una vez allí, se quedó quieto y se apoyó en el marco, observando, sus ojos oscuros surcados de arrugas y empequeñecidos volviendo a brillar por un momento como antes, como la luz en las negras piedras de un río, en apreciación de la belleza.

Porque habían pocas cosas más bellas que el esbelto cuerpo de Oliver, su largísimo cabello negro siguiéndolo en sus movimientos, girando en una danza delicada y sutil al ritmo de una canción, un violín virtuoso. Oliver era no menos instrumento que ese violín, y era hermoso y perfecto en su ejecución, un giro, un movimiento suave. No parecía un baile espontáneo: Oliver se movía con demasiada seguridad para eso, el arco de su brazo era demasiado perfecto, su pie demasiado ligero y rápido, haciendo revolotear la larga túnica gris que llevaba y que se le caía de un hombro, el chal encima de lana de colores que lo seguía en cada movimiento. La música llegó a su crescendo con uno, dos, tres giros perfecto y rápidos, y sus manos se movieron como si sus muñecas fueran hilos de seda, su cuerpo primero enhiesto y luego flexible al hacer un arco hacia atrás, tan flexible que su cabello barrió el entarimado. Y cuando se enderezó y acabó extendiendo sus brazos, sus hombros frágiles como alas, Severus encontró sus ojos oscuros con los suyos, y sintió un impulso de alivio enorme y una extraña desilusión. Era Oliver, no Djeri: era un baile árabe, aprendido seguramente en Egipto con Bill, no una danza hindi extraída de algún sitio perdido en una memoria atávica.

Oliver era bello, quizás más bello que Djeri, más alto, más fino, los pómulos menos angulosos, los ojos hermosos y almendrados algo rasgados, sus manos y pies delicados, ahusados, como herencia de la sangre francesa de su madre. Era hermoso, y era suyo: pero Severus de pronto se dio cuenta que a pesar de su belleza, a pesar de su entrega, a pesar de que Oliver se aferraba a él con una necesidad incontenible, una fidelidad inalienable, lo que había en su corazón no era más que los últimos rescoldos de lo que había sido llama devoradora. Había ansiado, traidora y cruelmente, por esa aparición de Djeri canalizado en Oliver, en el que el muchacho de cabellos negros no era sino una envoltura de lo que deseaba, más allá de la carne. Había ansiado por ese Lucius, un fantasma alucinado de su propia mente, como se ansía por el agua. Ahora ansiaba por la locura. Suplicaba por la locura.

… el fuego es mi compañero, y la soledad mi guía… quién había dicho esas palabras una vez?

No se había prometido aguantar un último esfuerzo cuerdo? Porqué ahora que estaba a punto de liberarse, de dejar todo atrás, de olvidar, si era posible, y sumergirse en un sueño egoísta en que el cabello de Oliver sería su opio, porqué su mente traidora se rebelaba, ansiando lo que lo había destruido?

Estaba cansado. Estaba agotado. Estaba exhausto, y sólo pedía un momento de paz al final, un segundo. Un momento para apoyar la cabeza sin pensamientos amargos ni recuerdos crueles y dulces: algo que detuviese por un momento la tortura, un espacio en blanco. Oliver. Que había sufrido, que lo entendía, que había dañado y sufrido daño, y que le ofrecía brazos que eran puros y corruptos a la vez, los únicos que podían enlazarlo, que sabían, pero que aún podían tener esperanzas.

Porqué? Porqué tú y yo no…?

Severus se volvió, una nueva determinación en sus ojos. Como quien pasa una esponja por una pintura aún húmeda, se forzó a cerrar su mente, a apagarla: y cuando se detuvo frente al caldero que había dejado de sisear, tomó un crisol y lo llenó hasta el borde, antes de abrir el horno, colocarlo adentro, y esperar treinta segundos con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el refulgir de las llamas en las pupilas.

Cuando usó una pinza y apoyó el crisol ardiente en una trozo de hielo, la superficie, que se había cristalizado, se empañó. Y se formaron unas gotas de humedad como rocío, traslúcidas, aún tibias.

Severus tomó un trozo de algodón virgen, y recogió las pequeñas gotas. Luego, se dejó caer en su silla de profesor y observó el algodón, el líquido puro y traslúcido apenas tintado de verde pálido, como un té muy claro. Lo observó, y le parecieron lágrimas.

Sombras se movían en los bordes de su visión. Sombras que eran doradas y eternamente jóvenes, eternamente vivas en su memoria: ojos de oro y una larga trenza al sol como el trabajo de un orfebre delicado: una risa irreprimible en unos ojos grises burlones y acerados: una voz calma y manos de sacerdote en sus hombros, una caricia, un beso con esencia de sándalo y canela. Unos cuerpos que eran extensiones del suyo, manos y pies, corazones y venas, torturados, doliendo, eternamente amputados y fantasmas…

Algo se movía en una esquina.

Severus abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, y presionó el algodón húmedo contra ellos.


	12. Chapter 12

PERCHANCE TO DREAM 12

EYES LIKE YOURS

_Oh__, you know I have seen  
A sky without sun  
A man with no nation  
Saints, captive in chains  
A song with no name  
For lack of imagination  
And I have seen  
Darker than ebony_

El anochecer en Hogsmeade era de un azul claro, penetrando por las ventanas como una luz gris y turbia, que velaba todo en una atmósfera cansada. Los niños dormían: y Ari, exhausta, dormía también en el sofá de la sala, los brazos cruzados sobre su vientre, su cabello de un rubio ceniza cubriéndole la cara, escapado de su pañuelo protector. Stephen, que acababa de cubrir a Velvet y a Argent, observó a la mujer que había amado largo tiempo, bajando la escalera de madera gastada con suavidad para no despertarla. Era fácil, porque sólo llevaba unas zapatillas viejas y suaves: su antigua severidad de juez y médico se había desvanecido desde que había abandonado esa vida para compartir la de Ariadna Avalon y su tiendita de pociones e ingredientes en Hogsmeade. Como médico, certificaba sus pociones: como magistrado, sabía perfectamente qué clase de leyes infringía su amada y mercantilista alquimista. Pero como su amante, Stephen había alcanzado una libertad y una paz que no había esperado, nunca.

Ari dormía, y sonreía. Soñaba con él, o soñaba con Oliver y Belial, sus amigos? Ari había sufrido por años por un crush irremediable en el bello Oliver, un crush que había durado lo suficiente para que Stephen dejase de odiar a Oliver y sufriese por ella. Oliver era hermoso, inalcanzable, y amado: pero tras la muerte de Belial, al que Ari había querido intensamente, todos, incluso él mismo, habían considerado a Oliver poco menos que un viudo, Bill Weasley o no.

Pero ahora que Oliver había regresado, intenso y dolorido, Stephen había tenido miedo. Miedo porque nadie, ni siquiera él, podía dejar de encontrarlo hermoso, como si el dolor sólo le robase velos que cubrían su luz. Alabastro y tinta: la gracia de una libélula, el misterio de un ave en invierno. Un trazo de silencioso solor, y deseo, y quietud en sus ojos como lagos helados.

Stephen tenía miedo del deseo de Ari porque él también había deseado a Oliver. Como si la magia de Belial hubiera traspasado a quien el más había amado, la pasividad de Oliver y la presencia de Belial juntas parecían fundirse en un solo ser que era intolerablemente quieto y tentador, como una joya abandonada. Algo perfecto, al alcance de tu mano.

Omóplatos como alas bajo la piel, y sombras bajo los ojos. Y aún, una risa cristalina.

Cómo podías no estirar las manos para cogerlo? Como podías no sentir hilos de gemas en tus manos, el roce inmaterial del deseo como un nudo en el estómago? Sólo en manto de Snape había sido suficiente para detenerlos. Como un anuncio silencioso, Severus había hecho a Oliver suyo. Los demás sólo podían abrasarse de deseo, y observar, en la lejanía, algo que no podían obtener. Pero mirarlo bastaba para desearlo, y poseer, aunque fuera un segundo, de ese misterio.

Era el poder? Era el toque de Voldemort lo que hacía tan… deseable como el efímero?

Stephen cerró los ojos, y apoyándose en la ventana que miraba hacia Hogwarths, deslizó una mano por su pecho, hasta su cintura. Una vez, Belial lo había besado, con una boca juguetona y traviesa y sabrosa como una fruta madura y firme. Pero Oliver debía de ser una caricia quieta, una sombra, un roce de porcelana en los labios. Porcelana y seda. Y deseo.

La campanilla de la tienda lo hizo saltar: Ari, que tenía el sueño pesado, sólo se quejó y se volvió en el sofá, su posición fetal aún más pequeña. Stephen sonrió, aunque el corazón le latía, sus músculos acalambrados: pero dejó la salita y se asomó al mostrador de la tienda, en donde por un momento tuvo un segundo de shock.

Había estado pensando en Belial, y éste se materializaba ante sus ojos.

No. Porqué había pensado eso? Quien estaba allí era simplemente una mujer: una mujer casi demasiado delgada para ser hermosa, con los rasgos perfectos de una veela afilados, gastados. Tenía ojos pálidos, y manos esbeltas: se parecía al radiante Belial como un dibujo al aguatinta se parece a un paisaje real. Pero iba vestida con elegancia discreta, un broche de esmeraldas a su cuello, y llevaba en la mano una bolsita de terciopelo apretada contra su pecho.

- Buenas tardes. Estamos cerrando.- dijo Stephen, colocándose de nuevo el delantal de la tienda, de un beige vivo con detalles violetas, el olor de los alquimistas.- Pero en qué puedo ayudarla?-

- Busco una multijugos, la mejor que tengas.- dijo la mujer. Una segunda bolsita de terciopelo repicó en la mesa: como sólo repican los buenos galeones de oro. Stephen se quedó observándola, y despacio bajó una poción gris claro de un anaquel.

- Quiero una más clara.- dijo la mujer. Stephen se detuvo, pero no por su voz. Algo había brillado en su cuello: un anillo de oro.

Stephen sonrió. Igual de ingenua que Belial, creyendo que podía disfrazar su atracción por Oliver con una amistad. Como si el anillo de los Malfoy pudiera esconderse con sólo ponerlo en una cadenita.

- Veo que es una conocedora.- dijo Stephen, sonriendo.- Me temo que una destilada más veces será un poco más cara.-

- Dije que quería la mejor que tengas.-

Stephen movió la cabeza. Oh, Belial. Cómo no darle lo mejor que pida tu mamá?

Puso sobre la mesa una botella cuyo contenido era casi traslúcido, tintado de gris como el humo del tabaco. Narcissa asintió y empujó las dos bolsitas hacia él.

-  Mézclalo.- dijo suavemente. Stephen, al que le bastó sentir el peso de la bolsita de terciopelo carmesí, dejó los galeones de lado. En la otra habían dos largos, pálidos, hermosos cabellos rubios, levemente más oscuros que el cabello plateado de la mujer frente a él.

Con una pinza, los colocó en la botella y la tapó de inmediato. La poción burbujeó, y tomó un tono amarillo tornasolado, un color químico, anormal, brutal. Pero era hermoso, pequeños espejos de oro moviéndose adentro.

- Gracias.- dijo Narcissa Malfoy. Y Stephen halló un alivio inesperado en su sonrisa.

_  
And now it seems, that I  
Without your eyes could never be_

El alarido de Snape reverberó en los vidrios: Oliver se precipitó a la sala para encontrar al profesor tendido en el suelo, de espaldas, las manos hundidas en los ojos, de los que manaba sangre oscura y aguada. Se había abierto la camisa en su agonía y tenía el pecho bañado de transpiración, subiendo y bajando con una violencia brutal: su jadeo estaba cargado de un dolor intolerable, brutal. Oliver se arrodilló a su lado, ayudándolo a sentarse, mientras la sangre corría con horrible profusión por sus mejillas, formando monedas de sangre en el suelo.

- Profesor…-

- Ya está pasando.- dijo Snape, en voz muy baja, muy ronca.- No te preocupes… sólo… dolió más de lo que esperaba…-

Oliver se mordió los labios. El dolor de la poción no era nada inferior a arrancarse los ojos con las manos desnudas: su agonía debía haber sido espantosa. Pero cuando Snape se levantó, apoyándose en él, y tropezó hasta el lavadero, estaba en silencio, sus manos ensangrentadas abriendo la manija del agua a ciegas.

El chorro se volvió no rosado, sino opaco como el vino, y Snape inclinó la cabeza para lavarse los ojos, la cara. Cuando al fin cerró el grifo y se volvió a Oliver, el antiguo amante de Voldemort, que había bebido el poso en la copa de la locura, se cubrió la boca y emitió sonido agudo.

Los ojos de Snape eran opacos. No había un rastro de el ébano intenso, más negro que cualquier ópalo, que confundía pupila e iris en una sombra sedosa: ahora, turbios como ágatas, sin vida, eran de un gris sucio, gastados y nublados. Eran los ojos de un ciego, y Oliver se precipitó a tomar su mano, que Snape había adelantado.

- Estoy bien, Oliver.- dijo Snape con voz apagada.- Veo perfectamente. No te preocupes por mí.-

- Profesor…- Oliver abrió la boca y la cerró. Y entonces, ante los ojos nublados de Snape, Oliver resbaló y cayó de rodillas, sin soltar su túnica. Parpadeaba: luego, como si compartiera el dolor de Severus.

- Oliver?- preguntó Snape, miedo en sus ojos: era dolor lo que sentía, acaso el suyo, ese hijo de un émpata tan poderoso? _No, _supo enseguida. _No es mi dolor el que siente…_

- Me duele… - dijo Oliver moviendo la cabeza.- Un mareo… no me haga caso.-

Snape fue tocarlo, pero entonces sintió… algo muy leve. Casi intangible. Un suspiro de magia conocida, familiar. Era como tener la cabeza, los nervios embotados con algodón: era como tratar de escuchar algo con los oídos llenos de agua. Por un momento maldijo al poder de la poción: luego respiró hondo, recordando porqué la había tomado.

Silencio. Bendito silencio. Sus ojos veían levemente borroso, como si todos los negros se hubieran vuelto grises y todos los blancos también. Todo era opaco, suavemente desdibujado: aún así, suficientemente claro para una vida normal. Si habían sombras pasando a su lado, no las vería. Y no sentiría, ni olería ni oiría, nada que no fuera dolorosamente real.

Severus alzó a Oliver, y lo miró a los ojos, un afecto que se parecía mucho al amor en su rostro suavizado. Se inclinó a besarle la frente, pero Oliver, un poco mareado aún, alzó el rostro para que se encontraran sus labios.

SEV, MI HIJO!

El súbito grito que hizo a Severus saltar, echarse atrás y casi perder pie fue tan violento que le hizo zumbar los oídos. Conocía esa voz: conocía esa voz con tanta seguridad como la suya propia, una voz que había hablado en su cabeza por años, a veces tomando la forma de sus pensamientos más ocultos. Una voz que podía ponerlo de pie y ponerlo en camino antes de que siquiera lo supiese: una voz que dominaba y aterraba, seducía y poseía, que podía ser fina y educada y letal como un violín, tan perfecta como una caballera perfectamente peinada, pero que con él parecía inconsciente de su magia, como libres guedejas al viento. Era la voz honesta bajo todas esas notas de violín, la voz de verdad.

Era Lucius que lo enviaba tras su hijo, o era su propio instinto? Acaso la poción había fallado? Severus se lanzó escaleras abajo, sabiendo que Oliver lo seguía no lejos: pero no podía alcanzar la velocidad de un Severus que era la leona al escuchar el gemido de uno de sus cachorros. Toda vejez se había ido por un momento: pero entonces dio vuelta un pasillo y oyó un grito continuo, el grito desvaído de los fantasmas…

MURDER!! MURDER!! MURDER!! MURDER!!MURDER!! MURDER!!MURDER!! MURDER!!

… pero no podía ver a Myrtle. No podía casi sentirla. La poción funcionaba, pero…

MURDER!! MURDER!! MURDER!! MURDER!!MURDER!! MURDER!!MURDER!! MURDER!!

Draco había cerrado los ojos, el frío del suelo del baño húmedo envolviéndolo como el olor de su propia sangre. Myrtle aún gritaba, pero Draco hubiera querido callarla:

_No, no es asesinato. Es liberación. Es Moira sonriéndome junto a un lago sereno, con sus ojos de espejos, y Blaise volviéndose a mí entre arces rojos, sus ojos brillantes…_

_… es paz… libre de esta marca en mi brazo que ahora arde y desespera porque ni siquiera Voldemort puede arrebatarme de la muerte. Blaise me demostró que es la única forma de ser libres._

La puerta se abrió de golpe y lo siguiente que supo Draco es que alguien, el rostro cerca suyo, susurraba un hechizo que era casi una canción: el susurro era suave, pero firme, y poderoso, y Draco extendió las manos débilmente no para aferrarse a ese ser vivo, sino para alcanzar a los muertos. Pero esa canción era como una marea irresistible que lo arrastraba, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos desconsolado a la visión de Blaise y Moira y abrirlos a los ojos negros de Moira…

No. No eran lo de Moira. Era Snape, ojos como obsidiana, que se habían vuelto cálidos, transidos de miedo, miedo por él. Draco supo sin lugar a dudas que ese hombre daría su vida por él, se arrancaría la carne de los huesos por él, y mataría por él.

Y que no lo dejaría morir.

_Cállase__,_ quiso decir. _Me quitó a Blaise y a Moira… a Oliver… lo odio… cállese._

Pero Snape no calló, y Draco sintió, trayéndolo a la vida, el ardor de las heridas cerrándose, calmándose. Sintió que lo levantaba, que hablaba. Y de pronto, su voz rasgó la nube, seca y furiosa.

- … y tú, Potter. Tú _espérame_ aquí -

Oliver se llevó al Draco ensangrentado con la ternura de una madre, sus brazos esbeltos cargándolo no a la enfermería, sino a las habitaciones de Snape. Sabía lo suficiente sobre heridas, pero llamó a Stephen, que se inclinó sobre el joven Malfoy herido, los dos acostándolo entre los pesados brocados del lecho de Snape. Y Stephen, al que casi se le había parado el corazón al emerger de la chimenea y ver a Oliver como una siniestra pieta con un joven rubio ensangrentado en sus brazos, se enfadó consigo mismo y superó ese shock de misticismo con irritación. El no era así: él era práctico, sereno, nada imaginativo, y se había pasado su adolescencia queriendo estrangular al romántico Bill, al soñador Oliver y al hiperkinético Hugh por ese motivo. Pero ahora ver a Oliver atendiendo con algo que se parecía a la histeria a un muchacho ensangrentado tan espantosa- tan espantosamente parecido a Belial- tan espantosamente herido, no podía evitar que se le erizara el vello. Si se moría, Oliver enloquecería.

- Oliver?-

Las arterias cortadas, la cabeza intacta, gracias a Dios, pero el plexo solar sangrando como un surtidor en una plaza en verano. Sangre caliente, tan caliente que humeaba, sobre un cuerpo tan helado y empapado. Sus manos resbalosas de sangre.

- O…li…ver…-

Oliver paralizado, los ojos vacíos, mirando con el aspecto de quien se va a largar a gritar y perder la cabeza, el viejo shock reemergiendo en sus ojos como un monstruo grotesco. Stephen hubiera querido chillarle, pero no confió en su voz cuando él mismo había estado tan cerca de la histeria: y lo aferró con manos un poco torpes de miedo, resbalosas de sangre, apretándolo con poca delicadeza en brazos con muy poca carne. Oliver lo miró, al fin sus ojos aclarándose, y asintió, corriendo en busca de las pociones que estancaban la sangre y retejían la piel: y Stephen, sus manos seguras empezó a trabajar, aunque había un repiqueteo leve en alguna parte que lo molestaba. Aún mientras  trabajaba, se preguntó qué era ese repiqueteo, y porque los bordes de su visión eran azulados.

Luego se dio cuenta que le castañeteaban los dientes. No a Draco, que estaba en shock. A él.

- Quién hubiera pensado que eras capaz de esto? Que conocías semejante magia oscura? Quién te enseñó ese hechizo?-

La voz de Snape era suave y cortante como la espada invisible del Sectumsempra. Myrtle aún lloraba, pero la poción la había bloqueado casi por completo: sólo veía a Potter, allí de pie manchado de agua y sangre, pálido como un espectro, los ojos dilatados por el espanto. Pero Severus, que había visto mucho más horror que él, se quedó mirándolo fijamente. No, Potter no tenía lo que requiere un asesino, ni siquiera un ejecutor. A diferencia de James, a diferencia de Sirius, y hasta de Remus Lupin, Potter carecía, como casi toda su generación, de esa resonancia metálica en el alma que tienen aquellos capaces de matar. Era obvio que ni siquiera había sabido lo que estaba lanzando: sólo la fuerza de su potente magia le había permitido ejecutar el destello cortante del sectumsempra.

Severus se mordió los labios: solamente habían tres personas en el mundo que hubieran podido enseñarle ese hechizo, y dos estaban muertas. Y él hubiera estado muerto antes de enseñárselo, pero…

… pero quizá se lo había enseñado.

_Y yo preguntándome cómo era que se había vuelto tan brillante en pociones, y pensé que había hecho algún tipo de contrato con la mocosa Granger._

Harry guardaba silencio: pero era shock, no respeto u obediencia. Se miraba las manos que goteaban sangre con los ojos enormes y dilatados: los ojos de quien mata por primera vez. Snape reconoció el shock que había visto reflejado una vez en ojos azules tras lentes, el shock del que ha matado, con intención de matar, por primera vez.  Harry acababa de perder un tipo de inocencia, quizá el más importante, y estaba temblando, casi sordo, casi ciego.

Pero entonces Snape sintió las impresiones de su mente, que se agitaban tan erráticas, tan desordenadas, que bastó apenas un toque de Oclumencia para recibir la visión que buscaba. Y toda compasión se borró de inmediato, porque lo que acababa de ver era…

_Sectumsempra__._

Con la letra de Lucius, garrapateado en su libro. Su regalo de cumpleaños.

Snape se quedó allí un segundo, sin voz de rabia, su mente sumando dos más dos a toda velocidad, casi incrédulo. No podía ser. El destino no podía ser tan injusto. Pero aparentemente había un motivo para que Potter sehubiera vuelto de la noche a la mañana la estrella de Pociones, y era una razón simple y obvia.

Slughorn le había entregado, por alguna razón absurda y cruel, cruel, le había entregado a ese reverendo idiota el Advanced Potions que Severus guardaba en su estante de ingredientes más caros. No era que no supiera más que el libro, que necesitara consultarlo, o que lo hubiera olvidado.

Severus sintió el impulso de gritar. Había una sola explicación, y no tenía tiempo para ver si sus viejos libros aún estaban en el estante de pociones, en donde los ayudantes de pociones los habían consultado respetuosamente con frecuencia. Ari, Draco, Belial, Lawliet y Hagen: cinco ayudantes de pociones en quince años de enseñanza, y por supuesto, sus niños favoritos y adorados, los que habían estado más cerca de tocar su corazón. Les había entregado sus libros, hasta la última gota de su enseñanza y de todo lo que pudiera haber sabido de pociones, y los cinco habían aprendido mucho más, cinco chicos distintos, cada uno amado a su manera. Ellos se habían ganado su derecho en incontables acciones de amor.

No este maldito pendejo!

Ellos habían tenido derecho a tocar y conocer esos viejos libros, que habían sido corregidos por la letra aguda de Stefan, que habían sido forrados y pegados con amor por las manos de Djeri cuando ya se caían a pedazos, que habían sido rayados y ultrajados malvadamente por Lucius, que se pasaba tardes convirtiendo todos los 3 del libro en 8's, arruinando todas las cantidades de las pociones, o cubriendo de corazones y dibujos pornográficos los espacios para las tareas.

Lo guardaba allí porque ese libro había sido casi su diario, y ellos lo habían sabido. Lo guardaba porque ese libro tenía dibujos de Djeri en los márgenes, la letra de Stefan en los cuestionarios, aburridos e incontables juegos de gatos jugados en clase por Lucius. Era en donde Djeri solía dejarle a veces una masita dulce envuelta en una servilleta, o Stefan una consulta con su letra inclinada en una esquina, o Lucius un epigrama que lo hiciera soltar la risa en medio de una clase delicada.

Miles de memorias valiosas, en las manos del mocoso que seguramente se había partido de la risa al respecto.  Miles de recuerdo, e incluso dos páginas llenas de incontables je t'aime de Lucius cerca del final. Un trabajo que nunca pudo presentar, hecho con Laetitia y Lisette, lo que provocó que a Djeri y a Lucius le dieran tantos celos que se pintaron los labios con rougue y le estamparon besos indelebles sobre su nombre justo antes de entregarlo.

Lucius había descubierto el sectumsempra en un viejo libro, y se había agarrado una pataleta increíble cuando fue incapaz de ejecutarlo. Sev fue quien lo ejecutó al fin, tras que Stefan lo formulase y recalculara.

Era su hechizo. Los cálculos de Stefan abarrotaban la página.

Y ese mocoso…

_Cómo se reirá. Así como se rió el año pasado con mis memorias, ahora se ríe con mis tesoros… un viejo tesoro manchado, con migas y marcas de tazas encima, con una flor aplastada y hilos de bronce aún cosidos…_

_- Tráeme tus libros de texto. TODOS.-_

Cuando Draco al fin descansó los ojos cerrados, Stephen se enderezó, un suspiro de alivio en su pecho. Se quitó los lentes, limpiándolos, y se soltó la pequeña coleta, no más gruesa que un pulgar, que recogía unas hebras de cabello azulado en su nuca: sólo la conservaba porque a Ari siempre le había gustado jugar con su pelo.

Tocó la mejilla de Draco, pálida por la pérdida de sangre, y la acarició: tan joven, y había visto y sufrido tanto horror. Sus labios eran llenos y lisos, como los de Belial, y habían muchas más cosas en su cuerpo que recordaban a Belial: pero había una rigidez, una fortaleza, que lo hacía diferente. Draco pronto sería mayor de lo que jamás podría ser Belial, pero ya parecía mayor, más serio, más complejo. 

Oliver se había tendido en el sofá de Snape, mirándolo con fijeza, con ojos aún cargados de auténtico horror, observando a Draco como si temiera verlo morir. Snape sabía que Oliver veía a Belial en Draco: Stephen no necesitó que se lo dijeran. Lo vio, tembloroso, aferrar la mano del niño herido y quedarse junto a la cama, su cabello como una cascada sobre la mano blanca e inmóvil, y sollozar.

Podía estar allí de pie y mirarlo, y estar completamente desconectado de él. Podía mirarlo como a un objeto, hermoso y sin embargo ajeno, con la tranquila adoración que te da observar la belleza en un museo, pero sin desear llevarte el bello Vermeer a casa. Podía observar los hilos de tinta de sus cabellos, la serena, intangible belleza de Oliver que había sido tanto tiempo la sombra del luminoso sol de Belial. Pero era más su tipo de belleza: una belleza aguada de acuarelas, quieta al viento, serena, con el brillo de las perlas serenas, no el diamante centelleante, chispeante.

Pero que hace la sombra con la penumbra, sino volverla negrura, parte suya? Qué no había hecho exactamente eso con Oliver, ya?

- Vivirá?- dijo Snape, el amplio manto llenando la puerta. Stephen asintió, con calma. Severus parecía tan envejecido, y a la vez tan furioso, que Stephen sintió un pinchazo de pena, y casi de gusto porque Ari, que lo adoraba, no lo hubiera visto tan desgastado.

- Estará bien. El sí vivirá.- dijo Stephen suavemente.- Profesor….-

Snape los dejó, sin una palabra más. Stephen lo vio irse, tan encorvada su espalda, y se levantó, como para seguirlo: pero lo detuvo la inmovilidad del traumatizado Oliver, que aferraba la mano de Draco. Muy despacio, se arrodilló junto a Oliver, y lo rodeó con sus brazos, antes de besarle los cabellos. Stephen abrazó a Oliver mientras Severus bajaba al comedor por el pasillo, sus ojos quietos, y al fin se sentó frente a su plato como si no supiera en dónde estaba.

- Severus?- dijo Dumbledore, su mano herida oculta, incapacitada para tocarlo: pero se inclinó hacia él con compasión, al verlo tan blanco.- Cómo está el joven Malfoy?-

- Juré protegerlo. Vivirá- dijo Severus con los labios blancos.- Expulsarás a Potter?-

- Sabes que no puedo. Sería ponérselo en la boca a Voldemort.-

Severus se echó a reír silenciosamente, lágrimas de histeria en sus ojos, aunque todo el colegio los veía.

- Severus…?-

- Y tampoco podías expulsar a Lupin esa vez, no? Para ellos, siempre hay una excusa, para nosotros… en cambio…-

- Severus! Basta!-

La voz de Dumbledore funcionó como una bofetada, deteniendo de raíz de la histeria de Severus. Se quedó quieto en la inmovilidad de los viejos, perdido en sus recuerdos, los oscuros y los claros. Esperaba: Draco esperaba, y Oliver esperaba, y lejos, sabía que Narcissa esperaba con las manos juntas. Pero ya no había sed ni hambre dentro suyo: no habían deseos, ni fuerza, ni agonía. Nada: sólo un brazo que esperaba, como un arma, ser llamado por Dumbledore.

- Te estás destruyendo.- había dicho Dumbledore al mirarlo cuando bajó a la cena y se quedó mirando su plato como si no supiera lo que era. Severus ni siquiera levantó la vista.

- Eres tú el que me está destruyendo, Albus. Pero no te sientas culpable.- dijo con ironía.- Con todo lo que ha pasado, tienes suerte de tener un peón sacrificable al que apenas le da la cordura para quejarse un poco.-

Cuando el colegio durmió, Severus salió, sin detenerse a ver a Oliver ni a Draco. Sólo quería salir, escapar: la cabeza le punzaba, y a pesar del viento frío y el cielo sin luna ni estrellas salió, viendo alejarse las luces del colegio, sin siquiera molestarse en llamar un coche. Salió del colegio hecho una exhalación, su vieja ansia de asesinato rugiéndole en los oídos: estaba enfurecido.

El mocoso le había mentido, lo había escondido… y aunque no fuera más que una tontería, una niñería, la ira lo consumía. Se sentía como un insulto… se sentía como una violación. Ni siquiera le dijo a Oliver dónde iba para salir a la noche, envolviéndose en una capa al descuido y cruzando el campo del colegio a trancos: las luces de Hogsmeade eran un turbio norte, al que apenas echaba una mirada a veces. Caminaba rápido y seguro, pero sus ojos abiertos lagrimeaban en el viento porque no parpadeaba: pero su ira parecía quemar esas lágrimas mientras cruzaba los campos, los páramos, bordeaba el lago. Solo.

Se detuvo.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo, ni le habían parecido tan desiertos y grises los páramos de Hogwarths. Con la poción cegándolo, no habían espíritus ni magia, ni nada que revistiera con un brillo especial la noche: era un mundo gris y helado, un mundo muy parecido a como pintan los mundos de los muertos, un limbo cargado de sombras vacías. Mientras cruzaba el sendero junto al lago opacvo, por un momento podría haber sido el único ser vivo en la tierra.

Y estaba solo. Intentó recordar a Stefan, a Djeri, a Lucius, pero la poción borraba incluso los más ingenuos intentos de ver lo que no estaba allí.

Estaba solo, completamente solo.

No sabía si reír o llorar. No sabía si seguir caminando o tenderse allí, el rostro contra las estrellas, dispuesto a morir. Para qué seguir? Qué estaba haciendo?

Estaba cansado…

… y la sangre de Draco, que no había podido proteger… aún la olía es sus manos.

_Ahora que el tiempo me ha agostado, y ahora que ya no los recuerdo_

_Ahora que no son sino palabras, aquellos que quise amar para siempre_

_Cuando mi amor es cenizas y acerbo,_

_Y mis entrañas ya no sienten:_

_Me aman aún, sombras que son reales?_

_Me aman aún, más ciertas que yo, en el profundo valle?_

_Aman ustedes, envueltos en luz, a mis ojos ciegos?_

_O me olvidan también, como susurran mis miedos?_

_Yo los he olvidado. Me he arrancado el corazón para olvidarlos. Ya no vivo: camino, existo, y respiro._

_Pero no vivo. _

_Estoy menos vivo que ustedes, en esos perdidos recuerdos que se parecen tanto a sueños…_

_Alguna vez existieron?_

Severus no se dio cuenta que tenía lágrimas en las mejillas hasta que entró en Hogsmeade, sombría y apagada ya a esta hora, oscuros los negocios, opacos y fantasmales los dinteles de las casas. Caminó, seguro que el único sitio en donde podría encontrar vida sería en las Tres Escobas, en donde quizá Rosmerta podría darle un brandy lo suficientemente fuerte que anestesiara su cuerpo.

Y entonces vio un carruaje frente a la posada, del cual descendía Narcissa.

_Cómo supo lo de Draco tan rápido? Quién le avisó? Vienes a maldecirme y a odiarme? _

_Vienes a destrozarme un poco más, a oler la sangre de tu hijo en mis ropas?_

_No sangraré para ti, aunque tengas el poder de hacerme trizas con la promesa inquebrantable que te hice. _

_Los muertos no sangramos…_

Y entonces, alguien descendió del carruaje tras ella.

- Oh, no.-

Lucius.

_Y en un verano, hace miles de años, me tomaste la mano y me miraste a los ojos, y la muerte y la noche retrocedieron y se desvanecieron, en otra vida, en un mundo irreal…_

Lucius de pie junto a Narcissa, su mirada ida mientras observaba el cielo, sus cabellos flotando en el viento, antes de dirigirle una mirada lejana y perdida. Y Narcissa, tras suyo como una sombra blanca, lo miró con algo como culpa y desafío en su rostro.

Y amenaza.

Severus dio un paso atrás y hubiera caído si un cerco no lo sujeta. Pero tras la poción ya no podía ser una ilusión o un montaje. Sus ojos, que veían sólo gris, ahora veían a un Lucius real. Era Lucius, su Lucius, y Azkaban no lo había tocado en lomás mínimo: era Lucius, dorado y brillante y pálido como la luz de un cirio, cabellos como pálido oro, la piel brillando de adentro, resplandeciente entre la nieve, hermoso como lo son las tormentas, los aludes, o las cosas terribles. Lucius.

_Mi amor, mi único amor, eterno y terrible como el remordimiento en mi corazón._

_El dolor volvía, y se sentía vivo por un momento._

Severus dio un paso y se detuvo, porque en los ojos de Narcissa había aparecido una amenaza, casi, casi un conato de locura. Sacando la varita se había colocado entre ambos, empujando a Lucius atrás, haciéndole señas de que se metiera en la berlina. Y Lucius obedeció, subiéndose el cuello de su abrigo de astracán negro, sus gesto obedientes, desconocidos, mecánicos…

… poseído?

No, supo Severus con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad: IMPERIUS!

_My__ one desire, all I aspire  
Is in your eyes forever to live  
Traveled all over the seven oceans  
There is nothing that I wouldn't give_


End file.
